De Dulce y Agraz
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Edward es un chico que no muestra demasiados sentimientos, y menos amor. Al conocer a Bella, una chica que desde el primer momento lo detesta, inmediatamente pasa a ser su desafío personal, pero con lo que no contaba era enamorarse de su capricho, ¿será capaz de conseguir el corazón de una chica que tuvo una infancia difícil al igual que él? EdwardxBella. Algo de Ooc
1. La llegada del prospecto a devorar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, solo los tomo prestados un ratito**

**Capítulo I**

"**La llegada del prospecto a devorar"**

**Bella POV**

El maldito lunes llegó aunque le rogué que no lo hiciera. La única razón para mi aversión hacia ese día en particular se basaba en que odio, realmente detesto madrugar y es el primer día de una larga semana. Gemí

Pero en fin, contra el tiempo no puedo luchar.

Luego de que me vestí con mi ropa casual y a maltraer por el uso bajé a tomar desayuno

-hola familia- saludé irónicamente a la nada mientras miraba dentro del refrigerador. Opté por jugo de naranja y un pastelito que Charlie trajo ayer.

Me senté dejando sobre la mesa la mochila que era mi única acompañante; a la par que sacaba crema con mi dedo índice le eché una mirada alrededor. Los armarios azules no cumplían su misión de introducir la frescura del cielo de Phoenix, que es de donde me vine luego de que mi madre se quedara donde siempre debió estar. En cuanto pude huí de ahí para meterme bajo las nubes encapotadas y grises del pequeño y aburrido pueblo de Forks.

Si que era aburrido, jamás he visto a nadie hacer algo indebido por lo que no comprendo el trabajo de mi padre. Charlie Swan el jefe de policía estatal, serlo es su familia y esposa, y supongo que tantos años de soledad no pueden cambiarse con algunos meses que son lo que llevo aquí, sin embargo y para mi buena suerte tenemos caracteres parecidos, ambos tímidos, retraídos y medianamente masoquistas adictos a la soledad. No tenemos necesidad de rellenar espacios de silencio con chácharas insustanciales.

Como sea, terminé el pastel y me bebí de un trago el jugo, reuniendo ganas inexistentes para levantar mi trasero e ir al instituto.

Procuré cerrar bien la puerta al salir y ponerme la capucha antes de que la lluvia repiqueteara sin cesar sobre mi cabeza.

Una vez dentro de mi camioneta que alguna vez fue de Renée y Charlie en esos días de antaño donde eran un matrimonio feliz, me quité el gorro y ahuequé mis mechones húmedos cerca de la calefacción.

Emprendí la marcha poniendo el motor en asombroso estruendo para salir en reversa del arcén. Tomé la carretera principal y salí dejando atrás la casa de dos plantas con techo a dos aguas.

Encendí la radio que compré un mes después de llegar aquí y puse a todo volumen la primera canción que salió por los parlantes

Sonreí a la música, siempre lograba ponerme de buen humor o bien, modificarlo como quisiese.

Mientras miraba por el parabrisas, tarareaba una canción. Observé como la espesa vegetación hacía acto de presencia. Nunca he sido muy amante de la naturaleza…quiero decir, mosquitos, agua por todos lados… la tonalidad verde tampoco es una de mis favoritas y aquí la hay por doquier, lo bueno es que conseguí acostumbrarme y ahora ambos coexistimos en paz. O algo así.

Manejaba con mucha precaución al ver la entrada de ladrillo del instituto y entonces recordé que en Phoenix antes de entrar revisaban con un detector de metales, te requisaban los objetos cortos punzantes y siempre había gente hablando por todos lados; en la entrada, en las ventanas y más que nada en los pasillos. Tenía algunas amigas y a veces también sociabilizaba en las grandes aglomeraciones de personas pero se daba muy poco, lo cierto es que cuando me escapé del sol no me importó demasiado dejar mis amistades, jamás me sentí a gusto con ellas ni con nadie en realidad.

Me salí de mis pensamientos cuando tuve que frenar drásticamente porque una… ¡oh Dios!, es ¡una _Harley Davidson Fat Boy 07! _Es un modelo bastante conocidoy yo tengo el privilegio de ver una…Dios… bueno, quizá estar tan sola me pasa la cuenta… leo de todo, incluso de motos y esta es un pedazo de moto. Me obligué a salir de mi asombro para fulminar con la mirada al imbécil que no sabía manejar la maravillosa motocicleta que tenía.

El muy estúpido llevaba casco negro y ropa del mismo color pero de cuero para cortar el viento y no hacía amago de salirse de mi camino

Alrededor los estudiantes fisgones y cotillas se asomaban a ver qué era lo que había sucedido. _Gracias idiota, ahora me dirán torpe con razón, ash. _

Le toqué la bocina y creo que él me miró, pues no tenía la certeza debido al casco que protegía su cabeza y que me impedía distinguir sus rasgos. Pero de igual forma le di mi peor mirada y formé "imbécil" con los labios antes de salirme de la fila y romper el atochamiento que tenía a mis espaldas. Seguí mascullando maldiciones en su contra hasta que encontré un arcén disponible en la última parte del estacionamiento.

-genial, ahora voy a tener que mojarme con la lluvia para llegar a mi coche- apagué la radio y el motor antes de tomar mis cosas y bajarme de la camioneta cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

Ese idiota me había dejado de muy mal humor. Aunque vi la fabulosa moto…eso equilibra solo un poco la balanza.

Pateando el piso llegué hasta la entrada y posteriormente al pasillo central donde Jessica se me tiró encima

-hola Jess- saludé más que nada por cortesía

-¿lo viste lo viste lo viste?- repetía incansablemente mientras botaba de un lugar a otro como una pelota de goma.

-eeh… ¿qué?- la miré con una ceja alzada sin dejar de caminar hacia los casilleros

-a él, a él… Bella es tan hermoso- puso su cara de borrego a medio morir con esos ojos extraños de loca sicópata.

-si me dijeras de quién _él _hablas quizá podría comprenderte, hay muchos chicos en este instituto- _del demonio_, quise agregar pero nadie tenía que contagiarse con mi mal humor. Abrí la puerta de mi locker y comencé a guardar y extraer libros de mi mochila, casi ignorando su cabello castaño rizado que saltaba por todos lados con ataque de adrenalina.

-del nuevo, el de la moto ¡tiene una moto! ¿No te parece lo más sexy del mundo?- preguntó colocándose delante de mí. Esos ojos sicópatas seguían ahí.

La esquivé sin prestarle mucha atención

-ah…no, creo que no lo vi- respondí terminando mi tarea y cerrando la puerta con el candado.- nos vemos al rato Jess-me despedí colgándome la mochila al hombro. _Eres una antisocial de lo peor_ murmuró alguna vocecita dentro de mi cabeza. La ignoré.

Y entonces mi cabeza hizo clic ¿Jessica dijo algo de una moto? ¿Un chico nuevo? Y todo encajó.

Desanduve los pasos para agarrar el brazo de Jessica, no era lo que yo llamaría mi amiga pero hablábamos. Cuenta de algo ¿no?

-¿dijiste algo de un chico nuevo?- consulté ciñendo un poco más el agarre en el brazo de la chica conforme la rabia frustrada tomaba posesión de mí.

Ella asintió lentamente mirándome con cautela

Pero casi al instante su ataque de energía volvió y se zafó sin más

-se llama…- sonó el timbre y ella casi salió corriendo- ahora me toca con él- se mordió el labio y puso una cara de deseo que me hizo gracia y asco a la misma vez. Asentí lentamente y de igual manera comencé a caminar para mi clase. Lo cierto es que ni me interesa su nombre, de seguro es un creído y un cerdo como todos. No me importaba en lo más mínimo hablarle ni nada. Por mí que se jodiese.

Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué tras mi silla en la clase de lengua y jugué con el lápiz entre mis dedos antes de que comenzara la lección.

-¿ya lo viste?- sin querer escuché desde delante de mi banco a pesar de que tomaba apuntes, rodé los ojos

-sí, todas lo vimos cuando llegó. Te juro que le agradezco a Swan por ser tan torpe y detenerlo ahí, era exquisito- murmuró otra chica. Bufé por lo que dijeron de mí. Bien, ya sabía de qué mequetrefe hablaban. El mismo que casi choco hoy.

Él fue el jodido imprudente que se atravesó en mi camino y no sé porque no lo atropellé, era la oportunidad perfecta. Mierda.

-señorita Noelia, sería tan amable de contarnos a todos el cotilleo. Creo que es mucho más interesante que la lectura de Shakespeare- dijo el profesor Mason extendiendo el libro delante de la clase. La chica pareció apesadumbrada y se silenció de inmediato negando con la cabeza

-claro que lo es- murmuró por lo bajo la otra muchacha de tez pálida como la de casi todas las mujeres que vivimos en este pueblo. En Phoenix mi piel era extraña, aquí es de lo más normal.

Desde ahí ya no hablaron y me dediqué a perder mi mente entre las palabras que nos relataba el profesor.

La siguiente clase fue un horror, me tocó salir a resolver un problema de trigonometría en frente de toda la clase y como si no fuese asqueroso con eso, me equivoqué y si aún no estaba suficientemente avergonzada para gusto del universo, mandó una mesa entrometida que me hizo tropezar.

El receso, solo se centró en Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Irina y Kate que hablaban del nuevo _prospecto a devorar_, al parecer tenían serios problemas de ser leonas en temporada de caza y en busca de 'acción'. Prefería obviar ese detalle, todo mundo comentaba su aparición y las chicas se esforzaban en buscar el mejor ángulo en que pudieron verle el rostro tallado por ángeles, según coincidían todas las féminas. Claro, a excepción de unas cuantas, como yo y las que se preocupaban de pasar exámenes en vez de atravesar la barrera que suponían los pantalones del imbécil. Según mi propia apreciación personal.

-¿tú qué opinas eh?-me incluyó Jessica en la conversación. Debía reconocer que a veces tenía sus momentos de buena gente sincera. Por lo que me despegué del libro y las miré. Estaban expectantes a lo que saliese de mi boca.

-em… sinceramente… es solo un chico… como Mike- dirigí mi atención a la castaña de pelo rizado. Yo sabía que a ella le gustaba

-Mike es el pasado, el chico nuevo, es la novedad y tiene que ser mío- me explicó con una sonrisa airada

-te equivocas, será mío- inquirió Tanya y cada una de ellas añadieron lo suyo. Muy bien, formé un escándalo y ahora abandono la guerra.

Salí al patio donde poca gente se hallaba sentada en las bancas que estaban bajo techo, ya que una fina garúa mojaba el pavimento. Guardé el libro y me coloqué la capucha antes de internarme bajo las finas gotas de agua.

Las personas me miraron extraño, algunas, porque otras se encontraban muy concentradas en compartir saliva. Iugh.

El frío viento me despeinaba los mechones sueltos y jugueteaba en mi nariz dejando una cortada cuando tocaba mi piel; pero por primera vez, dejé a un lado mi aversión hacia el pequeño Forks, sintiendo la frescura meterse en mi cabeza. Llevándose lejos algunos recuerdos o esa sensación me dejaba en este instante.

Mi momento cursi se acabó cuando el timbrazo me indicó que ya me tocaba otra hora de… diablos, ¿qué me tocaba ahora? Mientras me rascaba la nuca emprendí el regreso

Cierto, me tocaba historia, como olvidarlo. Me sonreí sola y de la misma manera me fui al salón 5.

El profesor Banner me sonrió al entrar. Era mi asignatura favorita y por ello me llevaba bien con el profesor.

Tomé asiento en la última fila del medio. Ahora que lo analizo, siempre ocupo los lugares más apartados.

Un par de chicos ocupaban los de delante y me senté más confiada, porque por lo menos ahora no escucharía comentarios calentones de chicas obsesionadas con el nuevo. Si pudiera leer mentes de seguro vería en cada una de esas cabezas distintos ángulos de su cara.

Me desparramé en la silla dejando en la otra mi mochila aún húmeda. Con lápiz en mano comencé con los apuntes

-es un creído… pero hay que asumir que tiene una buena moto, es una excelente _Dodge_-díganme que está bromeando…

-es una Harley…- mascullé por lo bajo, mientras un resoplido escapaba a mis labios frente a tanta ignorancia _no todos son tan autistas como tú ni leen sobre motos. _Era una posible respuesta…pero ¡son chicos! No pueden equivocarse de esa manera…

-es una Harley, tarado- Ben, el novio de Ángela le dio un zape en la cabeza al rubio, al parecer alguien había oído mi plegaria.

-da igual… lo importante es el cabrón, oí que ya lo han expulsado de casi todas las clases y eso que ingresó recién hoy. Al parecer es un chico problema o 'el chico malo' como lo llaman todas, incluso Jessica- y al decirlo pareció realmente abatido

-yo te lo dije Mike, las chicas no te van a esperar por siempre…- le palmeó la espalda. Ben había conseguido un aceptable respeto por mi parte.

-pero no me puede dejar de querer porque ese tarado le hizo ojitos, es un hijo de puta- inquirió indignado Mike, a lo que yo sonreí levemente. Por lo menos en lo que a _él _se refería compartíamos opiniones.

-como sea. Por lo menos mi Angie no le ha dado ni una mirada- espetó orgulloso el muchacho pelinegro

Y ahí vamos otra vez, rodé los ojos porque no había otro tema de conversación, ni siquiera entre hombres. Traté de no prestar atención en otra cosa más que en la clase sobre Totalitarismos.

-o-

El almuerzo. Llamado para todos los vagos hartos de clase, aglomeración de intolerantes al conocimiento. Y justamente voy hacia la principal sede. La cafetería.

Soy igual que ellos. Reí internamente por mi melodrama

Jessica me tomó del brazo comentándome cómo no y cómo si la había mirado el muchacho. Me contó que había tocado uno de sus rizos y que la había llamado 'nena'. Cómo latió su corazón, como se sintió su calor y mierdas por el estilo. Lo peor fue que no se calló ni siquiera después de haber comprado el almuerzo y de habernos instalado en una mesa junto a las otras chicas que comían solo ensaladas para mantener la figura en estos días donde era fundamental estar más regias y estupendas que nunca. Bah, son las que mejor físico tienen entre todas las chicas.

Ni cuenta se dieron entre su cháchara insustancial que saqué mis audífonos y un cuaderno. Comencé a garabatear cosas sin sentido, hasta que deslicé el lápiz de forma más concreta para formar algo. El trazo dio lugar a un bosquejo de rostro. Lo miré desde varias perspectivas y después de estar satisfecha comencé a ponerle los detalles.

Tan embobada estaba en mi dibujo que ni cuenta me di que la cafetería comenzó a vaciarse, incluyendo a mis compañeras de mesa. Bufé, grandes amigas he de hacer en la vida que hasta se olvidan de mí en el almuerzo.

Recogí mis cosas, bebí de mi refresco y comencé a caminar a mi clase, ya luego terminaría el dibujo.

Me quité los audífonos cuando estuve sentada en mi banco de Biología, sola y con un microscopio delante de mí.

Tiré mis libros sobre la mesa y me apoyé en la pared con los pies sobre la otra silla. Decidí que para esperar al profesor lo mejor era escuchar música, así es que eso hice.

Cerré los ojos y con un dedo golpeteaba rítmicamente sobre la superficie blanca cuando me sentí observada. Decidí hacer caso omiso. Nadie miraba a Isabella Swan. A menos de que debiera dinero o algo… y que sepa no es el caso.

Sin embargo la sensación no desaparecía y abrí apenas uno de mis ojos.

No me esperaba ver al _prospecto a devorar _frente a mí. Por lo que torpemente bajé los pies de la silla y me erguí en mi asiento. Para darme cuenta de que toda la clase me miraba o bueno, no a mí si no que al chico pero es igual. Solo el Profesor me daba una mirada algo reprobatoria...

* * *

_**Historia nueva! ojalá les guste la locura. **_

_**Creen que debo seguirla? **_


	2. Todo es su Culpa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo los tomo prestados un ratito**

**Capítulo II**

"**¡Todo es su culpa!"**

**Bella POV**

Ordené mis cosas en la esquina de la mesa y saqué un cuaderno, solo para entretenerme en algo.

Arrastró la silla contigua a la mía y ocupó ese lugar, rodé los ojos con fastidio.

Genial, me da el título de patética patosa y ahora, encima me arrebata mi hermosa soledad. Maldito, sin quererlo realmente lo miré de soslayo con toda la ira que pude.

Aunque…tuve que reconocer muy a mi pesar que si era bastante guapo. Su cabello era loco, y tenía un color de lo más raro. Sus rasgos eran duros pero delicados a la misma vez. Poseía una belleza extraordinaria y además el verde jade con esmeralda de sus ojos era muy profundo.

Sin embargo, ni toda su belleza ni siquiera por su asombrosa motocicleta sentía algo de simpatía por él, si no que todo lo contrario. Lo detestaba con el alma. La razón… bueno, la razón aún no la tenía cien por ciento clara.

-como les explicaba, en esta clase analizaremos el comportamiento de las bacterias. Sobre sus bancos pasaré dejando muestras con ellas y también la hoja de examen. Es breve y simple, un regalo si prestaron atención a la clase- como dijo Varner, dejó sobre cada mesa solo una muestra. Y cuando lo hizo en la mía…bueno, en la que compartía con el imbécil adivinó mi pregunta- si es en parejas- aclaró con la pretendía fuese una mueca de seriedad. Desvié mi vista hacia la ventana, sosteniendo mi cara entre los dedos de la mano izquierda.

-bien, buena suerte- se retorció las manos complacido mientras casi todos en la clase rechistaban por lo bajo.

Suspiré y tomé la muestra colocándola en el lugar correspondiente, aumentando el lente a 40x, no me importaba darle la calificación siempre y cuando no me hablara.

Miré la hoja con nueve preguntas y me dispuse a contestarlas sola, ignorándolo del todo.

Sin embargo cuando iba a mirar por el microscopio caí en la cuenta de que no estaba. Miré solo unos diez centímetros a mi lado derecho y vi sus dedos blancos y largos apoderarse de él.

Me hirvió la sangre y sin pensar se lo quité de un tirón. Sonreí complacida y acomodé mi ojo en el lente, pero antes de poder ver algo la imagen se desvaneció y nuevamente perdí el control del microscopio. Gruñí por lo bajo

Lo miré colérica por primera vez de frente, encontrándome con su mueca burlesca. Creyéndose triunfador quiso acomodar su mirada como yo hace unos segundos atrás.

Se lo arrebaté antes y él hizo lo mismo.

Repetimos el acto hasta que el profesor nos llamó la atención

-¡Swan y Cullen! ¡Afuera de la clase ahora!- Varner tenía las mejillas infladas y rojas por el esfuerzo retándome con la mirada.

-pe-pero…- intenté interferir sin embargo un poco más compuesto él volvió a repetir la orden en tono autoritario.

Agarré mi mochila y cuaderno con furia pasando por detrás de la silla del idiota de un solo y fluido movimiento. Luego salí del aula ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-que le den- mascullé lanzándome como peso muerto sobre el suelo.

-vaya…dices cosas feas- habló el culpable de todo. Su voz era de burla total y este no era un buen momento para hablarme, sería capaz de morderlo.

Lentamente alcé la vista para verlo acuclillado muy cerca de mí, casi rozándome con su cuerpo. Me encogí en mi sitio, alejándome de él a la misma vez que le daba una mirada que rebasaba los límites del odio. Quizá hasta con desprecio

-y pareces un adorable gatito disgustado- siguió burlándose a mi costa, mientras una sonrisa sardónica se hacía espacio en su horriblemente bello rostro.

Resoplé, aguantándome la contestación que me dejaría como chica sin educación. A cambio apreté la mandíbula, conteniéndome y para ayudarme un poco comencé a rebuscar en mi mochila los audífonos, no deseaba oír nada más que saliera de sus labios.

-sé que soy hermoso, pero no tienes porqué guardar silencio en mi presencia… te doy permiso de hablar- concedió acercándose unos centímetros más. Ignoré este hecho y continúe en mi búsqueda. ¡Qué ganas de darle un buen puñetazo! Bien merecido que se lo tenía.

Justo en el momento preciso los encontré y coloqué una música que ensordecía mis oídos y me ponía relajada…algunas veces, aunque dudo que en este momento lo logre nada podría hacer aquello.

-vaya eres una aburrida y encima de todo muda- si lo veo desde otro punto, él parecía un completo idiota hablándome y yo sin contestarle. Como consecuencia me comencé a reír, a burlarme siendo más sincera. Entre risas logré ver su cara un momento confundida y al otro seria.

-¿te causo gracia?- consultó ahora un poquito fastidiado. Me carcajeé un poco más y después lo observé con sorna pero no le contesté nada. Al parecer eso lo harto porque me arrebató el celular y con él los audífonos.

Abrí la boca un segundo asombrada pero enseguida la cerré clavándole mil cuchillos con la mirada- eso es, al fin alguna reacción- sonrió burlescamente, y se puso de pie. Lo imité y traté de quitarle mi celular

-también te mueves, cosas increíbles que se ven hoy en día- esa sonrisa del demonio seguía ahí y yo ya estaba comenzando a ver todo rojo. No soy buena controlando mi genio y él no está colaborando en lo absoluto

-dámelo- dije con voz contenida, tratando nuevamente de quitárselo. Su sonrisa se agrandó y en sus ojos vi una chispa de oscura diversión

-hermosa voz que me deleita, maravilloso oírla- seguía burlándose- me pregunto…- fue mi tope cuando intentó ponerse uno de los auriculares.

-¡te dije que me lo des!- gruñí y salté sobre él. Chocó con la muralla debido al impacto sorpresa afianzando el agarre en el celular. Una vez que lo conseguí le di un empujón más, tomé mis cosas y me fui casi corriendo de ahí.

Me detuve cuando entré en el baño y reposé mi espalda en la pared. Respirando con cuidado.

Después de unos segundos decidí hacerme frente en el espejo.

-muy bien Bella, lo has hecho muy bien… hasta que lo atacaste como una jodida gata, ¡maldición!- me restregué los ojos molesta conmigo misma. Eso fue tan estúpido. Me sacaron de clase y encima acabo de atacar al culpable pero… si lo miro así, está bien. Sí, está muy bien lo que hice.

Controlada nuevamente, agarré mi mochila metí dentro el celular y los audífonos para salir al pasillo aún vacío.

Quizá iban a ponerme un cero en ese examen. Bien, siempre hay una primera vez. Ese sería mi primer rojo que arruinaba el promedio pulcro que tenía en Biología. Y todo por ese tarado. Ash

Si él no se iba, lo haría yo. Ambos no podríamos convivir en paz.

Si ya no iba a volver a clases, lo mejor sería irme y preparar la cena, así ahorraría tiempo. Quién sabe, quizá podría leer un rato, ah, y terminar mi dibujo.

Y de la nada apareció en mis narices

-¿Pero qué mier…?- alcé la vista para ver al imbécil

-se te cayó cuando me atacaste, gatita- me susurró cerca del rostro lo último. Se lo intenté arrebatar de las manos pero no lo consintió- hey, no tan rápido…quiero una disculpa- se cruzó de brazos mientras me observaba. Golpeé el piso con impaciencia, eligiendo las palabras correctas

-mira…- me miró sorprendido- yo no me voy a disculpar, si alguien debe hacerlo, ese eres tú.-alzó las cejas divertido- te me cruzaste a la entrada del aparcamiento, me hicieron salir de clases por tu culpa y por eso tendré una mala calificación- espeté mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento y enumerando con mis dedos. Se inclinó un poco, solo lo justo y necesario para que todo su aliento me rebotara en la cara. Me congelé

-jamás, gatita- enganchó su mirada a la mía.

-vete al diablo, maldito infeliz- y aproveché que se descuidó un poco para quitarle mi dibujo. Con lo que no contaba era con que me agarrara por la cintura antes de que escapara.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa que este hecho suponía, jamás se me habría ocurrido algo similar. Me apretó firmemente contra él, abarcando casi toda mi cintura con sus grandes manos sin dejarme huir y casi sin respirar- suéltame- hablé entre dientes manteniendo la calma para zafarme de su agarre pero sus brazos parecían boa constrictor.

Parecía divertirle la situación y cuando noté que acercaba su rostro al mío se apoderó de mí el pánico.

-¡qué me sueltes maniático! ¡Déjame maldito perro!- le golpeé los brazos con todas mis fuerzas y solo conseguí su risa.

-reitero que eres un adorable gatito enfadado- de un solo movimiento me elevó del piso.- cuando quiero algo, lo tengo. Yo no controlo mis impulsos Swan- me miró totalmente serio y me quedé aturdida un instante presa del miedo que irradiaban sus ojos verdes- y ahora mismo me apetece besarte así que no te muevas o lo harás más complicado- sin cambiar el gesto en su rostro me llevó a la pared más cercana y me apretó contra ella, para después inclinarse hacia mí.

¡Yo no iba a permitirlo, obviamente!

Alcé con toda mi furia la pierna para acertarle un buen golpe en las bolas.

Me caí sin ningún tipo de delicadeza al piso, estrellando mi trasero duramente. Sin embargo me paré rápidamente, y vi como él se apoyaba en la pared con una mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba ciertas cosas

-y cuando yo no quiero algo, no lo permito y ya- aclaré antes de irme de allí, caminando con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ahora sí que me sentía relajada.

Llegué hasta mi camioneta y encendí el motor, para más tarde prender la radio. Busqué algo y feliz campante emprendí la marcha hasta mi casa.

-o-

Charlie aún no llegaba cuando aparqué el coche y apagué el motor; la casa estaba tal cual la dejé al irme.

Até mi cabello y posteriormente puse el pollo en adobo y pelé las papas para cocerlas más tarde. Una vez hecho subí hasta mi habitación para hacer la cama y deberes.

Como me quedó tiempo aproveché de hacer la colada, y todo esto con una sonrisa en mi rostro. No le iba a dar vueltas innecesarias al asunto de esta tarde.

No era tonta y lo más probable es que solo sea un juego, alguien debió comentarle lo antisocial que soy, que ningún chico se me acerca y el imbécil decidió hacerme objeto de una apuesta. Está demente si cree que yo alguna vez le permitiré que me toque de nuevo. Ya sé cómo juega y planeaba evitarlo a toda costa.

Brillantes deducciones de Bella Swan en la tranquilidad del baño y fiel compañía de la lavadora.

Abandoné mis reflexiones para ir hasta la cocina y poner las papas y el pollo al horno y listo, comida para la cena.

Me senté un rato frente al televisor, las ganas de leer se disiparon por alguna mística razón por lo que a cambio me puse a ver un canal de esas series policiales. Daban _Bones _cuando me paré de un salto a ver las cosas que había puesto, tan metida estaba en los casos que lo olvidé por completo

Para mi buena suerte, la comida no se quemó.

En el momento que comencé a sacarlas, oí la puerta de entrada abrirse.

-¿Bells?- era mi padre ¿Quién si no?

-hola Papá- saludé desde la cocina mientras cerraba la tapa del horno con el pie.

-oh, déjame ayudarte- se apresuró a tomar las fuentes y dejarlas en la encimera

-gracias- dije limpiándome las manos con un paño de cocina

-por nada, ¿Qué tal la escuela?- se puso a buscar una cerveza en el refrigerador a la vez que yo ponía la mesa para ambos

-normal, ¿qué tal el trabajo?- consulté ahora sirviendo los platos

-tedioso- y esa era la charla de todas las tardes. No me molestaba para nada

-esto está riquísimo Bells- alagó y yo me encogí de hombros

-gracias… supongo- agregué lo último en voz baja.

Observé a mi padre disimuladamente, era un cuarentón muy bien conservado, el entrenamiento de la policía lo mantenía en buena forma y solo algunas canas que adornaban su cabello demostraban su edad. Por lo demás se veía bastante bien.

Le sonreí cuando me miró con curiosidad, y decidí que no lo incomodaría más.

Después de la cena acompañé a Charlie en el sofá a ver televisión un rato.

-bien, yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches papá- me despedí desde la escalera estirándome

-buenas Noches Bella- respondió cuando ya estaba por llegar al segundo piso.

Me acosté y me dormí enseguida, nada demasiado interesante.

-o-

El despertador me hizo dar un salto en la cama. Soñé que el profesor Varner estaba retándome por la horrible calificación que había sacado en Biología. Fue bastante feo he de admitir, no estoy acostumbrada a recibir retos ni malas notas.

Con un suspiro de resignación me levanté, repitiendo mi rutina y pronto estuve de nuevo en el instituto.

Bendito sea Dios que no me crucé con el esperpento de chico. Quién sabe, quizá haya decidido irse o tal vez _decidieron_ que debía irse, por la razón que fuese, no me lo topé y por ello yo estaba más que contenta.

Aparqué sin ningún percance y me dirigí hasta la instalación.

Casi se me sale por la nariz el corazón cuando quedé a 3 escasos centímetros de la rueda de una motocicleta… ah, pero no cualquier motocicleta… _su _motocicleta. ¡Mierda!

* * *

**Hola Chicas!**

**aquí yo reportándome con este cap nuevo. Quiero darles las gracias a las dos hermosas chicas que me dejaron su review, que de verdad me hicieron muy feliz y aquellas que pusieron la historia de favoritas y alertas, son las mejores! espero que el cap les guste.**

**Trataré de subir el otro pero estoy un poco corta de tiempo :/ actualizo hoy porque como dije en la otra story, estoy de aniversario e.e, y bueno este es mi modo de celebrarlo, bien, ahí las dejo**

**un abrazote!**

**chau chau**


	3. Oportunidades

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es original mía.**

**Capítulo III**

**"Oportunidades"**

**Bella POV**

-¿esa sonrisa es por mí Swan?- se quitó el casco y su cabello bronce quedó hecho un lío mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa estúpida

Rodé los ojos y lo esquivé. Ya varias miradas curiosas y reprobatorias me cayeron encima.

Seguí caminando a mi paso y creí que lo había dejado atrás. Error.

-pensé que ya no ibas a ser más una muda, gatita- murmuró siguiéndome la marcha. Esa palabra insignificante me hacía arder de rabia.

_Pensaste, ese el problema _respondí en mi fuero interno. Abrí la puerta y después la cerré con fuerza para que chocara con ella. No me quedé a ver si funcionó, obviamente.

Subí el volumen a mis audífonos mientras caminaba entre los alumnos que se acumulaban en los pasillos. Llegué a mi casillero y vacié mi mochila, para volver a ponerle los cuadernos y libros de hoy.

Hablaría con el profesor Varner para ver si me daba otra oportunidad, no podía simplemente dejar que me pusiera ese 0. Charlie me mataría.

En eso meditaba cuando Jessica apareció al cerrar la puerta de metal gris. Me llevé un susto y temblé un instante en mi lugar debido a la impresión

-Hola Bella- parecía desanimada

-hola Jess, ¿cómo estás?- pregunté mirándola, dejando momentáneamente mi mochila de lado

-Mike, él hasta ahora me dijo lo que sentía por mí Bella- bajó la vista y yo fruncí el ceño confundida

-¿eso es malo?- consulté precavida

-¡claro que sí! Se supone que yo ya lo olvidé y que mi nuevo enamorado debe ser Edward- se explicó al borde de llorar

-¿Edward? ¿Quién es él?- consulté perdida, mientras me echaba la mochila a uno de los hombros

Ella rodó los ojos exasperada y me tomó de un brazo para iniciar la caminata

-el chico por el que todas nos morimos Bella, el vestido de cuero en moto…el nuevo- finalizó con un suspiro algo soñador

-por el que todas se mueren querrás decir, a mí no me…- me interrumpió

-¿ves el problema? Es horrible y no sé qué hacer- exclamó mordiéndose una uña

-no, lo cierto es que no capto el problema…- me rendí ante su drama porque estaba muy confundida

-¡creerá que no estoy disponible! Mike ahora me persigue Bella, me quiere conquistar y yo quiero que Edward me vea siempre libre- explicó y fue mi turno de rodar los ojos

-Jess- la sostuve por los hombros- ese imbécil no es de relaciones serias tal vez solo te querrá para la noche o para el rato, no desperdicies el cariño que Mike te ofrece- le expliqué ante su atenta mirada

-tú no sabes Bella, ¿Cómo sabes qué no soy yo la excepción?- me dijo esperanzada. Suspiré y la solté

-como quieras Jessica, nos vemos luego tengo clases - y me fui antes de que le dijera alguna pesadez.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún tipo de problema y cuando fue la hora de almuerzo me dirigí a la sala de profesores para hablar con el encargado de biología.

Un toquecito a la puerta y me dijeron adelante

-em, esto, hola- saludé tímidamente, poniendo un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja mientras nueve pares de ojos me observaban desde el centro de una mesa donde almorzaban- yo…estoy buscando al profesor Varner- expliqué algo nerviosa y el profesor de historia fue quien me respondió con una sonrisa amable

-ese Varner es un antisocial, está en su oficina Bella, la que está del otro lado- respondió con una mueca afable.

-gracias y…eh, provecho- fruncí el ceño y luego salí a trompicones de ahí- eres una idiota Bella, siempre es lo mismo contigo- cerré la puerta y tropecé con una piedra ¿!pero qué demonios hace una piedra aquí!? Refunfuñé en silencio maldiciendo a la nada. Mierda como dolía pegarse en el dedito chiquito del pie

-¿problemas gatita?- ay Dios ¿por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué?

Me solté de su agarre desde atrás y le hice frente. Me observaba con aquellos ojos y sonrisa burlesca que siempre tenía en su rostro.

Una sola mirada de hierro y lo esquivé para llegar a mi destino que se encontraba al final del pasillo que malditamente estaba vacío.

-hey, hey, no tan rápido gatita, me debes algo- me sostuvo del brazo y quiso correr sus manos hasta mi cintura pero recurriendo a mis escasos conocimientos de defensa personal- auspiciados por mi padre- corté de raíz su ridícula acción.

Arreglé mis cosas y miré por sobre su hombro. Las posibilidades eran limitadas, si consideramos lo torpe que soy. Uhm…

¡A la mierda! Y comencé a correr pasando por su lado casi sin tocarlo.

Vamos piernas, estírense…eso es estírense ¡sean libres!

Ya casi podía rozar con mis dedos la manilla de la puerta, sudaba en frío y parecía escuchar esa canción de los astronautas… un poco, sí, eso piernas ¡vuelen!

¿Dónde hay una carta clow* cuando se le necesita?

Toqué la manilla

Y morí.

Tropecé con mis pies y me caí bastante feo al piso. Llegué a rebotar en mi estómago, aunque alcancé a poner las manos y así no lastimarme el rostro.

Maldije más de mil veces en silencio cuando estaba levantándome del piso.

Por favor Dios que se haya ido y que no me haya visto caer tan patéticamente, por favor, por favor.

Antes de que me terminara de parar del todo unos fuertes brazos aferrados bajo mis pechos me alzaron en el aire y me condujeron por otro camino que no era la salida ni la oficina de Varner.

Terminé apoyando mi mejilla en el concreto frío de una pared en algún rincón del instituto.

-¡ayu…!- me cubrió la boca. Recién entonces sentí el peso de otro cuerpo a mis espaldas, cubriéndome por completo. _Que me lleven al infierno pero voy a matarlo, a torturarlo y luego a matarlo dolorosamente._

-no grites gatita, no te voy a hacer nada… de momento- susurró en mi oído aumentando esa llamita de miedo en menos de 3 segundos. A pesar de lo que me dijo no soltó mi boca y me apretó más contra la pared.- te dije que me debes algo- volvió a susurrarme y mi respiración se alteró por el temor. Liberó mi boca y rápidamente me dio la vuelta sin dejarme tiempo para intentar huir.

Aunque estaba atemorizada lo miré con odio. No me gustaba tener miedo y él me hacía sentirlo

-¿estás asustada, gatita?- preguntó con cierto deje de burla. Mirándome en la relativa oscuridad con algo extraño

No respondí como era mi costumbre y al parecer eso le molestó

-no me gusta que me ignoren- me dijo con su nariz pegada a la mía

-pues entonces no me hables, estúpido- le respondí contestando el desafío en su mirada. Sí él creía que podría jugar conmigo estaba muy equivocado, muchas cosas en la vida me enseñaron que no hay que dejarse dominar por nadie

-eso es, nos estamos entendiendo- susurró sin alejarse ni un milímetro. Por lo que yo eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sonrió con sorna- yo te dije que siempre tengo lo que quiero, Swan- miró hacia abajo, donde una de sus manos comenzó a trazar un camino sin sentido por mi brazo, el cual saqué casi de inmediato- y tú no serás la excepción a pesar de que luches, terminarás cayendo gatita, todas lo hacen- dijo muy sobrado el desgraciado

-yo no soy todas, y quiero que me dejes ahora. No es mi problema que siempre te den todo y que creas que voy a hacer lo que tú digas- le dejé bien claro el asunto. Sonrió más

-¿ah no?- consultó acercándose otra vez a mí

-no, conmigo no se juega y yo no pienso ser uno de tus juguetes- conté hasta mil antes de añadir- si no me sueltas ahora, va a dolerte- advertí con una ceja alzada y él se rió

-¿cómo tu patadita de ayer? Ya no lo permitiré nunca más gatita- respondió

-deja de llamarme gatita- avisé con voz contenida, remarcando cada palabra y mirando sus ojos que me observaban con diversión

-ga-ti-ta- exhaló su aliento fresco sobre mi rostro y me decidí a salir de aquí. Alcé la pierna y cuando se descuidó le di un puñetazo con el pulgar dentro de la palma en la mejilla.

Tal como creí me soltó y tal cual ayer, salí corriendo hasta la oficina del profesor.

Toqué y casi de inmediato un _pase _hizo que respirara algo más tranquila

-oh, hola Swan- aún estaba enojado. Casi ni alzó la cabeza de las pruebas que reposaban sobre su mesa

-hola Profesor… yo, quiero hablar con usted- me retorcí los dedos nerviosa mientras acomodaba el mismo mechón tras mi oreja

-siéntate Bella- suspiró dejando de lado las pruebas

Hice lo que me indicó y respiré antes de hablar

-lamento mucho lo de ayer… sé que… mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado y que no debí jugar así con el microscopio- comencé disculpándome a la misma vez que jugaba con el anillo en mi índice izquierdo. El profesor asintió- yo quería…pedirle otra oportunidad- solté y él ni se inmutó

-sabía que lo harías Bella, no me decepcionaste- se quitó los lentes y comenzó a morder la punta de un lado del marco. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó mi rostro- te daré esa oportunidad si…- dejó flotando la idea

-¿sí?- interrogué interesada

-si le echas la mano un poco al chico Cullen, escucha, no puedo permitir que repruebe… tiene potencial Bella, pero algo no deja que sea un buen estudiante- quise bufar por las apreciaciones del chiflado profesor.

-yo...yo… él y yo no nos llevamos bien… sinceramente- dije la verdad mientras miraba el piso. Algo iba a tener que hacer con ese imbécil, no podía dejar que me anduviese agarrando y pegándome a las paredes cuando se le antojase

-es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte Bella- viejo tacaño. Me ahorré el mal genio mordiéndome la lengua.

Las manecillas del reloj se movían y hacían tic tac mientras pensaba en mi respuesta.

Un cero…o Cullen…un cero…o Cullen

-está bien, ayudaré a Cullen…pero debe asegurarme de que me repetirá la evaluación o algo donde yo pueda tener opción a una buena calificación.- exigí y él asintió con una sonrisa

-muy bien Bella, nos vemos en clase- me guiñó un ojo con condescendencia antes de que yo abandonara la pequeña y desorganizada oficina.

Suspiré y miré el cielo ¿por qué a mí?

Abatida y arrastrando los pies caminé hasta mi siguiente clase. Donde comenzaría mi calvario.

Me senté con los hombros hundidos en mi banco, sacando las cosas de biología con parsimoniosa lentitud. En eso estaba cuando el muchacho ocupó el asiento contiguo. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra y de verdad que lo agradecí porque en el silencio hallaba mi refugio.

-muy bien alumnos, estuve revisando sus exámenes y…están realmente espantosos, ninguno obtuvo sobre 4 y eso es realmente vergonzoso- se dirigió Varner al salón entero donde se escucharon algunos lamentos y bufidos- dado que son un curso al cual quiero, les repetiré el examen hoy…- todos comenzaron a chiflar contentos- conste que solo será por esta vez…no siempre lo haré.- dijo mientras volvía a dar las muestras de ayer.

Yo bien podría analizar a Cullen con el microscopio, no se diferenciaba demasiado con las bacterias.

Al dejar la hoja sobre _nuestro _banco me dio una mirada a la cual asentí en silencio.

Reuniendo aire alcé la vista para ver a mi peor pesadilla en carne y hueso.

Y me quedé medio pasmada… sobre su mejilla yacía un moretón del porte de… oh…mierda.

Ese era el golpe que yo le di. Me mordí el labio un poquito arrepentida

-si quieres puedes empezar- dije aclarando mi garganta para que el tono saliera algo amigable.

No dijo ni hizo nada. Mejor para mí.

Suspiré y alargué mi mano para tomarlo, sin embargo él me interceptó chocando sus dedos cálidos contra los míos e hice el intento de retirarme pero agarró mi mano entre la suya.

Tironeé para zafarme a pesar de que sabía que era bastante más fuerte que yo.

-suelta…- espeté removiendo mis dedos, los cuales comenzó a presionar- bruto, me duele- me quejé aguantándome el gemidito que quería escaparse a mis labios

Alcé la mirada de mis dedos siendo retorcidos hasta sus ojos que expresaban diversión y oh sí, mucha pero mucha rabia.

Me mordí el labio resistiéndome a gemir de dolor en su presencia, sería un daño permanente a mi orgullo, noté como sus ojos se dirigían a ese movimiento generado por mis dientes hincándose en la carne tierna de mi labio ¡pero es que dolía como la jodida la presión en mis pobres e indefensos deditos! Aproveché su descuido momentáneo y jalé con fuerza de mi mano.

No la acaricié ni comprobé si la sangre seguía circulando por dignidad.

Sonrió como si supiera lo que pensaba y yo enganché mi mirada en la suya, solo para quemarlo a carne viva, ya me imaginaba sacándole la piel, arrancando cada uno de sus estúpidos cabellos.

-ahora estaremos en igualdad de condiciones, gatita- dijo acercándose un poco hasta mí y susurrármelo en el oído

Lo fulminé con mis ojos y luego giré la cabeza molesta.

-¿empiezas tú o lo hago yo?- aún mirando al frente pregunté, a la mierda el tono amable.

No dijo ni una sola palabra y tomó el microscopio, acomodando la muestra de bacterias. _Pon tu dedo y verás muchas_

-se mueven- indicó mirando por el lente sin ningún tipo de matiz en su voz. Asentí poniéndolo como observación en la hoja y contestando la primera pregunta

Tiró el aparato hasta mí y observé las pequeñas bacterias retorcerse de forma graciosa. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver como se pegaban unas con otras.

-estás loca- bufó al lado mío, mirándome con una mueca disgustada en el rostro. Me encogí de hombros más contenta aún de haberle disgustado.

Terminamos mucho antes de lo que creí, Varner tenía razón. Cullen era listo, pero parecía luchar contra sí mismo cada vez que daba bien una respuesta, hacía una mueca, torcía los labios y miraba a otro lado enfadado. Pff, y a mí me dice loca

Lo malo de ya haber acabado es que no tenía nada que hacer.

Miré disimuladamente hacia abajo, donde mis dedos reposaban en mi muslo derecho. Los moví tentativamente y suprimí una mueca de molestia.

El imbécil me había apretado demasiado fuerte, volví a moverlos con más rapidez y me dolió su resto, pero después ya fue normal. Aunque tenían un color tirando al morado. Maldita piel tan fácil de marcar.

-¿te duele gatita?- preguntó burlón y dejé mi mano de inmediato, mirando al frente.- muy bien, ese es un sentimiento que yo provoqué y créeme que te puedo hacer sentir un dolor mucho más…- se relamió los labios- placentero- me miró y yo entorné los ojos ante el brillo pasional que vi en los suyos.

Yo que creí que con el puñetazo había quedado claro que no quería que me hablara.

Mantuve mi pose aburrida sobre la mesa. Debía reconocer que tuve ganas de apoyar la cabeza en el banco, pero me contuve por una simple razón, el compañero del demonio que tenía junto.

Masajeé con cuidado mi muñeca izquierda, dándole una sutil caricia en círculos pequeños y suaves. Eso mejoró considerablemente el dolor que persistía ahí desde hace algunos días. Quise gemir de alivio al tocar un punto en específico donde el malestar desapareció del todo.

-muy bien chicos, se terminó el tiempo. Los exámenes sobre mi mesa, ahora por favor- indicó Varner mirando su reloj de mano. Los alumnos cumplieron casi de inmediato, era lo mínimo, pensé.

Cullen se levantó de su silla y yo me mordí el labio, indecisa. El moretón en su rostro parecía acusarme y me hacía sentir fatal siendo sincera

-oye…- okey, acababa de pronunciar la palabra. Él se quedó quieto un instante antes de voltearse hasta mí. Tragué con cuidado y sentí como la punta de mis orejas se calentaban de vergüenza.- yo…yo…quería decir que…-jugué con mis dedos antes de mirarlo y notar que parecía molesto y aburrido, eso bastó para disipar cualquier duda o gesto un poco amable-ponte hielo sobre ese moretón- y sin más tomé mis cosas y abandoné el lugar dejando sobre la mesa del profesor la hoja con las respuestas…

* * *

* **Carta Clow: son las cartas que debe capturar Sakura, en el anime que se llama **_**Sakura card captor**_** y bueno, existe una llamada vuelo, por eso la nombré.**

**Bueno, pude subir el otro cap, espero que también les guste**

**Un abrazote y nos leemos luego!**

**Chau chau.**

**Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de redacción.**


	4. Cometiendo errores

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me atribuyo la historia **

**Capítulo IV**

"**Cometiendo errores"**

**Bella POV**

Huí hasta el refugio de mi bulbosa y vieja camioneta, sentándome de forma brusca

-que vergüenza… ¡qué tonta! - me llevé una mano hasta el rostro y me lo restregué con molestia.

¡Ya! Está bien. Me quedé quieta y miré con atención el volante. Ya no volvería a suceder, él no se merecía mis disculpas ni mis modales, solo mi ignorancia. Lo acababa de demostrar ahora y comprobé mi hipótesis de que nunca iba a poder llevarme bien con él.

Luego de pensar aquello, respiré más aliviada poniéndome en marcha para volver a casa.

-o-

El resto de la semana se pasó normal, evité al imbécil y los almuerzos se me iban en conversaciones superficiales con Jessica. La cual estaba más que contenta porque el _prospecto a devorar _la había invitado a dar una vuelta en su motocicleta. Si, una vuelta para follar será.

Jessica no tenía vergüenza ni pudor al decir delante de mucha gente que tenía que depilarse, que tenía que comprar lencería, que tenía que aprender del kamasutra, que tenía que blablablá…

Yo solo hacía que la escuchaba pero mi mente divagaba lejos, muy muy lejos de ella.

Solo esperaba que no le rompiera el corazón el muy estúpido, aunque lo dudaba seriamente.

Llegó el viernes, donde sería la tan ansiada cita de Jessica y me desentendí de aquello, yo ya había cumplido con advertirle que ese chico no era una persona de fiar. Algo había en él pero yo no tenía ni el interés ni los ánimos de averiguar el qué.

Por lo menos esta semana no me molestó ni trató de tocarme de nuevo lo cual agradecía hasta el cansancio, en las clases de biología lográbamos estar amenamente y él colaboraba…a veces.

Cerré el libro y lo tiré sobre mi cama para sacar del horno las enchiladas de pollo cuando pasó el tiempo.

Iba a sacar con éxito las cosas calientes en el momento que sonó el teléfono y me desconcerté, quemándome el dedo.

-ay mierda- me chupé el pulgar y dejé la fuente caliente en un mueble para ir a contestar ya que el aparato no dejaba de sonar

-¿hola?- miré mi dedo, iba a quedarme una fea ampolla

-hola, ¿Bella?- era Jessica. Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba hacia el reloj cercano. Era temprano para que volviera, pensé.

-sí, ¿Jessica?- si, fue ridícula mi respuesta pero no quería hacer la inapropiada. Escuché su voz con detenimiento, había estado llorando y un sollozo quebrado me lo corroboró- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?- me preocupé de que le hubiese hecho algo

Lloró un poco más antes de contestarme, poniéndome de los nervios

-no… no estoy bien… no fui capaz de montarme en la moto… Bella desperdicié mi oportunidad, soy una fracasada- respiré aliviada de que fuera eso

El resto de la llamada traté de calmarla y decirle que no pasaba nada y cosas así. Peor aún que nunca se me ha dado eso de consolar

Finalmente colgué cuando se hubo calmado y pensaba subir a continuar con mi lectura pero justo llegó Charlie.

Desanduve mis pasos y serví la cena para ambos; bebía de mi refresco cuando él habló

-Bella… es viernes- dijo de la nada generándome un fruncimiento de ceño

-¿y?- me miró como si fuera obvio

-sal, llevas casi un año aquí y jamás has salido o hecho algo… siento como que te dejo demasiado sola…- murmuró con voz áspera lo último y rodé los ojos

-no me gusta salir y no me molesta estar sola- alcé mi refresco y lo apunté- soy muy parecida a ti en eso- bebí y él solo miró a otro lado exasperado

-supongo que no es lo único en que te pareces a mí- dijo dándose por vencido con una breve sonrisa. Sabía que se refería a lo terca

-salud por eso- sonreí antes de beberme todo lo que quedaba en mi botella.

-iré a ver tv, ¿vienes?- ofreció después de haber sonreído ampliamente. Sonreír lo hacía ver mucho más joven, casi nunca lo hacía

-ajá, voy en un minuto- asintió poniéndose de pie y caminando a la sala.

Levanté la mesa y lavé la loza rápidamente antes de ir a ocupar un lugar en el sofá.

Veíamos una película de acción cuando me percaté de que él roncaba, tan metida estaba que no lo noté hasta ahora.

Saqué una vieja manta del armario en los cortes comerciales y lo cubrí con ella.

Cuando terminó la película lo desperté y aún soñoliento se dirigió a su habitación. Parecía un niño, muchas veces.

Seguí sus pasos unos cuantos minutos después.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y yo seguía leyendo la novela, mientras oía de fondo una melodía en mi viejo reproductor de música.

Entonces escuché por sobre la música, y la lluvia, el rugido familiar, parecido al que hace una moto y me congelé por un instante, pero luego razoné

Él no podría venir a mi casa a estas horas, eso era más que obvio así es que no presté atención y continué moviendo mi pie al ritmo, sonriendo feliz. ¿Para qué iba a querer salir?

En algún punto me dormí y solo fui consciente de nuevo cuando algo me hacía cosquillas en la cara.

Abrí perezosamente los ojos y noté el libro que ayer leía junto a mí, las páginas se movían con mi respiración rozándose con mi piel. Eso era lo que me molestaba.

Lo aparté con pereza y no levanté mi cara del colchón, tenía demasiada flojera como para levantarme, por suerte era sábado, por lo que me quedé un buen rato ahí, dormitando y mirando a la nada hasta que por fin decidí levantarme.

El día siguiente se pasó de la misma manera, sin nada digno de mención.

-o-

Salté de mi cama lanzando las frazadas a cualquier lugar lejos de mí.

-oh Dios, oh Dios- recogí mi ropa y mientras me la ponía a toda prisa cepillaba también mis dientes.

Solo quedaban 20 minutos para que las clases comenzaran y eso era lo que me llevaba llegar al instituto.

Me peiné a medias y corrí escaleras abajo con la mochila en un hombro.

Cerré la puerta y me subí a mi camioneta. Por suerte, el motor si encendió.

Llegué unos 3 minutos tarde y apurándome lo suficiente logré ingresar sin percances a mi primera clase.

Me desplomé en el asiento y no lograba sacar cuentas de cómo es que lo había logrado sin caer.

Jessica apareció por la puerta realmente abatida y quise rodar los ojos, estaba segura de que había sido mucho mejor que jamás se logró subir a esa moto

-Jess… ¿cómo estás?- se dejó caer como peso muerto en la silla

-¿cómo crees? Todo se burlaran de mí, soy tan patética- dijo acostando la cara en la mesa

-nadie se burla, Jessica… quizá fue lo mejor – me quise morder la lengua por soltarlo sin anestesia, lo sutil y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-¿lo mejor? ¿Cómo puede haber sido eso lo mejor?- podría jurar que casi se pone a llorar

-quizá…- ¡arréglalo!- hubiera habido un… accidente- murmuré como pregunta y ella pareció calmarse un poco

-eso pensé- susurró ella mirando la mesa

-creo que fue lo más inteligente- asentí con la cabeza tratando de hacerla sentir mejor

-supongo que sí, bueno, habrá otras posibilidades- añadió volviendo a ser la misma de antes

Asentí tratando de callarme para no decirle que Mike le daría muchas, pero Edward… lo dudaba, igual como dudaba que tuviera corazón. Ya que dejó por ahí tirada a Jessica.

En las clases ella volvió a ser parlanchina de esto y lo otro y como siempre, me aparté sola de la conversación al igual que pasó en el almuerzo, con la diferencia de que antes de que centrarme en mis garabatos eché una rápida vista a la cafetería encontrándome con un par de ojos mirándome fijamente.

Era él.

Por alguna razón me le quedé viendo un instante más antes de bajar la vista a mi cuaderno, solo podría definir aquello como extraño.

Ahora me tocaba biología con Cullen y traté de aligerar mi ánimo, no me hallaba feliz de estar con él en esta clase pero ya no podía hacer nada más que resignarme por lo que con un suspiro caminé hasta el siguiente salón después de despedirme escuálidamente de las chicas.

Se preguntarán por qué sigo con ellas si no me agradan del todo, pues bien, ni yo misma lo sé. Quizá solo sea la costumbre, a pesar de que no encaje con ellas no me hacen sentir incómoda o mal con ninguna mirada y eso es algo que de veras agradezco.

Cuando entré, ya estaba en su puesto y jugaba con sus dedos, podría decir que hasta parecía nervioso.

Ignoré ese hecho y pasé por detrás de él para sentarme.

Cuando dejé mi bolso en el piso, continuaba igual y no es por nada, pero como que me anduvo preocupando verlo así… no era normal, se veía vulnerable y esa máscara arrogante se le había caído relativamente de las facciones.

Recién entonces noté que dije máscara… él no se oculta tras una, porque no la tiene es como es… ahí vamos de nuevo Isabella confiando en las personas.

Odio ese estúpido defecto.

Sin embargo no pude evitar lo que hice a continuación

-¿estás bien?- sí, lo dije y a pesar de que no quería preguntar lo hice. Y él pareció tan sorprendido como yo. ¡Bravo!, una reacción diferente a la arrogancia natural.

-eh…- me miró con el ceño fruncido como si tratara de adivinar el chiste o que las palabras salieran de su boca- lo estoy- determinó por fin, aún viéndome con intensidad.

Asentí avergonzada. ¿Desde cuándo lo que a le pase es problema mío? Eres tan estúpida Isabella.

Con disgusto puse mi entera atención en la clase e ignoré la ligera punzada de compromiso. A pesar de que no conocía al chico podría advertir que estaba mintiéndome

Ahí vamos de nuevo. ¡Qué él no me importa!

Resoplé frustrada reprendiendo a mi mente y estúpida conciencia, siempre el mismo problema, le creo demasiado a la gente y me preocupo incluso cuando no debo hacerlo. Suspiré.

El resto de la clase la pasé esperando que su pie dejara de golpear el piso y que su gesto nervioso se suavizara. Ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió al terminar la hora.

Me tardé metiendo los bártulos dentro de la mochila y cuando alcé la vista el aula estaba vacía.

Salí jugando con las llaves al frío viento que se empeñaba en colarse debajo de mis ropas, meditaba en lo que haría hoy para cenar cuando advertí una figura oscura sobre algo que no lograba describir. Maldita neblina.

Después de un escrutinio breve descubrí que era Cullen sobre su moto, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

Sin que diese la orden mis pies tomaron otro rumbo. Mis pisadas se desviaron al muchacho de aspecto afligido.

Me faltaba poco por llegar hasta su posición cuando decidí que no tenía por qué preocuparme, él no me importaba.

Fruncí el ceño andando sobre mis pasos y dándome la vuelta

-¿Isabella?- escuché su voz y me congelé en mi huida. Me debería ir, sí eso debería hacer pero no es lo… ¿correcto? Ya estaba ahí así qué ¿qué más da?

-Bella- le corregí con un suspiro antes de decidirme a mirarlo. Había algo en su rostro que demostraba ansiedad. Me enfureció el darme cuenta de lo tan pendiente que estaba de él. Creo que al final de todo no soy nada diferente al resto de las chicas. Asintió ante mi respuesta sentado en su motocicleta- ¿tú… estás completamente bien? Quiero decir, sé que me respondiste pero la verdad no parecías convencido- estoy segura de que soné patética a pesar de que me esforcé en explicarme

-¿caminabas hacia aquí?- ignoró mi pregunta formulando otra a cambio mucho más vergonzosa. Su tono poseía cierto matiz de incredulidad que me hizo pensar si realmente yo tenía que estar aquí hablando con este extraño y estrafalario chico.

Obviamente la respuesta era no

-si… yo, solo quería cerciorarme de que estás… bien- terminé encorvándome entera como si de esa forma la vergüenza de decir lo que realmente quería decir se fuera o, tal vez esperaba desaparecer.

Su gesto se tornó adusto

-te dije que si- desvió su atención a algún punto lejos de mí

Yo no le creía ni media palabra de lo que decía, ¿Por qué me interesaba? ¿Por qué simplemente no me iba?

Me quedé de pie por largos minutos en donde solo el viento flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo y el mío.

-¿seguro?- inquirí cuando ya no pude seguir mirando ese rastro de molestia en su cara. Mi voz apenas era un susurro al preguntarle

-¡te he dicho que si! ¡Joder! ¡¿Tienes problemas para entender!?- su reacción fue violenta provocándome un horrible sobresalto. Me gritó y eso era todo.

Caminé de regreso exigiéndole a mis piernas velocidad, reprendiéndome por ser tan tonta. Pero cómo dicen por ahí de los errores se aprende.

Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta de un tirón solo para verla cerrada un segundo después.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta mil rogando por una paciencia que sabía no tenía. Me di la vuelta y ya no intenté ser amable, lo maté y rematé con mi mirada. Dentro de mi enojo logré captar un rasgo de arrepentimiento en sus facciones

Bufé, como si Cullen pudiera sentir eso

-escucha Bella- comenzó sin que yo le diera confianza para que hablara

-Isabella- corregí resoplando por lo bajo, supongo que acababa de darle pie a una conversación

-¿no me habías dicho que era Bella? –preguntó contrariado aún apoyado contra mi puerta, impidiéndome marchar como deseaba hacer

-sí, pero cambié de opinión. Quiero Isabella ahora- su rostro fue casi cómico y yo me crucé de brazos después de intentar abrir- ¡déjame en paz!- refunfuñé concentrando mi ira y la picazón en la palma de la mano por el ansia que me entró de pegarle a alguien

-Isabella, Bella, ¡Swan!- me miró algo impaciente- no quise gritarte…- bufé mientras lo miraba irónicamente

-lo hiciste por lo que si quisiste- interrumpí sin inmutarme por la poca paciencia adiviné tenía

Chascó la lengua fastidiado corroborando mi observación

-¿puedes dejarme hablar?- preguntó fingiendo calma

-adelante, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que detener mi mundo para oír al grandioso Cullen- hice señas con mis manos mientras mi voz salía mucho más sarcástica de lo que planeé. Me dio la espalda y antes de que siquiera intentara abrir la puerta se volteó hacia mi nuevamente, agarrándose los cabellos

-me estresas Swan ¡Joder!- refunfuñó al borde de un colapso y me tragué la risa.

-Joder es una mala palabra deberías dejar de de- me tapó la boca con su mano e hizo el gesto de silencio antes de soltarme. Me removí molesta

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la exhaló lentamente antes de fijar su atención en mi rostro malhumorado de nuevo

-lo…si…- resopló frustrado- lamento haberte gritado, tú no tienes la culpa esta vez… es solo que…- frunció el ceño mientras miraba el piso. Él acaba de disculparse Bella, lo que dijo que jamás haría y tú, cabeza de chorlito solo puedes pensar en qué le atormenta ¿en serio?

No sabría decir cuál de los dos estaba más frustrado

-mira- me relamí los labios- sé que no nos llevamos en lo absoluto bien- gané su atención- pero me han dicho que soy buena oyendo…. No sé, si quieres podemos… hablar- finalicé luchando por parecer un poco amigable si quiera. Vi como su ceño se fruncía cada vez más y solo esperé. No tenía idea de por qué le había dicho aquello pero ya estaba hecho.

Aproveché de echar una mirada alrededor mientras él pensaba. El aparcamiento estaba casi vacío y solo quedaban algunos coches, contando el mío

Volví a verlo cuando sentí sus ojos fijos en mí

-en realidad no sé por qué carajo estoy haciendo esto- murmuró por lo bajo pero fui capaz de oírle

-si no quieres es no y ya, tampoco estoy obligándote. Y si decides que no quieres hablar, me iré. - espeté las reglas del juego ahora. Sonrió levemente

-yo quiero hacerlo- masculló- pero no sé como… _hablar_- soltó avergonzado

-solo dejas que las cosas que piensas fluyan y ya

-¿y si son estupideces?- sus ojos parecían de algún modo más verdes

-no se las diré a nadie, además ¿quién dice que siempre hay que hablar con sentido? El cerebro a veces une ideas sin que tengan nada en común- me encogí de hombros notando como la tensión que siempre nos envolvía al momento de cruzar palabras iba decreciendo.

-supongo que eso es cierto- alzó las cejas y no noté lo cerca que estábamos hasta que la asquerosa lluvia me hizo inclinar hacia atrás y mirar molesta el cielo. Él copió mi gesto

-si quieres podemos…- señalé mi camioneta y comprendió a lo que me refería por lo que sin decir nada caminó hasta el asiento del copiloto

Nos sentamos ahí a ver la lluvia resbalar por el parabrisas sin que ninguno dijera nada

-yo… supongo que estoy algo nervioso- susurró interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones, en las cuales me reprendía por la estupidez que hacia justo ahora. Lo observé esperando que continuara ¿o quizá debo preguntarle?

No hizo falta, él continuó

-creo que puede ser algo que me molesta- se rascó la nuca incómodo- es extraño decir esas cosas en voz alta- parecía sorprendido- tengo una hermana- apretó los labios- se llama Alice y… es cierto que si la quiero- realmente parecía incómodo al hablar de sus sentimientos. Se quedó un momento en silencio mirando por el mojado vidrio

-ella cree que puede controlarme- sonrió sin humor- y que yo debo obedecerla. Está convencida de que me puede cambiar- apretó la mandíbula tensando todo su cuerpo.

Simplemente lo escuché en silencio

Suspiró

-realmente no creo que pueda y no sé qué es lo que me decepciona más- esa última frase no la comprendí; quizá se deba un poco a que habló demasiado rápido y tuve que esforzarme en entenderle- supongo que así son los hermanos- cambió el tema rápidamente y lo noté pero me callé

-hermanos- suspiré teatralmente y él sonrió sinceramente antes de mirarme

-¿tienes?- preguntó en un susurro. Controlé mi propia tensión para que no la notara y sin despegar mis ojos del parabrisas dejé que mi apretada mandíbula hablara

-no.- soné más cortante de lo que quise y si él lo notó no dijo nada en absoluto.

Nos sumergimos cada uno en su propio pensamiento, aunque me esforcé en no pensar en nada. No quería hacerlo.

-esto ha sido… interesante- murmuró interrumpiendo el silencio

-si- acepté lentamente

-ya tengo que irme- abrió la puerta y una corriente de aire heladísimo me caló hasta los huesos, ya no llovía pero el aire era congelado. Quise decirle que le podía dar un aventón pero me contuve. Ya me había involucrado más de lo necesario.

Simplemente asentí y antes de cerrar la puerta me silbó

-nos vemos, gatita- y arruinó todo. Me incliné para cerrar de un portazo en sus narices y mirarlo mal

Él se carcajeaba mientras iba a su motocicleta y encendí aún molesta el motor que hizo un sonido horrible.

Pensaba pasar por su lado e irme rápidamente, pero sin duda Cullen tenía otros planes.

Estaba a punto de salir del aparcamiento cuando se me cruzó y casi estampé mi cabeza contra el volante para alcanzar a frenar y no arrollarlo.

-¡Imbécil!- le grité haciendo una rápida maniobra y pasar casi rozándolo.

No me esperé a ver su reacción y manejé hasta mi casa.

Creo que después de todo siempre sería el mismo e irritante Cullen.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo cap y lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido muchos trabajos y cosas que hacer, :l, lo bueno es que ya está aquí**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que leen, que agregan a favoritos y alertas esta historia, y obviamente a **

**lovebyinspired: **_**muchas gracias linda, por dejar tu maravillosa opinión y por siempre apoyarme, ¡eres increíble! Y bueno, respecto a tus dos preguntas, no es precisamente un problema con los hombres es más bien con su madre, ya más adelante te darás cuenta ;) y respecto a Alice y Rose. En este ya se nombra a Alice, pero no es como demasiado importante, quiero decir que no tiene un papel presente, solo se nombra y en cuanto a Rose, bueno, quise probar algo diferente y ni ella ni Emmett ni Jasper aparecen, por lo menos en los caps que llevo escritos, espero que aún así sigas leyendo, un abrazote enorme!**_

**Guest: **_**¡Muchas gracias por decir eso! me pone muy feliz que te guste está Bella, ahora le toca a él caer jaja, bueno muchas gracias por pasarte por mi historia y dejarme tu valiosa apreciación, un abarazote enorme!**_

**Itzamara: **_**de verdad me hace muy feliz que te encante el carácter de Bella, llegué a pensar que nos les gustaría, así que realmente me siento aliviada y contenta de que no sea así, muchas gracias por dejarme tu importantísima opinión, un abrazote enorme!**_

**Angie C.M: **_**muchas gracias por brindarme tu apoyo que es muy importante para mí, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Un abrazote enorme!**_

**Solo tengo dos cositas más que decir, primero, que actualizaré todos los viernes y veré la posibilidad de agregar otro día y segundo, está historia está casi terminada y creo que tendrá unos 19 o 20 capítulos como máximo, espero que me acompañen en el camino :D**

**Bueno, les deseo un muy buen fin de semana y bendiciones.**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes hermosas y hermosos xd**

**Un abrazote enorme!**

**Chau chau**

**PD: gracias a aquellas que me felicitaron en mi aniversario y leyeron ¿Valdrá la pena?. Perdónenme si se me pasó algún error de ortografía plis! **


	5. El suceso de la fotografía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, toditos son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo los tomo prestados un ratito**

**Capítulo V**

"**El suceso de la fotografía"**

**Bella POV**

A la mañana siguiente descubrí con enfado que era una idiota por haber dejado que mi parte "amigable" hablara con el chico fastidioso, en la noche no hacía más que darle vueltas a la charla. Soy tan idiota.

Sin embargo al llegar al instituto recobré mi postura y simplemente ignoré todo aquello que no quería enfrentar.

Las clases fueron a penas un fugaz borrón que casi ni noté.

Él no me dio ni una sola mirada, recordándome que todo era exactamente igual, para mi gran fortuna, lo que menos quería era ser su amiga.

Por favor.

-o-

La última hora al fin, aún cuando sea biología y tenga un detestable compañero de banco la última hora es la última hora

-Hola chicos- Varner saludó apresuradamente mientras dejaba sobre su escritorio un montón de papeles. Supongo que eran las prácticas sobre las bacterias.

Cullen a mi lado observaba la interesante nada

-he traído sus prácticas y debo decirles que son horribles, de verdad. Me han decepcionado- espetó dramático y el resto profirió bufidos. Creo que después de todo no valió de nada que les repitieran el examen.

Comenzó a dejar las hojas en cada uno de los bancos y algunos las arrugaban y la metían en cualquier lugar

-Swan, Cullen- depositó una- excelente, ningún error- sonrió complacido un instante para seguir repartiendo los otros.

Ninguno la tomó y la hoja quedó donde mismo la había dejado Varner

-¿la quieres tú?- pregunté tratando de parecer indiferente ante su repentina tensión

-¿esto?- la señaló despectivamente- por mí está bien que la quemes. Haz lo que quieras con ella- miró de nuevo a ningún lugar y noté la reticencia en sus ojos ante la perfecta calificación.

-es una buena calificación…- mascullé desconcertada

-exacto y eso la convierte en una mierda- me miró molesto pero lo maquilló con un encogimiento de hombros y me atacó la furia. Tengo un temperamento tan inestable…

-¿qué demonios es lo que te pasa? ¿Prefieres un 0? Nos esforzamos por esta nota- levanté el insignificante papel para reafirmar la idea- al menos deberías respetar eso- indiqué indignada y él me miró sin expresión. Sus ojos eran inescrutables y me lanzaba rayos al igual que yo hacía

-no me importa en lo absoluto, te he dicho que hagas lo que quieras con ella… gatita- susurró cínico y creyó ganar la guerra al decir esa estúpida palabra que me enfurecía. Pero esta vez yo le iba a cantar unas cuantas verdades.

-tú…

-bien chicos, atención por favor- Varner me interrumpió y bajé resignada el dedo con el que lo apuntaba. Él pareció no darse cuenta y continuó en su mundo. Imbécil.- pasaremos contenido y harán un trabajo que les explicaré a continuación- respiré profundo y metí la estúpida hoja en la mochila

-bien, tendrán que buscar información acerca de Mendel. Ya saben, sus proyectos, sus estudios. Las leyes de genética y también tienen que realizar 20 cruces de ADN de diferentes plantas de arvejas que es con lo que él experimentó. Me lo traerán la clase subsiguiente en una carpeta bien presentada… y bueno, será en parejas- el curso comenzó a conversar de inmediato y algunos, incluyéndome nos quejamos. Esa materia es mi talón de Aquiles, jamás logré comprenderla, después de lamentarme caí en la cuenta de que dijo que era en parejas ¿En parejas? Mierda.

Alcé la mano más por impulso que por pensado.

-sí, señorita Swan- ignoré a todos los que me miraban ¡por favor! Ya no estábamos en el kínder.

-¿uno escoge la pareja?- busqué la voz más fuerte y clara que tenía

Entonces Cullen me miró.

-no, es con el compañero de banco- se apresuró a tomarle la palabra a otra chica mientras yo cerraba los ojos y los apretaba fuertemente. ¿Por qué a mí?

-no te queda de otra, tendrás que aguantarme, gatita- molestó el cobrizo y me limité a girar la cabeza en lado contrario.

Que jodan a Varner y a su estúpido trabajo del demonio.

Sin embargo cuando llegó el final de la clase mi resolución de no hacer la tarea flaqueó al ver como Cullen recogía sus cosas, aunque no escribió nada y con suerte estuvo en el mundo

Vacilante golpeé suavemente su hombro con un dedo y se giró rápidamente

-¿cómo haremos el trabajo?- pregunté con la mochila puesta en un hombro y mordiendo mi labio inferior, me incomodaba hablarle todavía más que antes, no debí haberle hablado.

El rodó los ojos y sin mirarme contestó

-no haré ese trabajo, puedes ver cómo lo haces tú sola a mí no me metas- pareció pensarlo- oh, sí, que no se te olvide poner mi nombre cuando termines gatita- me miró solo para sonreírme de lado. La incredulidad duró solo un instante antes de que me rechinaran los dientes y pasara por su costado sin decirle nada.

Idiota imbécil maldito desgraciado.

Salí del campus hecha una furia, pero cuando llegué a mi casa ya había controlado mi rabia y ya no soltaba palabrotas ni pensaba cosas homicidas.

Sí él no quería trabajar era su problema pero yo no iba a incluirlo en _mi _trabajo, no le iba a regalar mi calificación solo porque era él. No.

Le explicaría la situación al profesor y tendría que entender.

Dejé hecha la cena antes de ir al lento portátil y buscar información para comenzar desde ya con ese pendiente, si bien el trabajo era para el viernes yo sabía que era buena para dejar pasar el tiempo y no me apetecía atrasarme con la tarea.

Bebía de mi café cuando escuché estacionar el coche patrulla en el bordillo, luego cenamos y él me contó algunas cosas de su trabajo y yo sobre la escuela. Le mencioné de pasada el deber de biología pero no con quién se suponía debía hacerlo.

Esa noche hice algunos resúmenes y los garabateé en una libreta.

Como a las doce me arrastré a la cama y no supe de mí hasta el siguiente día.

Repetí la rutina diaria aquel día aunque no me topé con Varner para explicarle el problema con Cullen, ah, y con él tampoco, para mi grandísima suerte.

Conversé un poco con las chicas en el almuerzo y luego en clase de español cabeceé contra la silla durante toda la hora.

No debí dormirme tan tarde, reflexioné de camino a casa.

Estaba tan concentrada en no dormirme mientras manejaba que no me percaté de que mi chaqueta se había enganchado a la puerta hasta que casi me caigo. Reboté contra el metal y jaloneé para que se zafara.

No estuve más de 5 minutos fuera, pero ya estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Estúpida lluvia, cuanto la odiaba.

Entré tirando todo y despojándome de la ropa mojada.

Llegué a mi habitación solo en ropa interior -que fue lo único que no se mojó- y me puse un chándal viejo antes de ir al cuarto de Charlie secándome el cabello con una toalla. Hurté deliberadamente una camiseta roñosa de su clóset y me la puse.

Que cómodo se sentía esto. Me hice una coleta desaliñada en lo bajo de la cabeza y decidí que haría pasta para la cena, quizá, si estaba de humor haría unas albóndigas.

Colocaba la olla con agua al fuego cuando tocaron fuerte e insistentemente la puerta. Fruncí el ceño mientras me secaba las manos en la camiseta

-¡ya voy!- los golpes casi resultaban exasperantes- dije que ya voy- abrí de un tirón la puerta y me llevé una para nada grata y agradable sorpresa.

Me erguí tanto como pude

-hey- dijo despreocupadamente

-¿tú? ¿Qué haces en _mi _casa?- pregunté mirándolo mal

-tenemos que hacer el trabajo- dijo como si nada. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho para contenerme y arqueé una ceja en su dirección

-¿disculpa? Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera sola, para que te des cuenta que no tengo problemas para entender- recordé la otra vez que me llamó retardada- y además, no te quiero aquí. Estoy ocupada- dije rápidamente- adiós

Eso sí que es patudez

-vamos Swan, sé que quien quiera que esté ahí contigo 'ocupado' puede esperar- empujé la puerta con fuerza ¿éste qué se creía?- espera- colocó su pie en la jamba evitando que lo dejara fuera- está bien, no fueron palabras adecuadas. Pero aún estamos a tiempo de hacer el trabajo, podemos hacerlo mañana después de clases si quieres, ya que no te gusta que esté aquí- su voz sonaba imposiblemente sincera al igual que su mirada. Comenzaba a dudar….- vamos, hace frío aquí fuera y no deja de llover- y recién entonces reparé en las gotas de agua resbalar de su cabello a su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Otro error más en la lista de imbecilidades de Bella Swan.

Con un suspiro lo dejé pasar haciéndome a un lado. Ojalá Charlie no me matara por meter chicos a la casa en su ausencia. Por suerte, los vecinos quedaban relativamente lejos y a menos de que alguno de ellos me espíe con un telescopio, no sería capaz de enterarse de lo que ocurre en mi jardín.

-jodido pueblo de mierda con sus nubes de mierda- se quejó mientras se sacudía algunas gotas. Bienvenido a mi mundo, pensé.

-controla tu boca Cullen, recuerda que es la casa de un policía. Un mínimo de respeto- mi voz salió seria, estaba segura. Pero él se largó a reír

-perdón, señorita Swan hija del poli Swan- dijo burlón

-solo con que dijeras el apellido de mi padre quedaba claro- expliqué en primera instancia- ¿sabes? Mejor te vas, no tengo ni una pizca de ánimos ni ganas para aguantarte y en serio estoy ocupada- crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Se dejó de reír para ponerse serio

-me comportaré y guardaré silencio, lo prometo- alzó ambas manos con inocencia y simplemente me limité a caminar hasta la cocina, rodando los ojos.

El agua aún no estaba lista por lo que la apagué. Charlie tendría que comprar pizza hoy, al fin y al cabo prácticamente de eso vivió antes de mi llegada.

-¿tú cocinas?- preguntó con insultante incredulidad, oírlo en la misma estancia que yo me hizo dar un salto.

-sí. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté hostil

-no quiero estar solo- se quejó como si fuera un niño

Parecía decir la verdad por lo que me obligué a relajar un poco.

-está bien. Tú te quedas aquí un minuto mientras voy a mi habitación- le apunté con un dedo para darle más fuerza a la idea

-¿puedo ir contigo?- preguntó inocente y la sola idea de tenerlo en mi pieza me hizo contestarle mucho más cortante

-no.- y subí apresuradamente.

Cuando bajé lo vi mirando a todas partes sin ver. Aún seguía de pie

Vamos Bella, no seas tan mala…

Suspiré nuevamente antes de bajar

-si quieres podemos pasar a la sala y trabajar ahí- me detuve a pensar- yo tengo algunos apuntes- alcé la libreta para que la viera y noté como estaba contrariado por el cambio articulado en mi voz áspera por una amigable.

-eeh…- seguía mirándome- claro, como tú quieras- dijo al fin y asentí caminando a la estancia contigua. Coloqué sobre la mesa los apuntes, hojas de información y más hojas en blanco.

-¿quién es ella?- preguntó a mi espalda y me giré rápidamente para ver de qué hablaba.

Se me cayó el mundo

Me paré bruscamente y de la misma forma dejé el cuadro boca abajo.

-es mi madre.- dije fríamente mientras involuntariamente apretaba la mandíbula. Dejando lo amigable y el buen humor lejos, para llevar mi mente a otra parte

-¿y dónde…?- comenzó pero lo interrumpí

-no está aquí.- sonó más cómo si tratara de convencerme a mí misma que como una explicación. Pestañeé varias veces alejando cosas de mis ojos y volví mi atención al chico de rostro confundido.- ¿trabajemos de una vez?- desvié el tema antes de que me preguntara alguna cosa. Luché para recobrar mi tono de voz simpático aunque fallé miserablemente

Me miró unos segundos más antes de asentir y poner manos a la obra, permitiéndome de ese modo, respirar con más calma.

-o-

Realmente Cullen era inteligente, prácticamente él hizo todo y mientras tanto también me explicaba. Fue increíble pero comprendí la materia dándome cuenta de que no era tan complejo como creí.

Además debía reconocer aunque fuera a regañadientes que no era tan tan antipático siempre, a veces podía ser bastante agradable, como ahora.

-bien, hemos terminando- anunció mientras se estiraba, aproveché de compaginar y presentar las hojas recién escritas. Varner se había quedado en la prehistoria, los trabajos ya casi ni se hacían a mano.

-¿quieres más?- señalé su taza, en algún momento le ofrecí chocolate caliente y al parecer terminó gustándole puesto que iba por la tercera ronda.

Asintió enérgicamente y con una sonrisa que no lograba comprender de donde salió fui a buscar chocolate caliente.

Eso hacía cuando miré la muralla y todo atisbo de sonrisa desapareció. Ya casi era la hora de que mi padre volviera y el cobrizo seguía aquí.

Llevé apresuradamente la taza de vuelta a Cullen.

-esto… ya te tienes que ir- murmuré rascándome la cabeza, no pensé que echarlo de mi casa iba a ser tan incómodo

-¿yo?- preguntó atolondrado aún en el piso y con la taza a medio camino

-si- asentí- mi papá está por llegar y no creo que le guste verte aquí- expliqué y una sonrisita se filtró en su rostro después de haberle dado un largo trago al chocolate

-en ese caso, me quedo.- se desparramó más en su sitio y yo quedé estupefacta

-¿que tú qué? Levanta ese trasero y vete de mi casa, ahora- le gruñí produciendo que su sonrisa y mueca arrogante se ensanchara

-¿me has mirado el trasero? Vaya, tú sí que eres atrevida- siguió bebiendo de su chocolate caliente inocentemente como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo

-¡ash Cullen! ¡Lárgate de mi casa ahora!- le grité furiosa. Este chico no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza

-creo que tu padre debería saberlo- me dijo antes de volver a beber. Con la rabia era capaz de tirarle el chocolate caliente por la cabeza. Sin embargo escuchar esa frase, me desconcentró haciéndome quedar con una mueca ridícula

-¿saber? ¿Saber qué?- pregunté perdida

-esto- nos señaló- ya sabes, nosotros lo que hicimos hoy- me guiñó un ojo y alzó de nuevo la taza

Yo tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo, estaba casi cien por ciento segura.

-solo hicimos la tarea de…-

-¡exacto! Hicimos la tarea- dijo en tono que debía resultarme obvio. Tardé algunos segundos

Sin decirle nada asentí y caminé a la cocina.

Tomé la escoba y volví.

-¡te vas ahora mismo de mi casa! ¡Ó te juro Cullen te agarro a escobazos!- le grité blandiendo la escoba como si fuera una espada y vi cierto rasgo de temor surcar su cara, pero luego lo cubrió con indiferencia- te lo advertí- me encogí de hombros antes de comenzar a golpearlo con el palo de madera

-¡hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos sin que yo dejara de atacarlo- ¡detente! ¡Mujer loca!- me recriminó pero comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta

-¡vete!- le escupí. A pesar de que estaba furiosa tenía precaución de no pegarle fuerte.

-ya, ya, está bien, me voy.- me detuve y lo observé mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente por haberlo estado persiguiendo

-vete entonces- mascullé ordenando unos mechones de pelo que se soltaron de mi moño

-me iré si…- vagó su vista por mi rostro- si me das un besito justo aquí- señaló sus labios. Lo miré envenenadamente

-antes prefiero estar muerta- señalé afirmando más la escoba

-una lástima, a tu padre no le gustara que su hija ande haciendo la _tarea_ con un chico en la sala de su casa- se encogió de hombros

-te vas por las buenas o te vas por las malas, tú decides- copié su gesto con fingida indiferencia. Estaba furiosa.

-tú ya sabes lo que tienes… ¡auch! ¡Eso duele Swan!- se quejó cuando le di unos cuantos golpecitos con la escoba en el estómago. Lo hice hasta que salió de la casa y le cerré la puerta en las narices antes de que se diera cuenta.

¡Yes! ¡Punto para Bella!

Se quedó golpeando un rato más la puerta y luego se aburrió largándose en su motocicleta. Recién entonces dejé la escoba a un lado para recoger las tazas y guardar el trabajo.

Lavaba los trastes cuando entró Charlie sacudiéndose gotas de agua

-parece como si el cielo se fuera a deshacer- espetó con el cabello pegado a la frente y todo mojado.

Fui por una toalla y se la entregué

-gracias- masculló secándose

-siempre es así- me encogí de hombros- al cielo le encanta mojar a la gente- sonrió levemente antes de sacarse los zapatos empapados

-me cambiaré y cenamos ¿está bien?- preguntó caminando a las escaleras

-ouh, sí…pero tendremos que comprar pizza, estuve haciendo la tarea- casi me ahogo al decir esa palabra- y no alcancé a preparar nada- me rasqué la nuca concentrándome en respirar para no demostrar signos de que ocultaba información

-no hay problema ¿puedes pedirla tú?- dijo subiendo

-claro- asentí con dirección al teléfono. Menos mal no se dio cuenta de mi falsa explicación, suspiré marcando el número.

-o-

Aún no lograba comprender cómo hacían para llegar con la pizza caliente y sin que estuviera húmeda, supongo que es un misterio que me perseguirá eternamente

Cenamos hablando del tiempo y básicamente esa fue toda la conversación antes de que me fuera a la cama.

Al día siguiente evité a Cullen, quien se había empeñado en perseguirme en pasillos desolados o lugares libres de gente. Lo cierto es que me estaba hartando y dudaba que mi nula paciencia lo tolerara.

Por eso cuando fue la hora de almuerzo caminé rápidamente como nunca para reunirme con las chicas, él no iba a molestarme estando todas ellas ahí.

-Hola- saludé y me correspondieron con un saludo amigable, hicimos la fila y noté como se emperifollaban rápidamente, resaltando el escote y lo que pudieran demostrar de piel teniendo en cuenta el clima que hacía.

Las miré confundida y todas ellas observaban en la misma dirección, seguí su mirada y sentí que me iba a desmayar.

En serio, ¿por qué? Alguien debía odiarme en serio

-ay, no lo puedo creer, viene hacia aquí- balbuceó Jessica y las otras asintieron con caras de posesas. Rodé los ojos y compré mi almuerzo, que solo constaba de unas galletas y un refresco Coca Cola.

-¿van a comprar algo?- me ignoraron

-hey, hola chicas, ¿cómo están?- preguntó sonriendo de lado y juro que vi las bragas de todas caer al piso

-¡Hola! ¡Estupendamente! ¿Tú cómo estás?- habló Tanya batiendo las pestañas de forma exagerada. No lo comprendía, ellas eran bonitas y podrían conseguir a quien quisiesen con solo hablar, pero no. Estaban obsesionadas con él.

No seguí escuchando más y caminé hasta la mesa ignorándolo. Él me miró mientras me iba pero siguió conversando

Me senté y abrí las galletas para comenzar a comerlas lentamente esperando que el apetito retornara a mí.

-¡oh pero claro! Siéntate junto a mí- No. Puede. Ser. Cierto

-gracias, eres muy amable nena- pronunció la voz de Edward demasiado cerca como para no inquietarme.

Ocupó el lugar frente a mí y las chicas solo se dedicaron a mirarlo soltando suspiros a cada instante

-¿así que te gusta Forks? ¿Alguien que te interese?- preguntó con intención Jessica mordiendo exageradamente su labio.

Cullen no me quitaba ojo de encima y desvié los míos a la mesa, estaba que echaba chispas.

-algo así- murmuró sin dejarme de ver. ¿Acaso ellas no lo veían?

¡Ese tipo era una farsa! Nada más ayer me había dicho que odiaba el pueblo y sus nubes. Cínico.

-tengo una duda, ¿ustedes me echarían a escobazos de su casa?- preguntó mirando intencionadamente mis ojos que se elevaron para burlarse de mí.

-¡oh no! ¡Claro que no! Eso no es de señoritas- soltaron risitas histéricas

-¿no es de señoritas?- preguntó falsamente sorprendido, ellas se apresuraron a negar- ¿y cómo se llevan con sus madres?- sentí como lo que había ingerido recién comenzó a removerse en mi estómago amenazando en salir por mi boca

-oh, estupendamente, somos inseparables- argumentó Kate haciendo énfasis en el inseparables

-yo la amo- inquirió Irina como si estuviera haciéndole un cumplido a él. A medida que las chicas hablaban de sus madres sentí mis músculos contrayéndose y mis puños tensándose.

No quería estar aquí, no _podía _seguir aquí

-¿y tienes fotos de ella en sus casas?- siguió metiendo el dedo en la herida, él había descubierto mi punto débil y era tan maldito de usarlo en mi contra.

-¡pues obvio!- exclamó risueña Jess

-no darían vuelta sus retratos, ¿verdad?- el aire comenzó a faltarme y me concentré en ingresarlo a mis pulmones mientras me sostenía el torso con los brazos. Muchas imágenes comenzaron a caerme encima y sentí como si estuviera reviviendo aquellos momentos de nuevo. El cuerpo comenzó a dolerme y tuve la sensación de mis huesos fracturados.

Tomé mi mochila de un tirón y huí de ahí con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Poco me faltó para correr. Los pasillos se achicaban ante mis ojos y la gente era demasiada para dejarme respirar bien. Las ventanas eran excesivamente altas y no había luz. Me golpeé contra una muralla y caí sentada al piso escondiendo mi cabeza entre las rodillas para calmar los mareos tratando de este modo que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas distorsionándose.

Cuando pude respirar con mayor normalidad me dirigí rápidamente al patio.

El viento de Forks me impactó logrando que ingresara al fin por mis pulmones.

Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire y me controlé de hiperventilar.

-Ella no está aquí, no está aquí- repetí mientras me sostenía la cabeza- todo está bien- me recosté contra un pilar sintiendo como la brisa refrescaba mi rostro sudado.

Miré a la nada a la vez que intentaba recuperarme. Hacía ya bastante que no tenía un ataque de pánico como este y la verdad, había quedado agotada.

Pero ya había pasado o eso creí hasta que sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta. Contraje mis músculos y me incliné tratando de mantenerme quieta.

No iba a vaciar mi estómago, yo podía controlarme. Yo podía.

No sé cuánto me quedé ahí perdida en cualquier cosa que no me internara en esa parte de mi mente oscura y llena de recuerdos dolorosos.

El timbre que indicaba que las clases se retomaban me hizo dar un largo suspiro y volver a la realidad.

Podría irme a casa y descansar, ocultarme. Sin embargo sería huir y yo ya dejé de hacer eso, no iba a permitir que Cullen notara que lo que hizo en el almuerzo me había afectado tanto.

Me puse de pie con cautela, comprobando que mis piernas aún funcionaban y medio tambaleándome llegué hasta mi siguiente clase.

El señor Manson me dio una mirada reprobatoria por llegar tarde, sin embargo lo dejó estar y ocupé mi asiento con sigilo.

Me esforcé vanamente en concentrarme en la clase, por ello cuando llegó la hora de irse tardé un minuto en espabilar y recoger mis cosas para salir al fin del instituto.

En estado zombie llegué a mi camioneta y me desplomé sobre el asiento. Di unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de encender el coche y ponerme en marcha.

Encendí la radio dejando atrás aquel momento, no volvería a repetirse.

Ya sabía que Cullen no era una persona confiable, pero tampoco pensé que fuera malo… porque lo que él me hizo fue una maldad. ¿Por qué yo no podía ir y ventilar lo que él me contó? ¿Sería yo capaz de hacerlo?

La respuesta era no

¡Maldita sea!

Malhumorada llegué a mi casa y tiré la chaqueta a cualquier lugar y la misma suerte corrieron las llaves.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

Ignoré esa pregunta porque no tenía respuesta y resignada suspiré antes de beberme el jugo que me había servido.

Me cayó muy bien el sabor cítrico de la naranja y pude percibir como el color volvía a mi rostro y los dolores sicológicos desaparecían por completo de mi cuerpo.

Tal parece que el sicólogo tenía razón respecto a estos episodios, por suerte Charlie no había presenciado ninguno, solía tenerlos al mirar una foto de ella o su sola mención. Fue difícil al comienzo, pero ahora ya lograba controlarme bien y eran muy a lo lejos que me sucedía.

Desterré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y fui a darme una ducha, porque solo Dios sabe cuánto la necesitaba.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap?**_

_**Espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana y que tengan un mucho mejor finde xd, quiero agradecerles por los nuevos favoritos y alertas, Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores (si es que hay alguno) y obviamente les quiero agradecer a eddieIlove, BeLeNxiiiZzz y a Bells por dejar sus hermosos reviews y hacerme la chica más feliz del mundo *-* **_

_**Bueno, respondiendo la pregunta que hizo eddieIlove, no tengo planeado ningún Edward POV, pero pronto sabremos de boca de él algunas cosas que quizá no quedan claras y de todas maneras si tienen alguna consulta, yo feliz de la vida se las contesto. Espero que aún así, sigan leyendo la historia ya que ella no tiene la culpa u.u**_

_**Otra cosilla, les parece si agregamos otro día de actualización? A mí me gustaría el martes, ¿Ustedes que opinan? Espero que ojalá me dejen su opinión ;)**_

_**Bueno lindas y lindos (si hay alguno) no me queda más que agradecer y desearles un buen fin de semana. Que Dios los bendiga y probablemente nos leeremos el martes **_

_**Un abrazote enorme!**_

_**Chau chau. **_

_**Pd: perdón si se me pasó algún error de ortografía y/o de gramática**_


	6. De amigos y cartas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a su gran obra Crepúsculo. Yo solo me atribuyo la trama. **

**Capítulo VI**

"**De amigos y cartas"**

**Bella POV**

Los días siguientes fueron normales, Cullen se sentaba con las chicas pero yo ya me había apartado de esa mesa. Ahora almorzaba en una esquina de la de los jugadores de ajedrez y una que otra vez me hablaban. Por suerte en general las personas solían ser amables conmigo y la verdad no lograba entender el por qué. En fin, a veces descubría al cobrizo encuerado mirándome fijamente mientras pretendía charlar con las muchachas pero creo que lo que veía en mis ojos era suficiente para hacerlo desistir de observarme.

En biología apenas hablábamos lo justo y veía en su mirada cierta chispa de incertidumbre y manifiesta curiosidad.

Al demonio con lo que a él podía pasarle, ya le había dado su oportunidad y la había desaprovechado y aunque me hacía creer aquello no podía evitar el sentir una profunda decepción.

Ya habían pasado por lo menos tres semanas y ya se hablaba del próximo acontecimiento.

El baile de primavera.

Todas querían pedírselo a solo un chico y ya podrán adivinar a quién. Esperaba que por lo menos fuera sutil a la hora de rechazarlas porque dudo que pueda ir con la mayoría de las féminas de su clase.

Después de mi primera lección fui al baño para lavarme el rostro que extrañamente sentía caliente y no esperé ver aquella escena.

Había como cinco chicas llorando a mares y unas cuantas más consolándolas.

Rodé los ojos y desanduve mis pasos para salir de ese hervidero de gente llorona.

-él… él me dijo que no- hipó otra chica entrando en el baño. Oh por Dios, no puede ser cierto.

Me tuve que conformar con la lluvia que caía sin descanso del cielo encapotado para refrescarme, de algo que sirva, pensé con resignación.

Escuché historias de chicas rechazadas hasta el cansancio, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día no podía creer que fueran tan absurdas. Uno como mujer percibe cuando un chico quiere ir a un baile contigo, no comprendo porque no giran solo un poco a la derecha sus ojos y verán muchos chicos más interesantes que ese estúpido.

Eso meditaba cuando me acerqué a mi camioneta, sin embargo de la nada fui interceptada por alguien que tomó mi brazo.

-hola- dijo mirándome otra vez con esa chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos. Me enfurecí frunciendo el ceño y retiré con molestia mi brazo.

Lo miré solo una vez y seguí mi camino

-oye, espera- pidió tomándolo de nuevo. Repetí la acción de zafarme e irme.

¿No entendía que no quería hablarle?

-no comiences a ignorarme otra vez- pidió en un tono tan bajo que me fue difícil entenderle. Oh no ya había caído una vez, ya no más.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención seguí caminando.

-la verdad ni siquiera sé que es lo que te pasa- indicó hablando prácticamente solo ya que yo estaba subiendo a mi chevy.

Lo miré y pretendí cerrar la puerta pero él lo impidió.

-espera, ¿sí? Hablemos, dime que es lo que te pasa- inquirió un poco exasperado.

Podía manejar sin la puerta cerrada. Coloqué la llave en el contacto y encendí el motor que hizo un sonido estruendoso. Él se alejó por su causa y sentí que amaba un poco más este trasto

-no puedes andar con la puerta abierta- indicó sobrado. _Obsérvame_, pensé con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Puse el auto en reversa y luego lo adelanté, logrando que de este modo la puerta se cerrase.

Pasé por su lado y vi su cara atontada, toma eso Cullen sonreí satisfecha.

Me permití poner al máximo de volumen una canción bailable que pasaba en la radio y cantarla a lo que daban mis pulmones. Que se joda el mundo y su lluvia.

En esas iba, cuando eché una breve ojeada al espejo retrovisor. Él venía en su moto siguiéndome y yo aquí haciendo el loco. ¡Diablos!

Sin embargo no intenté acelerar el coche, lo que menos quería era que se estropeara. Ya era lo suficientemente malo tener a un imbécil siguiéndome.

Un bocinazo me hizo espabilar y mirar por la ventana del copiloto.

Me hacía señas de que me detuviera u orillara.

Lo ignoré deliberadamente siguiendo mi camino con las manos al volante.

Ese era un hijo de puta con todas sus letras, tiene que serlo para ponérseme en frente de esa forma.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra al asiento de tan rápido y fuerte que pisé el freno, las llantas derraparon haciendo un estridente sonido que me perforó los tímpanos.

Respiré aceleradamente antes de despegar al fin mis manos petrificadas del volante

-joder, ¿estás bien?- preguntó llegando rápidamente a mi lado, abriendo la puerta del piloto y mirándome con ansiedad

Tuve que pestañear un par de veces para volver al mundo de los vivos.

Lo miré un instante desconcertada antes de gruñirle y empujarlo para bajarme del coche de un salto.

-¿!tú eres estúpido o que mierda te pasa?! ¡Imbécil!- le grité sin dejar de empujarlo y él solo me miró con la boca sellada- ¡pude haberte atropellado!, ¡enfermo!- sonrió lentamente y mi furia se enardeció. ¡Ush! Tenía unas ganas de golpearlo

-pero no lo hiciste, ¿te importo acaso?- preguntó haciéndose el inocente y tuve que respirar con precaución para no agarrarlo a patadas en ese instante

Me devolví andando a grandes zancadas pero él me sostuvo firmemente de la cintura con una mano

-¡no me toques!- le grité haciendo que me soltara de inmediato

-okey no lo haré, ¿estás bien?- preguntó cambiando su fachada de arrogante a preocupado. ¿Bipolaridad? Seh.

-qué te importa- indiqué alzando la barbilla y mirando a los bosques verdes que flanqueaban la carretera

-es en serio Swan, ¿estás bien?- me miró entre irritado y aún preocupado

No le respondí y se impacientó

-joder, respóndeme- se desesperó aunque controló el volumen de su voz.

De mis labios no salió palabra y comencé a andar de nuevo.

-¡Swan! ¡A ti sí que no te educó bien tu madre!- gritó y sentí como me encogía involuntariamente. Si supiera que tan bien me educó. Sin hacerle caso a esa sensación de dolor en el cuerpo me senté en la camioneta sin mirar atrás.

Pero mis manos temblaban y mi respiración era entrecortada. ¡Demonios!

-lo siento, espera, espera, en serio lo lamento- se quedó de pie en la puerta de mi coche, pero no me importaba que se estuviera disculpando-otra vez- solo quería tranquilizarme y respirar con normalidad.

-solo quiero hablar contigo- sus ojos volvían a ser sinceros y no sé que habrá visto en mi cara para que se acercara rápidamente a mí- Isabella, ¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó con afán mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos.

Me revolví para soltarme pero no me dejó

-joder estás helada- indicó a la par que su ceño se fruncía. Quiero aire, pensé.

-claro, ven- al parecer lo dije.

Me ayudó a salir de la cabina del coche con una de sus manos enredadas en mi cintura y la otra abriendo la puerta.

-vete Cullen, estoy bien- me quejé. Odiaba que él me viera así, lo odiaba por ponerme así.

No dijo nada y me llevó más cerca de los árboles para que el oxígeno me llegara de una vez.

Me senté apoyándome contra un tronco musgoso y él se quedó de pie frente a mí observándome

Después de unos cuantos minutos el mareo y la desesperación remitieron y solo quedaban las nauseas que precedían un episodio.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó con ansiedad pero no abrí los ojos- ¿puedes contestarme?- inquirió con voz amarga- ¡Joder Swan!

-joder es una mala palabra y tú la dices demasiado- apunté sin abrir los ojos aún

-solo cuando estoy contigo- se rió entre dientes y yo no le encontré la gracia- creo que entraste en shock, fue mi culpa…lo…siento- soltó incómodo y elevé los párpados para verlo rascarse la cabeza- supongo que eso no estuvo bien- si supieras Cullen, no tiene nada que ver con que casi te mato.

-supones bien- me comencé a poner de pie y me alegré de no tambalearme

-¿me dirás que te pasa?- nada más me paré, asaltó con la pregunta

-¿a mí? Nada que te interese- espeté queriendo llegar a mi camioneta y volver a casa de una vez.

-vamos Swan ¿tiene que ver con lo del almuerzo el otro día? Porque te fuiste hecha una furia- lo que menos fui en ese momento era aquello; pensé con ironía.

-tal vez- indiqué caminando a mi coche. Lo bueno era que ya sabía cómo reponerme ante esos momentos de descontrol mental

-lamento haber sacado _ese _tema a colación- susurró y yo me congelé a mitad del trayecto.- no debí hacerlo pero cuando quise detenerme ya era muy tarde- continuó y la verdad no sé por qué seguí ahí oyéndolo en vez de irme- y no lo comprendo, siento curiosidad por ti- sentí la voz más cerca y me di la vuelta

-¿por qué?- consulté dejando que la mía propia ganara.

Sonrió a medias

-a pesar de que te enfadaste porque yo hablé de aquello- tuvo la deferencia de no decir la palabra - tú no contaste a nadie lo que yo te dije a ti, no entiendo por qué- su rostro mostró verdadera sorpresa- de haber sido yo lo hubiese ventilado- se encogió de hombros

-ahí está la diferencia, yo no soy tú- mi voz salió molesta

-lo sé- pareció cabizbajo

-me voy- anuncié abriendo la puerta de mi coche montándome rápidamente

-no…no quiero que estés enfadada con-conmigo- tartamudeó y vi como quiso golpearse por ello. Sus cambios me descolocaban

-¿por qué te importa si lo estoy o no?- estaba comenzando a hartarme con sus enigmas, yo tenía los míos propios.

-porque…- dudó y sonreí sin humor encendiendo el motor del coche- porque eres la única de la que me gustaría ser amigo- murmuró y sentí como si las palabras hubiesen salido a regañadientes

-vaya forma de iniciar con alguien a quien quieres de amigo. Pégalos a la pared e intenta besarlos. Siempre funciona- solté sarcástica y vi el esbozo de sonrisa

-está bien, solo… tratemos de llevarlo en paz ¿vale?- sus ojos de pronto tuvieron la chispa de un niño en navidad. ¿Pero qué carajo?

-yo…eh…- estaba perdida

-me agrada conversar contigo, gatita- agregó

-ahí vamos, no creo que lo podamos llevar en paz; no me gusta que me llames así y tú siempre lo andas diciendo- rodé los ojos y él sonrió

-podría intentar evitarlo- se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué este extraño chico de pronto quería ser mi amigo?

Nos miramos un instante si decir nada

-supongo que podríamos intentarlo- respondí en medio de un suspiro sin querer defraudar el brillo en sus ojos.

Sonrió complacido

-no te arrepentirás- susurró antes de ir a su motocicleta, montarse en ella y largarse fugazmente.

¿En qué me acabo de meter?

Con un gemido manejé a casa.

-o-

Los días fueron pasando casi sin darme cuenta, y no quería admitir que eso tenía que ver con mi nuevo "amigo"

A veces hablábamos de cosas sin sentido en algún lugar apartado de las personas, obviamente es complicado entablar una conversación ya que ambos tampoco somos del todo compatibles en carácter. A él le molestaba en sobre manera el hecho de que cuando me enojara no le hablara en lo absoluto. O que él me llamara gatita a su vez.

Pero habíamos conseguido más o menos una relación amena. Aunque él seguía coqueteando con cualquiera que tuviera pechos y se moviera. No era que me importara por él, sino que lo lamentaba por la chica que era su noche y nada más.

Pero en fin supongo que eso no lo puedo evitar.

Había días como hoy en que ninguno de los dos quería hablar con el otro y estaba bien. Él prefería seguir sentado con las chicas populares y ver si se podía colar entre sus faldas, por suerte jamás me ha comentado nada acerca de ellas.

-hey- llamó mi atención cuando salíamos de clases.

-hola- saludé aminorando un poco el paso.

-hoy es viernes, ¿harás algo?- preguntó rápidamente sin dejar que el silencio se filtrara

-ohm, no, ¿y tú?- todavía no me acostumbraba a hablarle de mis cosas como supongo él tampoco hacía

-no sé, cualquier cosa que salga- se encogió de hombros y llegamos a mi camioneta

-bueno… esto, adiós- me subí rígidamente a la cabina y dejé la mochila

-adiós- se despidió dándose rápidamente la vuelta.

Puse la llave y la giré, pero él motor solo hizo un débil sonido antes de apagarse. Volví a intentarlo presionando dos veces el embrague.

Nada.

La tercera es la vencida, lo intenté y fue un fiasco. Ya no encendió.

Me bajé rogando al cielo que mi coche siguiera vivo. Dios no podía dejar que muriera.

Abrí el capó solo para ver que no entendía ni medio. Mierda.

Me apoyé contra el coche viendo como todos se iban, quedando menos gente

-¿problemas?- preguntó Cullen llegando a mí sin que yo lo viese venir.

-eh…sí, creo que ya murió- me eché el cabello hacia atrás.

-hm… no sé mucho de coches, sé más de motocicletas- me callé que yo también. Debí haber leído algo referente a autos, asentí internamente.

-lo sé, no importa. Caminaré, no sé… ya veré que hago- me encogí de hombros sacando mi mochila

-yo te llevo- indicó y yo dudé mordiéndome el labio inferior

-no lo sé…- apreté la tira de la mochila

-¿te da miedo?- sonrió desafiante

-claro que no- me puse firme alzando ligeramente la barbilla

-entonces vamos- suspiré y caminé a su lado para llegar a la maravillosa Harley, me contuve de babear.

En eso estábamos cuando llegó la colorina y estupenda Victoria metida en ropa extra ajustada marcando sus curvas

-ouh, Edward creí que podrías llevarme. Mi coche se lo llevó mi hermana- batió las pestañas e hizo un puchero mientras él la evaluaba con la mirada. Una sonrisa pervertida cruzó su rostro- y tal vez después podríamos ir…no sé, a un bar- solo le faltaba ponerse el cartel de "se vende pero a ti te lo doy gratis"

Yo me sentí fuera de lugar, tocando el violín cuando él le sonrió.

-claro, vamos nena- entonces Victoria se fijó en mí. Mi expresión era de incredulidad cuando Cullen también me miró

-¿y tú? ¿Qué haces _aquí_?- su voz sonó posesiva y fruncí el ceño- ay no me digas Edward que hablas con ella- puso cara de espanto y esperé pacientemente a que el chico hablara.

Me dio una mirada que me hizo sentir verdaderamente mal

-¿con ella? ¿Estás loquita Victoria? Jamás hablaría con chicas así- se carcajeó y Victoria lo secundó. No podía esperar menos de Cullen, pero la decepción y el desencanto no los pude evitar

-lo sé, ¿pero entonces que hace aquí?- preguntó inquisitiva pero aún así se subió tras de Edward poniéndose el casco sobre la melena rojiza y alborotada

-no sé, quizá quería invitarme al baile pero se avergonzó- en ningún momento sus ojos hicieron contacto conmigo y ya era suficiente.

Anduve sobre mis pasos rápidamente. Supongo que después de todo si iba a caminar.

Cerré el coche y me puse la capucha antes de emprender la larga caminata que tenía por delante solo esperaba que el cielo se apiadara de mí y no lloviera.

-o-

No tenía tanta suerte.

Llegué a mi casa con agua metida hasta en el trasero. Mis botas para ella sonaban enervantemente poniéndome de los nervios y mi ropa entera se empapó. Parecía un gato mojado.

Y en todo el camino lo único que hice fue reprenderme por ser tan estúpida respecto a Cullen.

-supongo que podemos intentarlo. Eres la única persona de la cual quiero ser amigo. ¡Patrañas!- iba haciendo burla de su voz y la mía cuando acepté ser su 'amiga'.

Me castañeaban los dientes cuando abrí la puerta con mano temblorosa y me castañearon más cuando entré en el cálido interior.

Inmediatamente me despojé de la ropa, regándola en el camino hasta llegar a la ducha.

Encendí el agua a lo más tibio que se pudiera y me metí debajo, sintiendo espasmos dolorosos en el cuerpo, además de escalofríos.

Me envolví en una toalla y no me detuve frente al espejo, no me gustaba ver mi cuerpo.

Con el frío me regresó el dolor de la muñeca, el hombro y el tobillo, además de otros pero no tan fuertes.

Saqué del botiquín un analgésico y me vestí con ropa abrigada para poder entrar en calor para poder controlar la molestia de las articulaciones.

Ya lo había hecho desde que llegué aquí y ese es un motivo por el que odio este lluvioso pueblo. Solo me traía malos recuerdos al hacerme sentir los dolores de los huesos. Era horrible, por suerte eso ya no era siempre. Solo unos que otros días, cuando nevaba por ejemplo. Yo no lo disfrutaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando me aseguré de que los dientes no iban a castañearme más, bajé a preparar la cena. Quedaban cosas del día anterior por lo que me permití encender la estufa a leña y mirar televisión bebiendo café. Soy amante de la cafeína. Por eso me lo tomaba con calma y solo algunas veces me permitía el lujo de beberme una taza humeante del delicioso líquido aromático.

Comencé a preocuparme cuando dieron las diez y media y Charlie no volvía del trabajo. Decidí que si a las once no tenía noticias iba a telefonearlo.

No hizo falta ya que sonó el teléfono haciéndome dar un salto. Maldita película de terror.

-hola- encendí todas las luces antes de tomar el aparato

-hola hija- era Charlie

-hola papá, ¿dónde estás?-

-aún en el trabajo, cena sin mí y no me esperes despierta- murmuró y luego le habló a alguien más

-¿pasó algo?- consulté preocupada de que le ocurriera alguna cosa

-unos chicos haciendo desmanes, no te preocupes cielo, nos vemos, adiós- dijo con voz dulce

-adiós papá, cuídate

-siempre- y colgué.

Cené apenas y subí sin terminar la película, no me quería echar más miedo del que ya tenía.

Chequeé que todo estuviera bien asegurado antes de ponerme los audífonos y oír música mientras echaba una ojeada al libro que teníamos que estudiar para la clase.

En eso estaba cuando caí rendida en algún momento.

Desperté con la ligera sensación de frío en el cuerpo y la garganta cerrada. Sin hacerle caso me salí de la cama y me puse algo más de abrigo antes de bajar las escaleras. No tenía idea de la hora y ni tampoco si Charlie se había ido ya.

-¿papá?- pregunté tallándome los ojos

-Bella- aún seguía aquí por lo que caminé hasta su posición en la cocina

-hola, ¿qué tal todo?- él tomaba té mientras comía unas tostadas leyendo el diario

-hola Hija, bien, ¿y por acá?- consultó mirándome y dándome una breve sonrisa

-bien, ¿qué pasó ayer?- pregunté curiosa mientras me servía jugo y preparaba tostadas

Chascó la lengua

-unos jovencitos pasados de listos- indicó antes de darle un sorbo a su taza

-vaya eso es nuevo- no oculté mi incredulidad

-es lo malo de chicos recién llegados. Bebieron de más, se pelearon y uno de ellos se dio a la fuga. Tuvimos que perseguirlo- cuando dijo recién llegados solo pensé en alguien

-¿y lo atraparon?- pregunté interesada

-claro, aunque fue complicado. Él estaba muy bebido y por alguna razón también enfurecido. Lo mantuvimos en prisión hasta que sus padres fueron por él- continuó explicando

-¿y qué hay de los otros?- me mordí la lengua.

-pasó lo mismo, aunque es extraño, casi nunca se ven en estos problemas. Siempre pensé que la llegada de ese chico… ¿cómo es que se llama? Ah, sí, ese chico Cullen iba a ser un hervidero de líos, ya en otras ocasiones le he dado amonestaciones por andar a exceso de velocidad- indicó terminando su té

Yo me quedé demasiado sorprendida, aunque sabía que no debería estarlo. Los problemas con él eran algo natural

-va contigo ¿no?- preguntó interrumpiéndome

-¿ah?... eh, sí, sí, somos…compañeros- expliqué todavía un poco tonta

-ya, no quiero que te montes en su moto, por nada Bella- primera vez que lo escuchó ponerse serio y comportarse como padre

-no, claro que no- desvié la mirada.

-¿y tu camioneta? No la vi afuera- inquirió inquisitivo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que creía que lo estaba engañando. Además de que se notaba que me quería decir o preguntar algo. No hubiera decidido hablar tanto si no.

-se averió, papá- hice énfasis en mi mirada- está en el instituto- Continué

-¿y te has venido caminando?- preguntó incrédulo

-si…- sentí como si hubiera hecho algo malo

-eso está muy mal Bella, podrías haberme llamado, ¿qué tal si te enfermas?- riñó haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos

-estoy bien, hierba mala nunca muere- sonreí y él pareció un poco incómodo- ¿qué pasa?

-esto… hay algo que tienes que saber- dejó la vista en la taza vacía

-¿qué?- no era bueno- vamos papá, no me asustes- apuré al ver su vacilación y reticencia

-han llegado unas cartas… del hospital siquiátrico donde está tu... madre- luché contra mis reacciones de nerviosismo ante su mención. Tú puedes Bella, tú puedes...

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Creen que Bella se equivocó al aceptarlo? aquí ya comenzamos a conocer más acerca del pasado de Bella, aunque creo que ustedes ya deben tener una idea ¿no?**_

_**Lamento no haber podido subir el cap ayer, pero tuve que hacer un trabajo y no había podido hasta ahora, en fin, helos aquí **_

_**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que agregaron a favoritos y alertas, ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores! Si es que hay alguno y muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review**_

_**Sus opiniones me dejaron realmente contenta y satisfecha, de verdad :D**_

_**Bueno, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, les deseo una buena semana y mejor fin de semana.**_

_**Hasta el viernes hermosas! **_

_**Bendiciones y un abrazote enorme :P**_

_**Chau chau.**_

_**Pd: perdónenme si es que se me pasó un error ortográfico y/o de gramática.**_


	7. Un chico sinvergüenza y un resfrío

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son totalmente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tomo prestados a algunos de ellos con fines de entretención.**

**Capítulo VII**

"**Un chico sinvergüenza y un resfrío"**

**Bella POV**

Bajé la mirada y oculté mis manos debajo de la mesa para no demostrar el temblor de éstas

-puedes ir a visitarla… ella quiere que lo hagas- prosiguió ante mi mutismo

-yo no iré a verla.- no le haría una visita a esa mujer. Yo no iba a revivir todos esos años de nuevo. No y no.

-pero Bella, sé que Renée no estaba bien cuando estuvo contigo…pero ella estaba enfer-

-dejemos el tema ¿vale?- soné mucho más cortante de lo que pretendí. Es solo que oírlo decir aquello de esa mujer me ponía mal. Ella era mala, no estaba enferma a ella le gusta hacerme daño y después manipularme. Tuve que serenarme ya que Charlie no sabía exactamente los motivos por los que había huido aquí. Solo tenía una pincelada y eso le bastó para recibirme con los brazos abiertos y sin ningún tipo de pregunta.

-está bien- masculló retomando su lectura después de nuestra breve discusión. Comí distraídamente al igual que él. Perdida en mi propia mente. Y dentro de todo ese embrollo e encontraba el hecho de que a Cullen lo habían detenido.

No sabía si sonreír o preocuparme.

Sonreír porque si bien él me despreció yo no le dije nada y quizá el karma decidió que era buena idea devolverle el golpe. Preocuparme porque… porque… no hay una verdadera excusa.

-¿no vas a trabajar hoy?- pregunté volviendo la atención y vista a mi papá, Cullen no me interesaba.

-uhm, hoy no. Pensaba ir a pescar con Harry, pero si quieres que me quede me quedo- me dijo dulcemente

Negué con la cabeza

-tú ve, nos hace falta un poco de pescado. Ve por ellos- le guiñé un ojo y sonrió levemente

-eres una hija increíble Bella- me revolvió el cabello antes de subir e ir por sus cosas.

Sonriendo terminé mi jugo sintiendo como la molestia de mi garganta cedía y el dolor del cuerpo también. Los huesos ya no me dolían.

-o-

Charlie se fue a pescar y me dejó sola en casa sin nada que hacer. Intenté ver televisión pero estaba demasiado inquieta como para ver algo y no tenía coche como para salir ya que llovía copiosamente.

Así que decidí ponerme los audífonos y leer cualquier cosa que tuviera letras.

Eso hice hasta que me dormí, razón por la que amo el fin de semana, podía dormir a la hora que se me antojase.

Charlie volvió en la noche y apenas lo sentí llegar entre las brumas de sueño que se pegaban a mis párpados.

-¿Bella?- llamó y bostecé como si no hubiera un mañana

-¡ya voy!- le grité aún con la cabeza pegada al colchón

Con pereza me calcé los zapatos y bajé cada escalón

Él traía mucho pescado

-¿qué tal todo?- preguntó sonriente

-bien, estaba durmiendo- bostecé

-se nota- masculló por lo bajo pero pude oírlo- he traído pescado frito de Harry- alzó una bolsa de papel y yo alcé las cejas mientras una sonrisa no muy convincente se hacía espacio en mi rostro. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, supongo que aún estaba muy aturdida por las conversaciones con mi padre.

-que bueno, no preparé cena- terminé de bajar las escaleras para ayudarle a poner el pescado en el frigorífico.

No sacó el tema y lo agradecí

El domingo fue solo dormir todo el día sin hacer absolutamente nada y mi cuerpo lo agradeció el lunes por la mañana.

Charlie ya había ido por mi camioneta y la había mandado a reparar, claro que yo iba a pagar el arreglo. Pero no estaba lista aún y me negué en redondo a que mi padre me paseara por todo el pueblo en el radio patrulla, por lo que ahora iba a la escuela caminando.

Tuve que salir mucho antes para llegar a una hora prudente, pero por lo menos no llovió y llegué medianamente seca a clases, por suerte aún no comenzaban y tenía tiempo de tomar la pastilla que había traído precisamente para los dolores que sentía ahora. Maldito frío.

Solo tenía que pensar en que mañana a más tardar tendría a mi bebé de vuelta.

Miré los pasillos, el aparcamiento y las aulas. No había casi nadie, a lo sumo unas 4 personas, así que miré un reloj en la pared.

Oh mierda…. Quedaba como media hora todavía. Maldito despertador del demonio, cuando llegara a mi casa iba a ver.

Me quedé pensando en cómo matar el tiempo y al poco se me encendió la ampolletita.

Tomé mis cosas y dirigí mis pasos hasta la biblioteca.

Ocupé un lugar y en vez de leer comencé a dibujar. No dibujaba bien pero tampoco mal, había días que me salían bonitos y otros que no tanto, pero ¿qué importaba si a mí me gusta?

Escuchaba alguna canción vaga mientras garabateaba algo parecido a una rosa, entonces me sentí observada y como acto reflejo me quité un audífono para oír algo fuera de lo común

-lindo dibujo- me sobresalté y por inercia cubrí con mis manos lo que estaba haciendo

Alcé los ojos molesta

Es que no podía creer el grado de cinismo de este chico

Metí las cosas dentro de la mochila y me precipité en salir de ahí luego de asesinarlo con la mirada

-espera- me sujetó por el brazo pero me zafé de inmediato y continué caminando

¿Ahora decidió que le importa? Se puede ir a la porra.

Se puso delante de mí impidiéndome avanzar con su cuerpo. Rodé los ojos exasperada e intenté esquivarle pero se volvió a correr

-joder Swan no es necesario jugar esto- dijo irritado pero su irritación me valía caca

Sin embargo no me dejé de mover de un lado a otro

-no debí hacer eso… lo lamento de veras- ya no le creía sus disculpas, eran más falsas que Judas.

Y… y no quería pensar en eso

-sé que estuvo mal pero no sé… no sé por qué lo dije y siento mucho no haberte llevado como te había dicho- recordé a Charlie diciéndome que no me quería en esa moto y me sentí de cierta forma aliviada.

-Joder, Swan háblame, no soy un maldito adivino y no sé lo que piensas- se frustró tirándose los cabellos

-joder es una mala palabra- fue más como un impulso y me arrepentí de decirlo mordiéndome la lengua para callarme. Enojada conmigo misma le hice el quite victorioso para alejarme de él y sus estupideces.

Escuché la puerta ser cerrada a mis espaldas y gruñí apretando más el paso

-Swan- su voz sonó contenida mientras agarraba mi paso rápidamente- tenemos que hablar y por favor no te hagas la muda- aseveró molesto

Bufé antes de encararlo

-¿y ahora te enojas? Tú sí que no tienes vergüenza- le escupí enojada

-yo también puedo cansarme de perseguirte- me indicó amenazante

-¿y quién te ha dicho que me persigas?- le devolví

Se quedó en silencio

-además dejaste bien en claro que jamás hablarías con una chica como yo así que por favor, déjame de una vez en paz- estiré la mano achicando los ojos con cólera a medida que decía las palabras

Me miró tensando la mandíbula y de un fluido movimiento me acorraló contra la pared.

Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas dejando caer mi mochila por el esfuerzo pero ni siquiera se movió y continuó mirándome fijamente

-¡ya déjame!- le grité cuando no me pude salir

-no, tenemos que hablar primero- indicó colocando sus manos a cada costado de mi cabeza

-no hay nada de qué hablar- le desafié mirándolo

-claro que sí y muchas cosas, sé que cometí un error pero no quiero que esto se termine y…-

-¿esto? ¿Esto qué Cullen? Jamás ha habido algo porque tú lo ocultas, te da vergüenza y está bien, eres el niño popular y ¿sabes qué más? Me importa una reverenda mierda porque ya me acostumbré al rechazo. Esto. Ni siquiera era una amistad- espeté controlando mi volumen lo mejor que pude y sus ojos no dejaron de observarme, tensando sus manos en puños y su mandíbula rígida

- yo nunca he querido ser tu amigo, Bella- iba a interrumpirlo para corregirle mi nombre pero me calló poniendo su mano en mi boca, resoplé furiosa- te lo dije el primer día que nos conocimos yo no controlo mis impulsos, si yo quiero algo lo tengo. Pero intenté controlarme contigo, intenté ir por el otro camino pero ni así. Eres tan terca y no creas que te quiero o algo así, no soy un cursi de mierda. Pero si te deseo y pensé obtener eso de ti por las buenas- espetó con gesto duro y mi corazón latió rápido ante sus palabras. Comenzaba a desesperarme- pero te aseguro que lo tendré y quizá hasta consiga tu corazón en el camino- rió oscuramente. Y yo le mordí la mano.

-no vas por el camino correcto, imbécil- me escabullí antes de que lo viera venir.- y no quiero que te me acerques de nuevo- caminé por su lado recogiendo mi mochila.

-espera- me gritó atajándome del brazo firmemente- no fueron las palabras adecuadas- gruñó lamiéndose la palma de la mano que acababa de morder fuertemente

-no me interesa, ya me ha quedado claro que me tengo que alejar de ti, muchas gracias- espeté arreglando mi ropa. De alguna forma sus palabras lograron hacerse un hueco en mi mente y las pensaba más de lo debido. Dándome cuenta de que en realidad si dolían algo.

¡Patético!

-soy un bruto- dijo para sí mismo, pero coincidí en silencio- me dejo llevar por el enojo y la frustración. No quería decir eso- se incomodó y disfruté más de lo debido ese hecho.- fui muy arrogante en ese punto- se rascó la cabeza cuando lo miré de refilón, sin quererlo mis pasos se ralentizaron- aunque no es del todo mentira me arrepiento de haberlo dicho así. Tú escondes y eres más que un cuerpo deseable- cerré los ojos con desprecio y comencé a andar de nuevo rápido.- oh mierda, no te quería incomodar…joder esto es difícil no sé cómo comportarme

-joder es una mala palabra- ahí va de nuevo. Se rió entre dientes

-¿es todo lo que dirás?- preguntó sonriendo

-no quiero hablarte, ni quiero verte además sé que tú también tienes tus secretos. El viernes por ejemplo… ¿Cuántas veces te han arrestado?- pregunté sarcástica

-debí adivinarlo- bufó por lo bajo- solo unas cuantas

-acabo de decir que no quiero hablarte y lo hago, maldición- me indigné conmigo misma y anduve más rápido aún tratando de castigarme

-¿por qué no te dejas ir? Bajar un poco las murallas- susurró en lo que quiso ser seductor

-porque es lo que tú esperas- admití sin detenerme, sin realmente saber dónde ir

-no quería que pasara esto, no quería que te alejaras- le hice burla

-no me vengas con esos cuentos, ya no me los creo. Tú y yo jamás tendremos una relación amena. Te llevas de lo mejor con otras personas, no conmigo. ¿Así que por qué no dejamos de intentarlo y cada quien a su asunto?- dije intentando hacerlo entrar en razón

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó sin inmutarse

-si- no dejé sus ojos en ningún momento

-pues no es lo que yo quiero. Y esto no acaba aquí- indicó con el gesto adusto

-preferiría que lo dejaras- sin esperar respuesta me encaminé lejos de él y sus cosas. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para meterlo a él en el saco también.

-o-

Me esforcé en no pensar en nada mientras las clases avanzaban, no quería tener que enfrentarme a Cullen en la clase de Biología. No quería discutir ni nada, solo me quería meter a mi cama caliente y beber un café. Además la estúpida cabeza no me dejaba de doler

No me sentía bien cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo y probé recostar la cabeza contra la mesa y envolverme en mis propios brazos para darme el calor que me faltaba.

-¿te sientes bien Bella?- me preguntó Eric, un chico de los jugadores de ajedrez.

Asentí lentamente y le di una sonrisa antes de incorporarme despacio

-sí, solo hace un poco de frío- me encogí de hombros mientras le restaba importancia

-ah, sí es cierto. Si quieres te presto mi chaqueta- me ofreció amablemente e iba a recibírsela porque de verdad tenía mucho frío.

-déjalo, yo me encargo- la voz de Cullen me hizo dar un salto.

Eric quedó confundido ante el repentino asalto del chico junto a mí. Y sin más me colocó una chamarra gruesa sobre los hombros. Rodé los ojos

-lo siento Eric, ¿me la puedes pasar?- ignoré a Cullen

-no.- prácticamente le rugió el cobrizo al pobre del chico

Entonces lo miré verdaderamente enojada

-¿Quién te crees?- inquirí con voz irritada

-solo úsala, Swan- se limitó a colocar la chaqueta sobre mí nuevamente e iba a quitármela cuando un maldito estornudo se me escapó.

-carajo- farfullé con las manos sobre el rostro aún

-¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- preguntó amablemente Eric y abrí mis labios para contestarle

-no hace falta. Metete en tus asuntos- siseó Cullen molesto al moreno que alzó las cejas y con una expresión parecida al temor tuvo que darse la vuelta, dándome una mirada de disculpa antes

-en serio Cullen, vete de aquí y déjame en paz- me masajeé la sien conteniendo los estornudos que se me querían escapar además de las maldiciones. Me ignoró

-¿te sientes bien?- a pesar de que no quería su chaqueta me acurruqué más en ella. Buscando calor

-¿Por qué no sigues tu propio consejo y te metes en tus asuntos?- inquirí recostando nuevamente mi cabeza en la mesa

-vamos Swan, ¿tienes frío?- consultó muy cerca de mi oreja y le di un manotazo para que se alejara, sentía los párpados pesados.

Los cerré un instante y al siguiente estaba entre los brazos cálidos de alguien.

Alarmada abrí mis ojos para ver el pecho de Cullen. Me deshice rápidamente pegando un salto lejos de él terminando con el trasero en el piso.

-te dije que me dejaras, idiota- le gruñí desde el suelo.

Él contenía la risa y fue mi tope. Le lancé a la cabeza la chaqueta y me puse de pie para irme del lugar. Algunos obviamente me miraban con una mueca de diversión en el rostro, no me enfadé, lo más probable es que si le hubiese ocurrido a otro chico yo también me habría reído.

Caminé hasta la biblioteca y el calor me recibió amablemente, lo acepté de buena gana antes de aovillarme en una esquina, reteniendo la mayor temperatura posible.

No sé cuanto habrá pasado desde que me quedé en esa posición o cuando fue que me dormí. Lo que sé es que desperté atontada y sumamente cansada, con más frío del que tenía y peor aún con la garganta apretada provocándome dolor al tragar. Carajo.

Reuniendo fuerzas levanté mi trasero del piso y me trasladé a los pasillos.

Mi mayor temor resultó ser cierto, estaba vacío.

O estaban en clases o ya se habían ido, para salir de la duda miré mi celular. Diablos, hacía una hora se habían terminado las clases.

Gimiendo salí al patio donde llovía copiosamente, lo que menos quería era irme caminando…pero no le veía la solución. Charlie de seguro estaba en el trabajo y no podría advertir que no me encontraba en casa.

Resignada tomé mi mochila, fui al casillero por el impermeable, me subí el cierre y puse el primer pie fuera.

Diablos y mil veces diablos.

Traté de apurar mis piernas pero sentía que me iba a caer en cualquier momento así que simplemente dejé que fueran a su ritmo.

Me mentalicé en que no tenía frío, en que mis dientes no castañeaban ni en que me ardía la garganta.

Así logré llegar a trompicones a la casa. Canté _¡aleluya! _Mentalmente porque lo había logrado.

Repetí mi rutina del otro día que tuve que caminar bajo la lluvia pero esta vez no me dejaron de castañear los dientes por lo que me acurruqué en las mantas, cubriéndome hasta el cuello.

Detestable lluvia y dolores desgraciados. Creo que llegué a gemir por su causa, así que me levanté con los ojos a medio abrir por unas pastillas, no sé cuantas me tomé la verdad, pero después de eso ya no recuerdo más. Tuve que haberme dormido.

-hey, Bells, hija- sentí que me mecían y protesté metiéndome más dentro de las mantas- abre los ojos, por Dios no me asustes- ante el timbre ansioso de la voz no pude evitar despertar

-¿papá?- mi voz estaba ronca y me dolía todo el cuerpo

-estás volando en fiebre, ¿cómo te sientes?- abrí y cerré los ojos con pesadez

-esto, bien- murmuré aunque mentía

-claro, has estado diciendo incoherencias y tiemblas, Bells, creo que pescaste un refriado- gemí sin estirarme y aferrándome más a las mantas

-déjame dormir cinco minutos más, ya voy- me quejé durmiendo otra vez.

Soñé un montón de cosas sin sentido, a un instante volvía a Phoenix en la escuela, otras a mis años con papá y a veces… con ella.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente mi cuerpo parecía molido y recordé con nerviosismo alguno de esos días donde Renée perdía el control y se ensañaba conmigo, para después llevarme desayuno a la cama y pedirme perdón hasta el cansancio…

_-perdóname Bella, ¿sabes que te amo no? Todo lo hago porque te amo, quiero que seas alguien de bien y lo hago por tu propio beneficio. Creo que me pasé un poco pero no estás enojada, ¿cierto? No, no puedes estarlo porque tú me quieres y no serías capaz de odiarme, ¿no es así? además te he traído este delicioso desayuno, mírame Bella, ¿sabes que te amo no?..._

Cerré los ojos y me obligué a pensar en otra cosa

-¿Bella?- la voz de mi padre logró sacarme un poco de mi mente aunque sentía que mi corazón latía fuertemente, martilleando en todo mi cuerpo a través de mis venas y estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Le sonreí levemente

-hola papá- saludé notando que mi voz se hallaba peor.

-vaya, estás afónica ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó con ansiedad desde la puerta de mi habitación. Vestía unos jeans y una camisa de franela abierta sobre otra gris. Su rostro parecía cansado

-bien, ¿no irás al trabajo hoy?- tosí forzando a que la voz saliera

-no, me quedaré a cuidarte hoy- se adentró en la estancia. No me lo imaginaba cuidándome

-no tienes que preocuparte- le sonreí levemente

-te ves horrible- me ignoró haciéndome sonreír nuevamente. Arrastró una silla a un costado de mi cama y yo me incorporé- te he traído un té, sé tu problema con la cafeína- asentí agradecida recibiéndole la taza. La tomé con cuidado y procuré mirarla ya que Charlie no dejaba de escrutarme con los ojos

-ayer… dijiste algo- me mordí el labio, nerviosa, no podía imaginar que cosas habría dicho entre sueños y delirios – Bella, ¿qué sucedió en Phoenix?- tragué grueso cerrando un poco los ojos. No podía ser cierto

-lo que tú…-

-quiero que me digas la verdad, Isabella- frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula. Me detuve a mitad de frase y no lo miré en ningún momento, temía demostrar todo lo que ocultaba

Al parecer, el momento de la verdad había llegado...

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Cuál piensan que sea la verdad? **_

_**Espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana y planeen un mejor fin de semana :P**_

_**Quiero darles las gracias por las alertas y favoritos, que para mí son sumamente importantes, ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores! Si es que hay alguno y gracias a las dos hermosas personas que me dejaron sus opiniones, se los agradezco de corazón y espero que ojalá sigan leyendo (:**_

_**Bueno, será hasta el martes, espero que disfruten el cap y nos leemos!**_

_**Bendiciones y un abrazote enorme!**_

_**Chau chau**_

_**Pd: perdón si es que se me pasó un error de ortografía y/o de gramática **_


	8. La verdad a veces es dura

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me atribuyo la trama. **

**Capítulo VIII**

"**La verdad a veces es dura"**

**Bella POV**

_Al parecer, el momento de la verdad había llegado..._

-tuve problemas con Renée…-Decir su nombre me produjo un desagradable escalofrío y que mi cuerpo se tensara, aunque traté de parecer serena.- supongo que tienes derecho a saber la verdad- susurré jugando con la taza- como sabes sufre una enfermedad- dije con ironía- los doctores dijeron que tenía esquizofrenia violenta, solo el tres por ciento de las personas que padecen este desorden mental también presenta esa condición… bueno, mi suerte fue tal que a mí me tocó ese tres por ciento… era una persona realmente violenta, claro, eso cuando no estaba dopada por los medicamentos- indiqué sintiendo de pronto mi boca y garganta seca- pues… cuando ella se enfadaba conmigo por hacer algo mal… como no saber hacer mi cama o simplemente quebrar un vaso… me…golpeaba- solté con dificultad obligándome a respirar con normalidad- no era una reprimenda normal, solía utilizar el palo de la escoba o lo que estuviera a su mano. Cualquier cosa.- me perdí en los recuerdos un instante- decidí que era suficiente cuando cumplí dieciséis. Fue la peor paliza. Todo inició porque un chico había ido a la casa a buscarme. Él solo me quería entregar mi cuaderno pero ella no creyó lo mismo, al llegar comenzó a gritarme, después me zamarreó y me caí sobre una mesa con adornos de vidrio…dolía-era como si lo estuviera viendo ante mis ojos y me encogí de forma involuntaria- me gritaba mientras me golpeaba con algo… no recuerdo qué pues lloraba y no veía bien. No sé cuánto tiempo duró pero yo quedé inconsciente después de que me pegara en la cabeza- sentí mis ojos ardiendo en lágrimas y estaba perdida en mi mente, tan interiorizada que comenzaba a dolerme el cuerpo de nuevo- a la mañana siguiente hizo lo de siempre. Me llevó el desayuno, me suplicó perdón y me decía siempre que solo ella me quería, y que si me alejaba de su lado me iba a quedar sola, porque ella era la única que me amaba tan torpe y tonta. Le tenía miedo, me aterraba cometer errores porque me costarían caro.

«Una asistente del colegio, ya sospechaba algo por más que trataba de engañarla y mentirle no me creía, supongo que usar una sudadera enorme con treinta y cinco grados de calor no era normal. El punto es que…no lo aguanté más y… me desmayé del dolor porque era insoportable. Desperté en un hospital con múltiples fracturas y hematomas… Abi, la asistente estaba ahí y también la policía- no hacía falta explicar mi ataque de pánico- tenía el hombro, la muñeca y el tobillo derecho fracturados además de varias costillas rotas-sentí que me desmadejaba lentamente recordando todos los golpes, cada palabra, cada manipulación- yo…yo… no sabía qué hacer… era chica y… Abi me ayudó… y… realmente no sé cómo pasó… pero ella ya no está y… - los nervios pudieron conmigo y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente con las manos en el rostro tratando de calmarme, sin embargo era inútil.

Lloraba por mi infancia perdida porque mi mamá no me quería…por tantas cosas que no tuve tiempo de llorar. Él me abrazó fuertemente después de quitarme la taza

-oh mi pequeña, mi bebé- su voz estaba rota y solo me aferré a él, dejando que todo se fuera- no sabía esto, no sabía lo que pasaste, mi bebé- me besaba la coronilla mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Sentía mi cuerpo estremecer con cada sacudida de mis sollozos.

Sinceramente no sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos así, pero finalmente me calmé entre el abrazo protector de mi padre, cuanta falta me hacía uno así.

No entendía por qué mi cabello estaba húmedo hasta que comprendí que eran las lágrimas de Charlie.

Permanecimos un poco más así, luego, él se retiró suavemente después de besarme la frente

-¿por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Cómo… cómo lo pudiste llevar todo tu sola?- preguntó acariciándome la mejilla. Desvié mis ojos de su rostro a mis manos

-fui al psicólogo, papá… ya estoy bien y casi lo he superado- respondí en medio de un suspiro, aunque mi voz fue apenas audible.

-mi bebé, eres tan fuerte- descifré un timbre de admiración- y yo aquí tan ajeno a lo que te pasaba, qué estúpido he sido- masculló ahora levemente enojado consigo mismo

-no papá, yo he decidido no contarlo. Solo dejemos eso en el pasado ¿vale?- esperaba que así fuera

Como respuesta me observó por largos minutos antes de asentir

-dalo por hecho- me guiñó un ojo- iré a ver…a prepararte algo de comida, supongo- torpemente abandonó mi habitación después de darme una mirada críptica.

Suspiré sintiéndome libre, por primera vez desde que recuerdo no cargaba un peso a cuestas, lo había dejado ir. Se lo había dicho a mi padre y me sentía aliviada. El sicólogo dijo que lo haría y que en ese momento yo me sentiría así, exactamente como estoy ahora.

No podía creerlo. Los secretos con él ya no existían.

Cuanto quería a mi padre.

-o-

El resto de la tarde ambos tratamos de sonreír, pero el resultado era maltrecho y casi aterrador por lo que desistimos, supongo que tendría que correr el tiempo para que todo fuera como antes.

Me preparó una sopa que se empeñó en que tomara desde mi cama y consentí, podía ver en sus ojos que era una forma de aligerar la culpa que sentía. Internamente bufé. Como si él hubiera podido hacer algo. Solo era el pasado y ya, Charlie tendría que aprender a vivir con eso y no verme como una personita que fue maltratada en su niñez, vamos, eso por desagracia pasaba mucho.

Esa noche volví a tener fiebre, él volvió a cuidarme, pero a la mañana siguiente ya estaba mejor.

-no Bella no irás – dio el ultimátum y yo lo miré mal- vamos apenas puedes hablar- lo seguí mirando aunque sabía que tenía la razón- regresa a la cama- pidió con voz más dulce y yo refunfuñe antes obedecer

-¿Tú irás a trabajar?- pregunté inquisitiva a mitad de la escalera

-no hasta que estés bien o mejor- aseguró dándome la espalda- ya te llevaré el desayuno a la cama

-no.- aclaré mi garganta por lo seca que sonó mi voz- preferiría comer en la mesa… no… no me trae buenos recuerdos- expliqué rascándome la cabeza. Asintió y acomodó una silla frente a una suculenta bandeja con comida.

Desayunamos conversando, cosa extraña. Pero no me quejé, por el contrario, de vez en cuando era agradable.

La verdad fue lindo e…irritante que mi padre me cuidara, no estaba acostumbrada sin embargo aguanté calladita, supongo que después de todo estaba en su pleno derecho de padre.

Aquella noche dormí bien y amanecí mucho más repuesta, pero no me dejó ir al instituto, nuevamente.

Aunque le insistí en que fuera a trabajar solo fue un rato y volvió pronto para hacer la cena. Iba a recompensárselo. Juro que lo haría.

Ya casi estábamos a jueves cuando él decidió que podía ir a trabajar, pero no así yo ir a estudiar, le renegué, le hice show sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su postura.

No podría enojarme aunque quisiera, se había comportado excelente, con todo.

-o-

Me desperté y estiré a antojo sobre la cama, y de reojo miré que ya era mediodía, no me vestí y bajé a comer algo antes de volver a dormir. Así se me pasó ese día ya que Charlie me prohíbo hacer cena.

Miré televisión y me enfurruñé en el sillón por sentirme tan inútil, ya me encontraba mucho mejor y era capaz de cocinar, por favor.

Sin embargo obedecí y no hice lo que me pidió que no hiciera, darle en el gusto no le haría mal.

El viernes llegó y yo estaba harta en la casa. Mi papá no me dejó ir al instituto en casi toda la semana y yo echaba chispas, era demasiado protector y comenzaba a irritarme aún cuando trataba de mantenerme serena había momentos en los que no me podía controlar, como ahora.

-hija, llegué- llamó desde la primera planta a las ocho en punto y bajé rápidamente las escaleras

-hola papá- saludé mirándolo con reproche

-¿qué?- consultó inocente

-no te hagas, no me has dejado ir al instituto, perdí toda la semana- bufé molesta con los brazos cruzados

-no te hará daño- se encogió de hombros y lo seguí hasta la cocina

-lo dices porque no te tendrás que conseguir la materia…- abrió una olla para ver su contenido

-¿te molestaría que hoy saliera en la noche y no llegara hasta mañana?-preguntó sin mirarme y yo quedé descolocada por su repentina pregunta

-eeh… ¿no? ¿Tienes una cita?- jugué y él se dio la vuelta

-no- espetó con el ceño fruncido- tengo que trabajar- explicó

-aah… ¿y por qué me preguntas?- no oculté mi falta de entendimiento

-no te dejaré sola de nuevo, no si no quieres- comprendí el trasfondo de las palabras

-no tienes que preocuparte, papá- le dije jugando con mis manos en los bolsillos traseros

-lo sé- me sonrió antes de comenzar con la cena.

-te la he dejado en el horno Bella, tienes que…- me reí levemente a ver a Charlie explicándome como tenía que servirme la comida

-lo he pillado papá- le sonreí y él me besó la frente antes de irse murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

Suspiré, volvía a tener la casa solo para mí.

Con parsimoniosa lentitud me comí cada bocado de _Omelette_ que Charlie había preparado para mí y después me senté frente al televisor para disfrutar de la soledad.

Pasé de un par de películas románticas y comencé a ver unas de acción, pero después de bostezar como por quinta vez consecutiva decidí irme a la cama. Apagué y aseguré todo antes de subir a mi habitación donde encendí el reproductor de música y comencé a quitarme los zapatos.

Cuando me hube desabrochado el botón del pantalón y estaba dispuesta a bajarlo para ponerme el pijama un sonido en mi ventana me sobresaltó.

-joder Swan ábreme la puerta- escuché las arrastradas palabras casi a gritos y rápidamente me fui a la búsqueda de un bate de beisbol en caso de que tuviera que recurrir a la violencia y entonces... Esperen… ese era…- ¡Swan que me abras la puerta!- gritó y yo me debatí. Quería que se fuera y así no gritara más

-¡vete!- le devolví ya casi con la voz recuperada

-¡ábreme o comienzo un show!- su voz se oía furiosa y…borracha también.

-¡lárgate de mi casa!- le respondí

-¡Swan! ¡En serio haré un numerito que despertará a tus vecinos!- veía a través de las cortinas su silueta

-¡esa no es la puerta retardado!- indiqué caminando para que se callara ya que gritaba como puerco en el matadero

-hasta que abres- farfulló molesto mientras me hacía a un lado para entrar por mi ventana… estuve demasiado incrédula por su patudez que solo desperté de mi letargo cuando cayó al piso

-¿qué mierdas te crees? ¡Esta es mi pieza! ¡No tienes un jodido derecho a estar aquí!- le grité indignada pero él me sonrió desde su posición en el suelo

-eres caliente cuando dices malas palabras- murmuró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirándome de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba.

Recordé mi pantalón sin abrochar y me cubrí todo lo que pude

-vete de mi casa- me apreté el puente de la nariz a la par que hablaba con voz contenida

-no gatita- dijo hablándome muy cerca y alcé los ojos para verlo a centímetros de mi rostro con los rasgos rígidos

-no me digas así- lo miré envenenadamente pero hizo caso omiso de mi petición y mirada para pasearse por mi habitación.

Yo estaba prácticamente gruñendo de rabia

-así que… has estado acostándote con Eric- afirmó tomando uno de mis libros

Mi boca casi cayó al piso pero él continuó

-te me niegas a mí pero te regalas a ese…chico- soltó con desprecio lo último dándome una fiera mirada. Yo no comprendía nada- eres igual al resto de las chicas- dijo observándome despectivamente y yo seguía sin entender

-estás en…-

-no te atrevas a negarlo- se aproximó de pronto a mí y lo que vi me dio un poco de miedo. Él parecía enfurecido a más no poder y estaba igual o más de borracho- no comprendo por qué te haces la difícil conmigo si esto te encanta- me agarró de improvisto por la nuca e intentó estampar sus labios en los míos pero me alejé rápidamente, con el corazón a mil.

-Cullen, quiero que te vayas ahora- intenté darle una mirada dura, fallando miserablemente por consecuencia de la inquietud que sentía por todo el cuerpo

-no, yo no me iré aun, no todavía- esta vez me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a la pared más cercana con fuerza, moliendo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Gemí de dolor

-apártate de mí – pedí con voz temblorosa, pero pareció no entender ya que puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, asechándome con su imponente pecho y mirada clavada en mí. Podía sentir el aliento a alcohol en mi rostro con cada una de sus respiraciones

-vamos gatita, todos lo dicen, tú te acuestas con Eric por eso el teatrito de la chaqueta ¿no?- lo miré incrédula- no te hagas… sé que significa que estás "libre" por la noche, me pregunto con cuántos más repites el plato- pensó en voz alta y no medí mis reacciones ni mi ira, simplemente actúe guiada por la furia. Le pegué con todas mis fuerzas una cachetada que le volteó el rostro

Me escabullí lejos de él

-vete, Cullen- mi voz era hierro puro y un rasgo de desconcierto y algo parecido al dolor surcó su rostro enrojecido en una mejilla - ¡yo no me acuesto con Eric ni con nadie más! ¡Carajo Cullen! ¿No te valieron de nada esas breves conversaciones? ¿No me pudiste conocer un poco mejor? ¡Eres tan…!- se acercó lentamente a mí y me hizo callar colocando suavemente su dedo sobre mi boca. No entendía por qué la necesidad de explicarle que era una mentira.

-ssh, no lo digas, por favor no lo digas- su voz ya no era ruda, si no que lo contrario y sus ojos parecían tristes y arrepentidos. Bella no confíes en él advirtió una vocecita de mi cabeza, pero no tuve tiempo de alejarme ya que me envolvió entre sus brazos y la sorpresa pudo conmigo- perdóname- fue lo único que dijo cerca de mi oído. Jamás había oído ese timbre apesadumbrado en su voz, ni tampoco pedir perdón. Siempre era lo siento o lo lamento

Cuando recobré el sentido común me aparté de un salto de él. Su mirada atormentada seguía allí y me quedé un momento inmóvil mientras la música seguía sonando bajito llenando el silencio

-vete.- mi voz salió cortante, no era para menos. Casi abusa de mí y además viene a insultarme llamándome puta.

-Bella yo…- comenzó

-Swan- corregí pero no pareció oírme

-lo oí en la escuela… y como no fuiste a clases supuse estabas _ocupada _y bebí y luego quise venir pero luego no y… no sé realmente por qué eso me enfurecía tanto. Bueno, lo sé… tú eres mía, solo mía y no toleraré que alguien te ponga un dedo encima, ni uno solo. Jamás- me miró y a pesar de estar borracho las palabras le salieron sin problemas

-no soy un objeto ni mucho menos tuya, así que te pido que te vayas- crucé los brazos sobre el pecho

Me ignoró

-¿por qué no fuiste al instituto?- preguntó ahora con la voz arrastrada

-por nada que a ti te incumba, vete- volví a insistir sin embargo casi se cae al tropezar con algo y por impulso lo sostuve del brazo, quedando ambos sentados en la cama. Me alejé lo más que pude sin ponerme de pie

-por favor- suplicó y era la primera vez que lo oía hacerlo- necesito saberlo, necesito saber más de ti, todo de ti- inquirió mirándome con aquellos ojos torturosos ¿qué diablos le pasaba a éste?

-Cullen

-llámame Edward, por favor- otra vez el por favor. Lo miré desconcertada con los ojos entrecerrados, y no sé si será por el alcohol que ingirió o qué pero se veía demasiado inocente y no sé… su rostro parecía destruido y derrotado

Suspiré rendida

-yo… Edward- cerró los ojos al oírme pronunciar su nombre y lo miré confundida, de verdad que no comprendía qué le pasaba

-continua- pidió sin abrir los ojos todavía y contrariada hablé

-no sé qué es lo que te pasa… pero tienes que irte. Tú no puedes saber todo de mí como yo no puedo saberlo de ti ¿comprendes?- alcé las cejas intentando persuadirle como a un niño pequeño

-yo te lo diría todo, todo por algo que…- murmuró un "mmm" antes de acercarse a mí y tomarme el rostro delicadamente entre sus dedos. Alcé las manos dispuesta a apartarlo si la situación se ponía crítica. No me moví nada, ni siquiera un milímetro mientras él acercaba su nariz a la mía y solo me respiraba- no sabes cómo deseo besarte- susurró con los ojos cerrados y alzando una ceja casi de forma inconsciente.

Comencé a alejarme recordando su frase de _soy todo un machote y no controlo mis impulsos_

-no, no…por favor no te alejes…me comportaré- volvió a asirme por el rostro y por alguna razón le creí.

Dejé mis manos caer flácidas en mi vientre. Sintiendo su nariz pasearse delicadamente por mis pómulos y luego acariciar suavemente la mía. Deslizó su cabeza por mi cuello para después volver a olerme allí. ¿Se creía perro o qué? Sin embargo sentí mi sangre martillear desaforadamente cuando aspiró en esa zona haciéndome casi cerrar los ojos pero me contuve. Gimió provocándome un salto al sentirlo tan ronco en mi oído- hueles tan delicioso- dijo como si fuera la disculpa perfecta y solo fruncí el ceño. Preguntándome qué mierda estaba haciendo permitiendo que estuviéramos así

Si cuando su mano me acarició parte del cuello desnudo casi llegando a la nuca no logré recordar por qué me estaba reprendiendo mentalmente, mucho menos lo logré al sentir su respiración haciéndome cosquillas calentando mi piel en contacto con la suya

Decidí que era suficiente y me paré de la cama dejándolo inclinado hacia mí. Retorcí mis dedos, nerviosa, antes de obligarme a componerme. Él no me podía poner así.

-creo que ya te debes ir- susurré con voz firme y su rostro que por alguna razón reconocí como hermoso, me miraba con aprehensión y confusión, sí, allí había mucha confusión.

-Bella…- me mordí la lengua para no corregirle. Parecía un niño

-¿sí, Edward?- cerró brevemente los ojos en una mueca de gusto

-no puedes imaginar que tan placentero me resulta oír mi nombre salir de tus labios- abrió los ojos y yo me avergoncé. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué?

-eeh… ya-no sabía que más decir- en serio, vete Cullen- retomé el norte y su rostro demostró desesperación. Me acaricié los brazos con mis manos pero de un momento a otro él sostenía una de ellas desde la cama, mirándome con aquellos ojos atormentados

-por favor, Bella… no me dejes solo, tú no por favor- suplicó en una expresión que me dejó totalmente aturdida y fuera de juego… este no era Cullen, era alguien más…

Diablos si no parecía tan condenadamente hermoso e inocente diciéndome esas palabras

Perdida en mis estupideces estaba cuando me jaló hasta quedar sentada en su regazo, no me pude levantar ya que rápidamente me tomó y me acostó junto a él en mi cama.

Mi corazón latía rápido

-Cullen -

-Edward- riñó como niño mientras sus brazos me oprimían contra sí

-suéltame- pedí con voz contenida, sin embargo él escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y enredó sus piernas en las mías. Por más que me intenté zafar no lo conseguí y terminé cansada y jadeando

-dime Edward, por favor- pidió con voz casi adormilada

-¿me soltarás si lo digo?- pregunté vencida e intentando negociar con este chico borracho que me tenía como oso de peluche

-si- asintió susurrando en mi oído, ignoré el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda

Balbuceé unas maldiciones antes de decidirme a aceptar

-Edward.- escupí entre dientes

-no suena lindo… esfuérzate más…por favor- no, definitivamente no era Cullen, él no dice por favor.

-no. Ya lo dije, suéltame- mi paciencia se estaba acabando

Sentí como negó y pronto sus brazos ceñirme más haciéndome percibir todo su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda. ¿Qué era esa sensación extraña en mi estómago? ¿Mariposas? ¿Ó me tragué una mosca?

Refunfuñé indignada de mí misma y rodé los ojos, hasta que suspiré cerrándolos

-Edward…- un escalofrío me recorrió al pronunciarlo y odié la sensación. No podía sentir eso. Simplemente no.

Lo sentí suspirar y pronto su respiración pesada y acompasada en mi nuca.

-¿Cullen?- me intenté voltear pero me oprimió impidiendo que me moviera un centímetro.

-Edward- reclamó aunque parecía más un balbuceo entre sueños que una palabra bien dicha

-está bien, Edward, ¿ya me dejas salir? Cumplí mi parte- aseguré recibiendo solo más respiraciones como respuesta. – hey, Edward- giré lo que pude la cabeza para ver su despeinado cabello y luego sus ojos cerrados

Tiene que ser broma…

-Cullen- le llamé revolviéndome. Su brazo casi me asfixia de tan fuerte que me tenía agarrada por la cintura por lo que desistí – vamos no me vengas con estupideces, sé que estás despierto, ¡Cullen!- chillé pero nada, ni siquiera dio un salto y balbuceó un par de cosas antes de quedarse en silencio nuevamente.

El hijo de puta se había dormido… ¿cómo carajo fue que terminé en esta posición? Ni yo lo podía entender…

* * *

**Hello! ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Qué opinan del pasado de nuestra Bella? Bueno… las cosas entre estos dos están un poquitín complicadas ¿no les parece?**

**Nuevamente, quiero darles las gracias a aquellas personas que agregan a favoritos y alertas esta historia, ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores! –si es que hay alguno- y muchas gracias a las tres hermosas personas que dejaron sus preciosos reviews, ¡fueron tres! Me alegraron tanto, de veras (:**

**Esperando que el cap haya sido de su agrado me despido deseándoles una excelente semana y nos volvemos a leer el viernes.**

**Bendiciones y un abrazote enorme!**

**Chau chau**

**Pd: perdónenme si es que se me pasó un error ortográfico y/o de redacción, ¡hago lo mejor que puedo :s!**


	9. La culpa es una mala consejera

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a su maravillosa obra "Crepúsculo", pero la trama es original mía.**

**Chicas, sé que no es día de actualización, pero mañana tengo un acto por fiestas patrias y no creo que alcance a subir el cap, por ello lo hago hoy, espero entiendan c:**

**Capítulo IX**

"**La culpa es una mala consejera"**

**Bella POV**

Resoplé frustrada negándome en redondo a siquiera intentar cerrar mis ojos ¿Por qué? Simple, era lo suficientemente sincera conmigo misma como para saber que iba a disfrutar el estar así con Cullen. Vamos, su calor era atrayente y lo que podía percibir de su pecho era firme y totalmente deseable. Sí, yo también pienso en esas cosas.

Conté las respiraciones de Cullen con calma, esperando que el tiempo pasara, también escuché la música que aún se oía desde un rincón de mi habitación.

Me fijé en las manos del chico ancladas en mi cintura, eran lindas, a su propia manera. Grandes y blancas, como de pianista.

Algo en unos de sus dedos me llamó la atención y procurando que siguiera dormido alcé suavemente su mano para verla más de cerca. Eran cicatrices.

Pasaban desde el dedo índice al meñique como en una línea, pareciera como si es que le hubiesen hecho eso a propósito.

Con el ceño fruncido seguí investigando su piel, el resto de la mano estaba blanca y pulcra y continúe mirando más arriba, levantando su chaqueta y camiseta.

En la zona de las venas había otra, larga que casi tocaba el codo. Pasé mis dedos por ella y él profirió un suspiro. Había otros cortes pequeños que casi no se veían a menos de que prestaras atención

Su rostro se movió más en mi hombro dejándome admirarlo. Ahí junto a una de sus cejas reposaba otra y la curiosidad me guió a meter los dedos en su cabeza y buscar más.

Las encontré sin ninguna dificultad, ocultas entre los mechones rebeldes aparecían de diversas formas.

Me aferró más y hundió su nariz en mi cuello, así dormido solo parecía un chico que necesitaba de mucho cariño

-me molesta- susurró casi de forma ininteligible.

-¿qué cosa?- sé que era absurdo preguntarle a alguien dormido pero no lo pude evitar

Repitió lo mismo solo que mucho menos entendible. Se removió contra mí enredando más sus piernas en las mías y yo como idiota lo dejé.

-¿te molesta la chaqueta?- pregunté confusa, sentirlo tan adherido a mí se sentía demasiado extraño para estar bien

No dijo más quedándose quieto nuevamente, dejándome seguir con mi inspección.

En su rostro casi no había marcas pero su cuello tenía una, y también una de sus orejas. Retiré de inmediato mi mano de esa zona cuando gimió quedadamente y se estremeció.

-¿Quién te hizo esto Edward?- se me salió mirando sus rasgos relajados, lejos de ese ser irritante.

Obviamente no tuve respuesta

-o-

Me salí de su agarre cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dormido como para notarlo. Protestó un instante y luego se durmió de nuevo

¿Por qué mierda estoy cuidando su sueño?

Me calcé los zapatos y apagué la radio antes de mirar por la ventana. El vidrio estaba empañado por lo que adiviné afuera hacía mucho frío.

Hice un círculo para poder observar como la Harley estaba en el césped y a la vista de Charlie si es que se llegaba a aparecer.

Me abrigué y salí afuera por ella. En efecto se hallaba congelado. Con esfuerzo logré moverla a un lugar donde no pudiera verla y después de estar guerreando por más de 20 minutos lo conseguí.

Entré con la nariz roja y las manos congeladas. Pasé de largo a mi habitación teniendo precaución de no pisar demasiado fuerte los escalones. ¡Ay mierda! ¿Por qué?

Cuando entré, el calor hizo que me adormilase casi de inmediato.

Vi a Edward en posición fetal aún durmiendo en un pedacito de mi cama. Se veía tan chiquito y hasta cierto punto…insignificante, no me malentiendan, es en un buen sentido.

Suspiré antes de acercarme con pasos vacilantes después de deshacerme de la ropa abrigada.

-la-la chaqueta…joder…- susurró frunciendo el ceño y adiviné que su atuendo no debería ser muy cómodo que digamos.

Vamos Bella, como no has cometido demasiadas imbecilidades haz otra ¡vamos! Hazte la mamá Bella. Idiota.

Sin embargo, haciendo oídos sordos me incliné hacia él

-te ayudaré, muévete un poco- le susurré suavemente al oído y lo hizo. Hm… Cullen obedece en sueños. Me tragué la risita que se me quiso escapar y extendí sus brazos sobre la cama para poder quitarle la chaqueta por uno primero y luego voltearlo. Dios, si era pesado. Pero finalmente se la logré quitar.

Debajo solo usaba una simple camiseta negra con un tejido que se adhería muy bien a su cuerpo moldeando su torso atlético y además de inmediato advertí que era demasiado ligera. ¿A ti qué te importa? Buena pregunta.

Le quité los zapatos y lo cubrí con mis mantas, se acurrucó y suspiró. Ay claro que no es un marica… pensé con sarcasmo, si suspira como chica.

Supongo que en el fondo estaba más enojada conmigo misma por permitir estas cosas, debí echarlo, carajo sí que debí pero al mirar su cara no pensé lo mismo.

Resignada a no dormir en mi cama me senté en la silla mecedora después de apagar la luz y cerrar con llave la puerta, digo, por si a mi padre se le ocurre venir a verme cuando llegue, no creo que le agrade mucho ver a su hija convertida en hijo, y además en Cullen , ósea, ¿sí me entienden?

Solo las luces de mi pared iluminaban mi habitación y al cubrirme con una colcha comencé a sentir mis párpados pesados.

En plena tarea de dormir estaba cuando oí quejidos y lamentos, algo parecido a gemidos de dolor. Desperté del todo al sentir el catre sonar como condenado

Cullen no sería capaz de…tocarse… en mi cama… ¿verdad?

No encendí la luz por temor a ver algo que no quería ver y sigilosamente me acerqué a la figura inquieta del cobrizo

-Cullen- susurré mientras él hacía muecas y negaba con la cabeza.

Bueno, no estaba tocándose.

-hey, Cullen, óyeme- le pedí sosteniendo su rostro marcado con un profundo dolor

-no…no, no… éramos amigos… no- decía con voz ronca y sus cejas se tocaban

-Edward, tranquilo es solo un sueño- dije con mis manos en sus mejillas y mirando como sufría y yo no lo podía sacar de ahí ¿por qué te importa? ¡Porque lo entiendo! Mi voz interior se calló.

Su rostro comenzó a sudar y me desesperé.

A mí no me gustaban esos sueños del pasado y rogaba porque me sacaran de ellos, si él sufre lo mismo, pide eso.

-estoy contigo, relájate- pedí con voz suave mientras contra mis principios comenzaba a acariciar su cara, que extrañamente era suave- ssh, ssh- él comenzó a relajarse de a poco, aunque su mandíbula seguía tensa.

-eso es- asentí sin dejar de darle apenas roces de caricias en los pómulos que era lo único que me atrevía a tocar. Después de todo al amanecer él ni siquiera iba a recordar lo de hoy. Borracho de mierda.

Después de que se logró calmar y desapareció esa arruga en su frente comencé a cabecear contra la almohada y decidí irme. Él ya estaba bien y tranquilo y yo podía dormir, así que me acurruqué en la silla y me dormí.

Mañana por la mañana iba a analizar todo y a reprenderme, ahora solo quería descansar.

Me despertó el dolor en mi cuello y a regañadientes me moví controlando el gemido que se formó en mi garganta por la causa que me despertó.

Parpadeé varias veces acomodándome a la luz o bien, falta de ella.

Estiré con un quejido mis extremidades y no tardé en recordar el por qué no estaba en mi cómoda y confortable cama.

Eché una mirada al reloj en mi mesilla de noche que iluminaba un poco el lugar y con pesar descubrí que eran a penas las cinco y media de la mañana.

Miré de paso al inquilino no deseado en mi cama y suspiré por lo tonta que soy. Él seguía dormido plácidamente entre mis sábanas.

Me aovillé en la incómoda silla de madera para volver a dormir, vamos… era sábado.

Lo intenté por un buen rato pero nada, los indicios de sueño ya no eran suficientes para inducirme al estado de inconsciencia por lo que me paré y arrastrando los pies caminé al baño para asearme.

Mi rostro era un verdadero desastre que demostraba la maravillosa noche que pasé anoche, jamás había visto mi cara con algún tipo de brillo ni siquiera cuando me vine a vivir con Charlie, quizá, cuando me llegué al amor si Dios quiere tendré por lo menos un rubor o algo.

Ash, burradas de Bella.

Me enjuagué la boca y me desenredé un poco el pelo antes de salir.

Noche de perros, día de infiernos.

Aún no amanecía al entrar en mi habitación y él seguía dormido, ahora ya se movía libremente por lo ancho de mi cama. Cullen era así, un patudo.

Rebusqué entre mi ropa algo cómodo y abrigado para ponerme hoy que suponía iba a ser un horrible día de horrible frío.

Eché una mirada de reojo a Cullen que descansaba sobre mi almohada antes de comenzar a desvestirme rápidamente, evitando que la helada se me adhiriera a la piel.

En ponerme la camiseta estaba cuando oí un joder demasiado claro.

Me la metí de un tirón por la cabeza antes de darme la vuelta.

No podía pasarme esto a mí

-¡Cullen!- chillé horrorizada cuando noté que se hallaba despierto mirándome con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Me apresuré en colocarme el resto de las prendas rogando porque no haya visto nada indebido. Maldición sabía que me tenía que vestir en el baño.

-S-Swan- balbuceó con voz ronca sin despegar sus ojos de mí

Estaba avergonzada hasta el tuétano pero pretendí parecer enojada a más no poder

-joder… Tú…- parloteó y yo me oculté en mi cabello- joder- se talló el rostro

-joder es una mala- me callé sin terminar- ¿no crees que deberías disculparte?- inquirí escéptica sin atreverme a mover

-¿disculparme?- preguntó a su vez- tú te comenzaste a desnudar y yo solo te miré- se encogió de hombros y mi furia fue increíble

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Vete de mi casa inmediatamente!- le grité y él se rió. Hijo de…

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía me le tiré encima para golpearlo

-yaya Swan, relájate… detente- dijo después de que me dejó pegarle pero yo quería continuar, me estaba liberando al fin de lo de ayer – para- espetó ahora con un tono seco e irritado.

Me encontraba a horcajadas sobre él dándole de puñetazos allí donde mis manos alcanzaban

-que te detengas ¡Joder!- gruñó antes de tomarme ambas manos pero yo seguí luchando y rápidamente me puso contra el colchón quedando él sobre mí

El pánico comenzó a atacarme al recordar ese gesto molesto en su rostro ayer en la noche cuando…

-no, no ¡déjame! ¡Suéltame!- imploré controlándome lo mejor que pude sin embargo de verdad estaba asustada, después de todo Cullen era muy inestable. Moví mis manos frenéticamente para soltarme y por su cara surcó un gesto total de desconcierto.

Me soltó y se alejó lentamente y aproveché eso para hacerme un ovillo lejos de él en la esquina de la cama aún tibia por su cuerpo

-Swan… ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó confundido y mirándome con precaución.

Vamos Bella, ¡contrólate mujer por Dios!

Entonces algo pareció encajar en su rostro y se tornó temeroso

-ayer…ayer… ¿te hice algo?- su tono era de verdadero miedo y pensé en jugar con su mente pero no lo hice. Solo lo miré tratando de reconocer la faceta que vi anoche, algún indicio de que fuera el mismo. Y lo encontré cuando me miró con aquellos ojos a la tenue luz en mi habitación – por favor Bella respóndeme- pidió desesperado tomándome por los brazos y recordé que él esperaba una respuesta

-no- luché porque saliera lo más normal posible. Descubrir de pronto que el chico malo del pueblo tiene una faceta tan… ¿vulnerable? Es un hallazgo para el cual se requiere tiempo.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se lo talló con alivio

-joder…pensé que yo…y qué…- negó con la cabeza mientras yo seguía sumida en lo más profundo de mi mente- ¿estás segura? No pareces muy…normal- dijo vacilante mirándome

-¿cómo estarlo si tú te colaste en contra de mi voluntad en mi habitación?- inquirí despejando mi cabeza, es Cullen, me importa un reverendo cacahuate si tiene mil ciento cincuenta facetas diferentes.

-supongo que ya estás mejor- aseguró con una media sonrisa y luego se dedicó a mirarme, solo observarme mientras yo le correspondía. Pero después de un rato donde su rostro era una máscara apacible y sus ojos fijos en mí, comencé a incomodarme- recuerdo todo lo que dije e hice anoche- habló de pronto y yo di un ligero respingo pero bajé la cabeza.

Pensé que no iba a acordarse

-gracias- susurró sosteniendo mis manos y no sé en qué momento llegó tan cerca de mí.

-¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?- pregunté retirándolas rápidamente

-por no dejarme solo- susurró a penas y sus ojos no tenían reservas en escrutarme sin descanso

-¿qué quieres que te diga?- alcé mi mirada a la suya mientras mi voz salía más pesada de lo que planeé pero él no pareció inmutarse… es como si hubiera decidido algo y estuviera dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo aún sabiendo las consecuencias y trabas del camino

-solo una cosa- no se alejó ni un centímetro

Alcé las cejas en gesto apremiante.

Debería echarlo… ya está amaneciendo y no sería tan malo de mi parte, después de todo lo tuve toda una noche en mi casa

-solo di mi nombre, otra vez- pidió con esa voz de ayer. Por favor Cullen, vuelve a ser tú, eres muy difícil y complicado así…

-no. Yo creo que es hora de que tú me digas algunas cosas- le devolví

-¿ah sí? ¿Cuáles?- su voz sonó sorprendida

-cómo porqué viniste aquí, por qué creíste esa estupidez y sobre todo, por qué no respetaste tu palabra- lo último casi lo gruñí y él pareció pensar

-yo escogeré cuáles contestar y cuáles no- espetó

-no, las contestas todas- le advertí y sonrió

-lamento haberme dormido ayer sin dejarte libre… pero…- miró sus manos moverse- tú calor en mi cuerpo… jamás creí que dormir con alguien pudiera ser tan… ash, qué se yo solo sé que me gustó- alzó los ojos y yo lo miré sin expresión

-¿cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Todas las noches te enredas con alguna y ¿te atreves a decirme que jamás has dormido con alguien? Por favor Cullen, no soy tan idiota- lo miré escéptica

-no he dormido con ninguna mujer, bueno…hasta ayer. Con ellas solo es sexo y ya- me dijo casi a regañadientes y no le creí ni medio

-claro, Cullen- miré a otro lado

-¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil creerme?- su voz fue dura pero destiló pesar

-porque nunca eres sincero, nunca dices la verdad y cuando confío en ti siempre me decepcionas- fue mi turno de mirar mis manos

-¿no soy sincero? Te demostraré lo contrario. Pregúntame algo, cualquier cosa que quieras saber y te la diré- miré su rostro y me tenté, tenía una que me molestaba desde ayer

-¿cómo te hiciste las cicatrices de las manos?- su rostro se descompuso demostrando debilidad, demasiada, para luego ser una dura máscara de hierro

-esa no.- dijo serio, conteniéndose

-no hiciste distinción pero… ese no es el punto, ash…- mis ideas se chocaron produciendo un colapso, me llevé las manos a la cabeza- solo vete- pedí sin mirarlo

-¿me echas porque no te quiero responder eso?- su voz tuvo un timbre insultante

-claro que no… de verdad que tú no me conoces de nada.- sonreí sin humor negando en otra dirección

-ayúdame a conocerte más entonces- espetó

-¿para qué? ¿Para qué después lo hagas de interés público al enojarte?- inquirí recordando lo que hizo en el almuerzo. Cualquier episodio que recordara con Cullen hacía resurgir esa ira acallada en mi interior

-yo no soy así- masculló mirando medio dolido al piso

-me demuestras lo contrario siempre. De verdad, esta conversación no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos y ninguno quiere liberarlos- nos quedamos en silencio un instante

-mira…no quiero dejar esto así, no _puedo _dejarlo así… yo- se relamió los labios en signo de ansiedad

-¿tú qué Cullen?- inquirí esperando que terminara de explayarse

-por favor llámame Edward, por favor- rogó como la noche anterior

-yo no comprendo… y…- me puse de pie alejándome de él. No quería caer ante él. Yo no iba a caer rendida ante él.

-es solo decir mi nombre- me siguió hablando a mis espaldas

-no quiero hacerlo, ya me cansé de siempre hacer lo que las personas quieren- espeté más agresiva de lo normal sin darme la vuelta. Es solo que siquiera la posibilidad de que él lograra su estúpido plan me ponía mal- tengo otra pregunta- me volteó para ver su ceño fruncirse

-dime cuál es- sus rasgos se endurecieron

-¿lo de ayer fue solo un paso más en tu manera de obtener sexo de mí?- pregunté con verdadero hielo en la voz y lo único que pude ver fue otra herida más a las que ya había en sus ojos.

Forzó su mandíbula tensa

-creo que tienes razón, me tengo que ir- masculló antes de tomar su chaqueta y sus zapatos.

Pasó por mi lado dejándome confundida y más que nada sintiéndome más culpable que en cualquier otro momento en mi vida.

¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué hacerle daño…dolía? ¡Joder!

Maldición, ya se me pegaron sus groserías.

Ash, Bella.

Me senté en el piso sosteniéndome la cabeza, ¿Por qué la culpa? ¡¿Por qué!?

Solo oí el motor de la motocicleta en la quietud del exterior alejarse después del feroz portazo que dio al salir.

El día me lo pasé cavilando, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a este vendaval en mi cabeza. Por favor, solo era Cullen el mismo que me dañó en el almuerzo

Por más que me lo repetí no logré creerlo

Mi padre llegó pasado el medio día y apenas crucé palabras con él. No podía ser que Cullen tuviera tanto poder en mí.

El día lunes volvió recordándome que tenía que ver el rostro del culpable de que mis sábanas olieran divinamente a hombre haciéndome sentir demasiado débil y vulnerable. Podía decir que él se había colado a mi mente el mismo día que lo hizo a mi habitación.

Con un nudo de nervios en el estómago manejé al instituto, ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria en el volante y no paré de morderme el labio cuando caminé por los pasillos, la gente murmuraba algunas cosas y supuse que lo que Cullen me había dicho acerca de los rumores era cierto. A la mierda.

Las miradas se extendieron por el resto del día en la escuela. Estaba nerviosa y estresada.

Cullen no me miró y si lo hizo fue para asesinarme con los ojos, además contaba con el hecho de que me sentía culpable. Sí, por la mueca de disgusto e inducida soledad del chico, me sentía culpable y por más que traté de hacerme entrar en razón de que no era mi responsabilidad, no lo logré.

Cuando entré en el salón de biología me acurruqué contra la pared, de pronto queriendo parecer pequeña y así no tener que hablar ni ver su cara.

La suerte no era mi amiga.

Pero si fingí, lo había hecho ya por mucho tiempo en el colegio de Phoenix y todos parecían creerme o quizá simplemente no les importaba. Lo que si no pude evitar fue mirarlo de reojo en varias oportunidades, solo viendo cómo se alejaba todo lo que le permitía el banco y lo mismo hacía con su mirada.

Soy tan patética.

Nos entregaron el trabajo en el cual tuvimos otra nota excelente y como antes, yo me lo llevé a mi casa. Él ni siquiera habló o miró.

-oye…- mascullé intentando iniciar una conversación

-no quiero hablar contigo.- dijo sin mirarme y es todo.

Miré al frente y me sentí como un animal recién golpeado, bajando las orejas ante la hostilidad.

Cuando acabaron las clases decidí hacer mi último esfuerzo no me gustaba estar en esos planos con él. A mí no me gustaba dañar a la gente y por alguna razón creo que se lo hice a él.

Caminaba por el pasillo en el momento que le hablé.

-Cullen, necesito hablar contigo- lo sujeté por la chaqueta para que se detuviera

-ya te dije que yo no quiero hablar contigo- otra vez la sensación solo que ahora sentí rabia

-no me importa. Todas esas veces yo no quiero hablarte y de igual manera terminas saliéndote con la tuya. Me lo debes- le dije con intensidad y él infló las mejillas antes de jalarme del brazo hasta un sector más apartado.

Él no había cambiado nada. Seguía avergonzándose de mí.

-habla- espetó molesto mirando a cualquier dirección

-yo… creo que… te hice daño y lo- primera vez que iba a disculparme con él y se le ocurre interrumpirme con un pronunciado bufido

-¿Tú hacerme daño? No te creas tan importante- me miró con una expresión burlesca y retrocedí un paso

-es que yo creí que…-

-creíste mal. ¿Sabes?- se acercó a mí para mirarme de arriba abajo- ya no eres deseable. En verdad, no tengo idea qué mierda pensaba cuando te dije eso – negó con la cabeza sonriendo y yo bajé la vista – Victoria es mucho más deliciosa. Además tú ya me diste lo que quería- alzó las manos al aire- estuve en tu cama y vi mientras te vestías. Nadie tiene que saber lo que en realidad pasó… además te has hecho una mala fama- negó nuevamente con la cabeza mirando con aquellos ojos ahora pozos de maldad. Me encogí ante sus palabras, porque mi mente volvía a ciertos episodios.

-no serías capaz- dije débilmente como la última esperanza

-¿no? Tú misma lo dijiste, no puedes confiar en mí- apoyó ambos brazos a los costados de mi cabeza- me alegra no haberte hecho nada esa noche. De seguro habría sido solo un disgusto y no me hubieras podido dar nada con este cuerpo tan flacucho y débil, si hasta con un dedo podría lanzarte al piso- se carcajeó e imágenes de Renée con los ojos inyectados en furia cuando me gritaba y pegaba asaltaron mis ojos y todo se comenzó a distorsionar

_¡Eres tan flaca! ¡Pareces un palo! ¡Cómete la maldita comida! _

Recordé como me metía la cara dentro de los platos cuando ya no quería más y luego me daba golpes con sus manos en la cabeza

_¡Eres tan débil! ¡Tan tonta! No sé cómo puedes ser mi hija_

Sentía que la comida en mi nariz no me dejaba respirar y no podía salir porque ella me presionaba contra la cerámica.

Me aferré al muro frío a mi espalda y jadeé en busca de aire.

Me comencé a desesperar porque no lograba hacer pasar oxígeno y me llevé las manos a la chaqueta aflojándola en un intento de lograrlo

-¿Swan?- oí a lo lejos una voz que me llamaba pero solo me concentraba en circular aire

Me dejé caer al piso y metí la cabeza entre las rodillas para calmarme

Tú puedes Bella, tú puedes.

-no, no…por favor…ya no quiero más… no- murmuraba tratando de hacerla entrar en razón y así me dejara ir

-¿qué te pasa? ¡Swan! Respóndeme- sentí que me comenzaban a zamarrear y me quedé petrificada sintiendo el miedo recorrer cada célula de mi cuerpo

-¡ya no por favor! ¡Mamá no!- la veía acercándose a mí con la escoba en la mano, ya sabía que me iba a ganar una golpiza por haber mojado la cama.

Intenté huir chocando con la pared pero no por eso le dejaba de rogar. Me dolía mucho, mi cuerpo punzaba y sentía heridas por todos lados y ella continuaba

-por favor…- sollocé. ¿Por qué no dejaba de verla? ¿Por qué no me oía?- detente… me duele- y el escenario cambió. Ya no era el piso de madera y los muebles, yo oculta entre los sofás blancos.

No. Ahora era esa tarde de mis dieciséis…

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Edward es un tonto, ¿no les parece? Ya la embarró otra vez. Al parecer Bella no es la única que oculta algo ¿no?**

**Me toca agradecerles de nuevo porque realmente son las mejores! ¡Cuatro reviews! Para mí es todo un logro, de veras c: y todo gracias a ustedes, ¡son hermosas! También le agradezco a aquellas preciosas personas que agregan a favoritos y alertas esta historia, ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores! Si es que hay alguno c: y muchas gracias a los que ya siguen la trama **

**También, antes de decir adiós, quiero decirles ****que probablemente la próxima semana actualice un día más****, porque estaré libre ¡si! Así que a lo mejor nos leeremos más seguido, siento no poder actualizar antes pero mientras estoy en clases no alcanzo :l**

**En fin, sin darles más la lata, espero que el cap les haya gustado y nos leemos el martes! **

**Bendiciones y un abrazote enorme!**

**Chau chau**

**Pd: perdónenme si se me pasó algún error de ortografía y/o de redacción**


	10. Tras una cicatriz hay una historia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es original mía.**

**Ya sé, ya sé, deben estar pensando "la niña fanática de subir caps cuando no corresponde" pero… ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Bella Swan! Y no quería quedarme sin festejar de alguna forma, ojalá no les moleste :P**

**Capítulo X**

**"Tras una cicatriz hay una historia****.****"**

**Bella POV**

Volví a vivir el dolor de caer sobre los vidrios… las astillas de ellos se enterraron en mis brazos y cabeza.

Grito.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres una pequeña puta! ¡Pero te voy a enseñar!- ahora utiliza sus manos para estrellarlas en mis mejillas una y otra vez

-¡para por favor!- suplico pero ella no se detiene y me hace ponerme de pie, solo para conseguir que chocara contra otro mueble. La punta se entierra en mi cadera y lloro

-¿con qué el cuaderno eh?- me pega con la escoba y yo trato de encogerme y proteger la cara. Siento caer el palo en mi estómago y espalda una y otra vez, además de la sangre en mi boca

Me caigo y me patea, siento mucho dolor en mi pie porque ella me pisa. Me arrastro a otra habitación mientras dejo un reguero de sangre

-para mamá por favor- le suplico y ya no veo bien porque me pega en los ojos- mamá…- veo solo su sombra caer sobre mi cuerpo sin detenerse, golpeándome, pero ya no siento, mis párpados se cierran solos y me hago una pequeña bolita, ignorando las punzadas de dolor en mis costillas. Por fin todo se vuelve oscuro y ya no la veo más.

Esta no es mi cama de Phoenix

Eso es lo que sé al abrir mis ojos… tardé unos minutos en reconocerla. Estaba en Forks, lejos de ella. Y mi cuerpo no ha sido golpeado.

Me miré los brazos para corroborarlo y toqué mi cabeza. Ya no me dolía

-¿cómo te encuentras?- la voz me hizo dar un brinco y luego descubrí que Cullen estaba en mi silla mecedora, observándome con cautela.

No, no, no…por favor Dios no.

-¿tú…viste eso?- logré sacar voz mirando su cara.

Se quedó en silencio con sus ojos clavados en mí

-si- su voz fue inescrutable y se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia mí. Avisándome con la mirada que se iba a sentar cerca

-¿cómo llegué aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es…- me estremecí sin terminar la frase

-te traje en tu camioneta-murmuró con la misma expresión- ¿qué te pasó?- consultó y yo alcé la vista para verlo

-nada-dije rápidamente

-¿a esto le llamas nada?- alzó mi brazo donde una cicatriz de los vidrios aún quedaba en mi piel. Sus ojos eran escépticos - ¿a esto también?- me mostró unos rasguños en mis muñecas que me hizo cuando se la llevaron

Me los quedé viendo un instante antes de retirar rápidamente mi extremidad y bajar las mangas

-no es algo que a ti deba importarte.- alcé la barbilla. Recordando las palabras que me había dedicado hace un rato. Esas dolieron aunque lo niegue

-no me digas eso, ya me he involucrado contigo. Me importas- susurró lo último y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas de enojo, frustración e impotencia

-tanto como para decirme esas cosas. ¿En serio tan asquerosa te resulto?- apreté los dientes conteniéndome

Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro

-sabes que no soy de un humor estable, y tenía rabia contra ti- dijo masajeándose la sien con una mano

-¿y eso te da el derecho a decirme esas cosas? Además, yo iba a disculparme- aclaré enojada y olvidé, por suerte, las estúpidas lágrimas

-lo sé, soy un imbécil inestable - masculló sin mirarme

-lo eres.-acepté sintiendo como mi ira se iba desinflando lentamente. Se quedó un minuto en silencio

-no era un plan- habló tan rápido y bajito que me costó entenderle

Entonces me sentí más culpable al recordar la acusación que hice en su contra y fue necesario hacer algo para tranquilizar mi conciencia

-yo…lo siento, de verdad… es que- me apreté el puente de la nariz incómoda y avergonzada

-¿es qué?- me apremió retirando delicadamente el cabello de mi rostro

-tú… tú- revolví mis manos nerviosa mientras balbuceaba como idiota, resoplé- esa noche me confundiste- lo dije al fin y me sentí peor, por Dios. Estoy cayendo

Solo me observó en silencio

-entonces… podemos decir que ¿no te molestó del todo que estuviera cerca de ti?- preguntó en susurros y su voz tomó un timbre algo sensual que hizo mi sangre martillear con ímpetu. Céntrate Swan

-no- mentí cruzándome de brazos aparentando seriedad

Sonrió levemente

-¿en serio?- se acercó un poco más y yo retrocedí

-sí- otra mentira y estuvo más cerca

-¿me dices la verdad? ¿No te gustó tenerme en tu cuello?- susurró con el mismo timbre

Bella, lo utiliza con todas

-no, no me gustó. Cullen, Aléjate- exigí cuando estuvo muy cerca

-¿segura?- su aliento me llegó en el rostro haciéndome perder un poco el norte. No creí que Cullen pudiera tener ese efecto en mí… ¡no!

Lo alejé con un fuerte empujón que solo logró moverlo lo suficiente lejos de mí

Me miró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y yo busqué soporte en mi mano izquierda.

La retiré rápidamente gimiendo del dolor. La examiné sin comprender

Tenía una herida no muy profunda pero dolía

-te la has hecho con tus uñas- murmuró en un tono lúgubre.

-¿mis uñas?- no despegué los ojos de mi palma dañada.

-sí, apretaste demasiado tus puños… ¿qué te sucedió?- dejé de mirar mi piel para ver su rostro

-te he dicho que nada- lo observé reprobatoriamente

-dime la verdad- me ignoró

-solo si tú me la dices- pedí a cambio porque sabía que se iba a negar

-¿sobre qué?- frunció el ceño

-tus cicatrices- miré sus manos que rápidamente escondió entre la ropa de cama

-¿tú…tenías problemas con tu madre?- preguntó no haciéndome caso

-te he dicho las condiciones- mascullé molesta e ignorando el pequeño escalofrío

-vamos Bella. Dímelo- pidió y supe cómo podía distraerlo.

-Edward… no- procuré que mi voz sonara suave y logré lo que quería. Sus rasgos se relajaron

-amo eso…- cerró los ojos y sonreí internamente- dilo de nuevo- pidió en un susurro sexy

Okey ya, Bella cállate.

-eeh… ¿dónde está tu Harley?- pregunté desviando el tema, y él abrió sus ojos

-¿Sabes la marca?- preguntó incrédulo y me ofendí

-claro que la sé ¿por quién me tomas?- inquirí mirándolo mal

-la verdad ya no lo sé-sonrió después de decir aquello – se quedó en el instituto- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿y tú estás demente? Te la pueden robar- le regañé

-¿te preocupa?- preguntó serio

-no me siento cómoda hablando de lo que pienso o…siento- miré intencionadamente sus ojos a hurtadillas

-comprendo eso- sostuvo mi mano entre la suya y su calor me aturdió. Yo no debería sentir estas cosas…no debía… - me asustaste en un momento…- masculló en voz baja trazando imperceptibles círculos en el dorso de mi mano. Traté de no pensar mucho en lo que le hacía a mi cuerpo ese simple roce

-¿por qué?- en ningún momento despegué mis ojos de nuestra unión

-no parecías tú… estabas tan asustada- su tono se endureció al final- y no me veías… tus ojos estaban con los míos pero… no conmigo- apenas oí su voz al terminar la frase - ¿qué viste? Por favor dímelo- me derretía cuando decía _por favor _

Corrí mis dedos hasta sus cicatrices y lo sentí tensarse e intentar retirarla

-yo también quiero saber esto- lo miré haciendo que nuestras miradas se conectaran. Dejó quieta su mano y lo tomé como un buen indicio

Suspiró

-te lo diré.- anunció con la mandíbula tensa

Oculté mi gozo

-pero quiero saber qué viste- y hasta ahí llegó mi gozo. Lo miré dudando. No sabía si le podía confiar aquello… nadie aparte de Charlie lo sabía. Pero él es mi papá mientras que Cullen es un perfecto extraño- puedes confiar en mí- dijo como si me pudiera leer el pensamiento

-¿que confíe dices? No seas patudo- dije tratando de desviar el tema, y él suspiró

-ponme a prueba entonces y luego tú decides- habló despacio y yo dudé mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Después de debatir con mis voces interiores decidí.

Centré mi atención en nuestras manos

-yo… solo vi algunas escenas con mi madre. Las reviví- ladeé la cabeza. Esa era la verdad pero no completa

-¿buenas?- inquirió y yo bufé

-nunca había escenas buenas con ella- reí sin humor- no comprendo por qué me odiaba tanto- y me di cuenta de que hablé demasiado

Busqué en su rostro algún signo de sorpresa pero no lo había

-supongo que si era capaz de tenerte con tanto miedo no era una buena persona- argumentó y yo me encogí de hombros. Su dedo pulgar acariciaba mis dedos suavemente y el contacto me gustaba más de lo debido

-es tu turno- cambié el tema y percibí su tensión- puedes confiar en mí- sonreí

-lo sé- suspiró- es solo que… yo no sé si seré tan fuerte como tú… yo no lo he hablado jamás- nerviosamente se explicó

Gateé en la cama para poner mi mano en su mejilla y que él alzara los ojos para verme. Ahí había vulnerabilidad

-sé que podrás Edward- le sonreí y recostó su rostro cálido en mi palma. Swan, Swan… vas mal.

Haciendo caso comencé a retirarme pero él me retuvo poniendo su mano sobre la mía

-solo quédate así un poco más, quiero sentir tu calor. Por favor- sus ojos eran iguales o más suplicantes que sus palabras- Bella… ¿me permitirías… abrazarte?- pidió vacilante y hasta podría decir algo avergonzado

¿Me estaba pidiendo permiso?

Aprovechó mi desconcierto para jalarme un poco más cerca de él pero sin llegar a rodearme con sus brazos

-yo…- no sabía que responderle. Tan restringida estaba en cuanto a chicos que no sabía cómo reaccionar- no creo que sea lo… más apropiado- dije al fin y él pareció no inmutarse

-solo será un ratito- continuó y la verdad yo estaba cediendo lentamente

-supongo que… que… está bien- murmuré vacilante y él sonrió llevándome a su pecho para después poner sus brazos suavemente entorno a mí

Mi corazón latía muy rápido acelerando mi flujo sanguíneo

Su aroma era embriagante y desde mi posición oía sus latidos en un compás alterado. ¿Yo le alteraba?

Apoyó su cabeza en mi coronilla y me respiró.

-las cicatrices son antiguas- comenzó y solo aguardé- me las hicieron pisándome las manos hasta que quebraron mis huesos- sentí sus músculos tensarse y no pude entender el por qué alguien haría algo así

-no lo comprendo… ¿por qué? – no pude imaginar el dolor de aquello. Pisadas tan fuertes que quiebran huesos… ¿quiénes? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Sus padres también lo maltrataban? Eran tantas preguntas y él no me quería responder ninguna

-no quiero hablarlo- dijo negando sobre mi cabeza

-necesito saberlo… o solo dime esto, ¿lo… hicieron tus padres?- aguardé

-no, mis padres no fueron… ellos no saben toda la historia- me ciñó más a su cuerpo y supe que no debía tener muy buenos recuerdos ahora

-tranquilo- le susurré acariciando sus manos. Me hallaba como en una especie de jaula protectora de sus brazos y a pesar de que el cuero no es lo más cómodo no me molestaba. ¡Bella reacciona!

No podía, estaba en una especie de limbo placentero. Luego, cuando saliera de él, quizá todo esto fuera a pesarme.

-tuve un sueño…donde alguien me murmuraba lo mismo… me sacó de alguna de las pesadillas que siempre tengo- me contó en tono bajito

Y contuve la sorpresa. Él lo recordaba

No sé que me impulsó a recorrer una y otra vez las cicatrices en sus dedos. Se crispó un poco pero luego se relajó conforme mis yemas apenas rozaban su piel

-se siente… bien- murmuró cerca de mi oído y me estremecí levemente.

Comencé a levantar su chaqueta para dejar al descubierto la fea cicatriz en sus venas y reseguirla de la misma forma.

Me liberó un instante para quitársela y dejar expuesta la piel pálida, marmórea y suave de los torneados brazos. No me alejé en el intertanto y cuando me acunó entre ellos de nuevo, me quedé tranquila.

Con cuidado la examiné de nuevo, dándome cuenta ahora con más luz y detenimiento que probablemente fue hecha con un vidrio.

-tu calor de verdad que hace magia…y tus caricias- susurró en mi oído moviendo su nariz en círculos por esa zona, provocándome unas ligeras cosquillas

-¿con qué fue?- pregunté sin aguantarme la curiosidad. Y sentí nuevamente la tensión- confía en mí Edward- pedí

-eres perversa, utilizas mi nombre contra mí- me reí suavemente- botella.- masculló entre dientes y me limité a asentir en silencio.

Entonces sus dedos se deslizaron por mi mano y más tarde por lo que podía de mi brazo.

Me quedé estática, tensa.

-tranquila- me susurró a la oreja

Lo intenté pero no lo logré, sin embargo sus dedos resbalaban por los rasguños en mis muñecas

-¿por eso nunca usas cosas cortas?- di un respingo

-es por el frío… y sí, también- me rendí diciendo la verdad a regañadientes

-¿no se borran?- consultó resiguiendo uno más largo que otro

-las marcas de _sus _garras no se irán jamás- observé como quería seguir viendo más arriba pero yo prefería que no lo hiciera.

-¿te lo puedes quitar?- señaló la gran sudadera que cubría una camiseta manga corta

-yo…no…yo…- balbuceé.

-está bien- aseguró con voz suave- no te preocupes- asentí dejando que mi cabeza cayera en su pecho.

Me sentí soñolienta mientras me acariciaba tan suavemente como nunca había permitido… Edward estaba poniendo lentamente mi mundo al revés.

-¿Edward?- le llamé cuando mis ojos comenzaron a pesar

-dime Bella- su boca estuvo en mi oído en un segundo haciéndome estremecer

-gracias- bostecé amoldando mi cabeza contra él

-gracias a ti- quizá solo tuve la sensación de sus labios en mi piel, pero la verdad deseaba dormir. Ese Flash back me había dejando sin ningún tipo de fuerza...

* * *

**Hi! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ya sabemos algo más de él y bueno…. Las cosas entre ellos se ponen cada vez más románticas ¿no creen? Esperemos que él no la cague otra vez **

**Bueno, me tomaré mi tiempo para dar las gracias en esta ocasión, de verdad necesito decirles que me hacen muy feliz porque dejan sus hermosos reviews rápidamente y no me hacen morir de expectación, en esta oportunidad de verdad de verdad que encontré demasiado preciosas sus opiniones respecto a la historia ¡de todo corazón gracias!, ahora, no menos importantes aquellas personas que agregan a favoritos y alertas, ¡los lectores silenciosos! Sé que están ahí ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos! Si es que alguno está aquí hoy y bueno, eso, deseaba que supieran que amé cada palabra de sus reviews c:**

**Respondiendo unas pregunticas, la historia tiene a lo mucho ****19**** capítulos, y… como no alcancé hoy para festejar el cumple de Bells, quiero decirles que ya que algunas de ustedes lo han pedido y escribo para que se diviertan un ratito, ****haré un Edward POV****, en el cual ya estoy trabajando, según mis cálculos sería el capítulo número 13, así que… solo espérenme ¿si? Ojalá les guste la idea ;)**

**Sin más que decir, ahora sí me voy a arreglar para el show jaja, nos leemos el martes y muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**Bendiciones y un abrazote enorme!**

**Chau chau**

**Pd: Perdón si se me pasó algún error ortográfico y/o de redacción**


	11. Cayendo en él

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y pertenecen a su maravillosa obra "Crepúsculo", la historia de es de mi total autoría.**

**¡Felices fiestas patrias a todos los chilenos que leen esto! **

**~lamento la demora, como regalo, el cap es más largo~**

**Capítulo XI**

"**Cayendo en él"**

**Bella POV**

Cuando desperté él ya no estaba conmigo pero su esencia la podía respirar.

Por favor Swan, céntrate no seas estúpida.

Tenía un enredo de cosas en mi cabeza que se asemejaba a voces hablando todas a la vez.

Cullen, me tenía confundida… yo no sabía exactamente por qué le había dicho lo que le dije. No sabía si podía confiar en él… no sabía nada, carajo.

Me levanté con pereza de la cama después de ver la hora, lo más probable es que Charlie estuviera por llegar así que me puse las pilas con la cena, además así lo retrasaba lo más posible. En la noche podría ahogarme con mis incertidumbres, temores y demases.

Mi padre seguía sobre protector pero ya me dejaba mi espacio de nuevo. Y lamentablemente ya no pude esquivarlo más.

Tumbada en mi cama me di el lujo de oler mis sábanas. Por Dios, que bien olían, ¿por qué de pronto Edward comenzaba a importarme? Ó ¿Por qué ahora le llamaba Edward en vez de Cullen? Pequeñas cosas, tan pequeñas e insignificantes que marcaban una diferencia para mí, la pregunta era ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Me di unas vueltas locas en mi cama inquieta por hallar la respuesta que yo no quería aceptar, por lo que buscaba un consenso entre ambas partes. Decidí que Cullen compartía un pasado extraño al igual que yo. Ambos traíamos marcas de las guerras que llevábamos a cuestas. Y ninguno quería dejar esas cosas al descubierto aunque hoy había sido un inicio.

Me encontré recordando sus brazos ceñirme, sus caricias y me reprendí negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Por favor, yo no me iba a rendir ante él; no públicamente por lo menos.

Además, había otra cosa que me molestaba. Hoy estábamos con las reservas y murallas bajas, pero… ¿qué iba a suceder mañana? ¿Él diría lo que pasó hoy?

No, no iba a hacerlo.

Como ya tenía mi respuesta no tuve reparos en volver a dormir sin problemas.

A la mañana siguiente salté de la cama con energías nuevas, y lo que más me molestaba e incomodaba que no era la educación lo que más ansiaba de ir al instituto. Si no que era ver el rostro de aquel ser tan complejo e interesante. Decidí que el motivo de esa sensación era solo curiosidad.

Sí, curiosidad por ver qué tal andaban los ánimos entre nosotros y sí es que quizá, él me iba a decepcionar nuevamente. Para ambos casos traté de prepararme mentalmente mientras arreglaba mis cosas.

Salí fuera como una bala solo con ganas de llegar pronto ¿el motivo? Simple, hacía mucho, mucho frío.

Sip, mis excusas eran patéticas pero a mí me complacían

Aparqué tratando de mantener la cabeza en el volante y no rodando a todos lados para localizar su motocicleta, sin embargo nada más apagar el motor di giros buscándolo.

No logré divisarla y con la cabeza baja sintiéndome totalmente estúpida de pensar así caminé a las aulas.

-hola, Bella- saludó Jessica nada más entrar, su voz tenía cierto resquicio amargo

-hola Jess- mascullé intentando por todos los medios que no se mostrara mi desencanto ¿Le habría sucedido algo? me pregunté internamente.

-¿cómo es eso de los rumores? No es que yo crea que te estás acostando con Eric ósea, ¿Quién lo haría?- se rió sobradamente

-Eric es un buen chico, muy amable- defendí y me miró con los ojos entornados

-¿tienes sexo con él?- siempre hablando con tanto tacto

-no Jessica, no tengo sexo con él- suspiré mientras caminábamos

-lo sabía. Esa Victoria es una arpía y todo porque Edward estuvo con ella- escucharla decir su nombre hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco

-¿está con ella?- pregunté con fingida indiferencia. Vamos, no me importa…

-no, él no está con nadie. Solo la llevó a su casa y creo que se acostaron, ya sabes- batió la mano restándole importancia- ahora me da igual. Tenías razón- me agarró del brazo mientras me dada una sonrisa

-¿en qué?- me rasqué la cabeza ocultando la incomodidad de lo que me había dicho sobre ellos

-Mike valía la pena. Me conquistó- me sonrió ampliamente y yo abrí los ojos

-¿quieres decir qué… él y tú?- la señalé y ella asintió

-es un chico tan amoroso, te mueres además se preocupa de cada detalle. Creo que me enamoré- suspiró sonoramente y yo sonreí

-se notaba, siempre le has gustado. Lo oí cuando habló con Ben- me encogí de hombros y Jessica me miró con sus enormes ojos

-¡estás de huasa! ¡Cuéntame!- me golpeó el brazo y yo me encogí ante la repentina fuerza de su mano

Y así me sumí en una extensa explicación de sus palabras, analizamos sus frases y sus gestos, los cuales describí a la perfección y con lujo de detalles.

De este modo nos pasamos hasta la clase de trigonometría, mi corazón latía rápido mientras los minutos corrían para dejarnos en el almuerzo y así poder ver si es que él había asistido. Por favor Bella, no seas tan estúpida.

Sin embargo cuando quedaban solo diez minutos un fuerte chirrido como de alarma hizo que el profesor se detuviera en su tarea de escribir interminables ejercicios en el pizarrón y a los alumnos comentar, conmocionados con el ruido. Yo salté.

-tranquilos- nos calmó con sus manos y se asomó a la puerta mientras el sonido no se paraba y era enervante y hasta cierto punto aterrador. –Al piso, al parecer es un incendio- nos indicó a la par que él lo hacía. Todos obedecimos en medio de una algarabía de lamentos y sollozos.

Vimos pasar por la ventana a personas corriendo y gritando y pues nosotros lo hicimos también, salimos del aula por la salida de emergencia y el profesor abandonó el aula con el libro en la mano.

Entonces alguien activó el agua que nos comenzó a caer en la cabeza con fuerza. Personas corriendo, llorando y quejándose era lo que yo veía. No tenía miedo, solo ansiedad. Quería saber si _él_ estaba bien.

El agua estaba congelada y era como pequeños cuchillos metiéndose en los cuerpos que se agitaban unos contra otros queriendo bajar por las escaleras llenas a reventar. Me empujaron muchas veces y a su vez yo empujaba al resto, pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie.

-¡con calma chicos por favor, con cuidado!- indicaban en vano los profesores y fue cuando me volteé que alguien me empujó a uno de los peldaños de la escalera haciéndome tropezar y quedar contra la baranda y de ahí que el tumulto me siguiera echando hacia abajo, comencé a asustarme en el momento que vi como mis manos comenzaban a ceder.

Quedaban como tres escalones y mi pie se enganchó en uno de ellos y me lo torcí.

Grité pero se confundió con los alaridos de otros

Continuaron empujándome hasta que llegué al piso pero mi pie seguía trabado y con desesperación veía como la gente iba a caerme encima usándome como alfombrilla.

Cerré los ojos intentando no ver lo que pasaría y sobre todo tratando de no sentirlo

Pero fue entonces que sentí a alguien jalarme fuertemente. Aullé de dolor al sacar tan bruscamente mi extremidad, sin embargo estaba agradecida de que al menos no iba a ser puré de Bella.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó él. Con el cabello mojado y los ojos llenos de preocupación

-yo… sí, solo es mi pie- lo arrastré hacia mí viendo como el resto seguía su camino a la salida. Era como un rápido goteo de gente corriendo angustiada. Me ayudó a ponerme más cerca de él y yo acepté aferrándome con fuerza.

Nos quedamos en un lugar vacío junto a la escalera

-¿puedes caminar?- me preguntó con ansiedad. El agua no dejaba de caer, comenzaba a preguntarme si es que estaría bueno el sistema contra incendios

-sí, eso creo- traté de hacerlo y lo logré, apoyándome en la muralla y sin pisar con el pie derecho

-bien, debemos salir de aquí. No sé si el fuego se habrá apagado pero estaba cerca y era rápido- me explicó- ven, déjame ayudarte- puso mi mano sobre su hombro y la suya en mi cintura firmemente. Me mordí el labio ante el primer paso. Si dolía un poco.

Fuimos por el lado contrario a las personas y fruncí el ceño

-¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunté mientras él cargaba con todo mi peso

-conozco un atajo- se encogió de hombros simplemente. Pasamos por la biblioteca y luego por otras salas más hasta que dimos con una puerta que en el tiempo que llevaba en el colegio no había visto nunca- no me gustan mucho las clases- se excusó respondiendo mi pregunta no formulada

-no sé por qué eso suena a algo que tú harías- sonreí y él me correspondió. Al parecer los ánimos eran buenos

Abrió y llegamos al patio trasero donde había unas precarias cercas.

Se detuvo en un pequeño espacio donde la humedad no había llegado y me hizo sentar

Me quejé un poco al poner el pie en el piso

Sin decirme nada me quitó el zapato y yo intenté retirarlo

-no, déjalo quieto- indicó concentrado. Se había hinchado un poco y cuando le dio unas vueltas me mordí el labio conteniéndome de gemir. Observó mi expresión- creo que solo es un esguince- me explicó poniéndome nuevamente el zapato con total delicadeza.

-eso es bueno, odio usar yeso – me apoyé en las manos para ponerme de pie

-¿ya lo has usado mucho?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Sus manos me sostuvieron cuándo trastabillé

-algo- bajé la mirada dándome cuenta de que hablé demás

-eso tenemos en común- su tono fue de pesar. Supe que lo hacía para no hacerme sentir incómoda y aprecié su esfuerzo con una sonrisa- ¿esa si es por mí?- consultó poniéndonos en marcha otra vez.

-es _para _ti- corregí de pronto avergonzada, no dijo nada.

-iremos a que vean que estamos bien y que no morimos, luego nos vamos- me gustó más de lo debido que usara el plural

Asentí atontada por lo que mi cabeza maquinaba. _Es Cullen_. Sí, pero me salvó.

Cuando llegamos con el resto, todos parecían gatos mojados y algunas se veían horribles, como Victoria. Su maquillaje se esparció por todo el rostro dándole un aspecto realmente desagradable. Por fortuna las chicas que hablaban conmigo usaban maquillaje a prueba de agua y con sorpresa descubrí como cada una de las de mi grupo tenía a un chico junto a ellas. Apapachándolas.

Jessica con Mike. Kate con Garrett, un chico que vi un par de veces. Irina y Laurent, un muchacho bastante agradable, mientras que Lauren con Tyler y Tanya con Anthony un jugador de fútbol americano.

Estaba contenta por ellas.

Sin embargo me sentí extraña cuando todas las miradas cayeron en mí o bien… en _nosotros _

Me quise alejar pero él no me lo permitió.

-oh Swan y Cullen, pensé que no estaban- suspiró con alivio Varner tendiéndonos una manta. Solo una.

-sí nos fuimos por otro camino, había mucha gente- le explicó Edward y tuve que reconocer que desde mi postura él se vía realmente… lindo. Su cabello estaba mojado y sus ojos eran limpios. No quise bajar más la vista por miedo de mí misma.

-está bien, quédense por ahí y abríguense. Lo lamento pero ya no quedan más mantas- nos dirigió una mirada de disculpa y Cullen solo le asintió

-ven- me jaló de la cintura a la esquina contraria de donde estaban todos y le agradecí internamente. Sin embargo se las arreglaron para mirarnos de igual manera

Nos acomodamos y comencé a sentir verdaderamente el dolor de mi herida en la mano y del pie. Supongo que la adrenalina ya se había ido dejando que la noradrenalina me aletargara haciéndome consciente del malestar.

-tus labios se han puesto morados, ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó con ansiedad el cobrizo observándome y me cohibí

-s-sí, solo hace un poco de frío- me mordí el labio tratando de que se pusiera más coloradito

-siempre tienes frío Swan, yo podrí calentarte, ya sabes- me susurró al oído juguetonamente mientras nos envolvía con la manta azul

-eso quisieras- le devolví.

Hasta el momento íbamos bien, solo envueltos con la manta sin tocarnos pero de pronto sus brazos me apretaron contra él

-hey, Cullen- le reclamé golpeándole el hombro suavemente

-hace frío, Swan- fue todo lo que dijo y yo me quedé ahí, mirando

Cada uno de los alumnos del instituto, nos veían

-todas las personas miran hacia aquí- le murmuré

-no me importa- se encogió de hombros y sentí ese gesto como mucho más de lo que en verdad era

-¿no te doy vergüenza?- consulté con tono inquisitivo

-nunca me avergonzarías, Bella. Eres absurda- me encogí de hombros

-tú me diste a entender eso- susurré en voz baja

-lo sé… te he hecho tanto daño- la última frase me dio la impresión de que no debía oírlo.

Me quedé en silencio con mi mentón apoyado en su hombro y sus brazos envolviéndome la espalda. Se sentía cómodo estar así

-Debemos salir de aquí- observó él mientras Varner hablaba con otros alumnos y los profesores daban vueltas por aquí y allá

-¿debemos?- suspiré y él se tensó

-sí, debemos irnos- quizá fue solo sensación mía pero sus dedos se clavaron en mi espalda con fuerza

-¿por qué?- corrí un poco mi rostro quedando cerca de su cuello. Se estremeció y sentí su corazón latir con fuerza ¿qué le pasaba?

-porque ya no lo soporto más- su voz fue ligeramente más ronca antes de alejarme un poco de su cuerpo

Asumí eso como un rechazo y me terminé de separar de él. Sintiendo el frío colarse por ahí donde su cuerpo ya no estaba.

-está bien- me encogí de hombros sin hacer en ningún momento contacto con sus ojos. Me acomodé el cabello húmedo tras las orejas

-no, no es lo que piensas. Joder Swan, tu mente siempre piensa cosas raras- masculló molesto y yo alcé la mirada enojada

-si tú me explicaras yo no las pensaría- le devolví y comencé a pararme, llevándome la manta en el camino pero me retuvo.

-no, solo espera un segundo- me quedé solo porque no me logré poner de pie sola

Después de unos cuantos minutos él ya se movió

-vamos- susurró parándose mientras yo me quedé confusa por su reacción.

-¿vamos? Me suena a manada- inquirí apoyada en él

-no puedes manejar con el pie malo- se encogió de hombros. Resoplé internamente

-oye… no nos podemos ir, aún no nos han dicho nada de salir- cambié el tema porque no tenía argumentos contra eso

Se rió

-no necesito el permiso- me miró con una sonrisa traviesa

-pero…-

-vamos, solo es en esta oportunidad, además te puedes enfermar por la ropa mojada- tomó un extremo de mi sudadera empapada y no quise que Charlie volviera a encargarse de mí. Momento, Charlie me dijo que no me montara en la motocicleta

Lo hice detenerse después que escapamos hasta el aparcamiento

-no puedo ir en moto- me miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué no?- siguió andando

-mi papá me lo prohibió- me encogí de hombros

-vamos Swan, él de seguro entenderá. No querrá que su hija se enferme- me guiñó el ojo y yo comencé a dudar, más aún cuando vi el precioso vehículo.

-solo por hoy haz algo ilícito- me sonrió de lado y quedé momentáneamente fuera de juego

-dos cosas ilícitas… y solo en un rato contigo. Eres una muy mala influencia- negué dramáticamente con la cabeza

-lo sé- masculló- entonces ¿qué dices?- me tendió un casco dándome la elección

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras pensaba

A la mierda el mundo por un rato.

Se lo recibí y con una sonrisa se subió, para después hacerlo yo tras él.

Andar en moto, un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿confías en mí?- preguntó dándose la vuelta ligeramente, mientras el motor comenzaba a dar sus rugidos, mi corazón latió al compás y sentí adrenalina pura en todo el cuerpo

-en teoría- respondí vacilante

-entonces cierra los ojos y afírmate bien- rió antes de emprender el viaje. Sentí el viento a través de la ropa mojada y su cuerpo soldado al mío, mis manos enredadas con fuerza en su cintura mientras veía el camino deshacerse ante mis ojos.

Era magia.

En menos de lo que quise llegamos a mi casa y sentí pena de tener que bajarme, lo había pasado tan jodidamente bien.

-hemos llegado, ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó después de quitarse el casco

Me despegué a regañadientes de su cuerpo

-excelente… ha sido increíble- no tuve reparos en sonreír abiertamente y me bajé con cuidado, ayudada de él- gracias- le devolví el casco

-me alegra que te haya gustado, haber y si lo repetimos- curvó sus labios hermosamente. Puaj, que mierda acabo de decir.

Asentí y rebusqué en mis bolsillos traseros las llaves. No estaban

-oh… diablos- me di un golpe en la frente al recordar que con el afán de llegar al instituto las olvidé encima de la mesa.

-¿qué sucede?

-me he dejado las llaves- miré hacia la edificación tratando de pensar en cómo iba a entrar.

Tardó unos dos minutos en contestar

-podemos ir a mi casa- dijo con voz suave y entonces lo miré con asombro. ¿La casa de Edward? ¿Ir yo allí…con él?

Wow.

-eeh…- me rasqué la cabeza confundida y en eso estaba cuando el viento frío me atravesó de lado a lado, haciéndome estremecer

-vamos- sentado aún me tendió nuevamente casco. Tenía que declinarle la oferta

-yo no creo que…- me jaló de la mano haciéndome poner las manos en sus piernas para no caer- Ush, Cullen eres tan idiota- le pegué un puñetazo en el duro muslo.

Me ignoró y con cuidado siempre mirándome colocó la protección sobre mi cabeza, para después acomodar gentilmente mi cabello.

Eso se había sentido tan extraño y… bien, que no fui capaz de procesar durante unos segundos

Después agité la cabeza

-no, Cullen. Es muy amable de tu parte pero…yo…no- balbuceé

-súbete Swan- fue todo lo que dijo antes de medio girarse

-no. No me voy a subir- crucé los brazos. Suspiró, se acarició el cabello y de improvisto se levantó de su posición para quedar frente a mí. Retrocedí con el pie bueno mirando a través del estorboso casco

-¿te subes o te subo?- preguntó calmadamente

-no te atreverías- le amenacé con el dedo

-pruébame- se encogió de hombros

-puedo entrar por la ventana- copié su gesto y comencé a caminar de regreso-gracias de todas ma- ¡carajo!, debí imaginarlo.- ¡Cullen, me las vas a pagar!- no me moví un centímetro después de que me sentó en el vehículo en contra de mi voluntad

-te encanta poner las cosas difíciles- medio sonrió antes de aplastar su cabello

Rodé los ojos aunque no pudo verme. Estúpido Cullen, maldito Cullen. ¡Idiota Bella!

En el camino no me afirmé a su cintura y solo en la parte trasera del asiento por dignidad. Pero por alguna razón observé su espalda y sus brazos. Los mechones cobrizos que quedaban libres ondeaban al viento y además noté un… sexy lunar en su cuello.

_Por favor Bella, ¿Puedes dejar de decir mierdas y comportarte?_

Okey, sí, debía hacerlo.

Los árboles se fueron cerrando a nuestro alrededor dejándonos en un estrecho sendero donde con mucha suerte cabía un coche.

Las ruedas de la motocicleta daban pequeños saltos que me hacían doler el pie pero finalmente, la senda estrecha se comenzó a expandir para dejar a la vista una gran, graan casa.

Me quedé con los ojos como platos cuando apagó el delicioso motor después de estacionar despreocupadamente bajo un pequeño techo. ¿Él en serio vivía ahí?

Me bajé de la moto y alcancé a apoyarme en ella antes de caer. Me quité el casco y lo dejé sobre el chasis

-¿sigues enfadada?- consultó haciéndome desviar la mirada de la casa que parecía de cristal, con tres pisos y rodeada de bosque. Se notaba que fue remodelada

Dignidad en lo alto.

No le contesté y me quedé de pie ahí sin saber qué hacer o decir. Observar la edificación como imbécil no era buen plan, por lo que me limité a concentrar mis energías en no estremecerme por el frío que me atravesaba la ropa y calaba hasta mi piel. Jodido incendio de mierda.

Otra vez con el _jodido_. Mátenme.

-háblame, ¿quieres?- me alzó la barbilla con los dedos cálidos, temblé- joder que helada estás. Vamos adentro.- me sobó los brazos con sus manos y a pesar de que quería ir dentro para mirar como la curiosa que era me quedé plantada en mi posición.

Me crucé de brazos alejándome. El orgullo y terquedad era lo que más tenía.

-¿fácil o difícil? Lo dejo a tu elección- hizo un gesto restándole importancia y aunque sonreía burlescamente podría decir que estaba más que irritado. No le contesté y bufé mirando a otro sitio.

Mi pie palpitaba y solo me quería ir a meter a una cama cálida. Pero a _mi _cama.

-será por lo difícil entonces- y se inclinó hacia mí demasiado de prisa como para poder esquivarlo. Sin mayor esfuerzo me cargó igual como si fuera un estúpido bebé

Obviamente me indigné. Le golpeé el pecho para que me bajara pero su respuesta fue apretujarme hasta casi el dolor contra él.

No me rendí y continué removiéndome

-bájame y no saldrás lastimado- me esforcé en que mi voz saliera calmada

-cállate Swan- rodó los ojos mientras a grandes zancadas me adentraba en ese sueño de casa. Si por fuera era linda, por dentro era mejor. No me detuve a mirar porque estaba enrabiada, me sentía humillada y sí, también un poquito irritada. No comprendía por qué de momento a otro él me quería meter en su…

Oh Dios.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- controlé la ansiedad en mi voz lo mejor que pude a la par que se dirigía hacia unas escaleras con pasamanos de vidrio

-porque has dejado tus llaves y tienes que ponerte algo en el pie- frunció el ceño mirándome confuso y para rehuir a la sinceridad en ellos miré de refilón notando una salita aparte de donde se filtraba una escasa luz… me pareció ver algo similar a un piano pero él subió fugaz las escaleras y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos frente a una puerta.

Sin dejarme en ningún momento en el piso la abrió y entró conmigo en brazos.

Era su cuarto. Lo supe de inmediato y la verdad ni sé por qué.

Un gran ventanal ocupaba espacio en una de las murallas marrón oscuro y las otras estaban ocupadas por estantes llenos de cosas como cd's y películas, sin embargo lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver un montón de spray's y stencils*en un rincón junto a uno de los muebles. Aparte de la ropa tirada por algunos lados no encontré que Cullen fuera un chico tan desordenado como creí. Su cabello decía otra cosa.

Me depositó en la cama con cuidado y luego salió hacia un armario que yo no había visto al lado derecho del catre y mesa de noche.

Desvié mi vista solo un poco más cerca de la puerta y vi muchos dibujos hechos con spray. Más bien eran letras parecidas a claves. Las observé con detenimiento tratando de hallar los mensajes ocultos en esas letras torcidas y coloridas, aunque había otras mucho más lúgubres y tristes.

Me llamó la atención un par de ojos a través de los cuales se apreciaba algo parecido a un bosque y teclas… teclas de piano. Era como una historia… una historia en los ojos de alguien.

-ten, puedes cambiarte en el baño- me entregó una camiseta muy grande y unos pantalones que eran enormes para mí.

-el rey de la sutileza ¿no?- de inmediato advertí que él me trataba de alejar de ese dibujo.

-no sé qué es eso Swan- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tensa

-no me voy a cambiar- me quejé dejando a un lado la ropa

-¿no? Entonces lo haré yo- me amenazó

-no serías capaz porque te castro- amenacé de vuelta. Una curvatura de labios lobuna me hizo confundir

-tendrías que tocarme ¿no?- me miró con una chispa de oscura diversión

-eres un cerdo ¿lo sabías?- mascullé entre dientes irritada y qué el sonriera no mejoraba mi estado de ánimo

-me lo han dicho un par de veces- se encogió de hombros- Swan, cámbiate, vas a resfriarte- dijo ahora sin rastro de juego

-te he dicho que no lo haré- bufé

-y te he dicho que lo haré yo si no quieres por las buenas. Sabes que si soy capaz- me miró y lo miré de igual forma. Apreté los labios internándonos en una lucha de miradas

-¡bien!- salté rindiéndome después de un rato. Me puse de pie con dificultad y trató de ayudarme- ¡puedo sola!- le rechacé y cojeando me dirigí con las prendas al baño. Echaba chispas

Cerré igual con moderación después de todo no quería romper nada y tener que deberle algo a ese idiota.

No había un gran espejo en frente del lavabo, si no que uno de tamaño casi pequeño donde con suerte podría apreciar mi rostro, además estaba demasiado alto para mí. Eso puede clasificarse como discriminación, medité.

A regañadientes me fui desprendiendo de la ropa húmeda después de asegurarme de haber cerrado con pestillo la puerta.

Mi piel estaba helada y me estremecí cuando solo quedé en ropa interior.

Me apresuré en ponerme la camiseta que me quedaba gigante pero por lo menos se encontraba seca y tibia. Como lo creí desde que los vi los pantalones me quedaron enormes, sin embargo eran de yoga y los podía ajustar. ¿Cullen con ropa normal? Whoa, eso tenía que verlo. ¿_Ah sí? ¿Y eso cómo por qué sería?_ Porque sí.

Salí con mi ropa en una bolita bajo el brazo y él ya se había cambiado. Haciendo realidad mi fantasía. Ok, Bella cállate.

Pero en serio se veía bien, debo ser sincera conmigo misma y él está para comérselo. Simplemente eran unos jeans y un suéter ceñido y en serio créanme cuando digo que era un torso perfecto.

Por lo menos yo soy disimulada y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi escáner, no como él que me reconocía una y otra vez con su mirada.

-te ves…tierna- sonó contrariado y confuso al escupir entre dientes la palabra. Rodé los ojos y luego lo observé de mala manera

-tierna será tu caca.- se rió, obviamente.

-tan hermosas que son tus palabras siempre- se rió un poco más antes de indicarme con un dedo que me sentara en la cama.

-no me voy a sentar- él se irritó con mi respuesta jalándose de los cabellos

-joder Swan, ya sabes que te voy a obligar a hacerlo- me miró aún estresado y yo sonreí ligeramente

-joder es una mala palabra- me miré las uñas

-si vuelves a decirlo te besaré- sentenció señalándome con un dedo, bufé.

-ajá, como si yo fuera a permitirlo- comenzaba a molestarme

-no tienes que permitirlo- señaló sobradamente

Lo miré con odio aunque por alguna razón mi odio ya no era tanto.

Maldición.

-Bella- suavizó su voz- tienes que sentarte para poder vendarte el pie, ven- me tomó la mano con ternura y alcé los ojos hasta los suyos. Él estaba confundiéndome con sus cambios de ánimo, en serio.

Como siempre que pensaba él aprovechó de hacer lo que quería y dejarme sobre la cama amplia. No había reparado en lo impersonal que lucía la habitación, quiero decir aparte de los dibujos en la pared no había fotos, cuadros o algo que demostrara cosas acerca de él.

Volví mis ojos hasta los de la pared, tratando de descifrar lo que significaba la historia.

-puede que te duela un poco, se ha hinchado- explicó mientras sostenía mi pie con sus tibios dedos. Me recorrió un escalofrío y sinceramente no creo que haya sido causa del ambiente de Forks.

Me mordí el labio cuando lo movió en diferentes ángulos y me dolió

-¿cómo sabes de esto?- pregunté en un respiro que le dio a mi dolorida extremidad

-mi padre es traumatólogo y a mí me gusta el tema- se encogió de hombros- no es grave y en menos de una semana ya estarás bien- continuó colocando la venda y me callé todo lo que quería despotricar en su contra- listo ya ha quedado- se llevó las manos a las piernas

-muchas gracias- arrastré mi pie lo más cerca posible del cuerpo y él se sentó en el espacio vacío junto a mí.

Se sentía extraño tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su calor irradiar y chocar conmigo. Era raro pero agradable

En eso meditaba cuando me sorprendió su mano tocando mi cabello con cuidado. Por alguna maldita razón mi corazón latió aceleradamente en mi pecho. ¡Por favor!

-hm… tu cabello sigue húmedo, espera- se levantó lentamente y yo lo seguí con mis ojos por toda la estancia hasta que se perdió en el baño. Aguardé.

Como a los tres segundos salió con una toalla. ¿Toalla? ¿Para qué?

Ocupó su antiguo lugar y como que no lo reconocí. Se veía como…liberado de algo y la ropa era como un símbolo. El cuero abandonó su piel y pareciera si es que una carga también.

Se veía tan fresco

Lo miré y él comenzó a secar con cuidado mi pelo

-¿qué haces?- pregunté en un susurro incapaz de apartar mi vista y a mí misma de él. Ay Dios, creo que ya me perdí. Mi conciencia lloraba en mi interior.

-solo seco tu cabello- respondió dándome una breve mirada. Se veía concentrado

-¿por qué?- vi su manzana de Adán subir y bajar rápidamente

-porque quiero hacerlo- esta vez no me miró. Sentía sus manos en conjunto con la toalla pasearse por mi cabeza, dándole un masaje a mi cuero cabelludo, era tan agradable que cerré los ojos casi sin darme cuenta.

Respiré con precaución, tratando de no alterarme.

No sé en qué momento dejó la toalla pero solo sentí sus dedos acariciarme en círculos.

Pasó por un punto que me hizo estremecer con una nueva sensación floreciendo. Suspiré liberando un poco lo que atravesaba mis nervios. Luego percibí como descendía muy lentamente por mi nuca y cuello. Lo roté sin darme cuenta dándole más libertad de acción.

Tocó un lugar que me hizo gemir y abrí los ojos avergonzada y enojada conmigo misma por haberme permitido tamaña imbecilidad.

Lo único que encontré fue una expresión extraña en su rostro, además del verde bosque ardiendo lentamente…

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ya van avanzando estos tortolos, ¿no creen?**

**Primero, sé que les debo una explicación por no haber actualizado ayer, lo lamento de veras pero no tuve internet y por esta razón no pude subir el cap nuevo, espero me disculpen u.u**

**Ahora sí ¡Muchas gracias por los dos comentarios que recibí! Aunque, no era mi intención hacerte llorar jiji, me hicieron feliz con el minutito que me regalaron al comentar y leer la historia, gracias a aquellos que agregan a favoritos y alertas el fanfic y ¡bienvenidos los nuevos lectores! Claro, si es que hay alguno c: les agradezco de corazón a todos ustedes que en este momento me leen, ¡Son hermosos!**

**Bien, esperando que el cap haya sido de su agrado me despido, probablemente mañana pueda subir uno nuevo, espero que si. ¡Ah! el Edward POV hace mi cerebro explotar jaja, pero creo que está resultando algo decente, aunque advierto desde ya que será bastante largo, sin más que decir Bendiciones y un abrazote enorme!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Chau chau**

**Pd: perdónenme si es que se me pasó algún error de ortografía y/o gramática.**


	12. Descubriéndote

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía**

**(Ah sí! se me había olvidado, en el cap anterior aparece esto _stencils*_ y olvidé decir que era, por si las dudas, es una plantilla hecha en una lámina de acetato, en la cual creamos letras, caras, y diferentes figuras, ahí sí. Discúlpenme por mi mala memoria)**

**Capítulo XII**

"**Descubriéndote"**

**Bella POV**

-yo… perdón- dirigí mis ojos a cualquier parte lejos de él. Sentía mi sangre subir hasta mis mejillas

-¿sabes por qué te alejé en el instituto?- consultó con voz enronquecida que alertó mis sentidos de una forma que no creí posible _¿Qué mierda te pasa Isabella?_

-no- no quise recordar lo mal que me sentí, porque sabía que estaba mal el que me afectara.

-porque me has hecho lo mismo que ahora- me obligó a mirarlo tomando mi barbilla, y recién entonces noté que había bajado la cabeza.

-¿yo? ¿Pero yo qué te he hecho?- le pregunté totalmente confundida, la expresión en su rostro no había cambiado ni tampoco lo ronco de su tono

-confundirme. Embriagarme. Enseñarme.- a medida que hablaba iba acercándose a mí. Por supuesto no me moví, digamos que me hallaba en una especie de _shock_ –matarme en agonía. Torturarme… excitarme- exhaló su aliento en mi oído mientras su mano tomaba posesión de mi cabello en un fiero puño. Me estremecí y sentí como mi corazón latía fugaz por sus palabras. Pestañeé varias veces a la par que él se movía por mi oreja y cuello. No lo hagas, no lo hagas

-buen chiste, de veras- me alejé todo lo que me permitió

-no es un chiste, es la verdad- susurró con el mismo timbre.

-yo no sé hacer esas cosas…-mascullé avergonzada

-ya creo que no- me irritó su tono de voz

-¿entonces para que lo dices?- pregunté enojada ahora.

-solo quería saber que decías… sé que no podrías excitarme ni a mí ni a nadie- sonrió ocultando algo en su mirada. Odié la vergüenza al oírlo decir esa palabra

-claro- bufé- podría demostrarte lo contrario- ya, mi estúpida bocaza se ha abierto de nuevo. Bravo Isabella imbécil

-hazlo entonces- me desafió con los ojos brillando en un cálido sentimiento

Me mordí el labio inferior _¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué lo dijiste? _Pero ya no me podía echar atrás.

Veamos…

Había oído por ahí que había zonas erógenas y no me quedaba más que buscar las de él, _ash, que estúpida eres Isabella, si tan solo no hubieras caído en el juego_, sin embargo ya lo había hecho y una Swan jamás tira la toalla.

Me incliné un poco cerca de su cuello, temblando en todo momento, y él se quedó quieto como esperando mi próximo movimiento.

Le di una mirada ansiosa antes de pasar mi nariz como él había hecho conmigo. Que me maten si es que no olía de las mil maravillas.

Me encontré disfrutando de olerle como un estúpido perro, pero en realidad era muy, muy embriagante. Me atreví a ir por más, incitada por el delicioso perfume que despedía su piel e hice que mis labios salieran al baile.

Coloqué una de mis manos en la otra parte de su cuello y comencé a darle castos besos, dejando un camino de ellos. Si alguien me viera en estas… auch. Por esta razón mandé a volar mi conciencia, me avergonzaba que ella luego me recriminara todo esto, pero me encontraba lo suficiente cuerda como para saber que lo haría.

Su piel era suave y se estremecía ligeramente; sentí como tragaba cuando trepé con mis dedos hasta su oreja. Recuerdo que ese día él como que gimió al tocarle ahí.

Lo intenté.

Acaricié perezosamente el lóbulo para después apenas rosarlo con las yemas, mis labios no se detuvieron y también toqué con ellos su oreja.

Enredé los dedos en los cabellos de su nuca y los jaloneé gentilmente.

Suspiró y percibí sus latidos acelerarse.

Eso me animó.

Saqué apenas la lengua y la pasé por la parte trasera de su oreja, ganándome un gemido por su parte.

Y desde ese momento me sentí como poseída por obtener más sonidos roncos como esos, permitiéndole a una parte de mí que desconocía tomar los mandos de mi cuerpo y pensamientos.

En primera instancia pasé por mi nariz por su mejilla y luego por su oído. Besé su lóbulo antes de darle una mordida.

Sentí cada músculo de mi cuerpo contraerse al oírlo jadear y gemir. Se estremeció y creo que yo también lo hice

¿Qué estoy haciendo? No podría decir que tenía una idea, pero si sabía que me gustaba.

Lentamente pasé hasta su espalda para quedar del otro lado y así el no me veía en lo absoluto.

Deslicé mi mano avariciosa por su cuello y luego por su pecho

Oh mierda, me tendrían que coser la boca si dijera que esto no estaba encendiéndome, porque sería una vil mentira.

Se estremeció y yo procedí a respirar en su cuello y en su oído. Para después irme de lleno a ese lunar que se notaba en su blanca piel.

Lo besé hasta que me cansé y luego le di tímidas lamidas. El hijo del infierno además de todo sabía divino. Él gemía con cada cosa que se me ocurría hacerle y creo que fue su tope cuando lo mordí, pero Dios es testigo en que de veras que no lo pude evitar.

No sé realmente como lo hizo pero de un momento a otro me encontré bajó el asecho de su lujuriosa mirada que solo produjo que mi sangre comenzara a burbujear. Todo era nuevo para mí y esa sensación de calor y desesperación a partes iguales me confundía y aturdía, haciéndome perder la razón.

Lo miré de la misma forma que él hacía conmigo y sin que diera la orden mis manos volaron a su cuello, para pasar mis uñas delicadamente una y otra vez sobre su piel. Soy tan pero tan patética que me obsesioné con el cuello de un chico.

Él cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios dejando salir unos roncos sonidos que se fueron justo a mi vientre.

-Jo-joder Bella- dijo entre dientes mientras mis dedos tocaban sus orejas

-joder es una mala palabra- no reconocí mi propia voz enronquecida. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

-conste que te lo advertí- me miró un instante antes de bajar su cabeza hasta la mía y sin previo aviso plantar sus labios sobre los míos.

Obviamente yo no sabía qué hacer; dejé mis manos caer y mantuve los ojos abiertos de par en par observándolo.

Tomó entre sus labios los míos y yo solo lo miraba. ¿Lo aparto? ¿Ó qué mierda? ¡Alguien dígame por favor qué hacer!

Incapaz de alejarlo o de procesar correctamente, dejé que siguiera haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Atrapó mi labio inferior entre los suyos y lo introdujo en su boca, antes de lamerlo lentamente

Gimió y yo me tragué su gemido… entonces mi conciencia volvió y supe que era hora de alejarse, _apártate, ¡apártate!_

Comencé a retirar mi cabeza pero él me elevó de la cama y me apretó contra su pecho mientras hacía lo mismo con mi rostro.

Suspiré temblorosamente cuando jaló mi labio y luego le dio una mordida no muy inocente. Gemimos aunque no creo que haya sido por el mismo motivo. A mí me había dolido.

Me aparté de él rápidamente golpeándole los hombros enojada y sorprendida también.

-yo… perdón Bella…lo siento…me dejé llevar- se disculpó rápidamente mientras la confusión se hacía espacio en mí y creo que en él también.

Me lamí el labio y encontré su dulce sabor en él. _Puaj, Bella para de decir tanta estupidez junta. _

No le respondí ni lo miré. De verdad sentí cómo sus dientes me mordieron fuertemente, hasta creí que me había salido sangre, okey estoy siendo exagerada.

-¿te hice daño?- preguntó acercándose a mí

-¡me mordiste!- le recriminé mirándolo mal. Pareció avergonzado

-lo lamento es que… joder, tu boca es el pecado- se rascó la cabeza

-ah, claro échame a mí la culpa ahora- entrecerré los ojos

-también es parte tuya- dijo a regañadientes

-como no- me toqué la boca, sintiéndola caliente.

Imbécil

-tú me excitaste- se encogió de hombros mirando a otro lugar

-¡deja de decir esa mierda!- le grité perdiendo la paciencia

-me pone cuando dices groserías, te ves tan jodidamente caliente y salvaje- sonrió lobunamente

Le hice burla con muecas

-en serio, es la verdad- me miró con cara de inocente

-pues no te creo- estaba irritada y me quería ir

-te mostraría lo que le hicieron tus caricias a mi cuerpo, pero eso estaría mal- rodó los ojos- aunque no es que no quiera hacerlo en una de esas y te animas- bromeó sin embargo no estaba para bromas.

-quiero irme- pedí con voz cortante

Se quedó en silencio un momento

-está bien- dijo al fin con un tono de voz que no entendí- primero voy al baño y luego te voy a dejar- masculló sin mirarme camino al cuarto de aseo.

Eso me dejaba aquí, confusa…

Maldición que bien sentí sus labios. _No, no, señorita, párele ahí tú no vas a recodar nada, no aún. Por favor ten un poco de dignidad._

Cierto, ya en la noche podría hundirme en los reclamos de mi conciencia que se empeña en atormentarme antes de dormir.

Miré la muralla de los dibujos y luego la puerta del baño cerrada. Me mordí el labio inferior confusa pero rápidamente lo dejé a recordar que él había hecho lo mismo hacía unos momentos.

Impulsada por aquello y sí, también por la curiosidad de saber más acerca de Cullen, caminé al grafiti y lo observé de cerca.

Pasé mis dedos sobre lo realista de la imagen… y entonces descubrí la primera escena que marcaba el inicio.

Parecía un colegio y el sol brillaba con resplandor oculto entre formas sin sentido. Seguí la línea hasta unas hojas de papel sobre un banco… luego había un río que comparé rápidamente con el tiempo que pasó entre estas escenas y las de él otro lado.

Eché una ojeada nerviosa al baño para solo ver la puerta aún cerrada.

Revelaba cuatro sombras más otra uniforme, una nube como de humo demostró después las mismas siluetas pero diferentes… parecían retorcidas menos la que se mantenía erguida. Resplandor de sol y solo aquella última figura sola y ahí aparecían las teclas del piano, notas musicales que mostraban otro mundo… sonreí levemente sin saber por qué, pero los colores vivos de aquella escena fueron desapareciendo poco a poco.

Hasta que llegué al lagrimal donde se veía el último ambiente. Parecían torcidos árboles que asfixiaban a la pequeña silueta hasta dejarla oculta entre las sombras.

La sonrisa se desvaneció y con ansiedad pasé al siguiente ojo para saber que pasaba con la figura. Ésta ya no tenía color, era solo lúgubre y representaba un cementerio.

Contuve el jadeo. ¿Había muerto? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

Me apresuré a seguir mirando y ver las teclas del piano desaparecer, rompiéndose ese mundo, volviéndose todo gris. Sentí lo que eso transmitía. Tristeza…

Continué y noté pequeños detalles de mariposas descoloridas y muertas, además de flores y caudales desbordados. Todo era caos y luego solo…nada.

Un color rojo daba cabida a una sombra tan torcida como las otras. Tan malditamente realista que parecía un infierno

No sé por qué razón sentí cierta opresión en el pecho pero me obligué a continuar. Quedaba solo la pupila y en ella vi color, vi flores y mariposas vivas. Plantas por todos lados y una sombra diferente a las otras… era de una chica y la imagen era de ella entre ese resquicio lleno de vida.

Pasé mis dedos por todo el dibujo tratando de encajar las piezas del puzle en mi cabeza.

Miré a mi espalda esperando que estuviera ahí, pero no.

Entonces recordé la salita y caminé con decisión. Fue difícil bajar los escalones con el pie sin embargo ya estaba frente a la puerta entreabierta y comencé a dudar… esto pertenecía al mundo de Edward, era su privacidad.

Pero necesitaba saber más acerca de él. No sabía la razón sin embargo tenía que hacerlo.

Abrí solo un poco para ver grandes ventanas que colaban luz verdosa por estar de frente al bosque. La luz proyectaba la sombra de solo una cosa en particular.

Efectivamente lo que había visto era un piano y frente a este solo un banquillo. El piso era de alfombra roja claro y se notaba que no entraban a menudo, pues el polvo sobre el hermoso instrumento era visible a distancia.

El banquito estaba puesto frente al piano a unos dos metros por lo que adiviné que alguien simplemente lo había echado hacía atrás con fastidio… ¿Quién y por qué?

Sentí las tuercas moverse en mi cabeza…teclas de un piano…cementerio… ¿acaso tenía algo que ver con Edward?

-ya lo has visto- oí un susurro a mi espalda que me hizo dar un brinco y sentir mi pecho retumbar. Había sido descubierta… aunque de cierta forma cada cosa comenzó a caer en su lugar, dándome a entender que no era yo la descubierta… si no que lo era él.

Me volteé lentamente para encararlo.

-lo…siento- miré directamente sus ojos que me veían con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

Luego miró a otro lado apretando la mandíbula

-¿ya has visto el dibujo?- preguntó en susurros tensos pero parecía más como si se estuviera esforzando en parecer así.

-si- respondí sinceramente sin dejar de estudiar su rostro. Volvió a mí y asintió lentamente. Entonces lo comprendí.

Esos ojos torturados de la pared eran los suyos y la historia también lo era… demonios. ¿Edward qué te pasó?

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ese Edward es todo un salvaje y esa Bella una curiosa de lo peor ¿no creen?**

**Bien… ayer lamentablemente me fue imposible subir el cap, lo lamento y también lamento el no haber podido actualizar otro día como había dicho, lo siento de veras u.u**

**Ahora, me toca darles nuevamente las gracias por esos dos hermosos reviews que recibí, me halaga tanto que digan que les gusta la historia y como escribo, me hacen sonrojar jaja, muchas gracias de todo corazón a esas dos hermosas personitas y también a aquellas que agregan a favoritos y alertas la historia; además a los lectores silenciosos ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos! Si es que hay alguno y espero de todo corazón que sigan la trama hasta el final ;)**

**Solo me queda decirles que probablemente el martes no pueda subir el Edward POV, que es el cap que sigue, porque aún me falta terminarlo y agregarle más cosas, pues como se podrán dar cuenta tengo varios caps que abarcar, en fin, espero que me entiendan :c**

**Ahora si, sin dar más la lata y agradeciéndoles el tiempo que le dedican a mi historia, me despido deseándoles un increíble fin de semana**

**¡Bendiciones y un abrazote enorme!**

**Chau chau!**

**Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática :S**


	13. Los caprichos no se meten en la mente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es original mía**

**Chicas!, perdónenme por la tardanza, de veras. He aquí por fin, la primera parte de lo que me habían pedido. Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo XIII **

**(Edward POV parte I)**

"**Los caprichos no se meten en la mente"**

**Edward POV**

Jodido pueblo de mierda, ¿acaso no podía dejar de llover un maldito segundo? Odiaba la naturaleza de este lugar, y el agua, me sentía como un jodido pez aquí. Y para empeorarlo, hoy comenzaban las clases del único instituto que tenía este pequeño e insignificante poblado.

Me despedí de mis padres y luego emprendí la marcha por la carretera principal, por lo menos la ropa de cuero era impermeable y así no terminaba todo mojado por la asquerosa lluvia.

En el trayecto solo lograba pensar en que realmente, ya ni me importaba en que estúpido lugar estuviera, siempre sería igual. Todo desde que ellos me cambiaron la vida.

Cambié la marcha de mi bebé y desterré esos pensamientos al adquirir más velocidad. Lo que si lamentaba de veras, era dejar a las mujeres de California. Poco pudorosas y de cuerpos deseables que no había que rogarles demasiado. Podrían llamarme vividor y promiscuo que yo me declaraba culpable, esperaba que aquí en este pueblo las chicas fueran contraste al ambiente, es decir, calientes. De ese modo no echaría tanto de menos, al fin y al cabo tenía todo lo que necesitaba entre los pantalones y en mi motocicleta.

El resto del trayecto lo pasé sin pensamientos dignos de mención, no estaba nervioso. Esas emociones hacía bastante tiempo que se borraron de la memoria de mi cuerpo, la verdad, me importaba una reverenda mierda cualquier cosa que me dijeran en este lugar. Solo cumplía con esto para no darle más disgustos a mi madre.

Aceleré para evitar la fila de coches que intentaban ingresar al instituto que más bien parecía muchas casas juntas y algún cálculo tuvo que fallarme puesto que terminé de frente a un viejo chevy de color desteñido, que frenó provocando un gran chirrido.

No pude evitar el reír al notar la cara de molestia de la conductora, ya que era mujer.

Ella no me observó como las chicas suelen verme cuando estoy vestido así y montado en mi Harley, no, ella me dijo imbécil ¡me dijo imbécil! ¡Qué ocurrencia! Mi buen estado de ánimo incrementó frente a esto, se creía una gran chica en esa horrenda camioneta, podría jurar que en este momento debía estar echándome un montón de groserías. Fui incapaz de salirme de su camino por puro gusto de verla enfadada por lo que ella se alejó antes.

Aún divertido con su reacción busqué un lugar donde aparcar para ir por los papeles que tenían que entregarme. Digamos que poseía cierta experiencia en estos asuntos, no era la primera vez que me echaban y tuviera que buscar a mitad de año otro colegio. Yo era un caso perdido.

Al aparcar y quitarme el casco, llegaron las miradas que esperaba, las chicas se me quedaron viendo y no pude evitar la sonrisa petulante de mis labios, guiñándoles el ojo de vez en cuando, tomando nota de cual tenía mejores senos o trasero. Debía reconocer que no estaban nada mal, no tan hermosas como las de California pero por lo menos había de donde escoger.

La misma escena se repitió cuando entré al establecimiento, murmuraban cosas y adrede jugué con mi rebelde cabello, provocando uno que otro suspiro. Si, soy un cabrón con suerte.

Abrí la sala que rezaba en la puerta "dirección" y me acerqué al desorganizado escritorio rebosante de papeles sin orden ni concierto.

-hola- saludé en voz baja. La mujer regordeta se apresuró en voltear y al hacerlo se me quedó viendo. Sonreí porque incluso entre las mujeres mayores mi atractivo no pasaba desapercibido y a mí me convenía entablar relaciones amables con ella, ya que podría obtener disculpas y pases con mayor facilidad.

-oh… hola, ujum… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura y me incliné en el escritorio, procurando que mi voz saliera suave

-bueno… soy el chico nuevo, Edward Cullen y creo que usted tiene algo para mí- respondí sonriendo. Se quedó pegada un tiempo antes de carraspear y fruncir el ceño

-oh, si ¡Si! Claro, aguarda- rápidamente me dio la espalda y dejé que mi falsa sonrisa se deshiciera.

Esto era un fastidio, si no fuera porque me gusta el sexo no me esforzaría en caer bien. No es que estuviera pensando en tenerlo con esta mujer, obviamente no, a mí me gustaban las jóvenes, con grandes pechos y pequeña cintura. Para que me las llevara a la cama tenían que ser despampanantes y gracias a mis rasgos bien parecidos podía darme el lujo de ser selectivo.

-aquí tienes el mapa del colegio, y he marcado los mejores caminos para que llegues sin demora a tus clases. Aquí está el horario y debes traerme esto al terminar las clases con las firmas de todos los profesores, ¿entendido?- redibujé mi sonrisa y asentí

-muchas gracias…- la miré esperando su nombre

-Shelly Cooper, digo… señora Cooper- exclamó atropelladamente, y luego se corrigió. Me tragué la mueca que quería hacer

-muchas gracias, Shelly- flirteé un poco y después de dejarla medio hiperventilando me fui rápidamente de ese lugar. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuché algo parecido a _es demasiado joven_, rodé los ojos con fastidio.

Al salir de esa cálida sala tuve que contener el escalofrío ante el helado viento, una de las desventajas del cuero es esta, no abriga mucho que digamos.

-hola- oí la voz sensual de una mujer y acto reflejo mi cabeza se giró en su dirección, sonriendo lentamente mientras mis ojos hacían la inspección

-hey-saludé de vuelta encontrándome con sus corrientes ojos cafés, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que me interesaba eran sus labios y estaban pasables.

-¿quieres que te ayude a encontrar tu salón? Soy Emily por cierto- extendió su mano en mi dirección pero yo sabía que solo era cortesía, ella no quería precisamente un apretón de manos.

-Edward. Y si, te agradecería mucho, nena- se mordió el labio y jugó con su cabello. Emily era de aquellas chicas que solo querían un revolcón y eso era perfecto para mí. Por lo que terminamos bien lejos del salón de clases haciendo cosas que de decorosas no tienen nada.

Salimos de la vieja casucha del conserje arreglándonos la ropa, y sin decirle ni una sola palabra me encaminé a donde debí llegar al iniciar este día.

Por lo menos, mis necesidades estuvieron excelentemente cubiertas, lo único que podría decir es que fue demasiado ruidosa, pero en fin.

Cuando entré en el salón de español, que por suerte era de una profesora, utilicé un poco mis encantos alegando que me había perdido y me creyó dejándome entrar sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo no tuve tanta suerte con el resto de mis clases, que eran con hombres, por lo que terminé siendo expulsado de todas ellas. Pero no podía importarme menos, esta jornada ya no podía ofrecerme nada más así es que aguantándome las ganas de irme a casa, llegué hasta el almuerzo.

Ocupé una mesa vacía y la cual no se llenó de gente. Los hombres de este colegio me odiaban, sin más, y era porque las chicas solo me tomaban en cuenta a mí. No podría decir un número exacto de con cuantas había flirteado en mis clases ni tampoco sus nombres, y aún así, a ellas que adoraban mis atenciones y a la gente en general mi forma de ser les producía cierto temor, que para mí estaba excelente, porque me ahorraba palabras y cosas innecesarias.

Al echar una ojeada aburrida a la reducida cafetería vi a la chica que me llamó imbécil y no pude evitar el centrar un poco más mi mirada en ella. Desde mi posición no la veía muy bien, solo distinguía que era castaña, pff, no es mi tipo. Lástima, si hubiese sido rubio o de cualquier otro color su cabello, podría haber entrado en mi posible lista.

Solo me había divertido su reacción, bien podría hacerla enfadar por el puro gusto de verla enojarse. Si, ella sería una especie de mascotita para entretenerme con sus reacciones.

-o-

Caminé sin demora a mi última clase, por lo menos debía recibir dos firmas de asistencia, el resto podría negociarlo con la señora de Dirección.

Revisé mi horario y ver el nombre de biología me fastidió sobremanera, pero me resigné caminando entre los estudiantes que me observaban. Procuré portarme bien con las chicas mientras que a los otros no les di bola.

Al entrar en el aula con mesas de cubierta blanca y diferentes implementos como los de laboratorio, le entregué el papel de firmas al profesor y casi sin mirarme lo firmó, sin embargo antes de devolvérmelo leyó nuevamente el nombre y me observó aturdido

-¿Edward Cullen?- preguntó incrédulo y maldije por lo bajo

-si.- respondí escuetamente

-me llegaron increíbles referencias de usted en esta asignatura- rodé los ojos

-lo sé. Con permiso- le arranqué el papel de las manos y con molestia miré el salón, ignorando las miradas de las féminas, porque estaba molesto e irritado por el comentario. Jodidos colegios de mierda poco confiables.

Él único asiento disponible en esta estúpida sala era junto a una chica que mantenía los pies sobre la silla y los ojos cerrados. Lo que me faltaba, una mujer que me jodiera con indirectas y miradas toda la hora.

Sin embargo mi sorpresa fue tal al advertir que la chica era la que me llamó imbécil, y ahora sería mi compañera de banco. Eso aligeró solo un poco mi ánimo y ya esperando molestarla me paré frente a ella.

No podría decir que esperaba ver en su cara, pero definitivamente no tan lindas facciones. Era más blanca que la leche misma, poseía una pequeña y respingona nariz cubierta de finas pecas y sin embargo lo que eclipsó todo lo demás fueron sus regordetes y rojos labios que provocaban ser mordidos y besados hasta el cansancio. Dios sabe cuánto lo anhelé, como nunca, deseé un beso, ¡qué va!, no solo uno. ¡Miles! Hasta que estuviera saciado de ellos.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tardé medio segundo en darle una rápida mirada a su cuerpo. No era voluptuosa, para nada, de hecho, sus senos con suerte podrían ser del porte de la palma de mi mano… uhm, serían perfectos para ser apretados por ellas. La simple idea me hizo tragar saliva, sus piernas eran largas y más bien flacuchas pero firmes, ideales para que se ciñeran con fuerza en mis caderas mientras…

Mis pensamientos se vieron truncados cuando abrió sus ojos, elevando sus largas pestañas, dejándome observar una pupila amplia y un iris de un profundo color café semejante al chocolate que simplemente no me dejó pensar en nada.

Me privó de su mirada intensa, sacando los pies de mi nueva silla y mirando al frente sin decirme nada. Un poco atontado por mi reacción me senté, y apenas lo hice advertí un par de ojos clavados en mí- sin contar a los otros- que me miraban con ira.

No pude contener la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro al darme cuenta de que ella me detestaba.

Tuvimos un examen sorpresa y la desconocida de la cual ni el nombre sabía, planeó hacerlo sola pero no la dejé… y pues, terminamos ambos fuera de la sala de clases. Por lo menos supe su apellido, Swan.

Y una vez que estuvimos afuera, oí su voz. Era bajita y suave, casi podría decir que la chica era muy tímida, claro… eso hubiera pensando si no se me hubiera tirado encima después de que la molestara. Pero ¿a quién voy a mentirle? Yo disfruté de que lo hiciera, probablemente no se dio cuenta de que su cadera se chocó con la mía o que su pecho hizo contacto con el mío… pero yo si lo hice.

Después de que me quitó su celular, se marchó rápidamente y miré su trasero; pequeño y formado. Una sola palabra sobrevolaba mi cerebro. _Perfecta_ claro, perfecta para follar y dejarla.

Eso pensaba, hasta que reparé en un papel tirado en el piso. Al levantarlo noté que era un muy bonito dibujo y deduje era de Swan. Yo era un tipo con muy buena suerte.

Seguí sus pasos al baño y esperé pacientemente a que saliera. Pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que lo hiciera y le puse el papel por delante.

Desde ahí nos embaucamos en una discusión en la cual le exigía una disculpa por habérseme tirado encima. Ella me demostró su verdadero carácter y quedé gratamente sorprendido; aunque no pude evitar el fijarme en la forma sensual en la cual su boca se movía al hablarme, o bueno, al retarme. Por lo que dejándome llevar por mis impulsos de probar sus labios la pegué a la pared sin detenerme a pensar si era muy brusco porque jamás había sentido semejante necesidad de una boca, era simplemente ilógico.

Por fin la tenía donde quería y fue un calor febril el que se apoderó de mi ser al sentirla tan cerca, no tenía idea de que me sucedía. Había tenido una buena sesión sexual pero me sentía en perfectas condiciones para tenerla con ella… y entonces en el preciso momento en que iba a besarla, me golpeó ¡la pequeña gatita me golpeó! Oh, joder, mis bolas. La solté para agarrar mi fiel amigo. Maldita sea. ¡Joder!

-y cuando yo no quiero algo, no lo permito y ya- dijo antes de irse, dejándome ahí apoyado contra la pared.

Podría decir que desde ese preciso momento Swan, se volvió mi desafío personal. No me dejé de enrollar con las chicas que podía fácilmente, pero la molestaba cada que podía. Hasta que me golpeó el rostro, si, me lo merecía por cabrón sin embargo eso no evitó que me molestara, aunque, me di cuenta de que no es para nada una mala persona, tiene un carácter bien huraño pero no le gusta hacer daño.

No sabía bien por qué eso me molestaba.

Mi madre armó un show por el moretón pero después se tranquilizó, claro que no le dije que fue culpa de una chica. Antes muerto, yo también tenía dignidad.

Desde que me golpeó ya no la molesté más y además ella me evitaba, debía demostrarle que no era imprescindible para mí y que cualquiera me serviría. Por eso invité a su amiga, con la chica que hablaba siempre en el almuerzo, claro, cuando hablaba. Jessica, sí, ese era su nombre. No era fea, y servía para lo que la necesitaba. Un buen polvo y todos felices.

-o-

Pasé por ella a su casa y cuando salió, le sonreí tendiéndole el casco

-uh…hola-saludó mirando con desconfianza lo que le había dado

-hola nena- me acomodé el mío y la apuré- vamos, arriba- alenté y Jessica le dio vueltas al casco

-si…- se rió tontamente- yo…

-¿no te atreves?- crucé los brazos sobre el pecho sonriendo aunque estaba más que fastidiado

-pff… claro que… em…uhm…- le quité el casco con delicadeza, guardándolo

-no te preocupes. Será para la próxima- ella asintió y yo arranqué descontento. Justo cuando más necesito despejarme la chiquilla se echa hacia atrás. Maldita sea Swan, joder.

No tuve que pensar demasiado mi destino, terminé en uno de los pocos bares decentes de este pueblucho y bebí un par de copas. Debía manejar y no quería tener un accidente, así que después de pagar la cuenta me monté en la moto y emprendí regreso a mi casa.

Pero… la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Una patrulla de policías estaba fiscalizando coches justo por donde tenía que pasar e iba a exceso de velocidad

-detente- llamó un policía sosteniendo una linterna enfocando mi cara

-¿qué pasa? Joder- contesté malgeniado

-pasa chiquillo, que ibas a exceso de velocidad- respondió observando unos papeles

-¿y?- el hombre se molestó

-dame tus papeles que voy a multarte- excelente, pensé sarcásticamente. No podía ser peor.

-o-

Después de ese precioso suceso, decidí irme a mi casa, ya nada más tenía que hacer.

Sin embargo, me sorprendí, cogiendo la carretera que llevaba a la casa de aquella chiquilla insignificante que me había golpeado. ¿Y si la molestaba ahora? ¿Qué diría su padre? Me reí internamente ante la futura maldad que le haría… pero me acobardé en el último momento al ver su luz encendida. Sentí que invadiría una privacidad a la cual no tenía derecho por lo que casi sin darme cuenta pasé de largo. No podría decir el por qué de ese actuar, yo solo obedecía a mis impulsos, joder.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, las luces como es obvio, estaban apagadas y sigilosamente me estacioné y me fui a mi habitación. Sueño no tenía así es que después de ponerme un simple pantalón de buzo, despejé la muralla frente al ventanal y me puse a pintar y dibujar. Hacía algún tiempo aprendí a usar los spray's y la técnica para colorear con ellos, consiguiendo de esta manera mi escape porque ya no quería…

Negué con la cabeza desterrando ese pensamiento y me dediqué a lo que tenía frente a mí.

Cuando acabé cansando, me di una ducha y me acosté a dormir.

-o -

-Edward, debes tolerarlo, no puedes huir por siempre de ella- repitió mi madre por tercera vez

-lo sé y no intento evitarla, la quiero pero…- me despeiné el cabello

-entiendo Edward, pero Alice desea verte. Es tu hermana y ha pasado mucho tiempo- suspiré

-está bien. No iré a ningún lado cuando venga, sin embargo eso no asegura que quiera hablar a solas con ella- aclaré rendido, a mi madre no podía negarle nada. Sonrió triunfal y pasó por mi espalda dándome un suave apretón.

De ese modo comencé a ponerme nervioso, Alice iba a venir y era la única que sabía todo acerca de mí. Dios, la echaba de menos pero me estresaba que me mirara de aquella forma que ella suele hacerlo… me hace sentir como una escoria, joder. Ni siquiera era capaz de decir ordinarieces en su presencia. Me cohibía y eso no me pasaba con las de su género. Me ponía todo un suavecito y no estaba bien. Gemí mentalmente. Alice era mi infierno personal. Probablemente la causa de que fuera así con las chicas… okey, no, estoy exagerando. La culpa no es de ella.

El día lunes traté de comportarme natural, y lo habría logrado si es que no la hubiese mirado. No pude contenerme, simplemente era una ley de mis ojos, necesitaba saber que estaba aquí, que podría contemplarla y molestar cuando se me viniese en gana. Y la verdad, no tenía ni una puta idea de por qué y eso me irritaba.

-hey, Edward- me llamó una chica de cabello negro y le sonreí. Estaba sentada en mi mesa

-hola dulzura- saludé tratando de sonar como siempre

-me preguntaba si querías salir un momento, quiero decir… ya sabes, divertirnos un rato- me guiñó un ojo y lo que menos quería era sexo en este momento, me sentía desalentado.

-estoy bastante ocupado ahora, lo siento. Quizá luego- le sonreí de lado e hizo una mueca de desencanto

-¿haciendo qué?- preguntó demasiado curiosa

-nada- respondí agriamente. En mi defensa ella se lo había buscado sola.

-oh, ya veo. Aburrido- dijo mientras se iba, me encogí de hombros. No era la única que quería un revolcón conmigo, y las otras estarían dispuestas cuando yo lo quisiese.

Me fui al toque de la campana como disparado a la clase. Me senté distraído y esperé a que los minutos avanzaran.

Yo pensaba que había salido airoso hasta que ella, justamente ella se dio cuenta y me preguntó si estaba bien. ¿Por qué ella tenía que darse cuenta? Joder, que suerte la mía. Tan extrañado como estaba solo atiné a contestarle con una negativa.

Después de aquello, pude sentir su mirada en mí y traté de ignorarlo. ¿Acaso me sentía intimidado? ¿Me estoy volviendo un suavecito? Jodida Isabella. Sí, porque ya había averiguado su nombre y cuando lo supe sonreí como idiota, joder. Es mi capricho nada más, eso tenía que aclarárselo a mi cabeza.

Si creí que eso fue raro, verla caminando hacia mí al término de las clases me impactó. ¿Le preocupaba? Por alguna estúpida razón esa idea me hizo sonreír y pude sentir como mi corazón intentaba hacer algo extraño, que obviamente le impedí.

La llamé sin saber realmente el por qué y ella me contestó después de un suspiro. Permitió que le llamara Bella, bien, por lo menos ese era un inicio… pero como soy experto en joderlo todo, le grité. ¡Le grité! Que bien, me felicité internamente.

_Bella _-que bien le sentaba- era la persona más terca que he conocido, no me quiso creer la disculpa y joder, yo nunca me había disculpado y le dije que jamás lo haría. Pero algo me hizo hacerlo sin que me pudiese negar, supongo que después de todo un poco de conciencia me quedaba y me arrepentí al alzarle la voz, además la llamé retardada y me lo sacó en cara.

Nuevamente, nos sumimos en una discusión donde agotaba mi paciencia, una que ni tenía y… finalmente, sin saber cómo terminé en su vieja camioneta charlando acerca de Alice. Swan, como me corrigió- me inspiraba cierta confianza innata.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo fácil que me estaba resultando hablarle acerca de mis cosas, no me detuve a pensar en la posibilidad de que luego lo divulgara, yo simplemente me desahogué y debía reconocer que era algo realmente agradable, al igual que el aroma que flotaba en la cabina del coche, no podría decir de que perfume se trataba pero me gustaba mucho.

Noté que se tensó cuando hablamos de hermanos, y… como el cobarde que era, me fui. La dejé sola, chicas con problemas y cosas así es mejor alejarlas de mí. No me conviene involucrarme más de lo debido, era una pérdida de tiempo.

No podía dejar que se metiera en mi cabeza, yo podía meterme, pero no ahí. Así es que para eliminar cualquier impresión diferente que pudiera demostrarme vulnerable, arruiné todo llamándole gatita, palabra que descubrí la irritaba hasta lo indecible aunque a mí me pareciera bastante inocente y perfecta para ella. Eso me hacía sonreír, además de una retorcida manera me gustaba que me dijera imbécil. De modo que sin poder evitar la carcajada me fui hasta mi casa.

-o-

Al día siguiente de clases, me enrollé en el baño en el primer receso con una tal Elisa y al segundo con otra muchacha de la cual no recuerdo el nombre.

En este instituto las chicas parecían desesperadas por un buen polvo; aunque las entendía, los de por aquí eran un montón de ridículos flacuchos, además, yo era la novedad. Una guapa novedad. Cada una de ellas querían estar conmigo y yo les dejaba bien en claro que no era nada serio, sexo era lo que yo buscaba y no compromisos. También les indicaba que nunca íbamos a dormir juntos ni tampoco las llevaría a mi casa. Jamás una chica se había metido en mi cama y no pensaba permitirlo ahora.

Llegué a la clase de biología con una sonrisa en los labios que se borró al momento de recibir la práctica que repetimos. Bufé y alejé la mirada de esa hoja, es cierto que cuando la hicimos presté atención pero ahora que veía los resultados sentí mis entrañas comprimirse y arder. Por culpa de excelentes calificaciones me sucedieron muchas cosas desagradables.

Por ello cuando Swan me increpó le respondí de mala manera, porque me hallaba muy irritado y justo en el momento que de su boca iban a salir de seguro improperios -los cuales quería oír a pesar de estar "ignorándola"-el profesor llamó al orden y no tuvo más remedio que bajar su pequeño dedo.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando se supone que debía evitarla y no prestarle atención, la miré en el momento en que pidió la palabra después de que el profesor anunciara un trabajo, el cual era totalmente irrelevante para mí, no así para ella, al parecer.

Me hizo sonreír y tener ánimos de fastidiarla cuando preguntó si era en parejas y el profesor le contestó que si. Verla molesta era una cosa realmente agradable a la vista, por ello es que cuando me consultó cómo lo haríamos, no retuve mis ganas de picar su poca paciencia y le dije que no iba a hacer nada pero que me incluyera al momento en que lo acabara. Tuve mi gratificación al verla rechinar sus dientes. Lo cual –tuve que reconocer- se tradujo en una mueca bastante provocativa y sensual de sus labios, aquellos labios que comenzaban a ser mi tormento.

-o-

Esa tarde llegué de buen humor a mi casa y me dediqué por entero a mi dibujo, poniéndole más detalles y logrando de esa forma la perfecta recreación de mi vida antes de lo que era hoy.

Al acostarme, me sucedió algo que jamás me había pasado. Primero, el rostro de aquella chiquilla que me tentaba llegó a mi cabeza y ni siquiera al cerrar los ojos desaparecía. Fue la cosa más rara que me hubiese ocurrido y cuando junto a sus ojos tan extraños sentí un pinchazo en donde se supone tenía el corazón me incorporé inquieto y asustado, ¿Acaso me iba a dar un infarto? Joder, de haberlo sabido hubiera follado con aquella chica.

Me relajé parcialmente al descubrir que no era eso, si no que se parecía a un sentimiento y me aventuré a descubrir de cual se trataba. Finalmente, después de darle muchas vueltas determiné que era remordimiento. Sí, le contesté mal y ella solo quería saber algo, además, sus ojos me miraban ingenuos y noté que aparte de que se enojó, se sintió avergonzada. Dios, su mirada era un libro de sentimientos.

Me revolví el pelo confuso, ¿A mí qué me importaba lo que ella pudiera sentir? Yo simplemente la deseaba y era todo lo que me podía ofrecer. Si se sentía mal o triste, como había notado en algunas ocasiones no era de mi incumbencia, joder.

No logré dormir en la noche, y a la mañana siguiente decidí que debía remediarlo, incluso si eso significaba hacer un jodido trabajo de mierda, no me gustaba la pesadez en el pecho, y me gustó menos cuando tontamente intenté quitarlo con un revolcón lo único que conseguí fue ponerme aún más inquieto después de acabar.

Maldita sea la hora en que conocí a Swan, se supone que lo único que debe importarme es acostarme con ella, labor que había dejado de lado por este tiempo. Y en realidad, si me ponía analizarlo bien, sinceramente el cuerpo de Isabella no era despampanante como los que me gustan, si estaban llenos de silicona me importaba una mierda, se veían bien y era mi punto de interés.

Swan por su lado, no tenía el cabello rubio, si no que era castaño y con ondas, ¡yo prefería el cabello liso! Desvié mi mirada de ella, rechazándola mentalmente. Tardé la nada misma en volver mis ojos hacia su lugar. Me sentía como un enfermo acosador, la observaba cada vez que podía y se me estaba haciendo un muy mal hábito. Por Dios, lo único rescatable de todo su delgado cuerpo eran esos labios tentadores como una fresa que incluso estaban en armonía con esos senos pequeños que a pesar de que trate de negarlo, me muero por tocar y admirar bien. Joder, ella se me había negado. Joder, joder, ¿por qué mierda la deseaba tanto entonces? A mí nadie me rechazaba. Nadie.

Le di una fiera mirada desde mi posición, era totalmente ajena a lo que acababa de planear. Sí me ganaba su confianza, ella me lo daría todo, incluso ese cuerpo que sería gloria pura para mí. Joder, como me moría de ganas de besarla. ¡Debería tomarlo sin más! sí, eso haría Edward Cullen, se apoderaría de lo que quisiese porque era su impulso. Exhalé el aire en un resoplido y me agarré la cabeza. No, con ella debía actuar estratégicamente, meterme en la lógica femenina. En el caso de Swan, probablemente busca la confianza y la seguridad. Sí, eso tenía que conseguir. Sonreí para mis adentros. Muy pronto sería mía, sí, haría lo que se me viniese en gana cuando la tuviera para mí y solo para mí. Luego, la dejaría con el muy buen recuerdo de mis artes amatorias. Le daría tanto placer que no querría buscar a nadie más, entonces, viviría eternamente a mi disposición.

Satisfecho con mi resolución, no me molestó ir hasta su casa después de clases y _rogarle _para hacer el estúpido trabajo.

Cuando me abrió la puerta, su desagrado fue palpable y me aguanté la molestia ante el hecho, yo bien sabía cuánto me detestaba.

No pude evitar el observar su cuerpo cubierto por esa enorme camiseta, el cabello torpemente atado y el rostro ligeramente enrojecido. La ropa ocultaba casi por completo su pecho pero no así su pequeña cintura, me sorprendí reconociéndola como hermosa, a su manera, claramente. Ella no era de aquellas que se preocupaban por la moda y eso de cierta forma me agradó, su personalidad y en sí ella misma eran diferentes.

Entonces recordé que debía hablarle. Me costó bastante convencerla e incluso más después de decirle esa broma. Era obvio que no estaba con alguien porque yo mismo lo hubiera matado, joder, era mi desafío, mío. Simplemente no pude evitarlo y ya, enojarla era mi pasión y seh, también mi entretención. Adoraba ver sus reacciones. Como por ejemplo que arqueara una ceja, no para coquetearme eso queda más que claro, si no que para demostrarme cuán grande era mi atrevimiento al venir a su casa y hablarle de un trabajo que le aclaré no quería hacer. Lo que hace uno por sexo ¿no?

Finalmente lo conseguí al decirle que llovía. Entonces su mirada se detuvo en mi pecho y eso me complació, aunque, no me vio como yo hubiese deseado disimulé mi desencanto.

La casa de Swan era acogedora, realmente. No era grande ni estaba repleta de lujo pero tenía algo que agradaba, a mí por lo menos. También supe que ella era quien cocinaba para su padre, no pude reprimir mi curiosidad y le consulté ganándome una respuesta muy cortante conjunto a su respingo. Sí, lo sabía, era un patudo y me lo merecía. Pero por lo menos, ya estaba dentro de su casa.

Me fue imposible no seguirla como idiota, en realidad no me gustaba estar solo. No cuando Swan estuviera tan cerca. Obviamente se debe a que es mi capricho y deseo que no se aleje, nada más que eso.

Subió la escalera sin darme tiempo a observar su trasero contonearse y me dejó de pie en el centro de su pequeña cocina. Me llamó la atención que los armarios estuvieran pintados de un color azul cielo, y también aproveché de mirar unas fotografías que colgaban de la pared. Sonreí sin darme cuenta cuando aprecié el rostro molesto de Swan, su gesto se parecía mucho al que hacía ahora. Estirando los labios y frunciendo el ceño, además de cruzar los brazos en el pecho. Era la cosa más tierna con esas coletitas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Me fijé que no sonreía en las fotografías a menudo y siempre se cubría mucho, a pesar de que en ellas hiciera un esplendoroso sol. No pude seguir indagando en mis sospechas porque sentí sus pasos en el segundo piso y me apresuré en volver a mi posición.

Al verme, algo cambió en su rostro y su voz se volvió mucho más suave. Me mostró sus apuntes y me invitó a trabajar a la sala. Estaba aturdido, si. Me gustaba demasiado ese timbre de voz y la amabilidad implícita en él. Joder, céntrate Cullen.

Iba siguiéndola cuando reparé en una fotografía en una mesita pequeña. Me llamó la atención el parecido que la mujer tenía con Swan y no pude evitar observarla mejor, mientras me daba la espalda. La diferencia más marcada era en los ojos y en las arrugas de la risa, aunque la señora de la foto tenía algo raro en la mirada. Y no reprimí mi curiosidad, nuevamente.

La reacción de Bella fue prácticamente violenta, volteó con brusquedad el cuadro y me contestó con voz contenida que era su madre, pero que no estaba aquí. No me lo dijo como explicación, si no que más bien era un mensaje que se repetía a menudo. Observé la expresión de sus ojos. Era de terror y ningún rastro de la antigua amabilidad. No le dije en lo absoluto nada, ¿qué podría decirle? Además, las situaciones serias no eran lo mío.

A pesar de que tenía bastantes dudas, lo que me quedó claro fue que Bella, ocultaba mucho, detrás de sus sonrisas y miradas, se escondía un secreto que de seguro no era muy bueno que se diga.

-o-

Swan, preparaba un chocolate caliente de muerte, ¡joder! Ni el de mi madre era tan bueno.

Después del suceso nos sumimos en el trabajo que no podría resultarme más fácil, sin embargo, para ella no lo era y no sé por qué razón, me di el trabajo de explicarle cada punto, aclarar sus dudas y complementar lo que ya sabía. Era una chica lista, y no le costaba en lo absoluto entender. Así como a mí no me costaba en lo absoluto observarla escribir o cuando me miraba para algún apunte o pregunta. No fui capaz de pensar en nada más, su compañía era tan agradable que me olvidé de todo, incluso de Alice y el pasado que me pisaba los talones. Nada que no fueran sus malditos labios sensuales al moverse. Debía repetirme a menudo que aún no era tiempo, joder, tómatelo con calma Cullen.

Finalmente, todo lo jodí al molestarla cuando me echó de su casa porque su padre estaba por llegar. Y lo cagué aún más al decirle que me iba si me daba un beso ¡Qué idiotez! Joder no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza. Fue mi merecido castigo que me agarrara a escobazos, lo sé. Terminé afuera de su casa por acción de su poderosa escoba y aunque traté de que me abriera, no lo conseguí y fastidiado me devolví a la mía. Joder.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, no.

Al día siguiente, después de darle muchas vueltas, llegué a la conclusión de que si tal vez pinchaba lo suficiente la paciencia de Swan, terminaría diciéndome el por qué de su reacción. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue todo lo contrario, la cagué re-lindo. Me senté en su mesa, ignoré al resto y simplemente me puse a contar todo lo que había sucedido en su casa haciéndoles preguntas a las chicas con las que se juntaba adrede. Noté, con sorpresa como ella a pesar de que me miró como siempre, es decir, con odio, comenzó a decaer. Sus ojos no volvieron a los míos y fue su tope cuando hablé de las madres. Su piel de un momento a otro se puso lívida, sin ningún tipo de color y a pesar de esto, fui un jodido cabrón insensible de mierda, porque continué sin saber en qué momento parar.

Cuando quise detenerme fue demasiado tarde, llevé el hecho de la fotografía muy lejos y tuve mi afirmativa silenciosa en el momento en que torpemente se puso de pie, dejando la mesa y tras ella las miradas de todo el mundo como consecuencia del estrépito que armó, contando la mía.

Por dentro sentí algo sumamente extraño, la sangre comenzó a burbujearme y correr con lentitud por mis venas. Estaba aturdido, yo, Edward Cullen me sentí sumamente culpable por la bajeza que le hice a Swan, joder era cosa de mirarla para saber que lo había echado todo por la borda. ¡Maldito sea yo!

-¿qué le pasó a Bella?- preguntó Jessica en voz alta y preocupada. Olvidé mis intentos de flirtear con ellas. Por dentro era solo desesperación mientras que trataba de controlarme por fuera. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella con su madre? ¿Por qué abrí mi estúpida boca?

-no lo sé, pero se veía muy mal. Iré a verla- anunció Tanya disponiéndose a parar

-no, yo creo que a lo mejor necesitaba ir al baño. Déjala tranquila, pienso que necesita un minuto- habló una chica de cabello castaño de la cual no recordaba su nombre. Me habían olvidado por completo ellas también. Dirigí mis ojos ansiosos por donde se había ido hacía unos minutos. ¿Qué tal si iba con ella? ¿Y le preguntaba que le había pasado? No, lo más seguro es que me agarrara a puñetazo limpio, además de insultarme hasta por si acaso. Con lo poco que la conocía, podía adivinar que sería capaz de golpearme y lo mejor era dejarla sola.

Y eso hice.

Dejó la mesa desde ese día y yo me senté con las chicas para escuchar algún tipo de cotilleo acerca de mí. Conociendo a la gente, la castaña iba a soltar todas las cosas que le conté y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera, sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

Y no podía evitar el tenerla presente en mis pensamientos casi siempre, preguntándome el por qué de su actuar ¿acaso no era humana? ¿No era adolescente? A las adolescentes les encantan los cotilleos.

A menudo mis ojos se desviaban sin permiso hacía ella, desde la mesa en la que me encontraba podía observarla sin obstáculos de por medio y cada vez que me pillaba, esa expresión asesina asomaba a sus ojos. Excelente, así si que me va a querer en su cama.

Sin embargo, lo que pensaba no era precisamente sexo. No, pensaba en tantas preguntas que probablemente jamás iban a tener respuesta, ya que solo Swan podría responderlas y nunca lo haría.

-así que eso fue lo que dijo, en serio, y…- continuó hablando sin cansarse Jessica, desde que me sentaba con ellas, cada vez entendía menos porque una chica tan reservada y huraña se sentaba con las populares. Porque el grupito era bastante conocido entre todos, más que nada entre los chicos.

Me pregunté por qué jamás oía hablar de Swan en ese sentido ¿no veían lo que yo? La chica era muy linda y deseable, aunque pensándolo mejor, eso estaba bien de ese modo, no quería que nadie se le acercara, por lo menos hasta que fuera mía.

_Sus amigas_ hablaban de la castaña y me explicaron que probablemente se había ido de la mesa porque yo estaba aquí, puesto que indirectamente me dieron a entender que realmente me detestaba. Internamente sonreí, yo ya sabía eso.

Desvié nuevamente mi mirada sin permiso hasta Bella, me permití saborear su nombre, ese diminutivo que sinceramente le sentaba. Isabella era muy bonita e incluso me atrevería a decir que más. Demonios, quizá no era tan despampanantemente voluptuosa, pero eran sus sonrisas… esos gestos que hacía de repente. Arquear la ceja con desafío, hasta una fruncida de ceño se veía encantadora en ella. Joder. Cullen, debes centrarte. Era algo que si o si tenía que hacer más aún por la pronta visita de mi hermana; Alice me haría decir hasta la última palabra si me notaba extraño. Ella era una maldita bruja.

Y para acabar de joderme la vida, el puto baile de primavera se comenzó a acercar repentinamente trayendo consigo a un montón de chicas que querían ir conmigo. Trataba de ser cortés al rechazarlas, pero, cada vez mi paciencia se iba más al infierno.

-o-

Decidí que debía arreglar las cosas con Swan, para de ese modo sacarla de mi cabeza. Estaba convencido que si me acostaba con ella ya no iba a molestarme más, no la iba a tener más en mis pensamientos y todos quedaríamos felices. Así es que al término del día escolar me escabullí y la seguí hasta su camioneta.

Se veía distraída y pensativa, la coleta le quedaba. Negué con fuerza desterrando esa clase de pensamientos apresurándome en tomar su delgado brazo. Llamando de este modo toda su atención.

Volteó su cabeza en mi dirección con una mueca sorprendida en un inicio y cuando me reconoció me dio una mirada agria y con traducción de "te odio" incluida.

Evité mirar directamente esos ojos porque sabía que me costaba pensar cuando lo hacía.

Así que la saludé. Hablé solo la mayor parte del tiempo mientras ella seguí andando hacia su coche. Del mismo modo se fue sin darme tiempo para conversar.

Después de que se marchó cerrando hábilmente su puerta, pateé el piso con enfado mirando la dirección por la cual se había ido. No lo pensé demasiado, simplemente actué mediante lo que mis impulsos decían y la seguí.

Lograba ver como se movía de un lado al otro, levantando una de sus manos de vez en cuando, eso vi hasta que me adelanté y le hice señas. Como me ignoró, me puse por delante haciendo que irremediablemente frenara, aunque tuve mis leves sospechas de que se aprovechara para eliminarme de su vida no lo hizo.

Se asustó como es natural y después tuvimos otro de nuestros momentos, con la diferencia de que le ocurrió algo raro. Me preocupé incluso más de lo que pensé y capté, gracias a ese episodio que el tema de su madre era intocable. Yo lo había jodido al hablarlo. Me quedé con la duda de que era lo que había sucedido y también, con que sabía que ella era mil veces mejor que yo. Bella simplemente no contó nada porque dijo que no lo haría. Desde ese momento mis barreras cayeron un poco y tuve una especie de regresión a esos tiempos donde era sumamente tímido. Tartamudeé y de veras que deseé asesinarme por ser tan estúpido. Esa faceta de mí había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, al final del día. Ya me había hecho su "amigo".

-o-

Hablábamos de vez en cuando, claro que tenía la precaución de que no me vieran mucho con ella, puesto que no deseaba esos cotilleos innecesarios. Yo no estaba con nadie, Swan era mi nuevo pasatiempo que si las cosas seguían marchando tan bien, muy pronto dejaría de serlo.

A pesar de esto, supe que su color favorito era el azul, que le gustaba pasear, leer y también dormir, entre otras cosas. No hablamos de temas muy personales porque ni ella ni yo queríamos ventilar nada de nuestras vidas íntimas o nuestros pasados. Aunque el suyo cada vez me intrigara más.

Todo iba bien hasta que una noche tuve un maldito sueño erótico con ella. La muy infeliz de mi polla saltaba de contenta en el puto sueño, donde Bella era una especie de dominatrix, ¡Joder! ¿Cómo puedo soñar esa clase de mierda? Sin embargo, como un jodido pervertido recordaba el sueño con lujo de detalles y maldición, si no me ponía bien caliente al recrear ese cuerpo abrazado por el camisón negro que le daba a sus senos y piernas una imagen de lo más tentadora. El cabello en el que enredé feliz de la vida mis dedos mientras entraba en ella como poseso… joder, sus gemidos…

Maldije por lo bajo ante mi excitación. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza de Swan, necesitaba hacerlo ya porque de lo contrario la iba a terminar violando. Ya veía la puñetera noticia por todos lados, además su padre me mataría, si. Ó me mandaría a una prisión donde solo hubieran gays… joder, ya podía ver mi mierdoso futuro y todo por un sueño.

-hola- la saludé tratando de parecer normal

-em… hola- saludó ella en voz baja mirándome de reojo. Caminaba por el pasillo sosteniendo uno de sus libros.

-¿cómo has estado?- dirigí discretamente mis ojos hacia su cuello y un poco más abajo. Carajo, no se veía nada, jodidas sudaderas enormes- ¿Por qué usas sudaderas tan grandes?- pregunté de mal humor por no haber conseguido mi propósito.

-¿eh?- se miró con cara confusa- porque me gustan- se encogió de hombros. Ah claro, porque te gustan, joder, a mí me gustaría verte el pecho. Pensé huraño- ¿tú por qué usas esa ropa de cuero siempre?- preguntó a su vez

-porque ando todo el tiempo en motocicleta y es necesario- me tocó encogerme de hombros, aunque, realmente no fuera esa la razón. Ni yo mismo lo sabía, simplemente andar así me hacía sentir confiado.

-los jeans también sirven- acotó y la miré. Grave error, se mordía el labio inferior, recordándome su mueca en mi sueño, en el cual me pedía más y más…y…

-joder- mascullé cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-¿qué te sucede?- su voz era inocente pero mi perverso cerebro logró encontrar el timbre sensual en ella. Joder, tenía que hacer algo pronto.

-nada. Debo irme.- y sin saber qué más decirle me fui dejándola probablemente confusa.

Presté menos atención de lo habitual a las clases, y por desgracia también a las chicas. Me sentía en una especie de embrujo, si, probablemente eso era lo que me sucedía. Me parecía la única respuesta lógica.

Y a pesar de mi reticencia a caer en los hechizos de esta mujer, al terminar las clases me apresuré en llegar hasta el aparcamiento para hablar de nuevo con ella

-Hola Eddy- saludó una chica y me molestó sobre manera el diminutivo, pero de todas maneras le sonreí

-Edward- aclaré- hola

-¿Qué hay Eddy?-me relamí el labio inferior como tratando de disimular mi hastío

-Edward- volví a aclarar suavemente dejando que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera- voy apurado, si me disculpas…

-no, espera Eddy, ¿quieres salir hoy? Es viernes y mis padres no estarán en casa ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?- fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos

-me llamo Edward y no, gracias, ya tengo planes para hoy- una vil mentira pero de ese modo me la quitaba de encima. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y me dio una mirada despectiva

-es cierto, ahora le eres fiel a esa niñita torpe ¿no?- soltó una carcajada, confundiéndome- realmente has caído en las redes de una de las chicas más desabridas de todo Forks, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer- sonrió maliciosamente al verme perdido. Iba a pasar por mi lado cuando la atajé del brazo

-espera, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Fiel a una niñita torpe?- se zafó de mi agarre con una mueca arrogante

-sí, ya te vieron con ella, con… ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Isabella Swan y desde hace algún tiempo que no te has acostado con ninguna chica así que todas nos dimos cuenta de que estás con Swan- se encogió de hombros

Me quedé aturdido un momento, asimilando la información. Diablos, es cierto, solo Bella creía que yo seguía enredándome con cuanta fémina se cruzara en mi camino. Había descuidado ese punto, joder.

-yo no estoy con nadie. Lo sabes dulzura, no estés fastidiando con tus idioteces sin sentido- le sonreí con cinismo.

Su rostro se tornó serio

-no son idioteces. Son conclusiones que se obtienen con una simple observación. Al parecer, tu título de playboy ha llegado a su fin- sonriendo sobradamente se largó de mi presencia.

Apreté la mandíbula.

Debía remediar eso en este momento, no podía permitir que ese rumor siguiera divulgándose.

Con aquello en mente salí al estacionamiento en donde como desesperado localicé a la castaña caminando con calma hacia su destartalado coche, que en cualquier momento dejaría de funcionar, me encontraba seguro de ello.

Hablamos mientras la acompañaba en su camino. Yo si que era un idiota. Se supone que debo remediar el rumor no darle más argumentos y aquí estoy, caminando a su lado. Joder, no podía evitarlo.

La dejé en la cabina de la camioneta y me regañé el camino de regreso a mi motocicleta. Debía tener más control sobre mí mismo al momento de estar junto a Swan. Vamos, no era más que mi simple capricho, ¿por qué no me podía meter eso en la cabeza?

Eso pensaba cuando miré sobre mi hombro- sin pensarlo- y la vi tratando de encender el coche, con el ceño fruncido se bajó y abrió el capó. Debía reconocer que haciendo eso, dándoselas de mecánico se veía más que sexy. Joder, debía dejar de pensar esas mierdas

-yo te llevo- ofrecí cuando llegué a su lado y noté cómo dudaba o pensaba, mientras mordía ese jodido labio. Esto tenía que ser una especie de castigo. Yo deseaba, anhelaba morder esa boca y va ella y me tienta. Maldición.

-no lo sé…- negó con su pequeña cabeza casi inconscientemente. La idea de sentir sus brazos aferrados a mi cintura, su aliento golpeando en mi cuello hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara y deseara con más fuerza que se montara en mi motocicleta. Casi podía sentir su pecho comprimido contra mi espalda.

-¿te da miedo?- sabía que si la tentaba no iba a negarse. Además, le estaba diciendo miedosa y haría cualquier cosa por cambiarme esa idea

-claro que no-por lo menos en ese punto fue predecible, y me alegré por poder atinarle a una de sus reacciones.

-entonces vamos- sí. Iba a tenerla tan cerca, casi me moría de la anticipación. Disfrutaría cada toque y apretón que me diera. Aceleraría de golpe produciendo que sus senos se apretaran contra mí. Joder si. Sonreí y la miré de reojo mientras caminábamos hacia mi Harley. Probablemente Bella no supiera ni el nombre pero me importaba un carajo. Las chicas no saben de motos pero si saben como complacer a su conductor. Ella, ajena a todo miraba hacia el piso con la boca apretada.

Y entonces apareció una regia chica de cabello rojo. Hace algunos días había flirteado con ella y no había tenido oportunidad de invitarla a _salir_. Sin embargo, por muy guapa que estuviera, me encontraba con Bella ahora y no sabía qué hacer.

Deseaba ir a dejar a la castaña a su casa, pero si me veían más con ella luego el mundo completo creería que era un chico comprometido con una sola mujer. Eso no era para mí. Joder.

Tuve solo medio segundo para decidirme y aunque me sentí sumamente extraño ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me quedé viendo a Victoria. A pesar de que solo deseaba ver a una sola persona y su cabello no era rojo.

La colorina me pidió que la llevara y a pesar de que algo en mi interior me decía que no lo hiciera, acepté. Dejando a Bella sola. Lo había hecho. Supuestamente no tenía mente ni ojos para nadie más que para Victoria, siendo que la pura verdad era que Swan, la chica que había humillado nuevamente, era quien recibía casi toda mi atención.

Sentía los plásticos pechos de la colorina apretarse a propósito contra mí, mientras el viento frío se metía entre mi ropa. Maldición si no era una mierda total. Joder, ¿cómo fui capaz de dejarla irse sola caminando? ¿Y si algo le sucedía? ¿Qué tal si la asaltaba? ¿Y si se caía y nadie le ayudaba?

-¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?- se esforzó en hablarme Victoria trayendo mi mente de regreso

-en realidad, a tu casa- respondí volteando un poco mi cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la carretera flanqueada por árboles en ningún momento

-¿a mi casa? ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos ahí?- corrió sus manos hacia mi pecho, subiendo y bajando por él. Lejos de encenderme, me molestó y deseé que se alejara de mí. Su perfume era demasiado fuerte y no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Además su pecho era muy falso.

-¿dónde queda?-pregunté conteniéndome de quitar sus manos de mi cuerpo. Después que me dio su dirección, traté de ignorar sus insinuaciones y también evité el remordimiento, puesto que comenzó a llover y calculé que probablemente Swan aún no regresaba a su casa.

Me detuve frente al hogar de Victoria

-ya, llegamos- avisé quitándome el casco

-¿quieres entrar?- le di una mirada notando que realmente estaba más que bien. Era despampanante, y hermosa. No estaba pidiendo nada más que sexo y eso buscaba yo, sin embargo no me sentía de ánimos, de hecho, tenía ganas de darme un tiro no de hacer uno.

-creo que no. Tengo cosas que hacer. Será para la próxima- me acomodé el casco

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás rechazando?- preguntó indignada

-creo que si- asentí provocando una especie de pataleta por su parte, además de una mirada asesina, bueno, parecida a una puesto que a las de Swan nadie les gana.

-¡te vas a arrepentir Edward Cullen!- gritó cuando me puse en marcha. Me encontraba inquieto e incómodo sin saber a ciencia cierta el por qué. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y sabía el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y la cuenta de cuántas botellas llevaba, siempre era lo mismo conmigo. Yo no podía afrontar los problemas y cargos de conciencia solo, era un maldito cobarde y un cabrón además por la forma en que traté a Swan.

Me revolví el cabello molesto, sin detenerme a pensar en el dolor que los jalones me provocaban. El hecho de saber que se mojó con la lluvia y que permití que la humillaran, además de hacerlo yo también me tenía enfermo, no, enfermo no, me encontraba furioso conmigo mismo. Me merecía unos buenos puñetazos. Solo debía meterme con alguno de los borrachos de aquí y los obtendría sin ningún problema. Pero joder, eso no me ayudaría en nada. Simplemente terminaría todo machucado y Esme se preocuparía.

Bebí con desgana de mi cerveza, siéndome imposible apartar mis pensamientos de una chica de cabello castaño y extraño pasado. Bella era un enigma para mí, no conocía nada de ella, solo su nombre y no sabría decir que me molestaba más; si el hecho de no saberlo o de que me importara. Se suponía que iba a ser un trabajo fácil sin complicaciones, pero no, tenía que llegar ella y hacerlo todo jodidamente complejo.

Dejé con excesiva fuerza la botella sobre la mesa, yo la odiaba. Odiaba que tuviera tanta influencia en mí y ni siquiera se diera cuenta. Detestaba tenerla en mi cabeza día y noche, aborrecía la manera en que me demostraba su desprecio y no me permitiera estar con ella. Me cargaba que dijera que mi palabra predilecta era obscena y mala. Sí, yo odiaba a Swan, joder, sí que debía hacerlo. Pero lo que sentía era algo diferente y una cosa que ni siquiera sabía que era.

Terminé el contenido de mi botella y me preparaba para pedir otra cuando oí que las sillas de alrededor se movían.

-Cullen- tuve que voltear porque la voz no la conocía de nada. Se trataba de un chico con cara de ken y cabello rubio. Me llamó la atención el tono desdeñoso que empleó. Solo por eso me di la molestia de contestar

-¿tú quién eres?- pregunté sin ocultar mi mal humor- ¡otra cerveza!- pedí al hombre tras la mesa de madera vieja.

-soy Mike, o ¿qué? ¿Solo recuerdas los nombres de las chicas del instituto?- destiló sarcasmo y ocultaba un tono de verdadero odio. Sin prestar atención a la nota amarga en su voz, empiné mi botella bebiendo un largo trago, observé a los chicos que lo acompañaban y entonces lo recordé. Era un chiquillo del instituto, bastante popular.

-ni siquiera esos.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros

-eres un maldito cabrón- asentí sin inmutarme y con un gesto de desinterés

-lo sé.- respondí del mismo modo y él me apretó el hombro, produciendo que lo mirara. Este mocoso había comenzado a molestarme de veras

-¿y ni siquiera te defiendes? No sé cómo las chicas te persiguen si no eres más que un perdedor con ínfulas de mujeriego- lo miré sin mueca de chiste. De hecho, ya estaba bastante cabreado y Mike o como sea que se llame solo había logrado incrementar ese estado.

-quizá. Pero tú eres un perdedor y no haces nada para mejorarlo. Ahora vete a jugar con tus barbies y déjame en paz.- iba a beber de mi cerveza cuando él le dio un golpe y saltó lejos derramándose su contenido

Me puse de pie con un gruñido brotando de mi garganta y él hizo lo propio

-eres un infeliz que dejó botada a una chica- afirmó con el rostro enrojecido

-no he dejado a ninguna chica tirada. Me las tiro, que es muy diferente- sonreí

-sinvergüenza- y me lanzó un puñetazo que esquivé. Dándole uno de vuelta, que también evitó agachándose rozándole a penas al cabeza. De ese modo comenzó una pelea, en donde recibí un par de golpes y por su parte él también.

-¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡Fuera de mi bar!- gritaba el dependiente, entre los otros presentes que animaban o se hacían a un lado. Aproveché su descuido para darle un golpe en la quijada que lo hizo trastabillar y chocar con una mesa, terminando de esa manera en el piso.

Se limpió la sangre y con ayuda de sus amigos se puso de pie para mirarme con una cara de desafío. Lo observé con aburrimiento a pesar que deseaba seguir peleando, las riñas me daban un subidón de adrenalina y además, de este modo, a pesar de que sonara masoquista, sentía que recibía mi castigo.

Se acercó nuevamente, pero la baliza del coche patrulla de la policía nos hizo mover a ambos para salir del bar. No estaba seguro de si ellos querían huir o entregarse, aunque supondría que entregarse. Yo sonreí medio borracho y me escapé por la puerta trasera, no estaba dispuesto a perderme una pequeña persecución y aumentar mi adrenalina. Sí, joder era exacto eso lo que necesitaba.

Corrí por el costado de la edificación y miré con cautela, observando como había dos patrullas y los chicos que habían estado conmigo hablaban con ellos.

Eché a correr nuevamente hacia mi motocicleta, en una rápida maniobra me monté en ella y salí disparado por enfrente de ellos. Esperaba que no fueran tan lentos y comprendieran que era el culpable de los destrozos del bar. Si pensaba eso, no podría volver a este lugar. Una lástima, la cerveza era bastante buena.

Miré por sobre mi hombro notando como me señalaban y rápidamente se subían a sus radiopatrullas, saliendo tras de mí. Aceleré poniendo mi moto en una sola rueda y sonreí como idiota por lo bien que me sentía, definitivamente esto era lo que necesitaba para sacar de mi mente a la estúpida chiquilla esa.

Observé hacia mi espalda nuevamente y me di el lujo de alzar mi mano y elevar el dedo medio, ni siquiera veía una mierda pero de todas maneras lo hice.

Realmente eran unos idiotas, jamás podrían atraparme. Era una cuestión imposible para los policías de este insignificante pueblo.

Eso meditaba cuando de pronto, apareció frente a mí saliendo de una calle un radio patrulla.

-mierda- me mordí el labio mientras frenaba produciendo estrepito y dándome una media vuelta, terminando con el pie apoyado en el piso. Maldije por lo bajo en el momento que me di cuenta de que estaba perdido y ahora, el policía iba multarme. Joder. No sabía ni cuántas llevaba, pero seguramente muchas.

-¡Bájate de la motocicleta y pon la manos en la cabeza!- indicó una voz gruesa y sentí la linterna en mi cara. Con pesadez hice lo que me indicó.- acércate- ordenó nuevamente y con aburrimiento lo hice. Supongo que beber tanto me había puesto más estúpido de lo normal.

Se acercó a mí y con una fuerza que no creí que tuviera me hizo recostar en el capó del coche policial. Volteé la cabeza a medias y lo único que vi fue un gracioso bigote en su rostro, aunque algo se me hacía ligeramente familiar en la gravedad de su ceño fruncido.

Me esposó mientras mi respiración rebotaba contra el metal caliente

-¡Llévense la motocicleta también! En cuanto a ti muchacho, creo que tienes problemas- me avisó antes de darme dos golpes suaves en la espalda y meterme en el habitáculo del coche. Estaba más que claro que los tenía y lo fue más evidente cuando llegamos a la comisaria y me metieron a una celda

-debes darme el número de tus padres para que vengan por ti- anunció el mismo policía que se me hacía vagamente familiar.

-creo que debe tenerlo. Es Carlisle Cullen, trabaja en el hospital- le indiqué como si el hombre fuera tonto, aunque estaba lejos de creer aquello.

-no te estoy preguntado eso. Te pedí el número y agradece que te dejaré ir, porque ya llevas varias amonestaciones, además conducías ebrio. En serio, muchacho, dame el número- hizo una cara de fastidio y rodé los ojos antes de comenzar a dictárselos.

-bien, él ya viene para acá así…

-¡Jefe Swan! Ya llegaron los otros, ¿los meto con él?- volví mis ojos como platos hacia el hombre de bigote simpático. Ese era la familiaridad, este policía era nada más ni nada menos que el padre de la culpable de todos mis problemas y joder, estaba más que seguro de que le dejé de todo, menos una buena impresión sobre mí.

-claro que no, déjalos en la otra. Sus padres ya están de camino- hizo un gesto con su mano restándole importancia y me dejó en la celda. Solo y sumido en mis pensamientos, que como se me llevaba haciendo costumbre eran acerca de Bella, la hija del policía que acababa de arrestarme.

-o-

No pasé mucho tiempo en la fría prisión, puesto que Carlisle llegó rápidamente por mí como solía ser en los viejos tiempos allá en California, los arrestos eran un campo en el cual tenía experiencia.

Aparté el sueño de mi mente y me desesperecé mientras él intercambiaba palabras con el padre de Bella. Después de que firmó unos papeles, acompañado por el jefe Swan llegaron hasta la celda y me dio una mirada de resignación y también de enojo.

Me fui con él en el coche porque no me dejó andar en mi motocicleta y simplemente acepté sin decir nada. Además, me sentía muy borracho como para mantener una discusión racional.

-¿algo que decir Edward?- preguntó manejando con la vista al frente

-realmente… nop. Nada- negué con la cabeza cerrando los ojos

-prometiste pórtate mejor, ya no sé que más hacer contigo. Has cambiado tanto desde que…

-lo sé. ¿Está bien? Lo tengo claro. Y jamás prometí cambiar, saben como soy- me encogí de hombros molesto. No me gustaba recordar esa clase de cosas

-tu madre sufre, Edward. Tú no siempre has sido así y lo sabes. Hijo, no quiero atacarte, pero tienes que sentar cabeza y compórtate. Todavía no terminas tus estudios y eres brillante. ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas más? yo sé que tú puedes- me dio una mirada que realmente me hizo sentir culpable. Joder, era cierto.

Asentí simplemente ¿qué podría decirle? Tenía toda la razón en decirme esas cosas.

-esto es lo que haremos- anunció cuando estacionó- tu madre no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿de acuerdo?- Carlisle era bastante comprensivo y se preocupaba por mí. Yo debería ser mejor que esto. Joder, si que debía.

-está bien- me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me bajé, aunque me di la media vuelta- er, gracias papá en serio.- dicho eso me dirigí sigilosamente a mi habitación. Después de una ducha, me acosté y caí rendido casi al instante.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Por fis no sean muy duras, sinceramente me costó un montón poder hacerlo, mi cerebro dice que no quiere más guerra jaja. **_

_**Lo sé, es enorme y juro que traté de hacer solo lo puntual y aún nos falta, la verdad no me siento muy segura por el Edward POV, son mis puntos débiles porque me cuestan un motón, así que agradecería mucho si me dijeran que les pareció. **__**Esta es la primera parte de dos y espero subir la otra lo antes posible.**__** También quiero decirles que lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos problemillas personales y eso más el colegio, no me dejan mucho tiempo libre, espero entiendan.**_

_**Bueno, ahora a la parte donde les gradezco por dejarme sus valiosas opiniones, de verdad para mí lo son y **__**me alegra que me digan lo que piensan sinceramente, porque así puedo ver dónde tengo el error y puedo corregirlo, así que les agradezco**__**. Fue una muy grata sorpresa darme cuenta de que esta vez fueron 5 ¡Muchas gracias por eso! y también por las alertas y favoritos, obviamente a los lectores silenciosos y ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos! Si es que hay alguno, espero les guste la historia**_

_**Lo último que tengo que decirles, es que ahora **__**ya no serán 19 caps, si no unos 22**__**, ya que agregué los POV's Edward, ojalá no la dejen ¿si?**_

_**Bueno sin más que darles las gracias por la espera y rogando que les haya complacido el Edward POV, las dejo y les deseo una buena semana.**_

_**Bendiciones y un abrazote enorme!**_

_**Chau chau**_

_**PD: perdón si es que se me pasó algún error ortográfico y/o de gramática.**_


	14. Los infiernos tienen pinta de paraísos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Hello!, lamento tanto la demora, pero es que recién he terminado de escribir este capi que me ha costado un mundo, de verdad. Bueno, quiero decir algo antes de dejarlas leer ¡Feliz cumpleaños ****BeLeNxiiiZzz** **! (atrasado) espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien, te deseo lo mejor y muchas bendiciones. Me alegra haber subido ese día el EP c: Bien ahora las dejo leer en paz, no sean tan duras conmigo ¿sí?**

**Capítulo XIV**

**(Parte II)**

"**Los infiernos tienen pinta de paraísos"**

**Edward POV**

Un ruido molesto, parecido a una voz me trajo de vuelta a la conciencia por lo que lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos. La cabeza me dolía solo un poco, pero sentía el peso de los golpes que recibí ayer en el cuerpo.

Luego del recuento de los daños físicos, me concentré en la voz y en el movimiento que percibía despacio.

-¡Al fin! Dios mío que sueño tan pesado tienes- me incorporé de un salto al reconocer la voz y la cara de porcelana.

-¿Alice?- me restregué los ojos como si no lo creyera

-sip, yo misma- asintió repetitivamente, provocando que su cabello serpenteara alrededor de su rostro pálido

-pero creí que llegabas en…

-en una semana, lo sé, lo sé. Decidí venirme antes, mi sexto sentido me indicó que me necesitabas- explicó rápidamente, como solía ser.

-pff, Alice- respondí negando con la cabeza y levantándome de la cama.

-¿No es cierto acaso?- se puso de pie y colocó ambas manos en jarras

-claro que no- me estiré a gusto y luego recogí una toalla del piso junto a unas prendas de ropa.

-oh, sí claro. No te creo nada, ¿o desde cuándo tu ropa es también tu pijama? Sigues emborrachándote y peleándote. Necesitas que esté aquí. Soy tu hermana mayor- asentí con sarcasmo, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos porque sabía que llevaba la razón, además, cierto recuerdo de una castaña me impedía hacerlo, debido a que Alice tenía el don de leerme la mirada.

-¿qué pasa con tu universidad? ¿Y qué haces en mi habitación?- pregunté en la puerta del baño

-estamos de vacaciones de primavera. ¿Ya olvidaste que siempre soy entrometida?- sonrió deslumbrantemente, con una chispa peculiar en los ojos. Generalmente cuando me visitaba, ella se veía triste y me importunaba con las miradillas que me generaban cargo de conciencia.

-no, claro que no…tú…- la señalé dubitativo con la toalla y luego negué con la cabeza, prefería no pinchar su curiosidad antes de tiempo.

-¿qué?- preguntó inocentemente ladeando su rostro

-olvídalo- hice un gesto con la mano y me metí al baño. Una vez dentro solté el aliento retenido en medio de una maldición. Joder, se suponía que tenía otra semana para sacarme de la cabeza a Swan. Mil veces joder. Mi queridísima hermana no podía haber llegado en peor momento.

Salí después de una ducha, en donde noté un morado en la costilla, pero que seguramente se borraría rápidamente y también de cepillarme bien los dientes. Alice ya me había dicho que cuando bebía apestaba, aunque de cierto modo sabía que era para que no me emborrachara.

-es un muy bonito dibujo-fue lo primero que oí al abrir la puerta y verla mirando mi pared. Por un momento me paralicé, hasta que analicé que ella ya lo sabía todo.

-oh, claro- mascullé. Seguramente la historia de mi vida era muy linda.

Me tiré en la cama para atarme los zapatos y unos segundos después ella copió mi acción

-te extrañaba Edward- me sonrió nuevamente, si, Alice estaba contenta o ilusionada.

La miré sin saber qué contestarle por unos breves segundos

-yo también, yo también pequeña- le revolví el cabello y frunció el ceño

-¡Hey! Ten más cuidado y respeto. Soy tu hermana mayor- me sentenció con un dedo y rodé los ojos sonriendo

-como diga la anciana- me encogí de hombros

-oh, no. Te has pasado esta vez- me ignoró volteando el rostro

-por favor Alice. No te puedes enojar conmigo, me amas demasiado- jugué cuando hube terminado con mis zapatos

-esta habitación está bastante desorganizada y no tienes ningún cuadro- observó apreciativamente como si estuviera tomando notas mentales.

-ni lo pienses, no vas a meterte aquí- advertí rápidamente, ya podía hacerme una idea a lo que le haría a este lugar.

-y a tu dibujo le falta algo por pintar- hizo un gesto estimativo.

Aparte del largo de su cabello, sus facciones no habían experimentado ningún cambio, bueno, solo se notaba el conocimiento y cierta pueril sabiduría. Joder, ¿qué sabía yo? No era ningún lector de rostros.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunté realmente confundido, volviendo al presente.

Se levantó con gracia y caminó hasta la pared

-esto- señaló una parte específica que faltaba por colorear.

-no hay nada que poner ahí- me encogí de hombros dejándome caer en la cama. Ya no deseaba recordar más, no hoy por lo menos que necesitaba estar concentrado en evitar un desliz que demostrara mi interés por una chica.

-yo creo que sí…- murmuró por lo bajo y fingí no oírla.

-¡Alice Edward! ¡Bajen!- llamó mi madre, seguramente para comer y no me quedó más remedio que seguir a mi intuitiva hermana escaleras abajo resoplando.

No hay mucho que decir, Alice acaparó casi toda la atención mientras que yo jugaba con la comida en mi plato.

Seguramente el jefe Swan le contaría todo a Bella y las cosas no mejorarían, joder claro que no. Solo empeorarían porque ella ya no me hablaría más… aunque… igual no iba a hacerlo porque la cagué- otra vez-. Gracias a mis errores, podía apuntar en mi lista sobre el carácter de la castaña, que era una persona que se enfurecía rápidamente pero del mismo modo perdonaba y yo como era un cabrón, me aprovechaba de eso. Y aún así para ser sincero no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo esta vez.

Tenía pleno conocimiento de que había traspasado la línea; la traté pésimo y todo por mi estúpido orgullo y reputación. Joder, el solo hecho de pensar en eso me hacía sentir como una verdadera mierda. Debía arreglarlo pronto, por lo que deseaba tener oportunidad de verla nuevamente. Sí, quería ver esos ojos otra vez, no me interesaba si me miraban con desprecio, yo solo que quería observarlos.

¿Y por qué quería hacerlo? Ni una jodida idea

Alcé la vista cuando me sentí observado y noté los ojos de mi hermana pegados en mi rostro, la sostuve hasta que la alejó con una media sonrisa que, como en anteriores oportunidades no comprendí.

Esperaba que pronto me explicara el por qué de su comportamiento tan extraño, no soportaría la semana que se quedaría si permanecía de ese modo.

-o-

Después de la comida, Alice insistió tanto en salir que terminó por convencerme y resignado tomé las llaves de mi otro bebé.

Conduje en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que estuvimos en Main Street, entonces, sin soportar ni un solo minuto más sus enigmáticas miradas de reojo le hablé

-¿y bien?- pregunté sin aguantarlo

-¿y bien qué?- respondió de vuelta, observándome, a pesar que no la miré directamente.

-¿qué tramas?- fui directo al grano. No solíamos irnos por las ramas

-¿ya te conté que tengo novio?- evadió mi pregunta sin preámbulos; solo lo hizo sin importarle ser sutil

-Alice.- la llamé reprobatoriamente mientras llegábamos a Port Angels

-su nombre es Jasper. Realmente es guapo y me quiere, vamos juntos a la universidad- continuó ignorándome y resoplé cabreado. Yo no era una persona esencialmente paciente, de hecho, no lograba explicarme cómo es que todavía no dejaba de lado a Swan si no que por el contrario, cada vez me atraía más

Finalmente, suspiré siguiéndole la corriente.

-¿y de dónde viene? ¿Qué intenciones tiene contigo? ¿Cómo lo conociste?- continué manejando hasta que oí una carcajada proveniente de su garganta. La miré confuso de manera fugaz

-suenas igual que un padre sobre protector- logró sacar después de reír a destajo, logrando que me cabreara.

-¿responderás?- exigí sin bromear

-Dios, qué genio el tuyo.- se encogió de hombros- es sureño y lo conocí en una de mis clases de dibujo gráfico- me sonrió ampliamente y noté en sus ojos un brillo especial. Al parecer así de idiota lucía uno cuando se enamoraba.

-¿también quiere ser diseñador?- fruncí el ceño confundido

-no, claro que no. Él me ayudó porque mis cosas se cayeron, es todo un caballero.-comenzaba a pensar que debía conocer a ese tal Jasper

-aún no respondes la pregunta importante- recordé

-por favor Edward, en estos tiempos uno nunca sabe a qué va la cosa- eso era cierto. Joder, si que lo era, aunque en el caso de ella- de mi hermana-, el hombre debía saber qué planeaba hacer. Esperaba de veras que tuviera intenciones serias o me vería en la obligación de hacerle una para nada amistosa visita. – Debiste ver tu cara- rió cubriéndose la boca

-ay, que chistoso- murmuré molesto

-creo que va en serio, siempre me lo dice. En fin.- se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo de menos, siendo que eso era lo importante- ¡Oh yo quiero una malteada! Estaciónate ahí- gritó haciéndome saltar mientras señalaba con el dedo una tienda de helados, al ver su infantil entusiasmo no me quedó más remedio que hacer lo que me pedía. Alice conseguía de mí cada cosa que se le ocurría y era la única capaz de hacer y deshacer conmigo.

Después de aparcar, me jaló del brazo hacia el interior.

-Alice, se supone que eres la mayor, ¿podrías comportarte a la altura?- reprendí porque realmente parecía una pequeña niña con ataque de adrenalina

-¿para ser un aburrido amargado como tú? No, gracias- dijo como si fuera insultante que le sugiriera aquello

-oye no soy amargado ni aburrido- me defendí

-¿y esa cara que traes entonces? Te ves realmente aburrido y amargado. Antes solías reír más a menudo- habló con cierto aire nostálgico que me hizo revolver el estómago

-sigo sonriendo

-ya no como antes, no puedes negarlo- miró las vitrinas donde se exhibían variedades de helados, dejándome medianamente hundido en mi mísera.

-no soy el mismo de antes, Alice- miré el piso mientras le decía aquello. Ciertamente, personas como ella eran las que sufrían con mis cambios. Afortunadamente toda la gente que me conoció en esa faceta se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, tanto para ellos como para mí.

Me observó con apreciación unos momentos previos al suspiro final. Evité mantener un contacto directo con sus ojos, porque toda barrera que pudiera interponerse entre mis pensamientos y mi boca sería deshecha. Es la consecuencia de tener una hermana con un don de saber que pasa por mi cabeza. Joder, si creía que el enredo que mantenía en mi mente por culpa de Bella era un inferno, me había equivocado bien duro.

-o-

Una vez pedidas las ordenes, nos acomodamos en una mesa más o menos apartada que ofrecía una vista a través del gran cristal frontal.

Al echar una mirada por el vidrio vi a una chica que caminaba con la mirada hacia abajo, era delgada y bajita, pero no fue esto lo que me llamó la atención, si no que su cabello castaño. Claro que el color no era tan fuerte ni las ondas tan brillantes como las de Swan, de hecho su cabello no parecía seda tal como el de Bella.

Diablos, debía pensar en una manera de arreglar las cosas con ella y debía ser pronto, joder era inaudito para una persona como yo que aún no superara ese remordimiento tan absurdo.

-así que… ¿quién es Bella?- preguntó Alice sacándome de mis cavilaciones y quedé inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer ni decir por unos instantes. ¿Cómo mierda ella sabía su nombre? Joder ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¿eh? – fingí no saber de que hablaba mientras buscaba en mi memoria el momento preciso en que dije tamaña idiotez, todo había marchado tan bien joder, tan simple no podía ser. Sabía que debía sacarla de mi cabeza, demonios.

-Bella, ¿Quién es? Supongo que una chica ¿no?- jugó con la bombilla (pajita) antes de darle un sorbo a su copa

-no conozco a ninguna chica con ese nombre, ¿se enciende acaso? Porque vela es el nombre de un elemento que se utiliza cuando se corta la luz. Se hace en base a cera o a sebo, en la antigüedad…

-no me intentes dar lecciones ¿ok? Solo dime quién es- me callé de golpe tratando de pensar en mi próxima excusa. Debía proteger la identidad de Bella como diera lugar, conocía a mi hermana y sería capaz de ir hasta su casa y obligarla a hacer mierdas de chicas y ni siquiera tenía puta idea de porqué mierda pienso en eso, joder. Mi cabeza era un lío terrible y que Alice me observara interrogativamente solo empeoraba la situación.

-jo… Dios, Alice, ni siquiera sé de dónde sacaste ese nombre- no fui capaz de decir "joder" en su presencia. Ahora que lo analizaba, en general, con la única que solía utilizarlo era con Swan. ¡Mierda! Necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza de inmediato. Sabía que debía hacerlo y aún así no podía evitarlo

-te lo digo si prometes contarme quién es- estiró su mano en mi dirección y la miré receloso antes de aceptarla a regañadientes. Quería saber en que minuto mi estupidez superó los límites establecidos.

-de acuerdo- dije entre dientes y ella sonrió ampliamente. Desde que llegó de su universidad en Alaska sonreía bastante de ese modo, como si supiera algo que yo no y eso en serio, en serio me fastidiaba.

-bien… dijiste ese nombre en sueños. No sueles hablar mucho cuando duermes me pregunto…- dejé de oírla por un instante ¿Qué yo había hecho qué? ¿Me estaba volviendo un marica acaso? ¿Yo soñando con una chica? Pero no era eso lo que me atormentaba realmente, si no que no recordar el sueño. Me encontraba jodido, de verdad, necesitaba ayuda médica. ¿Por qué mierda yo, el promiscuo y vividor Edward Cullen sueña con una flacucha chiquilla? Mil veces joder.

-Edward, te estoy hablando- Alice me llamó la atención y nuevamente, tuve que salir de mis pensamientos

-lo siento- me excusé automáticamente. No lograba procesar muy bien, estaba molesto conmigo mismo.

-¿pensabas en ella?- preguntó con voz suave y avergonzado, realmente avergonzado asentí sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que de nada me servía mentir- ahora entiendo porqué no te atrevías a verme a la cara. Pero no te preocupes hermanito, ya me había dado cuenta de que algo te sucedía. Digamos que tú no sueles andar en las nubes- agregó al ver mi rostro confuso. Jugué con el diseño del vidrio en la copa, repasándolo con mis dedos

-no sé qué me pasa Alice, en serio- me restregué la cara

-¿Por qué?

-es solo que ella… ella es tan… ¡tan terca! Joder, claro que lo es y no estoy diciendo que no me guste que me responda, es decir, no del todo porque me irrita pero… realmente yo debería odiarla, sería lo más lógico ¿sabes qué hizo? Me golpeó- reí recordando cuando la apresé en ese estrecho lugar, diablos. Podía revivir el calor y aroma de su piel.- y me llama imbécil. Me divierte aunque hay veces que deseo estrangularla o que se calle. Todo partió porque me divertía molestarla pero… existen cosas que yo no sabía. Ella es un completo enigma a pesar de que sus ojos sean un libro abierto todo el resto es un hermético libro cerrado que no me permite leer nada. Soy un desastre desde que la conozco, casi no la puedo sacar de mi mente y eso me frustra, joder cuánto me frustra porque ella me rechazó, si, eso hizo y yo la he cagado varias veces y aún así me perdona… no es como cualquiera, ella es diferente y…- traté de buscar más palabras pero lo cierto es que no conseguía encontrar las adecuadas. Al alzar la mirada hacia mi hermana, quien sonreía tiernamente, como si estuviera contemplando al más tierno gatito sobre la tierra.- ¿qué? -Pregunté perdido, para mí la única gatita en el mundo era Swan aunque muchas veces no fuera en absoluto adorable.

-creo que lo tienes es que… te estás enamorado- salté hacia atrás en mi silla como si me hubieran dado una bofetada. Una muy fuerte. Solo observó mi reacción sonriendo de lado.

-eres tan ridícula Alice. Tú no tienes una idea de por qué aún sigo interesado en ella y no pienso decírtelo tampoco.- crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, tensando la mandíbula y evitando mirarla. Solo ella tan romantiquita podría decir esa mierda. Nadie más que ella sería tan loca para pensar semejante idiotez. Yo tenía bien claro el por qué no salía de mi mente. La deseaba como a nadie, eso era todo. Deseaba tener su cuerpo nada más que eso. Sus secretos, su pasado y su presente me valían un pito.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto de nuestra estadía en la tienda y el viaje transcurrió del mismo modo. Luego de dejarla en la sala subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación cerrando de un fuerte portazo. La conversación con Alice no podía haber sido más ridícula y molesta para mí. Solo había conseguido que me irritara más.

Me lancé de espaldas a la cama, tratando de no pensar ni hacer nada. ¡Detestaba a Swan! Joder, casi podía sentir que la odiaba, todo era su maldita culpa. ¿Por qué carajo tenía que ser tan diferente? Joder, que rabia.

Me restregué la cara con molestia y así me quedé el resto del día, no bajé a comer ni a nada. Simplemente me quedé tendido sobre mi cama sin mover un dedo, además de prohibirme pensar en algo.

-o-

Al bajar la mañana del día domingo, me encontré con Alice sentada en la cocina

-hola hermanito- saludó sonriente

-eh, hola- dije simplemente buscando algo en el refrigerador

-¿qué tal dormiste?- preguntó sin darse cuenta al parecer de mi pésimo humor

-bien.- me bebí un vaso de jugo rápidamente y pretendí salir de la cocina

-por más que lo intentes evitar, si no estás aún enamorado de Bella, lo estarás y espero que me la presentes como es debido. ¡Ya me muero de ganas por conocerla!- gruñí como perro rabioso antes de abandonar la estancia a grandes zancadas- ¡no lo jodas el lunes!- oí que gritó y apreté la mandíbula

-hola hijo- saludó Esme mirándome de manera extraña mientras pateaba los escalones de regreso a mi habitación

-hola.- ladré en su dirección antes de cerrar con fuerza-otra vez- mi puerta.

¡Jodida Alice del demonio! Su cabeza era retorcida de un mal modo, le encantaba que mi ánimo fuera de perros y que detestara con más fuerza a esa chiquilla.

Y ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien porque mi estúpido sueño volvía a cada instante a mi cabeza, excitándome cada vez que lo recordaba. Necesitaba hacer algo pronto, necesitaba tener a Swan antes de que me trastornara completamente.

-o-

El día lunes, me levanté más temprano de lo habitual para evitar un encontrón con Alice, no necesitaba que me dijera idioteces cuando debía darle una disculpa a la que provocaba todo este embrollo. De veras maldecía el momento en que la conocí, si tan solo todo se hubiera mantenido tal cual como en California, mi vida sería simple y sin obstáculos. Chicas hermosas todos los días, sexo desenfrenado y beber hasta quedar rendido. Joder, esa era mi vida, no esta mierda que intentaba llevar a cabo.

Aparqué y me quité el casco con más fuerza de la habitual, luego di una mirada a mi alrededor para calcular más o menos la hora, puesto que con el afán de irme pronto ni eso vi.

Me sentí descontento cuando no vi la camioneta de Swan, pero después de recordar caí en la cuenta de que probablemente aún no la reparaba. Me sentí peor al saber que esta mañana también se había venido sola aunque… quizá aún estaba a tiempo de pasar por ella. Decidí que primero iba a echar una ojeada para asegurarme de que no estuviera ya en la escuela. Sin embargo recordaba que me contó que le gustaba dormir, por lo cual tal vez aún estuviera acostada en su cama.

Sin saber por qué una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios al pensarla así, ¿sería desordenada? ¿Se encogería? Lo más probable es que se viera tierna. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, desterrando esa clase de pensamientos. Joder, ¿a mí qué mierda me interesaba cómo durmiera si jamás la iba a ver dormir? Nunca dormiría con ella.

Después de salir de mi mente, inicié mi búsqueda. En las aulas no se encontraba, ni en los patios ni en ningún pasillo. Tampoco en el baño de chicas. Resoplé caminando de regreso al aparcamiento. La iría a buscar y así podría hablar con ella.

Mientras me devolvía, pasé por la biblioteca y tardé solo medio segundo en abrir la puerta, después de todo no me tomaría más de dos segundos.

Cuando la vi sentada con la cabeza inmersa en un dibujo, toda clase de pensamiento pesimista o antipático se disolvió, no recordaba a Alice –para mi gran fortuna- y lo único que procesaba era que ella estaba aquí, el aroma de su cabello flotaba en la estancia, capturando mi atención completa y… caí de golpe a la realidad al recordar que yo ya no era su _"amigo"_ dada la inmensa cagada que me mandé. Lo más probable es que para Swan estuviera en la cresta de un cerro de desprecio y aún a sabiendas de eso, me aproximé hasta donde puede apreciar un trazo muy bien logrado de una rosa. Sin poder reprimir mi elogio, se lo dije y como era de esperarse, se enojó y trató de evitarme, pero como era un cabrón egoísta e irritante, no la dejé irse. La mantuve conmigo y comencé mis patéticas disculpas, de las cuales hizo oídos sordos y no me dirigió ni una mísera palabra, ¡joder cómo detestaba que hiciera eso! sin embargo cuando dije esa grosería; salió de sus labios en una especie de impulso involuntario la frase de _joder es una mala palabra_. Me desconcentré un solo momento en la mueca de frustración que realizó logrando escabullirse.

La perseguí molesto, azotando la puerta tras de mí. Yo solo quería arreglar las cosas y ella simplemente se va y me esquiva, además de ignorarme. Dios, no creía que existiera persona capaz de impacientarme tanto como Swan.

Pero por lo menos, el resto de la discusión no se quedó en silencio si no que por el contrario, me dijo unas cuantas verdades a lo que yo tuve que quedarme callado porque, ¿qué excusa le daba para mi comportamiento? Un comportamiento que yo tampoco entendía. Joder, odiaba que no me dejara argumentos para defenderme, detestaba que fuera tan inteligente para responderme. Sin embargo, yo era un impulsivo y cuando me dijo que la dejara en paz no me contuve. Simplemente la acorralé contra la pared- joder, amaba hacerlo- y resistí el empujón que le dio a mi cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos. Amé cada segundo que hicieron contacto con pecho, diablos si no.

Pero me obligué a volver al tema porque debía arreglar el asunto y sabía de sobra que no sería para nada sencillo. Y… entonces perdiendo la cabeza, lo jodí, jodí todo. ¿Acaso mi cerebro no funcionaba? Porque ¿cómo carajo no procesé lo que le dije? Le solté todo mi plan siniestro para acostarme con ella y además, liberé mi enojo por las palabras de Alice. Y si eso no fuera poco le planté mi mano en la boca y mi cuerpo comenzó a pensar cosas diferentes. Por lo que tuve también que controlarme. ¡Y es por esto que jamás la voy a querer! ¡Por favor! Ella era solo alguien a quien no podía resistir, una chica más, la quería para tener sexo una noche y dejarla a la mañana siguiente. Joder, eso era lo único que quería… pero, si era lo único que ansiaba, ¿por qué diablos me disculpé por decirlo de ese modo tan poco sutil?

Mi cabeza era un lío tremendo desde que me involucré con Swan. Además le había dicho que conseguiría su corazón, ¿para qué mierda lo quiero yo? Nunca me enamoraría y robarle eso a ella sería muy bajo de mi parte, pero el simple hecho de imaginarla con alguien más provocó decirle aquello y fue ahí cuando me mordió. Sabía que lo merecía y fue excitante pero… ¡carajo!, se había ido otra vez.

Nuevamente, como un verdadero idiota arrepentido, seguí sus pasos y logré incomodarla al tratar de arreglar las cosas. Y de eso ella tenía la culpa, porque jamás había sentido la necesidad de disculparme tantas veces por algo que yo consideraría sin importancia, aunque claro, no es una chica igual a las demás y he ahí mi problema. Ese era el maldito problema siempre, ya que no sabía cómo comportarme con ella, en realidad, solo conocía los códigos del sexo, en estas áreas era un completo inexperto. Joder.

Sin embargo, cuando me quiso ignorar- conociendo un poco más sus reacciones- utilicé la palabrita y no pude evitar reír entre dientes al oírla decir su tierna frase, además, había acertado en otra de sus respuestas y de un raro modo, eso me complacía.

Luego se quejó que siempre terminaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que quería y deseé de veras, que hiciera lo opuesto a no querer acostarse conmigo. Si tan solo Bella cediera un poco, las cosas serían fáciles para mí…no sabría decir si para ambos.

Al final de la discusión saqué dos cosas en claro, primera, Isabella era un mujer terca, a la cual deseaba enfermizamente y me encontraba jodido porque lo único que ella quería era que la dejara en paz. Y segundo, su padre era un chismoso.

Cuando se marchó, fui incapaz de seguirla por el simple hecho de que me recordé que yo tenía un orgullo del cual ocuparme y también, tediosas clases.

-o-

Reprendiéndome mentalmente por cosas que aún no tenía claras, llegué a la hora del almuerzo. Mi amonestación mental constaba de un buen sermón por ser tan suavecito y poco digno, joder, las discusiones con Swan cada vez dañaban más mi ego e incluso así, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo diablos repararía el daño provocado, era tan sencillo como que no me gustaba estar en aquellos términos con ella. Si tenía al jodido Hitler en mi contra me importaba un reverendo carajo, pero necesitaba que las cosas con Bella estuvieran bien.

Me senté con las chicas y concentré mi atención en la mesa, no podía darme el lujo de ver a todos lados en busca de la castaña, puesto que ya estaba en la mira de Victoria, que en una de mis clases advirtió que me arrepentiría por haberla rechazado, pero me importó tan poco que lo había olvidado hasta este momento.

-Bella luce mal- no pude evitar alzar la vista al oír su nombre en la boca de Jessica

-si, ¿qué le habrá sucedido?- preguntó Tanya

-no sé… iré a verla- indicó Jessica. Mi reacción fue automática

-no, yo iré- todas se me quedaron viendo con cara de asombro, pero no podía ser menos consciente de eso ni siquiera de las miradas que acaparé cuando me encaminé a la mesa de los jugadores de ajedrez. Mi única preocupación era la chica recostada sobre ella y con el rostro pálido. Todo iba bien hasta ese momento.

Una rabia diferente invadía mi cuerpo desde adentro hacia afuera, un calor que me hacía gruñir y tensar los puños me invadió en el instante que vi a un desgarbado chico hablándole a Swan. Joder, nadie tenía un puto derecho a dirigirle la palabra, menos un hombre como él.

Por inercia, mis pasos se apresuraron para llegar hasta ella y si creí que lo anterior había sido desagradable, ver que Bella le sonreía a _ese_ me hizo tener deseos de sacarle la piel y los ojos al individuo que recibía tal regalo. Joder, ella jamás me sonreía ni me hablaba tan amable como a él.

Tensé los puños con más fuerza, conteniéndome de darle una paliza al muchacho que le ofrecía su chaqueta porque Swan tenía frío. Casi de forma inmediata me quité rápidamente la mía

-déjalo, yo me encargo- traté de que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible sin traslucir ese extraño sentimiento y luego le puse mi chaqueta sobre los hombros delgados a la castaña que dio un ligero respingo

Sin que nadie me invitara, me senté junto a ella, disfrutando secretamente de la cercanía

A pesar de que Bella ya tenía una chaqueta sobre su cuerpo, pidió la de Eric, como le llamó. Joder, ¿Por qué a mí no me decía Edward? Yo tenía más derecho a que dijera mi nombre que aquel esperpento de chico. ¿Cómo _él _se podría merecer sus sonrisas? Joder, claro que no, eran mías y solo yo las podría recibir. Era mi capricho y no el suyo, debía aprender a meterse en sus asuntos. Swan era el mío.

Respondí por ella sin contener mi furia hacia aquel niñato que me miraba casi con cara de terror, era un chico sin gracia ¿acaso eso le gustaba a Swan? No podría creerlo.

-¿quién te crees?- me preguntó verdaderamente enojada, aunque en esta oportunidad yo estaba más molesto que ella.

-solo úsala, Swan- acomodé de nueva cuenta mi chaqueta sobre su frágil cuerpo y disfruté el breve contacto. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, jamás había tocado casi de ninguna forma la piel de Bella, independiente de las grandes sudaderas que utilizaba, nunca he rozado su anatomía y sinceramente, lo deseaba.

Gracias a un afortunado estornudo, no se quitó de encima nuevamente la chamarra y todo iba excelente, hasta que nuevamente ese tipejo se metió y no me contuve, le dije en pocas palabras, que dejara de joder y se metiera en su vida. Me sentí mejor, cuando se dio la vuelta y nos dejó en paz.

Pero no, ella tenía que decirme que me fuera, ella nunca se sentía bien conmigo a su lado, joder ¿por qué? Lo único que yo quería era verificar que estuviera bien. Ya no me sentía tan furioso por la interferencia del muchacho y pude fijarme en que realmente Bella tenía muy mal aspecto y estornudaba con frecuencia, por lo que sin filtrar mi preocupación le pregunté si se sentía bien. Predije su respuesta, no fue amable y eso me hizo molestar otra vez, a mí nada más me respondía de ese modo.

Recostó otra vez su cabeza en la mesa y me acerqué para hablarle más cerca. No contaba con que su aroma me impactara tan fuerte, por lo que solo al propinarme un manotazo reaccioné alejándome de ella. Joder, me estaba comenzando a trastornar.

Al cerrar sus ojos, no retuve mi impulso de abrazarla, tenía la maldita duda de cómo se sentiría su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, estar a su lado no era suficiente y cuando la rodeé con mis brazos, sentí que era mi lugar. Joder, no guardaba un registro de una sensación tan fuerte. En solo breves segundos- que fue lo que duró- experimenté una serie de cosas raras, muy raras. Fui consciente de pequeñas particularidades, de su aroma, de lo suave que resultaba su cuerpo, las ondas tan delicadas… era fragilidad pura

Quedé medio desconcertado pero contento al momento en que se alejó bruscamente de mí. Tan rápido fue que terminó sentada en el piso y con todas las miradas del mundo sobre ella. No pude reprimir mi sonrisa al recordar el efímero contacto, sin embargo Bella lo interpretó de otro modo y terminé con la chaqueta en la cabeza.

Tan descolocado y confuso estaba que no atiné a hacer nada, nada más que verla irse llevándose consigo la bruma que me envolvía los sentidos. Diablos, esto no estaba bien. Joder, lo hice pésimo, me di cuenta de esto cuando reparé en las miradas de los presentes y los posteriores comentarios.

Me levanté con enfado de la mesa con la cazadora en una mano y caminé hacia la salida

-¡entrometidos!- gruñí antes de abandonar la estancia.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, me encontraba tan confundido que no lograba procesar acciones y cuando lo hice, fue demasiado tarde, puesto que era hora de entrar a clases y guardaba la esperanza de ver a Bella en biología.

Sin embargo, eso no sucedió y comencé a preguntarme dónde andaría. Mil ideas se pasaron en mi mente y ni cuenta me di que las clases se habían terminado. No tenía ni un modo de comunicarme con ella y necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba porque que no la había visto nada de bien.

Después de pensarlo un rato decidí ir en busca de alguna de las chicas con las que se juntaba, pero ninguna supo darme razón de ella. Frustrado y algo desesperado comencé a caminar hacia la biblioteca, probablemente estuviera ahí.

A unos cuantos pasos, me topé con una chiquilla bajita y rubia que venía saliendo del lugar

-oh...hola Edward- saludó y rodé los ojos sin esforzarme siquiera en parecer simpático

-hola, estoy apurado- traté de hacerle el quite pero se interpuso

-¿estás buscando a Isabella?- preguntó ganando mi atención

-pues… si- respondí rápidamente

-su… su padre vino por ella- informó

-¿el jefe Swan?- pregunté confuso, aunque de cierta forma, aliviado. No tuvo que caminar y arriesgarse al frío ni a nada.

-sí, él.- contestó un poco nerviosa. Me relajé notoriamente y desordené mi cabello

-bueno, gracias- le sonreí brevemente antes de dar media vuelta e ir hasta mi motocicleta.

-o-

Los días siguientes Bella no apareció, viéndome en la tesitura de ir hasta su casa o quedarme en la mía para no alterar el ánimo de Alice que por el momento no me había importunado más con sus comentarios fuera de línea. Simplemente me preocupaba la salud de Swan, porque si estaba enferma no podría tener sexo, era tan sencillo como eso.

Por ello el día jueves, me encontraba bastante inquieto por no haber tenido ninguna información de Bella y estaba planeando seriamente en aparecer en su casa, aunque el hecho de encontrarme con su padre, no sería grato para ninguno de los dos. En eso pensaba cuando Victoria se presentó frente a mí, cortándome el paso.

-hola Ed- saludó repasando con su dedo índice mi chaqueta en algo que pretendía fuera provocativo. Insistía en que su perfume era demasiado fuerte para mis fosas nasales

-hey- fue mi escuálida respuesta, mientras intentaba pasar por su lado

-¿cómo estás?- caminó conmigo y resoplé por lo bajo

-estoy nada más.- esperaba entendiera que no quería una conversación con ella ahora

-¿por qué no sabes nada de Isabella?- se miró las uñas cuando la observé con atención

-no es por eso- claro que lo era, joder.

-porque yo sé algo- alejó su mano para observarme de forma extraña, casi como si se burlara de mí

-¿qué sabes?- controlé la ansiedad en mi voz, tratando de emplear un tono desinteresado

-que es una puta- contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. Sentí la sangre burbujear en mis arterias y tuve que apretar los puños, al igual que la mandíbula, por eso mi voz sonó contenida

-ella no es eso.- la defendí sin saber muy bien por qué. Solo lo hice y ya

-entonces ¿cómo me explicas el show del otro día?- la miré confuso- ya sabes, el de la chaqueta. Eres nuevo y por eso no lo sabes, pero tú tranquilo que yo te explicó- sonrió

-¿de qué hablas?

-el teatrito de la chaqueta es solo eso, ella lo arma para disimular sus folladas clandestinas y todos fingimos que no sabemos nada, ya que su padre es el jefe de policía y supongo es estricto, pero ya ves ni eso evita que Isabella sea toda una experta en el arte- volvió a encogerse de hombros y tardé en procesar la información

-estás inventándolo todo- le respondí controlando mis emociones que ni siquiera comprendía. Eran dos sensaciones extrañas, por un lado sentía como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría y por otro, que me quemaban las entrañas.

-claro que no Edward, siempre lo ha hecho y recuerda que tú recién la conoces. Creo que prestarle más atención que al resto de nosotras no sirvió de nada. Le sobran pollas, aunque no entiendo porqué… en fin. Espero que te quede claro el por qué de su inasistencia, ha de estar muy, muy _ocupada_, si entiendes a qué me refiero.- hizo un gesto antes de irse meneando las caderas.

Me sentí… no podría decir cómo me sentí. Simplemente sabía que deseaba golpear todo lo que fuera capaz, matar a cada uno de los hombres que habían estado con ella, joder, y a ella deseaba… deseaba… ni siquiera sabía que deseaba hacerle. Pero la odiaba, joder, debía odiarla porque toda su personalidad y apariencia eran falsas, no había de auténtico en ella. Bueno, lo único cierto era su engaño. Me rechazaba a mí mientras permitía que otros la tocaran, que la besaran y la poseyeran. Joder. Debía quitarla de mi cabeza

-¡Victoria!- la llamé caminando como energúmeno hasta tomarla por el brazo. Me miró falsamente sorprendida

-Ed…- no le di tiempo para que dijera nada, simplemente la empujé dentro de un cuarto de limpieza y apenas la tuve dentro comencé a besarla. Ella respondió enseguida, enredando sus manos en mi nuca y rasguñándome. Alejé sus manos con brusquedad y desabroché su blusa de la misma forma.

_No me permites abrazarte pero si dejas a otros_

_Le sonríes a Eric y a mí me miras con odio_

_Te le regalas a cualquiera y a mí me rechazas_

Iba despojándola de la ropa sin siquiera mirar su cuerpo, mientras pensaba en esas cosas. El rostro de Isabella se repetía en mi cabeza, aumentando mi ira. La detestaba, la odiaba por ser tan falsa

-oh, Edward- gimió Victoria en mi oído cuando jugué con sus falsos pechos. Quizá cuántos habían tocado a Swan de la misma forma. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deteniéndome porque no conseguía excitarme. Joder, yo no estaba deseoso de sexo, estaba furioso. - ¿qué sucede Ed?- me alejé colocándome mi camiseta y tendiéndole la suya

-vístete.- fue todo lo que dije

-¿me estás rechazando nuevamente?- preguntó enojada mientras se ponía su blusa- no voy a permitirlo- se abalanzó sobre mí a tratar de tocar mi entrepierna, pero la alejé antes

-no me toques. Joder.- la reprendí mirándola mal y ella solo parecía con ganas de querer asesinarme

-me las pagarás- sentenció

-deja tus jodidas amenazas.- abrí la puerta y salí fuera. Caminé rápidamente hacia el aparcamiento y cuando estaba montándome en mi motocicleta, un bocinazo me hizo mirar en aquella dirección.

Me pareció ligeramente familiar el coche, y descubrí el por qué cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

-¿Alice?- pregunté totalmente impávido

-toma esa moto y sígueme.- ordenó

-no. Tengo cosas qué hacer- aclaré encendiendo mi Harley

-y yo también. Edward Cullen, si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, sígueme- no dejó el margen al argumento y en medio de un gruñido-maldición la seguí hasta mi casa.

-o-

-¿qué quieres?- pregunté apretándome el puente de la nariz una vez que estuvimos dentro

-creo que te necesitas relajar- contestó con voz suave ajena a mi mal humor, mal ni siquiera se le acercaba a cómo me sentía.

-sé lo que necesito y no es relajarme. Estoy grandecito como para saber qué me hace falta, ¿de acuerdo?- no me detuve a pensar en si era demasiado brusco con Alice. No me encontraba en mis cabales y todo por Swan. Jodido momento en que me fijé en ella, no me cansaría de repetírmelo.

-tienes razón. Tienes 17 años y sabes todo de la vida, claro, perdóname por ser tan insensible y tratarte como su fueras un niñito inmaduro que ni siquiera sabe que quiere y pretende saber lo que necesita. De verdad acepta mis más cínicas disculpas- no esperaba esa contestación y me detuve en mi tarea de atacarla, para observarla con atención

-tú no sabes por todo lo que he pasado- dije con resentimiento

- crees que no, pero te equivocas, yo sufrí contigo todo, cada pesadilla, cada lágrima la compartimos, Edward, yo sé perfectamente por todo lo que has pasado- me paseé desesperado por el pasillo antes de sentarme en la escalera y agarrarme a dos manos la cabeza

-¿qué te puedo contestar?- respondí cabizbajo, sintiéndome triste de pronto. Joder, solo Alice era capaz de reducir mi furia extrema a una miseria exagerada.

-nada- se sentó junto a mí y me acarició los hombros- escucha, no sé que sucedió pero sentí que estabas a punto de cometer una estupidez, así que fui por ti. Así que te pido que te quedes en tu habitación y no hagas nada.- me advirtió

-¿cómo sabes tú lo que pasó?- pregunté extrañado y ella negó con la cabeza

-no lo sé, pero sé que te debes quedar aquí hoy. Hazme caso- me guiñó el ojo y no pude prometerle eso

-no puedo- respondí poniéndome de pie bruscamente- tengo que ver a…

-¿a Bella?- preguntó aún sentada

-sí, me debe unas explicaciones- respondí acomodándome la chaqueta y apretando las llaves de mi moto

-no te debe nada Edward- me detuve cuando estaba saliendo de la casa

-¿cómo que no? Es una mentirosa y falsa- la rabia comenzaba a fluir nuevamente

-no te debe nada porque tú no eres nada de ella, a lo sumo un insecto molestoso. Piénsalo ¿qué podrías exigirle?- por alguna razón que no quería ni comprender, esas palabras se grabaron a fuego en mi mente

-bueno ella…

-ella nada, es libre de hacer lo que desee- me volteé a mirarla molesto

Abrí la boca sin poderle responder en lo absoluto

-ahora, déjate de joder y vete a tu cuarto- ¿Alice empleando una grosería? Estaba cabreada

-no me des ordenes…

-no me obligues a hablar con mamá sobre tus multas- sentenció sin inmutarse

-¡eres un demonio joder!- me exasperé subiendo las escaleras

-puede ser, pero me amas así

-lo estoy dudando- respondí antes de azotar la puerta, si seguía así, terminaría sin una.

Me recosté en la cama tratando de no pensar, pero no lo conseguí. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes de Bella siendo desnudada por otro hombre invadían mis pensamientos. Ella en una cama, mientras la besaban mil veces, probando sus labios rojos y tentación pura para mí. Tocando su piel, esa piel que solo yo podía observar y acariciar, jo-der.

Incapaz de seguir soportándolo me levanté de un salto en medio de un gruñido y me comencé a pasear por la habitación como león enjaulado.

-¡tranquilízate!- dijo a través de mi puerta Alice

-¡deja de espiarme! Jodidas hermanas mayores, jodidas mujeres- ellas tenían la culpa de todo. Son el infierno y el cielo de todo hombre, joder.

No supe a qué hora ni tampoco cómo me dormí, supongo que en algún momento las imágenes y recreaciones dejaron de llegar. Es que el simple hecho de imaginarla con alguien más me ponía enfermo, ¿por qué otro puede tocarla? ¿Por qué me lo niega a mí?

-¡Edward!- llamó mi mamá y con pereza me levanté para acudir al llamado

-¿qué?- dije sin ánimos

-te ves terrible hijo- advirtió mi padre. No me esforcé en contestar.

-¿puedes llevar a Alice? Sé que tienes clases pero…- dijo con cara afligida mi madre.

-no te preocupes, igual no tenía ganas de asistir, ¿a dónde quiere ir?- pregunté tomándome un vaso de jugo. Si salía de la casa, tendría el auto, y si tenía el auto, podía ir a donde quisiese. No había desistido en ir a ver a Bella, independiente de lo dicho por Alice.

-de compras- suspiramos los tres al unísono. Ella era loca por las tiendas comerciales- dice que quiere llevarse prendas de Forks, la conoces- alzó las cejas y asentí.

-o-

Luego de varias horas de tortura en el centro comercial, nos devolvimos a casa

-no lo jodas Edward- advirtió cuando estacioné.

-como digas- mascullé y luego de ayudarle a meter dentro de la casa todas las compras, me escabullí rápidamente hacia el garaje. Saqué mi motocicleta sin encender el motor y en el momento que me consideré seguro de las garras de Alice y su estúpido sexto sentido, la encendí y arranqué a toda velocidad.

Al acercarme a la casa de aquella chica, las palabras de mi hermana comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza haciéndome doblar en una carretera alterna. No podría decir donde estaba y valía mierda mientras hubiera un bar y se viera decente. Al encontrarlo, luego estacionar entré sin pensármelo mucho. Pedí un par de cervezas pero dado mi deplorable estado mental y mi total incapacidad de manejar la furia, ordené aguardiente.

Después de un par de tragos, mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo y con poca precisión lo extraje de él, sin embargo colgué al ver el número. Era Alice. Joder, yo también merezco mis jodidos momentos. La acción se repitió un par de veces, hasta que opté por apagarlo.

Bebí hasta perder la cuenta y parte de la conciencia. Solo sabía a la perfección que tomaría todo lo que me era vetado de Swan, no era ninguna santa y la obligaría a ceder. Por fin, esta noche la haría mía y no solo una vez, si no todas las que se me antojasen. Eso le gustaba a esa clase de mujeres. Pero yo no la iba a dejar, no permitiría que ningún otro le pusiera un dedo encima porque me pertenecía. Sí, Swan era mía y lo sería físicamente esta noche.

Pagué torpemente la cuenta y concentrándome al máximo, manejé con esa idea en la cabeza a la casa de Swan. No había algo moral capaz de detenerme, nada podría hacerlo.

Cuando llegué hasta la casa, me importó un carajo si estaba su padre, trepé el árbol que quedaba frente a su ventana y me caí un par de veces maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero aún así no dejé de intentarlo y al estar frente a la iluminada habitación, inicié mi show. Al principio se mostró reticente a abrir y de igual forma lo terminó haciendo.

Nunca había estado en su dormitorio y me pareció bastante bonito, limpio y organizado. No demostraba indicios de una follada… o quizá era del estilo tranquilo, pues bien, corría por mi cuenta enseñarle el otro lado.

Me caí y noté que estaba enfadada porque me dijo un par de groserías que realmente la hicieron ver muy, muy sexy. Adoraba las groserías de su boca, haría que dijera un par cuando la follara como nunca lo habían hecho. Joder casi no podía esperar, pero primero tenía que sacárselo en cara, sí, tenía que hacerlo.

Si antes de realizar eso, estaba molesto, cuando fingió demencia perdí los estribos, me encontraba tan molesto y lastimosamente excitado que no reparé en si le hacía daño, simplemente me importaba satisfacer mis bajos instintos. Traté de besarla y fue el tope cuando se me negó, ¡joder! ¿Por qué se me negaba a mí?

La tiré con brusquedad a la muralla y pegué todo mi cuerpo al de ella luego, restregando ligeramente mis caderas contra las suyas y tuve que contener el gemido. Joder, la deseaba tanto. Sin embargo, me sentí un poco mal cuando vi su cara de dolor además de oír su pequeña voz quejarse. Debía controlarme, la idea no era dejarla toda morada.

Le hablé desde mi altura y me observaba cada vez con más incredulidad, hasta que hice un comentario bastante ofensivo y me dio una fuerte cachetada que hizo que mi cara se volteara sola. Mi corazón se detuvo un instante, ese golpe había sido diferente. Las que hacían lo que dijo Victoria no se ofendían de ese modo porque sabían que no tenían un argumento. Yo solo me había dejado llevar por la furia y ese sentimiento extraño que se apoderaba de mí cada vez que la veía con algún chico, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en la posible inocencia de Bella, que en estos momentos me parecía la más lógica opción y me pareció más al momento de oírla decir esas cosas porque tenía toda la razón. Pero a pesar de todas mis mierdas, del cagazo enorme que me mandé, no fui capaz de soportar que de sus labios saliera un insulto hacia mí aunque sabía de sobre que me lo merecía.

La hice callar con suavidad, tratando de borrar de su memoria el trato tan horrible que le había dado antes, me sentía tan culpable, era una mierda por haberla lastimado de ese modo. No sabía que hacer para eliminar de su mente aquel recuerdo, entonces dejándome llevar por lo que yo quería también, sin dejarle tiempo a escapar, la abracé. La estreché contra mi cuerpo tan fuerte como pude. Ni siquiera tuve que pensar, simplemente le pedí perdón con el alma porque era lo único que podía hacer, lamentaba tantas cosas que había hecho, pero nada como esto. Me sentía terrible.

Sin embargo, al parecer ella no disfrutaba de mi contacto tanto como yo del suyo y se alejó de un salto de mí. ¿Por qué me dolía su rechazo? ¿Me dolía el ego? No, era algo más profundo. No sabría decir dónde era el dolor, pero ahí estaba.

Me echó, pero la ignoré. Necesitaba saber el por qué de su ausencia, por qué me rechazaba, necesitaba saber todo sobre ella y así se lo hice saber, al igual que me pertenecía, cosa que obviamente no aceptó y discutió pero en mi interior, yo sabía bien que era mía incluso si jamás le tocaba un pelo.

No me di cuenta de que estaba suplicando por sus respuestas, ni tampoco porque dijera mi nombre y no sé que habrá visto en mi borracha cara pero cedió suspirando y juro que ni todas las veces que habían dicho mi nombre ni había estado con chicas me había sentido así. Se oía demasiado bien, tan bien que casi me provocaba excitación, y mi mente fue más allá; imaginando como se oiría en medio de un gemido por su parte y fue necesario cerrar los ojos para tratar de controlarme, era una especie de hechizo del cual no quería salir, no cuando ella hablara de ese modo y dijera mi nombre.

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que cuando me dijo que no podría saber todo de mí, caí. Juro que caí, dejé de ser consciente de mi cuerpo y de mis pensamientos, de toda la mierda que traía a cuestas, solo hice lo que mi instinto me decía, aunque traté de moderarlo, la idea no era violarla.

Me aproximé tan cerca a su cara como jamás había estado-probando hasta donde era capaz de llegar con mi nulo control, en el cual trabajaría si eso me permitía estar de esta forma con ella-. Noté la tensión en su cuerpo ya que levantó sus manos para apartarme en el caso de que me pusiera salvaje, que en su presencia, sería siempre, pero me controlé, hice el esfuerzo porque por lo menos necesitaba esto.

Me permití tocarla con mis dedos de la forma más delicada de la que fui capaz y muy despacio acerqué mi nariz a la suya, inhalando su aroma embriagante y cerré los ojos, degustando el olor tan delicioso y en medio de mi delirio, le dije que deseaba besarla y naturalmente se intentó apartar. Sin embargo prometí comportarme y el pecho se me llenó de un cálido sentimiento cuando me creyó, quedándose inmóvil, deseaba que participara, que demostrara tanto entusiasmo como yo… pero por ahora me conformaba.

Permitió que mi cara descendiera por su suave cuello, y aspiré cada pequeño espacio, absorbiendo la fragancia de sus poros.

Fui consciente del latido acelerado de su corazón y por alguna razón eso me complació, aunque bien podría tratarse de miedo, miedo a que saltara sobre ella. Pues bien, le demostraría lo contrario… pero no ahora, estaba en las nubes, su aroma me tenía en ellas, era deliciosa esta especie de limbo.

Imaginaba que su fragancia se concentraría en otras zonas de su cuerpo que me moría por admirar, recorrer, probar y tocar… no me pude contener y terminé gimiendo roncamente en su oído al notar lo cerca que estaba de su pecho, aquel pecho para nada prominente. Sin embargo por muy borracho que estuviera, no podía decirle aquello. Por lo que torpemente le dije que olía muy bien, cosa que no era falsa.

Me fue imposible evitar tocar su piel grabar en la memoria de mis manos la textura condenadamente suave, por fin estaba tocándola. Por fin. Pero se alejó repentinamente, provocando que la extrañara. Me hallaba tan confundido por todo esto, cuando la tenía tan cerca no sabía qué me sucedía, no me podía contener, mis libido aumentaba y también se controlaba. Era tan extraño lo que me ocurría y sin embargo, no me podía ir. Sencillamente no estaba dentro de mis planes

Yo no podría soportar que me dejara solo ahora que sabía que me gustaba tanto tenerla, simplemente ella no se podía alejar porque no sabía que sería de mí si lo hacía, joder, estaba volviéndome dependiente de Bella.

Aproveché su desconcierto y la atraje a mi cuerpo, la jalé hasta que quedó sentada en mis piernas y tuve que moverla rápidamente de esa zona porque fue demasiado estimulante para mí, por lo que la tiré a la cama y evitando que escapara me acosté a su lado. Jodidos ángeles, si esto no se sentía como el cielo.

-Cullen- hice oídos sordos, acomodándome a ella, amoldando mi cuerpo al suyo oprimiéndola contra mí ya que la necesitaba sentir más cerca

-Edward- deseaba oírlo nuevamente, jamás me cansaría de hacerlo.

-suéltame- eso fue como "apriétame" así que enredé mis piernas con las suyas, evitando que se escapara de mi agarre, llámenme egoísta, pero yo estaba en mi paraíso personal. El pequeño cuerpo de Bella encajaba perfecto con el mío para acurrucarnos, tanto así que el mundo podría estar destruyéndose y yo no me movería de este lugar.

Por más que se debatió contra mí, aparte de tener que controlarme- cosa bastante difícil- no consiguió nada porque no pensaba liberarla. Escondí la cabeza en su cuello, drogándome de su esencia y tuve que decirle que la soltaría si decía de forma linda mi nombre, ni siquiera sabía si cumpliría aquello pero necesitaba oírla decirlo para poder estar completamente satisfecho. Me importaba un carajo romper mis propias reglas.

Casi no me había dado cuenta de lo somnoliento que me encontraba, ahora, en este preciso momento, con Bella entre mis brazos me sentía completo, ni el pasado ni el futuro me asustaban. Nada me podría destruir mientras estuviéramos de esta manera. Tan relajado me encontraba, que comencé a perder la batalla contra mis párpados y terminé durmiéndome, desde ahí no recuerdo más, pero si me sumí en la inconsciencia sintiéndome feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no ocurría.

Sin embargo, en medio de mi sueño apacible, se mezcló otro para nada agradable.

_-¿qué sucede?- pregunté mirando con temor a las personas frente a mí_

_-nada, por lo menos aún.-se comenzaron a acercar y traté de retroceder, pero había otros ahí _

_-no, esperen… ¿somos amigos recuerdan?- intenté razonar_

_-jamás lo fuimos…- y_ justo en la parte en que se abalanzan sobre mí una voz suave, me pidió que estuviera tranquilo. Es como una luz en un oscuro túnel y la seguí para salir de él.

Luego de eso, no soñé nada más.

-o-

Desperté cuando oí una puerta ser cerrada, tuve que pestañear varias veces y no logré reconocer la habitación, pero al moverme un poco flotó por el aire aquel perfume tan particular, obligándome a enterrar la nariz en las almohadas. Era la cama de Bella y no conseguía recordar por qué.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos en el momento que entró a su habitación, porque no deseaba irme tan pronto.

Pero no pude evitar abrirlos al escuchar la ropa moverse, no la vi cambiarse la parte de abajo no obstante si alcancé a notar cuando se terminaba de poner la camiseta. Había visto parte de su espalda y era mucho más delgada y estrecha de cintura de lo que pensaba.

Y desde ahí todo lo de ayer lo tiré por la borda. Lo jodí otra vez y terminé con ella a horcajadas golpeándome y la dejé hasta que comencé a excitarme, joder, estaba sobre mí moviéndose constantemente ¿qué iba a hacer? La deseaba como loco y no colaboraba el sugerente movimiento de sus caderas sobre las mías.

Le pedí que se detuviera fingiendo un tono seco e irritado, pero pareció no oírme y tenía que hacer algo pronto o terminaría con una tienda de campaña allí abajo. Bruscamente la acorralé contra el colchón y noté su mueca de temor. Joder, ¿qué había hecho? No controlé mi pánico y le consulté y me puso de los nervios cuando se tardó en contestar aunque pronto se recuperó y me contestó con su tono agrio habitual.

Me la quedé viendo unos instantes y todo comenzó a retornar a mi cabeza, había dormido con Swan, y solo Dios sabe cuán placentero fue, jamás me había permitido dormir con ninguna mujer hasta ahora porque no había llegado la indicada, solo tenía sexo, nunca dormía con ninguna, claro hasta ayer y eso que ni siquiera tuvimos algún acercamiento de tipo erótico.

Sin embargo todo lo dulce desapareció en el preciso momento en que me preguntó por las cicatrices en mis manos, eso era parte de mi pasado y no es que no confiara en ella, si no que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo con nadie más que con Alice porque tenía cierto sexto sentido en lo que a mí se refería y no era necesario explicar tanto.

Me invitó a irme de su casa y me molestó el hecho de que fuera porque no le quise responder la pregunta, a raíz de eso me sacó algunas cosas en cara a las que no podía defenderme.

Entonces hizo la pregunta que me había lastimado de un modo en que jamás otra lo había hecho, era obvio que no deseaba obtener sexo de ella con las cosas que le dije la noche pasada, yo simplemente me dejé al descubierto frente a Bella y creyó algo diferente. Dolido más que molesto recogí mis cosas y bajé hasta la salida. Encontré mi Harley guardada en su patio y con molestia me monté en ella y emprendí el regreso a mi casa.

-o-

-¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Alice nada más entrar

-como la mierda.- subí hasta mi habitación, encerrándome ahí para pensar y no hacerlo a la vez.

Alice se fue regularmente temprano, recordándome las estúpidas ideas que tenía acerca de Bella y yo. Simplemente lo ignoré.

Y al término de la tarde, ya sabía cosas bastante reveladoras. Como por ejemplo, que Bella si me importaba incluso más de lo que creí y de eso me había dado cuenta por la pregunta y por ese motivo decidí oponerme todo lo que me fuera posible a que Swan me interesara de otro modo, yo no iba a enamorarme de ella porque estaba infectado con fantasmas de mi pasado, que jamás me dejarían en paz y no podía obligarla a que sufriera conmigo por ellos. Esta sería mi primera y última obra libre de egoísmo, me alejaría de Isabella, aún si me costaba porque se merecía a alguien mejor, incluso si ese alguien- para mi pésima suerte- no era yo.

Puse mi plan en marcha, apenas la vi. Lucía tan linda…joder, que marica. Desde ahí la evité todo lo que pude y contesté cortantemente a sus preguntas o sugerencias. No comprendía porque la molestia que sentía cada vez que veía su cara o escuchaba su voz pequeña, casi tímida al pedirme que habláramos. Sin embargo, al pensar en que jamás lograría ser lo suficientemente bueno para estar a su lado, conseguía apartar el remordimiento. Al final y al cabo lo mejor que le podía pasar a Swan era que me alejara de ella aún si eso no se sentía bien para mí.

Es por esta razón que cuando accedí a que conversáramos, la interrumpí en el momento que insinuó que me había hecho daño- lo cual no era mentira, pero ella jamás lo sabría.- y comencé a decir las primeras idioteces que se me venían a la cabeza, y sí, también saqué parte de mi resentimiento a que no me tratara como trataba a otra personas. Porque demonios, eso me jodía la puta vida.

Pero, decirle qué no era deseable, joder, podría excitarme con tan solo olerla de cerca y no, no solo la cagué en ese punto, tuve que meter a la arpía de Victoria y decir que era más bonita ¡y ni siquiera me importó verla semidesnuda! Maldición si no estuve tentado en acabar con esto y pedirle que me perdonara incluso si eso significaba que me pusiera de rodillas, porque joder, no soportaba hacerle daño, a ella no.

Pero…esto era necesario, se alejaría de mí antes de que la lastimara. Siempre solo quise herirla, y ahora, me daba cuenta de lo fácil que sería enamorarse de alguien como ella. Y era por ese motivo que era menester apartarla de mí, porque conociendo mis niveles de egoísmo, no la dejaría nunca, caería a sus pies y también la obligaría a ella y no podría cortarle de esa forma las alas a una chica que tenía todo para ser una mujer libre e independiente, joder, yo me iría al carajo, pero me iría solo.

Y me partió el alma hacerlo, sobre todo cuando habló de forma tan tímida. Solamente se quería disculpar, nada más… sin embargo, me mantuve todo lo firme que pude, y le mentí de la forma más convincente de la que fui capaz, alegando que divulgaría un rumor. Jamás haría esa mierda, no obstante Bella no tenía que enterarse.

Pero, de repente, cuando hice un comentario sobre su cuerpo- su deseable cuerpo- se puso rara. Ya no intentó alejarse, se quedó inmóvil y con una cara de terror se adhirió a la muralla con sus pequeñas manos e intentó aflojarse la ropa, dejando expuesto gran parte de su níveo cuello para luego jadear como si no pudiera respirar. Podía sentir su desesperación y la llamé tratando de hacerla volver de donde fuera que estuviera sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Se dejó caer por el muro, hasta quedar sentada y con la cabeza entre las piernas e imité su gesto para estar a su altura y alcancé a oír unos casi ininteligibles susurros que provenían de su boca, los cuales se parecían a una súplica. No lo soporté más y la sacudí para que volviera conmigo, ya no sabía qué hacer y no entendía que le sucedía, por ende no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo ayudarla y joder, eso me desesperaba.

Me encontraba completamente perturbado cuando la llamé casi de forma histérica, fue ahí que se quedó totalmente petrificada y lanzó un grito rogándole a su madre algo que no comprendía, conjunto a eso trató de escabullirse de mis manos que la sostenían por los hombros y chocó con la muralla, sollozando luego, rogando.

La observaba angustiado, sin saber qué hacer y entonces tomé su frío rostro entre mis manos para que me viera

-Bella, Bella, por favor, ¿qué te ocurre? Vuelve por favor- su gesto era inexpresivo pero de sus ojos caían lágrimas y solo atinaba a secarlas con mis pulgares, sin detenerme en mi esfuerzo por hacer que su mirada se conectara con la mía. Porque sus ojos estaban aquí, pegados en los míos pero su cuerpo, su expresión y su mirada eran vacías. Parecía muerta en vida, casi en estado catatónico y no me gustaba verla de ese modo, joder, ¿ahora que hacía yo? Miré con desespero a todos lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien en el pasillo para que me ayudara.

-Bella, Bella- no dejaba de llamarla y comenzó a sollozar, su cuerpo estremeciéndose con ellos, las lágrimas corriendo como caudalosos ríos por sus mejillas y en medio de mi angustiosa impaciencia, la atraje a mi pecho, sosteniéndola con toda la fuerza que fui capaz. Joder, si a ella le sucedía algo yo me moría. Fue todo lo que pensé, ella no.

Entonces, su cuerpo dejó la tensión, relajándose contra el mío y recién ahí noté que mi respiración era acelerada. La despegué de mí para observar sus ojos cerrados y los pálidos labios entreabiertos.

-Bella- tomé sus manos, notándolas heladas y lánguidas al igual que sus extremidades. Sacudí suavemente su cabeza, tratando de hacerla despertar y me fijé en que su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, por lo que deduje estaba dormida y además, reparé en unas heridas recientes que se encontraban en sus palmas. Tan angustiado me sentí que no noté el momento en que sus puños se tensaban tan fuerte.

Sin embargo, ya no estaba en ese estado por lo que casi sonriendo del alivio la levanté del piso para cargarla como si de un bebé se tratase. Caminé a grandes zancadas, con su pelo meciéndose entre mis brazos hacia el aparcamiento. Lo mejor era llevarla a su casa, de ese modo podía descansar en tranquilidad y también, al despertar, no habrían espectadores, bueno, solo yo.

Al llegar a su camioneta, la apoyé contra el capó para poder buscar en sus bolsillos las llaves y juro por Dios que traté de mantener a raya cualquier tipo de pensamiento que fuera inapropiado pero era demasiada tentación y por ende fui totalmente consciente de sus piernas firmes a través de la ropa.

Reprendiéndome mentalmente, la acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y le coloqué el cinturón. Antes de alejarme, despejé su cara de los mechones de cabello y no pude evitar reparar en lo poco saludable que lucía, aunque, el color comenzaba a retornar a sus labios muy lentamente.

Cerré la puerta y me puse al volante, observándola a cada instante, esperando algún indicio de que despertaría pronto. Pero, no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando la recosté en su cama si no que continuó durmiendo y respirando acompasadamente.

Al salir de encima de su cuerpo, pasé a llevar un poco su sudadera, lo que reveló parte de su estómago pálido. Con la sangre martilleando en mis venas me incliné para poder bajarla, pero me detuve al notar ciertas marcas allí. Le eché una ojeada nerviosa al rostro dormido de Bella y sabiendo que no estaba bien para mi plan de alejarla de mí, toqué casi sin rozar una de ellas, produciendo que Swan se volteara a un lado e inconscientemente bajara su ropa. Me alejé aturdido, ¿acaso eso era cicatriz? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué? Joder, la única que podía contestar a eso era Bella.

Dejó una de sus manos cerca de mí y la tomé, sin saber muy bien por qué y comencé a acariciar las nuevas heridas hechas con sus uñas, casi con adoración mientras la contemplaba dormir pacíficamente.

Ella era tan bonita, joder, casi había perdido la cabeza por su causa. No podía evitarlo, era algo innato en mí. Y diablos si no me sentía como la mierda por las palabras que le había dicho con anterioridad, sin embargo no podía ser tan ruin como para meterla en mi vida que sinceramente, era un montón de asquerosidades del pasado. Me detuve en mis pensamientos, cuando mis sensibles yemas palparon ligeras protuberancias en sus muñecas y sin pensarlo realmente, la acerqué a mis ojos para observarlas con cuidado.

Se parecían mucho a rasguños, pero eran regulares y ya estaban cicatrizados. Fruncí el ceño tomando su otra mano, verificando a penas que siguiera dormida. Y mi temida sospecha fue corroborada al notarlos muy parecidos entre si en ambas muñecas, parecía como si lo hubiesen hecho a propósito o, si se hubieran sostenido demasiado fuerte de ella. Joder, ¿quién le haría eso a una chica tan frágil como Bella?

Dejándome llevar por mis dudas e incertidumbres, aún siendo consciente de que estaba invadiendo sus secretos y que el hecho de involucrarme más era solo mi perdición, levanté las mangas de su amplia sudadera para observar sus blancos antebrazos. Noté ciertas marcas ahí también, y sentí verdadera rabia mezclada con impotencia. Rabia porque alguien la dañara de algún modo e impotencia, porque yo no estuve para protegerla de quien quiera que haya sido el autor de dichas cicatrices de diferentes tamaños y formas.

Entonces, las situaciones, las frases dichas por Bella y sus comportamientos referentes a una persona… joder, no podía ser.

Solté con cuidado las manos lastimadas de la castaña durmiendo, la cubrí con su manta y luego me retiré para pensar en la tranquilidad de su silla mecedora.

¿Qué hacía su madre? ¿Por qué no vivía con su hija? Y sobre todo, ¿ella la había lastimado? Joder, eran tantas preguntas y ninguna tenía respuesta, o por lo menos no las tenía yo.

Yo creyendo que mi pasado era difícil, y probablemente esta chica tan fuerte poseía uno peor y aún más doloroso, cosa que no podría asegurar, puesto que las cicatrices también podían ser por algún tipo de accidente, aunque lo veía realmente lejano.

Me hundí en mis cavilaciones oscuras, sumiéndome en incertidumbres hasta que sentí que se movía en su cama. Asomé el rostro entre las manos y la observé retorcerse y fruncir el ceño antes de que abriera por fin sus ojos. Parecía encontrarse desorientada y luego una mueca de alivio atravesó sus rasgos. Yo pude sentirlo. De pronto se incorporó y tocó su cabeza y brazos. Apreté los dientes porque parecía estar haciendo un recuento de daños. Joder, ¿qué carajo le había sucedido?

No pude retener mi preocupación y le pregunté cómo se encontraba, a lo que me miró con los ojos como platos al igual que dio un ligero brinco. En su cara se instaló una mueca muy parecida al horror.

Y no soporté callarme las dudas, las pegunté y como predije, evadió con su típico nada, lo cual enardeció mi interior porque joder, no podía hacerme esto.

Entonces, guiado por mis impulsos alcé la mano que había examinado hacia poco y le pregunté si a eso le llamaba nada. Se quedó solo unos segundos mirándolas con seriedad antes de retirarlas bruscamente de mi agarre y bajarse las mangas que yo había levantado.

Y cuando me dijo que no era algo que debía importarme, sin darme cuenta le revelé parte de lo involucrado que me encontraba con ella. Joder, ni siquiera lo pensé antes de decírselo. Y ese se estaba convirtiendo en mi problema, porque simplemente le decía las cosas sin pensarlo, no podía hacerlo debido a que su presencia me dañaba de cierta manera. Joder, de verdad me estaba convirtiendo en un mariquita suavecito.

Pero no me importó cuando vi sus ojos, sus expresivos ojos llenarse de lágrimas y me sentí horrible al saber que había sido culpa mía y me obligué a bajar el nivel de dudas que mantenía para no cometer ningún error, sin embargo, esos ya los había cometido antes. Su pregunta estuvo tan cargada de sentimiento que no pude evitar pensar que lo había jodido todo con mi actuación- una de la que no me sentía en absoluto orgulloso-. Y aún así, siendo incapaz de exponer los verdaderos motivos tras mis palabras tuve que sostener la mentira diciendo que estaba enojado.

Luego de que ella aceptara que era un imbécil inestable, nos quedamos solo breves segundos en silencio, previo a que le dijera que lo dicho la noche del viernes, no era parte de un plan. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía el por qué de mi actuar y me sentí de cierta forma entusiasmado al oírla intentar pedir disculpas y más todavía cuando confesó a regañadientes que la había confundido. ¿Es decir que no le molestó tanto tenerme cerca? Joder, eso me hacía realmente feliz.

Sin embargo, por más que lo trató de ocultar, logré saber que era una pésima mentirosa y que me encantaba jugar con ella de esta manera tan placentera. Adoraba tenerla cerca de mí, porque me hacía sentir como si estuviera completo, una sensación que en la vida había experimentado pero que sin lugar a dudas, me gustaba y mucho.

Y el momento se rompió bruscamente cuando se apoyó en la mano lastimada y no pude evitar el recordar cómo lucía en aquellos instantes. Ojalá y pudiera eliminarlos de mi mente, porque la Bella que yo conocía no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a nada y menos a un tipejo como yo.

Retomé el tema, notando la reticencia en ella y cuando me puso las condiciones, supe que en realidad era una chica lista, muy lista. Yo no me sentía fuerte como para revelarle mi pasado y Bella lo sabía, y por más que traté de evadirlo formulando mi pregunta, no lo consintió… pero me remató cuando utilizó su boca para decir mi nombre con voz suave. Sentía mis vellos erizarse, pequeños y placenteros escalofríos recorrer mi espalda y me encontraba seguro que si fuese un gato, ronronearía sin control porque joder, era un afrodisiaco estupendo oírla decirlo. Sin embargo cuando pedí que lo repitiera, cambió el tema y me sorprendió que supiera la marca de mi motocicleta. Sip, había subestimado bastante a Swan. No era simplemente alguien a quien no podía resistir, era una caja llena de sorpresas. Y me convencí más de ello ya que jamás esperé que le preocupara algo que me sucediera, aunque, sabiendo el buen corazón que tenía, no sería capaz de dudar de sus buenas intenciones ni por un segundo.

La atmósfera cambió drásticamente, cuando dijo que no se sentía cómoda revelando lo que pensaba o sentía. Juro que mi corazón se aceleró desbocadamente cuando me miró a hurtadillas como si tratara de decirme algo, algo que claramente no entendí. Joder, mi cerebro no podía esperar que me concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera Bella y menos cuando tomé su mano. Y obvio que comprendía lo que sentía, ya que me sucedía exactamente lo mismo, justo ahora, que la tocaba y no me rechazaba. Por ese motivo, envalentonado por su toque, comencé a relatarle cómo me sentí durante aquel desagradable episodio. Del cual no quería contar nada.

Sin embargo, cuando se lo pedí, acarició mis cicatrices, poniéndome tenso y sin que atinara a nada, joder, me sentía tan vulnerable y además, deseoso de saber más acerca de Bella, por ello al darme la oportunidad de contarme que había visto a cambio de que le dijera lo de las cicatrices, accedí.

Y con lo que me explicó, varias piezas fueron encajando en el puzle que era mi cabeza. Sin embargo, los nervios tomaron total posesión de mí cuando me dijo que era mi turno, joder. Yo jamás lo había hablado y así se lo hice saber. Y me sorprendió y gustó tanto su reacción.

Por voluntad propia, Bella me había tocado. Tocó mi mejilla provocando que mi corazón latiera desbocado, Diablos, ¿qué se supone que me ocurre? ¿Por qué su toque era tan placentero y alterador para mí? Mandé a volar las preguntas, recostando mi cara sobre su contacto cálido y la retuve cuando se quiso alejar, la necesitaba cerca, me agradaba demasiado. Y entonces, le pedí que me diera un abrazo. Dios sabía cuánto lo estaba deseando y aunque en un principio se negó, fui tan feliz en el momento en que la envolví con mi cuerpo y brazos que no me importaba confiarle todo, contarle cada detalle. Joder, su aroma era tan fuerte, tan embriagante y su cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección conmigo. Pero no pude evitar el que mis latidos se alteraran, me ponía ansioso y nervioso su cercanía. Tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento y dañarla o que simplemente se alejara.

Tratando de mantenerla todo lo cerca que me fuera posible, apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya, absorbiendo su calor y fragancia, luego me sentí preparado para comenzar.

Intenté mantener a raya la mayor cantidad de recuerdos y sin embargo, no pude evitar el tensarme al recordad el dolor, las palabras y mis sueños destruirse sin que pudiera hacer algo. Joder, aún era doloroso recordarlo y aún así, ella deseaba saber más. Tuve que negárselo porque sinceramente no era capaz. Pero, me hizo una pregunta que comenzó a estrechar más los cabos que até en mi mente, definitivamente algo le hizo alguno de sus padres, y conociendo al jefe Swan… dudaba que fuera él.

Y de súbito, cuando ella me dijo "tranquilo" recordé el sueño en donde una voz similar me sacaba de mi pesadilla, pero eso dejó de tener relevancia en el preciso momento en que sentí sus cálidos dedos reseguir mi cicatriz de los dedos. Me tensé en primera instancia porque era algo totalmente extraño y nuevo para mí, jamás me habían acariciado esa parte de la piel y maldición si no se sentía condenadamente bien. Por ello, luego de la tensión inicial, vino otro tipo muy diferente de rigidez. Uno que conocía a la perfección y que me sucedía cada vez que me acercaba a Bella.

Noté como se estremeció ligeramente contra mí cuando le susurré al oído lo bien que su cariño me hacía sentir. En mi interior, la sangre burbujeaba por el tacto de Bella y mi corazón latía tan deprisa como cuando sentía adrenalina pura fluir por mis venas.

Fui apenas consciente de que comenzó a levantar de a poco mi chaqueta para acariciar la marca que se hallaba en mi muñeca, tan embriagado como me encontraba, solo me dejé llevar y me quité la cazadora en un rápido movimiento, ya que no soportaba el frío que me daba al estar lejos del calor de Bella.

Cuando la atrapé de nueva cuenta entre mis brazos, noté su tranquilidad y con la misma, observó muy de cerca mi brazo y no pude evitar el cerrar los ojos y mover mi cara contra su cabeza. El más mínimo roce de su piel, me hacía arder, desearla y al mismo tiempo querer protegerla con mi vida. Y por poco se arruina el momento al hacerme la pregunta de con qué había sido hecha esa herida que de suerte no me mató, por lo que en medio de mi tensión, le respondí rígidamente.

Pero su pasado seguía llenándome de incertidumbres y deseé recorrer y acariciar su piel de alabastro como ella hacía conmigo, tratar de mostrarle cómo me hacía sentir su toque, sin embargo aún no se encontraba preparada y lo acepté, conformándome en acariciar sus muñecas en suaves círculos.

Entonces, su respiración comenzó a aletargarse, conjunto a que acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho, cosa que me hizo sentir realmente bien. Sentía que este era mi lugar. Y justo cuando creí que se estaba durmiendo con voz adormilada, me dio las gracias. Joder, yo debía darle las gracias por todo lo que hacía por mí sin darse cuenta. Ella no lo sabía, pero había logrado revivir una parte de mí que incluso yo desconocía. Por eso, cuando le di las gracias, se las di de corazón. No pude evitar el besar despacio su mejilla, su piel tersa tan cerca era simplemente una invitación innegable.

Continué acariciando sus manos y aspirando su esencia, como si fuera un adicto, que de cierta forma era. Y en ese preciso momento, tuve una revelación. Ya no la provocaría más, no jugaría y trataría de no joder las cosas de nuevo, porque, no podía estar sin ella, era tan simple y complejo al mismo tiempo que realmente no sabía que debía esperar y tampoco, podía darle un nombre a lo que sentía al estar a su lado, solo tenía la certeza de que nunca me había encontrado mejor que ahora, con ella entre mis brazos, sintiéndome de un extraño modo completo y contento.

Ella suspiró, ciñendo sus manos entorno a las mías, y acomodándose contra mí, hasta quedarse quieta y durmiendo apaciblemente. Pero yo no me encontraba tranquilo, porque a cada respiración que ella realizaba, sus pechos se rozaban con el mío, cosa que me encantaba pero no estaba bien. Joder, a mí me fascinaba el inocente roce, y solamente yo lo interpretaba de otra manera. Mi mente era sucia de veras, demasiado pervertida si me hallaba tan cerca de Bella.

Por aquello, en contra de mi voluntad, la despegué muy suavemente de mí cuerpo para recostarla en la cama, en donde frunció el poco el ceño antes de acomodarse en posición fetal. Si, ella realmente se veía muy adorable durmiendo.

No pude evitar el alejar los mechones castaños de su cara de porcelana para admirarla de mejor manera, igualmente fui incapaz de contener el deseo de tocar su piel tan suave. Y entonces mis ojos se desviaron a sus labios rojos entreabiertos, una verdadera tentación, una invitación al pecado. Joder, yo me podía contener…

Sin embargo sin dar del todo la orden, mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia su cara levemente sonrojada, relamiendo mis labios de anticipación. Maldición si no anhelaba rozar su boca, simplemente eso, aunque también me conocía y sabía de sobra que no me conformaría con eso. Pero ella no tenía por qué enterarse… después de todo estaba durmiendo… solo uno y ya… a regañadientes, me detuve a escasos centímetros de su nariz y retrocedí. No podía traicionar la confianza que hoy, me había demostrado. El solo hecho de que se quedara dormida entre mis brazos lo corroboraba.

Me contenté con dejarle un beso en la frente e irme luego. No debía tentar la suerte ni presionar las cosas, porque estaba seguro de que se darían del mejor modo posible. Con esa ilusión en mente, me fui hasta el instituto para recoger mi motocicleta. Me importaba un verdadero carajo estar mojándome con la lluvia porque era el cabrón más jodidamente feliz del mundo.

El resto del tiempo, Bella ocupó mis pensamientos y a medianoche, una sin luna y con copiosa lluvia. Me levanté con una sonrisa en los labios. Tomé los spray's más coloridos que tenía y comencé a pintar aquella parte que Alice había señalado. Joder, mi hermana era una jodida bruja y aún así la amaba.

Amaba a todo el mundo, me sentía positivo y deseaba solo sonreír. Sabía que parecía un puto marica pero me sentía feliz joder. Incluso a mi madre le sorprendió verme de ese modo la mañana siguiente, en la cual prácticamente corrí a montarme en la moto y llegar al instituto.

Me sentía bastante satisfecho con el trabajo que había realizado la noche anterior, representaba casi a la perfección ese recoveco que había logrado encontrar en mi vida que solía ser oscura desde California. Sonreí al recordar el rostro de la castaña más linda que había conocido.

Pero no sonreí cuando en contra de mi voluntad, giré en una de las calles que me llevarían a la comisaría para poder regularizar lo de mis multas. En serio quería cambiar, no quería joder más cosas ni arruinar nada, además de ese modo evitaba cualquier posible chantaje por parte de Alice.

Me tomó más tiempo del que pensé y llegué unos minutos tarde, impidiéndome ver a Bella. Maldije por mi mala suerte y con enfado entré a mis clases.

Y todo se confabuló para que no lograra encontrarme con ella. Si no era que los profesores necesitaban regular cosas conmigo sobre las notas, era está chiquilla aquí y allá que continuaba con lo del baile de primavera. Joder, aún faltaban meses para eso y además, solo le diría que si a una chica.

Por ello me relajé contra mi asiento cuando miré que faltaban unos minutos para poder observar de nueva cuenta sus ojos de chocolate, su sonrisa dulce y ese sonrojo tan adorable que le noté ayer, en eso pensaba al momento en que escuché algo similar a un estallido y luego las alarmas de incendio.

En la clase, las niñas se pusieron a llorar y a alterarse, sobre todo al escuchar los gritos del salón de laboratorio. El profesor, dio la orden de abandonar la estancia debido a que era la que seguía en orden.

Salté de mi silla como resorte para ir en busca de Bella, sin embargo los pasillos eran un verdadero caos de gente apretándose entre si y lloriqueando.

-joder- maldije por lo bajo al notar que no podía escaparme de esta multitud… a menos de que tomara otro camino. Como no era amante de las clases y cuando me expulsaban de ellas me aburría había descubierto varios lugares que casi nadie conocía en el instituto. Nunca pensé que tuviera tantos recovecos puesto que desde fuera se veía mucho más pequeño.

Al llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la clase de trigonometría, la divisé… se había resbalado de la barandilla y ahora iban a aplastarla. Joder, ella no.

Corrí empujando a quien se me atravesase en el camino ignorando las gotas de agua helada estrellarse contra mí. No tuve tiempo de quitarla con delicadeza y oí con desespero su grito de dolor cuando la retiré bruscamente.

La coloqué a un lado de toda la gente y le pregunté si se encontraba bien, analizando su rostro en busca de algún desperfecto. Y no era su rostro si no que su pie, por ello su aullido al moverla tan fuerte.

La atraje de forma inconsciente a mí, para comprobar que se encontraba conmigo realmente y que nada malo le había sucedido. Joder, casi me muero al verla ahí.

Luego de que se puso de pie con dificultad, la guié por un camino alterno que se encontraba completamente vacío. Una vez que salimos afuera, lejos del agua que nos mojaba, la quité el zapato sin su consentimiento y revisé su pie. Ella contuvo las muecas de dolor, y sin embargo las noté.

Después de aplicar conocimientos entregados por Carlisle, logré determinar que finalmente no tenía una quebradura si no que un esguince y al informarme acerca de su historia y el yeso, le conté de vuelta que la comprendía. Tuve que utilizarlo durante bastante tiempo por las mismas cicatrices que tenía en la mano.

Me quedé sin palabras cuando me sonrió ampliamente, era la primera sonrisa que me dedicaba y me sentí tan raro y más aún al confiarme que era para mí. Completamente para mí joder, toma eso Eric. Ella me dedicó su sonrisa a _mí. _No fui capaz de responderle nada porque me sentía vulnerable a revelar cosas que no deseaba. Por lo que cambié el tema y la ayudé a pararse para dirigirnos al lugar donde probablemente estarían buscándonos.

No reparé en nadie más que en Bella. Me encontraba sosteniendo su cintura, y con su fragancia golpeándome, las miradas inquisitivas no me podían importar menos. Sin embargo ella las notó y trató de apartarse, un poco dolido y molesto porque quisiera dejarme, la retuve a mi lado.

Y no me pudo reprochar nada porque Varner llegó hasta nosotros para entregarnos una manta. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella estaba mojada… me sorprendí al sentirme tan tentando de mirar su pecho, joder, ¿y si ahora podía verlos? Yo quería hacerlo, claro que si. Aún recordaba su suavidad al sentirlos contra el mío la tarde de ayer.

Realmente no sé que le dije a Varner como explicación, puesto que sentí la mirada de Bella fija en mí desconcentrándome. Pero una vez que él se fue, la jalé hacia una esquina para que se abrigara. Suponía que tenía frío y no deseaba que se enfermara. Y comprobé mi hipótesis de que era friolenta al notar sus labios ponerse morados. No podía contenerme de mirarlos al igual que sentir ese deseo ferviente de atraerla hacia mi cuerpo, era una especie de electricidad circulando entre ambos, sobre todo ahora que nos encontrábamos tan cerca, envueltos por una manta. Después de darle algunas vueltas, determiné que no sería un cagazo tan grande ¿no?

Por lo que la cogí en brazos para pegarla a mí. Si, joder, eso era lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba. Como patética excusa le dije que hacía frío. Y de cierta forma era cierto, pero no un frío normal, era más bien algo interno.

Sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron un poco complejas. Sus senos se rozaban contra mí cada vez que respiraba y hablaba, e imaginaba que si la ropa no fuera tan gruesa podría sentir sus puntiagudas crestas erectas por el frío friccionarse contra mí. Y joder, comenzaba a excitarme aún en contra de mi voluntad, por ello le agradecí que pusiera un tema de conversación, aunque éste no fuera del todo agradable. Sabía que le había metido la idea de que me avergonzaba de ella en la cabeza y contra eso no podía hacer nada más que tratar de remediarlo. Por ejemplo, ahora, con toda la gente mirándonos y yo no la soltaba. Me importaba un verdadero carajo si creían que estaba con Bella, ojalá y lo creyesen, de ese modo se mantendrían a distancia de ella.

Y todo lo que había logrado controlarme se fue por la borda cuando acomodó su mentón en mi hombro, acercándose más a mí, quedando muy juntos en todas las zonas del cuerpo. Joder. Y si eso fuera poco, sentí su suspiro rebotar contra la piel sensible de mi cuerpo.

Tuve la tentación de acercarla aún más, hasta que quedara muy próxima a mi entrepierna… luego sería solo cosa de moverla. Joder, sin que lo pudiera evitar, las imágenes de mi sueño erótico se repitieron en mi mente.

Reviví la sensación de su piel caliente entre mis dedos, la visión de su cuerpo sudoroso y desnudo, listo para recibirme… sus ojos ardientes y los besos calientes, demonios si no me estaba excitando como un jodido perro en celo.

Recurriendo a mi nulo control, hablé para distraerme.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que suspirara contra mi cuello, y que hablara tan cerca de mi oído se estaba volviendo demasiado para mi pobre mente que parecía querer estallar. Me tensé de forma inconsciente sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a responder ante la fragancia, el roce de los pechos de Bella y su voz tan contigua a mi oído. Por lo que sin poderme contener, enterré con una poco más de fuerza mis dedos en su frágil espalda, tratando por todos los medios no terminar con una jodida erección… y ¡mierda! Ahí estaba, maldita sea. Todo porque su boca hizo que mi corazón se acelerarse y me fuera imposible contenerme por más tiempo. Así que sin pensar en si era demasiado brusco, la separé de mí y ella se encogió de hombros sin hace contacto visual conmigo en ningún momento.

Joder ya comprendía un poco mejor su mente, y podría decir que estaba pensando cosas que no eran.

Y en el momento en que se lo dije, me respondió mirándome enojada que era culpa mía y de cierta forma lo era.

Cuando comenzó a retirar la manta que ocultaba mi vergonzosa erección, tuve que retenerla y aunque noté su cara de fastidio, se quedó ahí. Pero pensaba seriamente que lo hizo porque no se logró poner en pie sola. Después de que mis revoluciones decrecieron, la ayudé y comencé a disfrutar en serio que no se pudiera valer de si misma y tuviera que depender de mí, claro que no me gustaba que se lastimara, solo me agradaban un poco las consecuencias.

Discutimos acerca de las cosas ilícitas y el permiso de irnos, y me alegré enormemente de poderla convencer de que se subiera a la moto conmigo. Joder, al fin cumpliría ese deseo.

Al final, después de morderse los labios, aceptó el casco que le tendía. Traté de contener lo mejor posible la sonrisa de triunfo y victoria que se me quería filtrar, y de todos modos fallé miserablemente.

Se colocó el casco sobre la cabeza y luego se subió tras de mí.

Podía sentir los latidos erráticos en mi pecho de pura anticipación. Al decirle que se afirmara bien, lo hizo al pie de la letra y sentí cada parte de su húmedo cuerpo pegado a mí espalda y deseé haberme quitado la chaqueta para sentirla aún más cerca. Joder, era extremadamente delicioso tenerla de este modo.

Sus manos se enredaban en mi cintura con fuerza, haciéndome sentir esas pequeñas protuberancias a pesar de la estorbosa ropa. Me sentía en mi propio paraíso. Dos motivos para estar feliz en uno solo, ella en mi moto. Joder, ella estaba realmente montada tras de mí.

No pude evitar el sonreír todo el camino hasta su casa, que se me hizo demasiado corto. No quería dejarla, no, casi podía sentirme desesperado de solo pensar en que no la vería más por hoy.

Diablos, no podía centrarme y sabía que estaba cayendo como una mariquita a los pies de una chica que no debería ser más que mi capricho.

Pero esa clase de pensamientos se esfumaban cuando ella me sonreía de ese modo, por lo que no pude evitar el invitarla a dar una vuelta en mi motocicleta nuevamente. Para mí sonaba perfecto.

Le sonreí con un fondo de tristeza al saber que se iría, sin embargo, al parecer la buena suerte se encontraba de mi lado, puesto que dejó las llaves y sugerí llevarla a mi casa. Lo cierto es que no quería separarme de ella aún, porque fácilmente podría entrar por su ventana y pasarle las llaves. Pero era un ser bastante egoísta como para hacerlo.

En un principio como lo supuse, se negó, pero no iba a permitir que se alejara ni se que se quedara a la fría intemperie, por lo que la atraje hacia mí y me hizo gracia el puñetazo que le dio a mi pierna, además, sentir el calor de sus manos en mis muslos era condenadamente placentero.

Con parsimonia y delicadeza, tanta como si estuviera tocando lo más frágil del mundo- que en realidad lo era- le coloqué el casco y acomodé su cabello. Mantuvo su mirada huraña en la mía.

Sin embargo, después de negar con la cabeza, declinó mi oferta sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que se iba caminando hacia su hogar con el casco sobre su cabello. Entonces la cargué y la coloqué en la motocicleta con cuidado antes de emprender la marcha.

No se afirmó de mí, desilusionándome mucho la verdad, pero de todas maneras era lo mínimo por obligarla a venir conmigo.

Al llegar fue exactamente lo mismo, solo que la interrumpí mientras observaba mi gran casa. No me contestó y conté hasta diez, sabía que las cosas con Bella siempre serían difíciles porque le gustaba ese camino y sería un mentiroso si dijera que eso no me encantaba.

Por esto, con suma precaución tomé su rostro entre mis dedos, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel, sin embargo, reparé en que se encontraba muy fría y en un completo estado de preocupación de que fuera a pescar algún resfriado, sobé sus delgados brazos con mis manos, tratando de darle calor.

Y aunque utilicé toda mi escasa amabilidad para que entrara por voluntad propia, tuve que recurrir a cargarla nuevamente, algo que no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Adoraba de una retorcida manera que dependiera de mí y además, tomarla de esa manera, en donde no podía huir y aunque lo intentó, la apreté un poco pero ni con eso escarmentó. Casi me rió de su amenaza, pero prefería no hacerlo. Dudaba de que saliera bien parado de una discusión con Swan, ella tenía mucho genio e inteligencia.

Me sorprendió que preguntara el por qué de haberla traído hasta aquí, por lo que confuso le respondí algo que era simplemente obvio.

Entonces, mientras subías las escaleras con Bella en brazos, reparé que esta sería la primera vez que metía a una chica en mi habitación, joder. Con ella ya había roto dos reglas. Dormir con una mujer, y ahora, meter a una en mi cuarto. Por suerte, Alice ni mamá estaban, si no, no podría haberlas controlado. Y aún así, no me podía importar menos, siempre y cuando fuera Bella.

La dejé sobre mi cama y fui en busca de ropa seca, no deseaba que se enfermara y era en serio. Dudé en qué pasarle, puesto que una camiseta y nada más podría ser una ofensa para ella, pero excitante para mí; si le daba ropa de Alice le quedaría pequeña y sería demasiada tentación. Ay, joder, ¿qué mierda le paso? Tomé una camiseta amplia-para evitar posibles arrebatos pasionales- y unos pantalones de yoga que podían ajustarse. Sabía que era muy grande para su menudo cuerpo, pero era eso o de plano tenerla desnuda baja mis frazadas- idea que no me desagradaba en absoluto-.

Sin embargo, mis vacilaciones se disiparon al verla observar con atención el dibujo en mi pared, joder, creo que eso no era discreto para nada. Y tampoco lo fui yo a la hora de darle a entender que no deseaba que viera aquello.

Tuve que amenazarla con que le cambiaría si no lo hacía ella, y solo después de que se rindiera en una guerra de miradas, se paró con dificultad -rechazando mi ayuda por supuesto-y fue a mi baño.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, también lo hice yo, y me coloqué ropa cómoda y casual, sin embargo, terminé demasiado pronto y el resto del tiempo me dediqué a pensar en cómo diablos mi filosofía de vida había cambiado tanto.

Me interrumpió las cavilaciones la figura de Bella saliendo de mi cuarto de aseo. Se veía… se veía tan mía. Joder, verla usando mi camiseta y pantalones me daban cierto aire de pertenencia. Pero no podía decirle eso, así que dándome cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo del correcto observándola, le dije que se veía tierna. Algo que tampoco era falso.

Pero me terminé irritando y le dije la palabra, a lo que ella respondió su frase típica, de verdad me molestaba que lo hiciera así que le amenacé diciéndole que si lo decía nuevamente, la besaría. Ojalá Bella me amenazara de esa manera, casi sonreí ante el pensamiento. Esperaba que lo dijera, internamente lo deseaba.

Y me miró feo cuando le dije que no tenía que permitirlo.

Recapacité a tiempo, dándome cuenta de que yo era el culpable de su enojo, por lo que suavizando mi tono le expliqué lo que debía hacer con su pie. Tomé su mano más por impulso que por pensado y aprovechándome de su falta de atención, la senté en mi cama nuevamente para proceder a vendar su pie. Sabía que le dolía pero era necesario. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras, se acurrucó en un extremo del edredón. Sin que ella me invitara, me senté a su lado y dejándome guiar por la curiosidad y el impulso, toqué su cabello notándolo húmedo y de reojo observé un tenue rubor cubrir sus mejillas.

Corrí en busca de una toalla y regresé a su lado para secar sus bucles poco definidos y húmedos. No sabía el por qué pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Me puse muy nervioso cuando comenzó a hablarme sin dejar de observar cada uno de mis movimientos.

Cuando cerró sus ojos, no pude evitar el llevar la simple acción de secar de su cabello a algo más. Había aprendido a realizar masajes al cuero cabelludo, de…cualquier tipo. Sabía que era algo más bien bajo pero no pude evitar estimular a la pequeña castaña. Joder, mi mente clamaba por un sonido real y noté cómo lo conseguía cuando suspiró, dándome libertad de acción en su cuello. Tragué saliva convulsamente al percibir la languidez y a la misma vez la tensión en el cuerpo de Bella… yo mismo comenzaba a excitarme nada más verla en ese estado. Y entonces, lo hizo. Gimió roncamente, un sonido que se grabó a fuego en mi memoria, y que en el momento, consiguió hacer arder mis entrañas con el deseo de una pasión tanto tiempo reprimida.

No logré sentirme culpable cuando pidió perdón por un desliz que yo había provocado ni cuando se sonrojó furiosamente. Me sentía demasiado caliente para eso.

Por lo que le confesé varias cosas que había hecho conmigo casi sin darse cuenta y me acercaba a su cuerpo cada vez que una palabra salía de mi boca. La deseaba como loco, joder, anhelaba tenerla. Y sin reprimirme apresé parte de su cabello y restregué mi nariz por su cuello y oreja, aspirándola y pensando que era otra parte la que movía contra ella. Mi imaginación era bastante poderosa.

Y sabía como obligarla a hacer algo que me haría muy, muy feliz además de complacerme.

La desafíe a que no era capaz de excitarme- vil mentira- sin embargo, obtuve lo que deseaba a pesar que realmente no albergaba muchas esperanzas.

Y aunque noté su duda ante la realización del hecho, lo hizo después de de cierta vacilación. Se acercó a mi cuello, y apreté la mandíbula tratando de mantener serenos los latidos de mi corazón, solo Bella era capaz de hacer que se aceleraran.

Noté los leves temblores de su cuerpo y estuve tentando de acabar con esto, hasta que sentí su nariz incrustarse en mi piel, oliendo mi aroma. Desde ahí cualquier pensamiento bondadoso o de buena familia se esfumó por completo, sobre todo cuando ella comenzó a darme tímidos besos. Acarició con suavidad mi piel y luego, tuve que contener el jadeo en el momento en que sus dedos alcanzaron mi oreja. Joder, ¿cómo diablos sabía que eso me enloquecía? Tenía que liberar la tensión de algún modo, porque si no iba a morir de un incendio interno, por eso me limité a suspirar, dejando que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo habitual. Joder, controlarse era difícil.

Mandé el control a la mierda cuando ella me lamió tras la oreja, ¡Joder! ¿Quién le había enseñado eso? En realidad no quería saberlo y en ese momento me importaba un reverendo carajo. No pude contener más tiempo el gemido, y menos al sentir su nariz en mi oído y mejilla. Joder, ¿Ella acababa de morderme? Mierda, mierda. Podía sentir como mis pantalones comenzaban a estrecharse por causa de sus caricias tan atrevidas. No conocía esa faceta tan excitante de Bella y la verdad, la amaba. Maldición si no.

Cerré los ojos cuando se colocó a mi espalda y con su mano tocó mi cuello y pecho, joder, joder, solo debía bajar un poco más y sentiría mi tienda de campaña. Comprobé, que no tenía un puto autocontrol sobre mí. No cuando ella me estuviera rozando.

Juro que morí, que perdí todo, en el instante en que se centró en una parte de mi cuello. Joder, algo tenía con aquel lugar porque concentró por completo su atención en él. Me besó, me lamió, mierda bendita, eso era delicioso y ya no me contuve de gemir y jadear como deseaba. Mi límite para soportar estaba muy cerca, y en cualquier momento me aprovecharía de ella. Me enloquecía esa sensualidad tan inocente de Bella, claro, que llegó un punto en que la ingenuidad pasó a otro plano, y ese fue cuando me mordió. No aguanté más y la acorralé bajo mi cuerpo, teniendo precaución en no acercar mí sobre estimulada pelvis a la suya para no asustarla, aunque yo creo que mi mirada llena de lujuria hacía a la perfección ese trabajo. Pero es que joder, no podía controlar mis pensamientos y mucho menos mi cuerpo. La deseaba en este instante, y podría decir que ella no se encontraba muy lejos de aquello, puesto que sus ojos eran chocolate fundido y las mejillas la perfecta recreación de una tarde de verano. Era maravillosa, simplemente hermosa.

Después de observarnos por unos segundos, volvió a acariciarme el cuello con las uñas y no pude evitar el cerrar los ojos, gemir ligeramente y decir un entrecortado _joder._

Y entonces lo hizo, dijo su frase y tan embobado como me encontraba por acción de sus caricias, no lo pensé. Solo actué y joder si no fue lo mejor.

La observé relamiendo mis labios internamente, mirando los suyos antes de rápidamente, evitando su acción de huir. Descendí mi cabeza hacia la suya. Mierda, mierda, voy a besarla por fin. Joder.

No podría realizar una descripción de lo que sentí, puesto que era demasiado fuerte. Calor, fiebre, deseo…, ternura, percibí su inocencia, su aroma… lo dulce de su sabor. Era delicioso.

Cerré mis ojos, convirtiéndome en un egoísta, ya que no me detuve a pensar ni a observar su reacción ante mí. Necesitaba besarla, necesitaba hacerlo porque de lo contrario me moriría, estaba seguro.

Tuve que contener el gemido al saborear dentro de mi boca su regordete labio inferior y no pude evitar que mi lengua lo acariciara suavemente, probando su dulzura ni tampoco contener mi gemido. Esto era gloria, tanto tiempo esperándolo y al fin lo tenía. Claro que ella no participaba, pero lo entendía… sabía que cruzaba los límites.

De todos modos cuando intentó apartarse, sentí verdadero pánico a que lo hiciera, por lo que atentando contra mi idea de respetarla. Tomé su cabeza al igual que su cuerpo para acercarlo a mí. Sabía que hacerlo era demasiada tentación para mí, puesto que la camiseta era bastante delgada, y me dejaba sentir sus pechos apretados contra mí y joder, eso fue demasiado. Jalé su labio, sintiendo su temblorosa respiración y sin poderlo controlar, la mordí.

Y mierda si no fue lo mejor de mi puta vida. No pude evitar gemir al hacerlo, porque mierda, me superaba.

Me costó volver a la realidad después de aquello, sin embargo lo hice al notar como se alejaba todo lo que pudo luego de golpearme los hombros.

Recién entonces, la confusión se hizo espacio en mí. Joder, ¿desde cuándo unas simples caricias me excitaban tanto? O ¿desde cuándo me gustaba morder?

A penas tuve un poco de control sobre mí, me apresuré en pedir las disculpas pertinentes, sabía que no fui suave a la hora de morderla, perdí totalmente el control, pero aún así no podía sentirme culpable porque fue lo más sublime que había experimentado.

Cualquier cosa que me dijera sería incapaz de menguar mi felicidad. Por fin la había besado y me sentí genial, fue tal como pensé que sería. Solo que me sorprendió y también desilusionó el hecho de que no me correspondiera.

Después de eso nos enfrascamos en una breve discusión, en la cual únicamente se molestó ella. Yo aún pasaba los segundos observándola y recordando cada detalle vivido.

Y cuando bromeé con que le mostraría los estragos que produjeron sus caricias en mi cuerpo ella me dijo que se quería ir.

No deseaba que se fuera, quería tenerla aquí conmigo. Pero joder, no podía retenerla. Sin embargo, antes de irla a dejar, necesitaba hacer algo con mi… ejem, _amigo_.

Le avisé que primero iría al baño y luego la devolvería a su casa, no vi su respuesta porque le di rápidamente la espalda para ocultar mi erección.

Bueno, dentro del baño ocurrieron cosas que tenían directa conexión con Bella.

Después de acabar, lo cual no me tomó mucho tiempo, algo sumamente vergonzoso que por mi boca nadie sabría. Porque joder, ¿Dónde queda mi dignidad si digo que me corrí como salvaje pensando en perversas situaciones en menos de 5 minutos? No, gracias.

Por ello me quedé unos minutos más dentro antes de abandonar la estancia y reparar en que Bella no estaba por ningún lado, no así su ropa mojada que se quedó en el piso. Joder, ¿a dónde podría haber ido?

La respuesta la obtuve solo con mirar a mi espalda, el dibujo. Probablemente lo vio, y conociendo lo poco y nada que sabía acerca de ella, tuvo curiosidad.

-maldición- susurré un juramente uniendo las piezas, lo más seguro es que cuando se volteó un poco mientras subíamos las escaleras, Bella se fijo en la salita en donde se encontraba el piano que fue de mi abuelo y que pasó a ser mío. Uno que no logré tocar no más de unas cuantas veces que veníamos a visitarlos…joder, ella lo adivinaría porque era una chica esencialmente inteligente y observadora.

Con el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo desigual, porque le confesaría todo, entregaría mi pasado, dejaría al desnudo ese lado tan oscuro y sombrío de mí, bajé las escaleras para verla de pie observando el instrumento. Un instrumento que me llenaba el alma, que era todo lo que deseaba y me hacía feliz, y que, sin embargo, por obra del destino, no me atrevía a tocar, no desde aquel día. Desde aquel día en el que todo cambió para siempre…

Ya había tomado la decisión de decírselo todo, por ello, entré con firmeza a la habitación, para hacerle frente.

Trató de disculparse, pero no podía detenerme ahora, puesto que sabía que si lo hacía, jamás me sinceraría con ella y realmente, era necesario. Quería que supiera todo de mí porque yo también quería saberlo de ella. Porque, aunque quisiera negarlo y oponerme, me era imposible no sentir ciertas cosas especiales hacia aquella chiquilla que comenzó ignorándome y que ahora, se encontraba adherida a todo lo que funcionaba en mí, incluso a mi corazón…

* * *

**Hola! ¿qué les pareció el cap? Nuevamente, apelo a sus buenos sentimientos para que no sean tan duras conmigo, aunque ya escribí la primera parte se me sigue haciendo bastante difícil :s**

**No sabría cómo agradecerles el increíble apoyo que me dieron en el capítulo anterior, jamás había recibido tantas notificaciones con uno solo y todo se los debo a ustedes, ya sea que comenten, agreguen a favoritos o alertas o simplemente leyendo, me hacen muy feliz y se los agradezco de todo corazón a cada uno de ustedes c: y claro que no me duermo ni me aburro leyendo reviews largos, de hecho me encantan, así que Olerole no te preocupes a mí me fascina leer a la sexy número 5 jaja, y para aclarar, si aún no te ha quedado del todo claro a qué me refería con el termino entretención, era a que se divertía haciéndola enojar, en ese caso, espero lo hayas comprendido MorganaAndMerlin ;) espero que tus dudas hayan quedado relativamente satisfechas eddieIlove. Reitero que realmente espero que lo hayas pasado lindo en tu día, ****BeLeNxiiiZzz****, acerté en actualizar ese día. Me alegra sobre manera que la trama les esté gustando, y espero regularizar los días de actualización a partir de la semana siguiente ****Bella Kristen Marie Swa**** y yuli09, aunque no creo poder subir el cap nuevo el martes ya que tengo varias cosas que hacer, ojalá me entiendan y no las incomode el largo del cap, que es bastante :S**

**Bien, ahora, sin darles más la lata, espero haber satisfecho sus ansias de saber que piensa este Edward tan especial y nos leemos el viernes (seguro seguro) con la perspectiva de Bella nuevamente**

**Bendiciones y un abrazote enorme!**

**Pd: perdónenme si me pasó algún error ortográfico y/o de gramática.**


	15. Prueba de confianza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo XV **

"**Prueba de confianza"**

**Bella POV**

Me acerqué un paso pero él lo retrocedió. Tendrían que llamarme mentirosa si dijera que no me dolió.

Miró sus pies con atención, relamiéndose los labios

-vivía en California… el sol siempre brillaba en lo alto y también brilló el día que ingresé a mi primer año de secundaria- comenzó hablando con voz baja y yo me quedé inmóvil escuchándole.

-conocí a unos chicos agradables que se parecían a mí. Yo era un nerd- continuó mirando el piso y la sorpresa pudo conmigo ¿Él? ¿Un nerd?- siempre sacaba las mejores puntuaciones y vivía para ello… toda la vida me habían molestado y por fin encajaba en un lugar. Era feliz- bufó alzando la mirada pero no para verme. Dejé mis cavilaciones para luego- supongo que el hecho de que el nuevo llegara a ganarles en las calificaciones fue demasiado para su ego- se encogió de hombros- comenzaron a cambiar, sutilmente. Lentamente… y yo no lo noté hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Me hicieron una encerrona, mis _amigos _estaban ahí junto a otros cuando salí de clases. Sabía que no debía ir ese día…si tan solo… joder- se restregó el rostro con desesperación y caminé hacia él pero me detuve cuando me lo pidió con una mirada dolorosa- me molieron a golpes… ellos quebraron mis dedos. Pisada tras pisada. Patada tras patada- vagó lejos de mí para centrarse en el piano- me quitaron lo que más amaba. Amaba tocar el piano y esos hijos de puta me lo arrebataron ¡me lo quitaron todo Bella! Todo…- volvió a mirar el piso ocultando sus ojos de mí. Sentía los míos propios húmedos pero me controlé- me volvieron nada. Me volví la mierda que soy ahora…o que era hasta hace poco. Ya no soy el mismo chico que solía ser y los odio por ello, los odio por hacer que me convirtiera en un monstruo que no sabe querer, que solo está lleno de rencor y sin alegría… joder como los odio- se restregó los ojos y no pude evitar el acercarme lo más rápido que pude y abrazarlo como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Él no me alejó y por el contrario me estrechó contra si, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cabello.

Ahora todo el dibujo encajaba perfectamente en mi mente, pobre de Edward, pobre de ese niño que solo quería encajar y gustarle a la gente y que terminó de mal modo.

Me sentí identificada con él. Ambos solo queríamos agradarle a alguien

-pero eso se ha ido, Bella- susurró con voz rota en mi oído- tú me has traído de vuelta los colores y esa alegría- tragué pesadamente conteniendo mis lágrimas- tú me has enseñado… mi dulce Bella. Tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de algo que ahora veo tan claro- se alejó lo suficiente como para poder tomarme el rostro con delicadeza

Observé sus ojos dulces cernidos sobre los míos. Atrapándome, metiéndome en un sinfín de mundos inexplorados. Me perdí

-gracias- me escondió con ternura en su pecho nuevamente y yo dejé mi cuerpo como un peso muerto. Mi cabeza iba a explotar

-¿gracias por qué?- susurré en su mismo tono

-por estar aquí- y no pude evitar el que algunas lágrimas se resbalaran de mis ojos. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No sé cuanto permanecimos así, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo de tormentas pero con el apoyo de los brazos del otro.

-creo que ya es hora de que te vaya a dejar, tu padre podría llegar- dijo a mi oído

Asentí incapaz de hablar, de alguna manera saber el pasado de Edward cambiaba cosas en mi cabeza. Cosas que me iban a llenar de dudas y comparaciones conmigo misma… no sabía si estaba preparada para aquello y me sentía exhausta.

Me despegó de él lentamente y aspiré una última vez su aroma.

Miró dentro de mis ojos

-yo…- carraspeé limpiando mi garganta- no creo que te lo pueda contar ahora, lo siento- me eché el cabello hacia atrás

-no te preocupes. Esperaré- esa simple frase me hizo ilusión y la excusa para ello no la encontré.

Sus nudillos se deslizaron delicadamente por mi pómulo, mientras me observaba detenidamente y vi en su mirada un sentimiento nuevo, algo que cambiaba sus rasgos y que lo hacía ver como un chico dulce y tierno.

Dejó que sus yemas reconocieran sutilmente mi rostro y me quedé quieta solo observándolo. Sus dedos tuvieron que pasar por mis labios y con el pulgar acarició muy despacio el inferior.

Los entreabrí para respirar ya que sentí que mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho por su suave caricia.

-esto es diferente… y no sé cómo es que me debo comportar…pero no temas, no voy a saltar sobre ti de nuevo a besarte- me contempló un instante después de haber retirado su mano-no como un salvaje por lo menos- aseguró y tuve que sonreír

No dije nada ¿Qué podía decir? _Oh, qué bueno, me alegro mucho- eso está mejor _claro que no, se supone que yo no quiero que él me bese. Pero diablos, si lo estoy deseando

-vamos- me tomó la mano y ese contacto no pasó desapercibido para mí, sin embargo sin esperar una respuesta me jaloneó.

-no quiero ir en motocicleta- le refunfuñé

-no iremos en ella- me sonrió aunque vi en sus ojos aún un rastro de su anterior confesión. Una muy importante.

-¿y entonces?- se detuvo solo para alzarme otra vez- puedo caminar- lo miré envenenadamente

-lo sé, pero me gusta cargarte- se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba por un pasillo y salió por fin hasta un garaje.

-wow…- murmuré cuando nos detuvimos frente a tres autos de lujo. Un Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren en un tono plata perlado, un Maybach 57 de color negro brillante y por último un Spyker C8 Double 12 S de color sangre vertida. Hermoso… Bella, cierra la boca.

Mentalmente mi boca ya se había perdido en el infierno

-ven, vamos- me jaló con una sonrisa al último coche que se ganó mi amor inmediato… es que, hombre, era precioso.

-¿e-es tuyo?- pregunté sin creérmelo cuando se sentó al lado del piloto. Jamás creí que lo iba a ver fuera de su Harley y con manos al volante

-sí- miró hacia adelante para salir por la puerta que se abrió automáticamente.- no suelo usarlo- se encogió de hombros

-¿por qué?- pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad

-mi moto es todo lo que quiero- me observó con una sonrisita

-comprendo- asentí- ¿y tus padres?- pregunté un poco temerosa.

-ellos han salido. Esme trabaja decorando interiores este día y Carlisle en el hospital- explicó no tenso si no que ya no sonriendo- Alice se fue hace unos días- agregó

-¿y… fue muy malo?- otra vez abriendo tu estúpida boca Isabella

-no tanto- sonrió cuando me dio una mirada de reojo como si disfrutara de un chiste privado- tu padre va a preguntar- dijo después de unos cuantos segundos donde me concentré en el paisaje

-¿eh?- estaba perdida

-la ropa y la camioneta que no está- habló lentamente

-ah… sí- no había pensado en Charlie en lo absoluto. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido dejándome en un tiempo paralelo con Cullen. ¡Oh, por favor!

-¿y no te importa?- preguntó incrédulo

-sí me importa… pero no soy muy buena para las mentiras, así que le diré la verdad- suspiré

-¿lo de la moto también?- lo hizo adrede, estoy segura.

-bueno, modificaré un poco las cosas- sonrió ampliamente y rodé los ojos hacia la ventanilla en medio de un resoplido

-siempre y puedes decirle que eres mi chica y no tendría nada que decir- miró al frente al murmurar las palabras burlescas

-ajá y así él te mata de una vez- coincidí sarcásticamente

-no le agrado ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándome sin sonreír y con una mano al volante. Cuando notó que lo observaba con atención dibujó una tensa línea sobre sus labios. Alejé mi vista en el momento que me fijé más de lo necesario en ellos.

-no, dice que eres un revoltoso- traté de que mi tono saliera despreocupado. Si Charlie supiera el pasado de Edward quizá no pensaría lo mismo.

-lo sabía- dijo sobrado y encogiéndose de hombros simulando indiferencia sin mirarme.

Observé por la ventanilla organizando lo que le diría a Charlie, pensando las posibilidades me mordí el labio inferior. Eran de una en un millón que se lo tomara con calma.

-¿podrías dejarlo?- el murmullo suave de su voz me hizo dar un pequeño respingo, había olvidado su presencia.

-¿eh?- lo miré sin comprender

-tu jodido labio- masculló centrándose en el

-deja de decir esa palabra, es ordinaria- reclamé intentando obviar el hecho de que él me había mordido. Idiota.

-no puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza- sonrió lobunamente- como también lo es morder al besar- resoplé cruzándome de brazos

-¡ash! ¡Cullen! Eres tan imbécil- escupí entre dientes antes de mirar al frente. Escuché su suave risa y me irrité más al darme cuenta que me encontraba al pendiente.

Continuó manejando y volví a mis excusas.

El coche se movía con seguridad y la lluvia se estrellaba contra el vidrio, dibujando formas desiguales del bosque que flanqueaba la carretera. Ya era tarde y los focos pasaban rápidamente sobre nosotros.

Entonces fue cuando sin querer mi mente divagó hasta mi acompañante y las grandes revelaciones que había traído este día que resultó ser muy extraño. Extraño porque mis pensamientos y hormonas se chocaban con otras ideas que se formulaban para después desaparecer. Era el caos.

-¿cómo está tu pie?- estaba demasiado atenta por lo que sin quererlo cuando habló mis vellos se erizaron y sentí un escalofrío atravesar mi columna. Por el amor de Dios…

-bien- aclaré mi garganta y despejé mi mente. Charlie era el problema ahora.

Asintió y de repente frenó

-ya llegamos- se salió sin mirarme siquiera y cerró la puerta. Me quedé un instante perdida hasta que reaccioné y extendí mi mano para abrir la mía.

Sin embargo mi mano vaciló en la nada antes de caer y sentir un frío calarme por todo el cuerpo. Me estremecí encogiéndome

-ven- tomó mis dedos y pronto percibí su calor alrededor de mí. Él me estaba cargando otra vez.

Corrió bajo la lluvia conmigo en brazos y casi no sentí la gotas caer sobre mí.

Con suma delicadeza me depositó sobre el pie bueno bajo el alero de la casa.

-espérame un momento aquí- anunció mirándome desde su posición y solo me limité a asentir. Estaba ida.

Desapareció en las sombras y me pregunté qué es lo que haría.

Me abracé el torso e intenté darme calor con mi aliento. Me congelaba lentamente partiendo por mi nariz y entonces averigüé que en la cabina del coche de Cullen se estaba tan bien porque la calefacción estuvo siempre encendida.

Cullen… Edward Cullen.

Charlie Swan era lo más urgente. Céntrate Bella.

Escuché el pestillo y la puerta ser abierta antes de que unas cálidas manos se posaran sobre mis hombros.

-vamos- me guió dentro de la casa sin soltarme y cerró la puerta.

-¿cómo entraste?- me rasqué la cabeza, confusa.

-por tu ventana- mi gesto se endureció pero pareció inmune mientras me sonreía

-eso no es gracioso.- cojeé hasta llegar a la cocina y rebuscar entre las alacenas recolectando cosas que podrían servir como cena. No tenía ganas de cocinar- gracias por todo pero creo que ya te tienes que ir, como tú dijiste mi papá está por llegar- me digné a mirarlo. Como sospeché estaba tras de mí

Me observó un largo minuto y después negó con la cabeza mientras susurraba algo que no logré entender

-lo sé- me miró nuevamente y sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho. Contrólate pedazo de mierda.

Se acercó a mí hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de tocarme.

Mi corazón rugió

Alzó una mano con exacerbada lentitud para tomar la mía.

Sentí como si me hubiese dado la corriente y mi piel se puso de gallina, mis labios se entreabrieron esperando por el aire que no quería circular.

Su calor era aturdidor y su aroma era el éxtasis.

Deja de pensar burradas Bella…

Fijé mis ojos en mi mano siendo elevada muy despacio por la suya, hasta dejarla muy cerca de sus labios. Recién entonces me fijé en los trozos ardientes que eran sus ojos

Depositó un muy pausado y agradable beso en el dorso de ella, abrí más los labios rogando que no fuera exactamente esa parte la que besara. Ese pensamiento fue desterrado tan fugaz como llegó.

Nos miramos directo a los ojos y él se comenzó a acercar muy lentamente a mí y yo por un breve momento me dejé ir, pero pronto mi sentido común regreso y me encogí en mi lugar cuando se acercó demasiado.

Suspiró y se aproximó lo suficiente como para dejarme un tierno beso en la frente que hizo mi piel cosquillear.

Tragué con cuidado antes de alejarme.

-supongo que nos veremos mañana- dijo a modo de despedida mientras andábamos hacia la puerta.

Yo estaba un poco atolondrada aún por lo que me mantuve en silencio. Tenía ganas de desconectar mi cerebro solo por algunas horas.

-supongo- abrí y me quedé con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta después de que salió. Nuevamente caía una llovizna débil pero contundente.

Me observó unos instantes antes de asentir y comenzar a voltear

-eh, gracias…por todo- susurré esperando que comprendiera el trasfondo. Él confiaba en mí

No dijo nada y continuó caminando. Dudé que me hubiese escuchado pero sus ojos me vieron una última vez y supe que había comprendido.

Como idiota me quedé mirando hasta que se perdió en la neblina que comenzaba a arremolinarse en el bosque.

Dejé salir el aire pesadamente antes de muy lentamente cerrar la puerta, de la misma forma mi mente comenzó a internarse en lo descubierto este día…

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Fue bastante corto pero espero que revelador jiji, pronto las cosas tomarán su lugar**

**Me hicieron tan feliz con sus opiniones respecto a los POV'S Edward, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, el apoyo, los reviews, los favoritos, las alertas y el hecho de que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia para mí significa demasiado, así que muchas gracias a esas seis hermosas personas que me alegraron la vida con sus lindos reviews, también a aquellas que agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas el fic. Espero que no hayan reprobado por haber leído el enorme Edward POV jaja, ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores! Si es que hay alguno y agradecimientos a los que ya leen c:**

**Bueno, ya no me queda nada más por decir que espero que el cap les haya gustado y que ojalá me dejaran sus opiniones, ya cada vez falta menos para que esta historia llegue a su fin.**

**Ya comenzaremos con las actualizaciones de siempre, es decir, martes y viernes, así que las espero esos días, les deseo un muy buen fin de semana y muchas bendiciones! :D**

**Un abrazote enorme hermosas/os!**

**Chau chau!**

**PD: perdónenme si se me pasó algún error ortográfico y/o de gramática por favor! **


	16. Una charla educativa y una mirada fría

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me atribuyo la trama.**

**Capítulo XVI**

**"Una charla educativa y una mirada fría****"**

**Bella POV**

Charlie llegó pronto y torpemente serví la cena y pasé desapercibida, en cuanto a lo de mi pie.

-¿qué te sucedió? -Preguntó fijando sus ojos cafés en mí y me interrumpí en la labor de comer. Casi lo había logrado. Solo casi.

-eeh…- rápidamente organicé mis ideas- hubo un incendio pequeño en la escuela- inventé lo pequeño porque realmente no tenía idea de cuál fue su magnitud, dado que huí antes.

-¿un incendio?- su voz fue preocupada

-sí.- necesitaba desviar la conversación para que no me pidiera más detalles- y con el alboroto me caí y doblé el pie- expliqué rápidamente

-tienes una venda, ¿fuiste al hospital?- su ceño se fruncía cada vez más y yo estaba sudando la gota gorda. Retorcí mis dedos, nerviosa, antes de mirarlo

-no. Un compañero de clase me ayudo- desvié mi mirada al plato de comida

-¿qué compañero?- solo faltaba la potente luz en mi rostro y esto sería un interrogatorio. Me encogí en la silla

-Edward Cullen- respondí al fin y hubo un silencio que se prolongó por algunos minutos

-¿Edward Cullen?- su tono solo era de sorpresa y algo de moderada tolerancia

-sí, él me vendó el pie y me ayudó- lo miré un poquitín molesta aunque sabía que tenía motivos para dudar de su bondad- no es un mal chico, papá- sentí el impulso de defenderlo. Nadie sabía las razones de por qué era así.

Me miró con las cejas juntas y recelo en todo el rostro

-¿te gusta ese chico?- su tono era inquisitivo y me atraganté con mi propia saliva

-¿qué? ¡No! Ash, papá que diga que es un buen chico no quiere decir que me guste, por Dios- lo miré mal y después volteé el rostro enojada.

Sin embargo sentí como unos retortijones en mi estómago me incomodaban además de la sangre que de pronto decidió que mis mejillas eran un buen lugar para quedarse.

Maldita sangre.

-¿y cómo te encuentras?- cambió el tema después de unos minutos. No podría entender cómo habíamos terminado hablando de la absurda y estúpida idea de que Edward me gustara.

Dios.

-estoy bien- escupí entre dientes sin mirarlo.

-¿y esa ropa?- preguntó nuevamente y rodé los ojos

-es mía, papá- el fastidio me ayudó a mentir con mucha más convicción.

-vale, pero conste que jamás te la había visto- me apuntó con uno de sus dedos de policía y me sentí como una mentirosa. Aunque en el fondo, lo era.

-ya está bien, papá ¿qué esperas escuchar? ¿Que me monté en la moto de Cullen y me llevó hasta su casa para después pasarme su ropa?- inquirí mirándolo a los ojos y no tenía ni idea de donde saqué las agallas para decirle la verdad.

Claro, él no lo sabía.

Se relamió los labios y se reclinó en la silla

-vale, te creo.- se masajeó la sien y copié su gesto de apoyarme en el asiento.

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo

-lo siento, es solo que no quiero que cometas errores que te marquen- dijo después de unos momentos. Fruncí el ceño

-¿errores que me marquen?- no me aguanté la curiosidad. Él se revolvió el cabello corto con incomodidad

-ya sabes… un novio demasiado cariñoso- encogió brevemente la cabeza y no comprendí- ay Bella, que te embaracé o algo así, por eso si tienes uno por favor toma precauciones- miró a otro lado y vi sus mejillas colorearse. Yo no estaba mucho mejor me encontraba en un estado de shock profundo.

-okey… papá, no tengo un novio ni pienso tenerlo…-algo en mi cabeza me hizo agregar- no todavía- fruncí el ceño ante la imagen de una estúpida persona frente a mis ojos.

-no quiero que eches a perder tus oportunidades por un error como ese, es así de simple- se masajeó la parte trasera del cuello y respiré con precaución antes de volver a hablarle

-lo comprendo papá. Sí te hace sentir más tranquilo… está bien, si llego a tener un novio tomaremos… precauciones- me costó un montón poder formular la frase. Sentía mi rostro como si fuera una tetera hirviendo y él no estaba mucho mejor.

-ya… está bien. Creo… que… necesito una cerveza- se puso de pie y caminó al refrigerador para extraer una botella, mientras que yo me quedé en mi lugar, aún asimilando las cosas y más que nada preguntándome por qué carajos Cullen estuvo en mi mente durante toda la maldita conversación.

-escuchar eso me alivia, Bella. ¿Han hablado contigo de esto?- me daba la espalda cuando habló y resoplé

-sé lo que hay que saber, ¿dejemos el tema?- inquirí mesándome los cabellos

-está bien, está bien. Créeme que es más incómodo para mí que para ti. Pero siento que debo… hacer estas charlas para que no te equivoques- miré el cielo buscando paciencia. El hecho de pensar en él, me irritaba hasta lo imposible.

-papá, de verdad, en la escuela ya nos han… explicado y todo. Además si llegase a cometer _ese _error no me quedaría más que afrontarlo, pero descuida no me veo a mí misma cambiando pañales y limpiando babas.- admití poniéndome de pie- buenas noches- pasé por su lado rápidamente evitando cualquier respuesta por su parte. Estaba harta.

Me lancé de espaldas a mi cama y cerré los ojos dirigiendo mi mente a otras cosas menos pesadas. No quería pensar en Edward, no quería hacerlo, sin embargo mi mente podía y era una perra conmigo.

Grité contra el colchón y el sonido fue totalmente amortiguado.

Me acurruqué en mi lugar y guerreando contra mis propios pensamientos me dormí. Después de todo si estaba cansada.

Me desperté cuando sentí que me mecían y susurraban mi nombre

-hija… llamaron del instituto… no tienes clases hoy. Tienen que averiguar cómo se produjo el incendio.- habló mi padre y apenas le entendí antes de darme la media vuelta y cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

-o-

Desperté pasadas las once y después de mil bostezos me decidí a levantar mi humanidad de la cama.

Me duché y me quité la ropa de Edward. Wow, eso sonó muy mal.

Mientras el agua escurría por mi cuerpo, medité en cómo Charlie no preguntó por mi camioneta. De seguro hoy le dirían que huí de clases y que me fugué con Cullen. Ash era tan idiota, debía saber que en este pequeño pueblo la gente es una chismosa de primera y todos saben hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vida de cada uno.

Me vestí con ropa abrigadora y me digné a mirar por la ventana.

La neblina aún envolvía todo con su manto blanquecino pero logré divisar la bulbosa cabina de mi coche…

-¿cómo demonios?- bajé rápidamente las escaleras y salí al patio para convencerme de que no era una treta de mi mente.

El frío despabiló cualquier retazo de sueño que se pudo adherir a mi mente y por ello pude cerciorarme de que efectivamente mi camioneta estaba ahí.

Abrí la puerta

Sí era la mía.

Un pequeño papelito doblado con cuidado sobre el asiento llamó mi atención.

_Te la he traído para que tu padre no pregunte_

_Las llaves las saqué de tu pantalón que dejaste en mi casa. _

_Edward._

Diablos… o ¿debería decir gracias?

Cerré pero antes saqué las llaves del contacto y me llevé el papel hasta el cálido interior de la sala

¿Él se había preocupado por mí? _Sí, Bella, él se preocupó por ti. No puedo creer que seas tan tonta y no te des cuenta. _

Mi mente sabe cosas que yo no, excelente.

En eso meditaba cuando el teléfono interrumpió el silencio. Con una estúpida esperanza y sensación de nervios en el estómago lo cogí

-¿hola?- inconscientemente me mordí el labio al pensar en oír su voz. Vamos Isabella, aterriza.

-hola, Bella. Soy yo, Eric- el tono era amigable pero no era lo que yo quería escuchar. Oculté mi desilusión

-oh, ¿cómo estás Eric?- jugué con el cable del teléfono

-¿bien y tú?- ¿Para qué llamaba? No es que me molestara sin embargo había cosas que la gente murmuraba

-bien, gracias

-bien… creo que lo primero es decir que lamento el enredo en el que te has visto envuelta, lo siento- habló rápidamente y me costó entenderle

-no es tu culpa, Eric, pero es lindo de tu parte, gracias

Escuché un suspiro de alivio

-eso es un alivio- se rió jocosamente- lo otro es que te quiero pedir un favor

-dime

-es que necesito que me ayudes con historia, de verdad que no entiendo nada y si no lo apruebo no podré salir con…- se calló de golpe y me picó el bichito para molestarlo

Hice el típico "uy"

-¿tienes una cita?- me reí un poquito contenta por él

-bueno, sí… con Alexandra, una chica que recién se metió al ajedrez y de verdad quiero salir con ella- suspiró y sonreí- ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¡pero claro!- contesté de inmediato. Él era buena gente, además de muy tierno

-¿puedes hoy por la tarde?

-sip, puedo

-genial, de veras muchas gracias Bella. Nos vemos, adiós

-adiós Eric- y colgué negando con la cabeza- ay estos jóvenes de hoy- olvidando por completo el tema de Edward por unas horas preparé algo para comer.

El tiempo se me pasó volando hasta que llegó la hora de ir a casa de Eric. Llovía ligeramente cuando me monté en la camioneta y con precaución me puse en marcha. En la emisora pasaban alguna canción que me resultó agradable y me bajé tarareándola.

Estuve ayudándole a Eric hasta como las ocho y después de declinar su oferta de quedarme a comer algo, me devolví a mi casa. Era un muchacho de lo más simpático e inteligente y me alegraba sobremanera que hubiese conseguido una chica.

Cené con Charlie y le mencioné brevemente lo que había hecho con mi día libre y sin nada más que hacer me fui a la cama. Leí un rato y me dormí. Nada demasiado interesante.

-o-

Repetí mi rutina hasta haber aparcado y salí colocándome la capucha de mi camioneta, entonces Edward me abordó y mi barrera mental para no pensar en él se hizo trizas.

-hola- me besó la mejilla con toda familiaridad y entre asombro y el cosquilleo en mi piel respondí con torpeza el saludo

-¿cómo estás?- preguntó sonriendo de lado y me quedé medio pegada. Muchas cosas atacaban mi cabeza y el pensar que se veía sexy con esa ropa no ayudaba

-yo…er, ¿bien y tú?- caminó junto a mí y me detuve. Él hizo lo mismo- ¿piensas caminar a mi lado?- consulté con ojos entrecerrados

-sí, ¿te molesta?- continuó sonriendo

-la verdad, sí- mentira cochina. Solo me desconcertaba

-ah, ¡qué mala suerte! Caminaré contigo igual- se encogió de hombros y rodé los ojos, aunque no estaba molesta como debería estar.

-eres irritante, lo sabías ¿no?- dije divertida

-sí es una de las tantas cosas que me han dicho. Te falta creatividad- me guiñó un ojo y las personas que nos miraban inquisitivamente no podían importarme menos.

Abrió la puerta para mí y perpleja me obligué a caminar.

-wow- fue todo lo que dije

-¿wow qué?- oí la leve nota de ansiedad en su voz

-wow qué te pasó- solté un risita estúpida y mi corazón se aceleró cuando me miró y sin que lo esperara me apegó a una muralla cercana. Nerviosa miré alrededor- ¿qué… qué haces….?

-tú fuiste lo que me pasó, Bella- sus labios acariciaron mi nombre y sentí como mi sangre corría más deprisa por mis venas

-jajá… sí. Ahora aléjate- le golpeé el hombro y sonrió deslumbrantemente antes de dejarme libre de la atracción que ejercía su cuerpo. _Bella, está muy mal que te apegué a las murallas_. Cierto.

Caminó conmigo hasta los casilleros

-bueno, nos vemos luego- nuevamente me besó la mejilla antes siquiera de que pudiera procesar algo ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Atolondrada caminé hasta mi clase y no pude evitar el tocar la zona donde sus labios hicieron contacto con mi piel. Se había sentido tan… sacudí la cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos. Céntrate Swan.

Las clases las viví de un modo extraño. Los profesores me miraban de forma rara cuando me llamaban para que bajara de la nube. No lograba comprender por qué rayos él se estaba comportando de esa manera conmigo y lo qué menos entendía era porqué carajos me importaba.

Pateando el suelo me dirigí a la cafetería y justo en el momento que iba por el pasillo, apareció Eric sonriéndome de manera alegre. Obligué a mi mal genio a comportarse.

-hola Bella- me saludó y movió un mechón de su grasoso cabello negro fuera de sus lentes

-hola, Eric, ¿qué tal te fue con el examen?- abrí las puertas y el alboroto de siempre entró por mis oídos irritándome, sin embargo me controlé y continué sonriéndole al muchacho

-muy bien. Todo lo que me enseñaste ayer fue excelente. ¡Eres una maquina!- me codeó suavemente y apreté los labios en una sonrisa mientras asentía lentamente

-gracias… supongo- miré al piso a la par que me dirigía a buscar comida

-espero que se repita. Muchas gracias, Adiós- se despidió con la mano y se fue a su habitual mesa. Por mi parte proseguí mi camino. Entonces alcé la vista y me topé con la fría y hasta cierto punto enfurecida mirada que me dio Edward antes de salir azotando la puerta tras de él.

¿Y a éste qué bicho le picó ahora?

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Al parecer algo sucedió con nuestro Edward, ¿no creen?**_

_**Bueeno! Espero que estén muy bien y hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana, aunque creo que los lunes son un fastidio, en fin. Quiero darles las gracias a las dos hermosas personas que me dejaron su opinión respecto al cap anterior, me alegra saber que no reprobaste en tu examen, ya me sentía culpable jaja, te felicito por haber sacado una buena calificación **__**karladaniela .sandovalarceo**_ _**y bienvenida lupisss agradezco de corazón que te hayas detenido para darme tu apreciación, lo antes publicado ya no lo puedo arreglar, respecto a lo de que Bella perdone muy fácil a Edward pero ya verás cómo se las cobra luego jiji, en fin, espero que ojalá pueda tener el privilegio de seguirlas leyendo en los caps siguientes, un abrazote y muchos saludos para ustedes, los que agregan a favoritos y alertas, además a los nuevos y antiguos lectores, son los mejores, de veras ;)**_

_**Bien, ya no tengo más que decir que espero hayan disfrutado del cap y nos leemos el viernes sin falta :P**_

_**Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones! **_

_**Chau chau**_

_**Pd: perdón si se me pasó un error ortográfico y/o de gramática, no sean malitas, ¿si?**_


	17. El amor es algo inoportuno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo XVII**

"**El amor es algo inoportuno"**

**Bella POV**

Me quedé pasmada mirando por donde se fue y tardé algún tiempo en ponerme a la fila, pero no logré entender por qué ahora me observaba de esa manera tan… no sé. Casi sentí escalofríos con el poder iracundo en sus ojos esmeralda. Negué con la cabeza antes de tomar un refresco y un sándwich de pavo, luego me senté y traté de no pensar en él.

Fallé miserablemente.

Después de haber desmigado el pan por completo mi mente había conseguido divagar más allá de Edward. Cuando el timbre anunció que terminaba el receso y tenía que ir a biología, deseé irme a casa. Lo cierto es que si me daba un poco de nervios enfrentarme a Cullen y eso simplemente era inaceptable.

Sin embargo no pude hacer nada contra mí misma cuando al verlo sentado en su puesto el corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y las manos a sudarme. Diablos Isabella, contrólate.

Con la cabeza gacha y más nerviosa que nunca en mi vida, ocupé el asiento junto a él. Los latidos podía sentirlos en mis oídos martilleando con tal ímpetu que podrían ensordecerme.

Me atreví solo breves segundos a echarle un vistazo y noté que miraba a cualquiera lado y se alejaba de mí tanto como se lo permitía el banco. Mascullé un imbécil entre dientes sintiéndome repentinamente enojada. Volteé la cabeza en dirección contraria y formé un muro con mi cabello.

Enfadada copié los apuntes y no lo miré ni una sola vez, pero sí que lo insulté mentalmente. ¿Quién se creía para hacerme ojitos un instante y al otro matarme con los mismos? Y peor aún, ¿qué diablos me importaba a mí?

Definitivamente me estaba perdiendo.

Al finalizar la hora no me contuve de confrontarlo, había alimentado mi enfado durante las dos horas de clases y fue imposible contener mi genio

-¿qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunté sin preámbulos. Él me miró sola una vez directamente y luego se encogió de hombros. Pasó por mi lado y caminó como si no le hubiera preguntado nada

Uno, dos, tres… a la mierda con contar.

Me apresuré en llegar a su lado nuevamente

-te hice una pregunta, Cullen y exijo que la respondas- me paré frente a él deteniéndolo y me miró feo. Sus ojos me traspasaban y me contuve de encoger mi cuerpo.

-déjame en paz- me rodeó nuevamente y me quedé ahí mordiéndome el labio inferior. Continuaba enfada y él solo lo había empeorado.

-o-

Llegué a casa manejando con enfado y oprimiendo el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria. Bociné a dos abuelitos que no cruzaban nunca la calle y le canté un rosario*a un idiota que se atravesó en mi camino. Definitivamente no era mi día.

Lancé con brusquedad mis cosas a la cama y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos para preparar la cena. El pollo recibió todo el peso de mi ira, mascullé contra él y después de que lo dejé en el horno ya no estaba tan molesta. Esa había sido sin duda una de las mejores terapias de mi vida.

Me dediqué a los deberes que tenía pendientes, manteniendo de esta manera la mente centrada en los números y fórmulas de cálculo. Luego de acabar con ellos y cuando iba en la mitad de la de historia llegó Charlie y cenamos. Sin muchas cosas dignas de mención me fui como todos los días a la cama. Antes eso si, tomé una deliciosa ducha con agua caliente y después de dejar relativamente seco mi cabello, coloqué música a un volumen bajo y me acosté apagando las luces.

No tardé demasiado en caer rendida ante la relajante música, la cual había conseguido su propósito de evitarme pensar.

-o-

Un molesto ruido de algo siendo golpeado interrumpió mi descanso y luego de tres intentos fallidos por continuar dormida abrí con pereza e irritación los ojos. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. ¡Las tres de la mañana! ¿Qué clase de imbécil se pone a golpear a esta hora? Me eché el cabello hacia un lado e intenté apaciguar el ruido con otra almohada

-Bella… jo-joder ábreme- me quedé inmóvil gimiendo. No otra vez, me retorcí en la cama con enfado. Maldito Cullen mil veces maldito.

Continuó golpeando con sus nudillos el cristal de mi ventana, una y otra vez y nuevamente.

Cuando ya no lo soporté más lancé lejos la estúpida almohada y las mantas. Iba a matarlo. De un solo tirón abrí con brusquedad la ventana y él cayó dentro de mi habitación.

-¡eres un maldito idiota!- le medio susurré y medio grité.

Se incorporó con dificultad agarrándose de mi mueble tambaleándolo peligrosamente. Rodé los ojos porque Cullen se caía de borracho a pesar de que nada en su rostro lo demostrara.

Cuando se hubo puesto de pie me miró por largos segundos antes de hipar levemente

-eres una manipuladora- me apuntó con su dedo y arrastró las palabras. Fingí eliminar del aire su aliento a alcohol.

-¿yo? Cullen date cuenta. Tú manipulas, y eres un enfermo cretino.- aclaré con los brazos cruzados y apretando los dientes- vete de mi casa de una maldita vez, Cullen. Entiende que así como tú no me quieres cerca yo tampoco te quiero a ti, así que lárgate y llévate tu asqueroso rostro borracho fuera de mi vista- sentía las mejillas arder de pura rabia y él no estaba mejor, pues tensaba las aletas de su nariz. No me llevó demasiado tiempo comprender que se encontraba colérico.

-excelente, ahora como siempre te haces la víctima y tratas de que yo quede como el malo. De veras eres una jodida maestra en esta arte- ignoró mi explícita forma de patearle el trasero fuera de mi dormitorio

-¿de qué estúpida arte me hablas Cullen? ¡Por Dios mírate! ¡Estás tan ebrio que puedo jurar que te caes! Deja de darme la lata y vete, lárgate, desaparece ¡esfúmate!- me di la media vuelta para no verle pero decidí que aún me faltaban cosas por decirle- ¿y sabes qué más? ¡Eres un imbécil! Sí, eso eres. Te diré por qué, a un instante es todo color de rosa y te portas bien y al siguiente me desprecias ¡yo no estoy para eso y no pienso estar jamás! y ¡tampoco te entiendo! ¡No tengo una ridícula idea de que mierdas te pasó! Y no lo quieres aclarar, yo ya me cansé y te pido que te vayas de mi casa. Ahora.- lo miré fijamente esperando que se largara de una sola vez.

-¿qué no tienes idea? ¡No mientas! No seas tan falsa y cínica. O qué ¿crees que no iba a saber jamás que en realidad si te has estado acostando con ese chico? ¿Tan imbécil me consideras? Ya veo que si eres una… una…- apretó las manos y abrí la boca indignada, ofendida y ardida ante todo lo que me dijo y lo que pensaba decirme

-no te atrevas a terminar la frase, Cullen- amenacé con los dientes apretados de ira

Me miró respirando con fuerza y tensando la mandíbula

-sabes lo que eres no hace falta decirlo- se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia

-¡eres tan idiota! Y además ¿a ti qué diablos te importa si me he acostado con Eric o con la escuela completa? ¡Es mi jodida vida! Así que dime, ¡dime! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡Respóndeme maldita sea porque me tienes harta!- controlé mi timbre para no despertar a Charlie aunque cualquier cosa que no fuera el individuo frente a mí, colmando mi paciencia y que me lograba hacer sentir como la mierda, no me interesaba en absoluto.

No esperé su reacción. Definitivamente no

Me tomó por los brazos y se acercó a mí para responder frustrado e iracundo

-¡tú! ¡Tú eres mi jodido problema Swan! Tú y tus cosas, tus ojos, tu pelo, tus labios ¡tu todo maldita sea! No hay ni día ni noche en la que no estés en mi jodida cabeza, en la que no piense en cómo sería tenerte junto a mí a cada momento que pasa ¡Tú eres la culpable de todo! Y tu vida me importa porque quiero que forme parte de la mía, ¡Joder! ¿No es obvio acaso?- yo estaba realmente sin palabras, no se me ocurría qué decirle. Sentía como si nada sucediera fuera de mí, nada que no fuera mi corazón deteniéndose y luego palpitando con fuerza y mis pensamientos chocándose. Diablos… nunca esperé que él… ¡diablos!

-tú…- no sé cómo sucedió. No sé por qué no lo evité o si tal vez lo deseaba pero él se inclinó hacia mí y puso en contacto sus labios con los míos. Me quedé inmóvil, quizá un poco en shock porque no recordaba que su boca fuera tan cálida y suave, mi mente no guardaba registro de su piel ni de su respiración. Posiblemente estaba al borde un desmayo.

Entonces el sentido común regresó a mí de un golpe justo en el momento en que su aliento a alcohol se filtraba en mi boca. Me lo quité de encima con un empujón y le di una muy merecida cachetada

-¿Y tú esperas que te crea esa mierda? No soy tan estúpida Cullen. Vienes a mi casa enfermo de borracho, me acusas de quizás que cosas ¿y ahora esperas que te crea? – Lo miré enojada. Podría haberle perdonado un montón de otras cosas, pero esto era el colmo. Realmente lo era, yo no iba a ser parte de este juego.

Él solo me observaba como si mi reacción no le sorprendiese- lo único que sí sé, es que no me he acostado con Eric y tal vez no debería decírtelo pero solo le ayudé a estudiar ¿entendiste?- terminé con la respiración alterada. Todo esto me irritaba, ¿Por qué tenía que sucederme? Enamorarse no era una broma, y obviamente, yo no formaría parte de eso. Cullen era un maldito. Lo odiaba por ser tan arrogante, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué me lanzará desesperada y loca de amor a sus brazos?

-lo he pillado, Bella- el muy hijo de su madre no me dejaba de mirar a los ojos y poco a poco me comenzaba a debilitar

-excelente, ¿ahora si te puedes largar?- extendí mi brazos en una clara invitación a que se fuera

-no puedo manejar así- arrastraba nuevamente las palabras y desde que entró yo solo podía percibir como su confianza había aumentado en vez de menguar. Debería haberse avergonzado e irse… yo lo hubiera hecho si me hubiese declarado y el tipo me hubiera rechazado.

-¿y cómo te viniste hasta aquí?- lo miré enarcando una ceja con incredulidad

-eso n-no importa- se pasó las manos por el cabello húmedo y cerró los ojos por un instante, instante en el cual me quedé observándolo con atención, tratando de encontrar el punto en el que se le cruzó por la hueca mente hacer algo como esto. Era un imbécil y yo lo era más por sentir ciertas cosas. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza desterrando esos pensamientos, él no me podía ver flaquear y menos ahora, necesitaba que se largara para poder pensar en paz sin su estúpida presencia aquí. Ash, ¡cómo lo detestaba!

-¿qué esperas que haga? ¿Que te haga un lugar en mi cama?- él lo tomó en serio y mi mandíbula se desencajó

-si no te molestara…

-no te comprendo Edward. No, no lo hago- me cubrí la boca con una mano mientras lo miraba. Él era un enigma, sus acciones no tenían concordancia ni coherencia.

-¿no?

-no. No sé por qué haces lo que haces y la verdad no le encuentro el sentido. Si te das cuenta acabas de… de…

-¿de qué?- la borrachera se le quitó por unos segundos y se acercó algunos pasos, los cuales yo no retrocedí. Me quedé seria frente a él y me miró confuso

-esto no es un maldito juego, Cullen. No lo es.- aclaré agriamente y me miró sin decir nada

-sé que no lo es. Lo que siento por ti es demasiado complejo- rodé los ojos fingiendo indiferencia. Mi cabeza era una maraña y a pesar de todo algunas cosas comenzaban a aclararse- del peor modo posible-. Me relamí los labios pacientemente escogiendo las palabras correctas

-óyeme bien Cullen, esto, lo que me acabas de decir es una vil mentira. Lo que sientes es miedo y quizá algo de odio hacia mí porque no te acepto, porque te rechazo cuando estabas acostumbrado a tenerlo todo y probablemente, crees que de esta manera caeré a tus pies. Pues bien, antes muerta. Jamás te voy a perdonar el hecho de que hayas jugado de este modo. Entiende de una vez que no soy un juguete.- lo observé con los brazos cruzados, dejando que mi enojo fluyera libremente. Luego di unos pasos lejos de su rostro inescrutable, y arreglando mis frazadas le hablé- te puedes quedar en la mecedora, no te echaré. Y me importa un carajo si crees que soy una perra insensible o una puta como te empeñas en crees siempre. Simplemente… ya no me interesa- le di la espalda y me metí al cobijo de mis mantas. Sinceramente mi cerebro estaba en shock. Aquello que mi subconsciente sabía por fin había sido revelado para mí.

Dios mío ¿qué iba a hacer con esto? Me mordí el labio inferior para intentar contener las lágrimas de mi orgullo perdido. Seguramente eso era lo que esperaba, él me lo dijo. Pues bien, posiblemente me iba a autodestruir pero él jamás lo vería.

Por todos los santos, esto va a matarme. A pesar que sabía su verdadera personalidad, una que no le importaba destruir todo a su paso con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba, y tomar lo que quería, incluso por todas las cosas que me había hecho, no podía evitar el quererle como lo quería y eso me dolía más que cualquier herida o golpiza recibida...

* * *

_***"le canté un rosario": **__**en mi país es como decir muchas groserías fuertes a alguien, por si las dudas ;)**_

_**Hello! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Creo que nuestra Bells se ha dado cuenta de cosas importantes, pero de ahora en adelante, Bella se pondrá un poco más firme y bueno… ya verán que sucede con Edward jiji**_

_**En realidad no sé cómo retribuirles todo el apoyo que me brindan, de verdad, quiero confesarles que han cumplido uno de mis sueños, que era tener 50 reviews, y ¡todo gracias a ustedes! No tengo palabras como para agradecérselos, así que simplemente lo diré: muchas gracias, hermosas personas que se toman la molestia de hacer muy feliz a una chica y de leer sus locuras (: son las mejores. Y sinceramente espero que no me odien por cortar los caps jaja; creo que en este capítulo ya se ha aclarado lo que sucedió y no soy capaz de dejar a Edward con la intriga, perdónenme por ser tan débil ante él x.x **_

_**Me alegra tanto que les guste la historia y ver nombres que se repiten o nuevos, por ello ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores! Si es que hay alguno y muchas gracias a los que ya leen, así mismo para las preciosas personas que agregan a favoritos y alertas la historia :D**_

_**Bien, espero no haber olvidado algo y si es el caso, sean benevolentes con esta cabecita de pollo que olvida todo jaja. Bueno, será hasta el martes y no me queda más que decir que es espero de todo corazón que el cap les haya gustado c:**_

_**Muchas bendiciones y apretados abrazotes!**_

_**Chau chau :P**_

_**PD: perdónenme- nuevamente D: - si es que se me pasó algún error ortográfico y/o de gramática**_


	18. Las mentiras son el mejor escudo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo XVIII**

"**Las mentiras son el mejor escudo"**

**Bella POV**

La noche la pasé en vela, sin pegar el ojo en ningún instante, tratando de encontrar el momento preciso en que Edward había encontrado el punto ciego de mi escudo protector contra él. No lo entendía, el arrogante Cullen, el irritante e impulsivo chico se había metido de una forma u otra en mi cabeza y fluía por mis pensamientos como dueño y señor de ellos. Siempre pensaba en él, ya fuera que lo insultara o tratara de comprender su difícil adolescencia, de un modo complejo todo el tiempo pasaba en mi cerebro.

Oí cuando se sentó en la silla que crujió un poco y luego no sé si se habrá dormido pero no escuché más ruidos. Estaba tan cerca de él y a la misma vez yo misma lo alejaba. Y era un punto más que obvio, me juré a mí misma que no admitiría jamás de los jamás públicamente ni ante ningún otro si alguna vez me sucedía lo que me sucede ahora. Una total y completa desgracia. Además, ahora lo veía claro, no era el hecho de que en medio de su arrogancia, él creyera que yo caería a sus pies por su falsa promesa de amor lo que me dolía, si no que jugara con eso que -aunque me costara todo mi orgullo reconocer- para mí era tan importante y en el fondo, lo deseaba. Deseaba que correspondiera el tormento dulce y agrio que se desarrollaba en mi interior. Y sabía que era del todo imposible porque yo no me iba a humillar ni a doblegar primero, no se lo diría nunca, él jamás se enteraría y de ese modo era mejor, puesto que me lastimaría ver como no lucharía para conseguir que se lo confesara.

Cuando el sol se coló perezosamente por la ventana fui consciente del momento en que se levantó y con mucho sigilo se acercaba a mí. Mi corazón se aceleró pero cerré mis ojos, fingiendo dormir. Fingiendo que de esa manera nada sucedía.

Sentí que descubría mi rostro de las mantas y con mucha tranquilidad y ternura, acariciaba mi enmarañado cabello y cara. Tan sutil y suave como el contacto de una pluma. Quise suspirar por lo cálido que lo percibía y a la misma vez golpearlo ¿por qué lo hacía? Yo no estaba despierta para que me demostrara su _"cariño"_. Sin embargo, me contuve de cualquier movimiento que me delatara, y por el contrario, interpreté lo mejor que pude mi papel de dormida, tarea que se volvió muy complicada cuando sin previo aviso, me besó la frente con delicadeza. Me sorprendí a mí misma disfrutando del contacto y del mismo modo detestándolo porque era falso. Maldición, de verdad deseaba creer que lo que dijo era cierto, pero no podía ser tan ingenua en este punto.

Luego solo sentí la fría corriente de Forks colarse brevemente por mi ventana antes de tener conciencia de que me hallaba sola.

Me destensé y toqué mi piel, ahí donde habían hecho contacto sus labios. Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, arrancando de cuajo el recuerdo y me levanté con pesadez para ducharme.

No tardé lo que había esperado y me encontré sentada en mi cama mirando a la nada. Charlie se fue poco tiempo después y a mí me quedaba solo esperar.

El reproductor de música había sido apagado de una manera que yo no recordaba, ayer noche había sido un completo caos y deseaba olvidarlo. Me mordí la uña a la par que recordaba todo el tiempo que ignoré el sentimiento y no me importaba lo que él hiciera, solo era cuestión de paciencia el que se me quitara este "flechazo". Yo podría fingir, y quizá lo había hecho desde el principio y ¿qué más da si fue así? Edward jamás se enteró ni se enterará.

-o-

Después de darle vueltas a la idea de quedarme en casa decidí ir al instituto, por favor, no es como si mi vida se fuera a acabar, simplemente no tenía que pensarlo y lograría lidiar con esto, aún si me dolía mucho.

Satisfecha por mi conclusión emprendí el camino por la resbaladiza carretera, con suma precaución logré llegar al campus y me bajé sin demora. El frío se colaba incluso por debajo de mi enorme suéter pareciendo fríos dedos correteando por mi piel.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y noté con asombro que Edward no se presentó. Aguardé con impaciencia el almuerzo, esperando verlo allí, sin embargo no localicé su rostro. No sabría describir con palabras qué sentía. Una extraña mezcla entre decepción, una porción de enojo y más que nada frustración por no poder ver sus ojos. Maldición, necesitaba que me golpearan y estuve tentada de hacerlo contra la mesa hasta quedar sin neuronas, de esa manera no podría pensar tantas idioteces, pero como no me atrevía me limité a masajear la sien en círculos pequeños y constantes, tratando- inútilmente- de sacarlo de mi mente, de no sentir nada más que odio hacia su persona.

-¿te encuentras bien, Bella?- preguntó Jess tocando mi mano con preocupación. Alcé la mirada y les di una breve sonrisa a todos los presentes en la mesa. Me sonrojé al notar las de las chicas y sus respectivos novios, cernidas sobre mí.

-eh…sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. El estrés, supongo- me erguí en la silla y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo un gesto de desinterés.

-¿segura? Te he notado bastante rara últimamente- me quedé sin nada que decir ante la apreciación de Tanya. ¿Podría decirles que me había enamorado del "prospecto a devorar"? casi, solo casi sonreí ante ese recuerdo que me parecía tan lejano. Volviendo al punto, de poder podía pero no quería.

-¿yo? - pasé las palmas de las manos por mis piernas, tratando de pensar- no, he estado un poco resfriada… supongo que afecta mi cerebro- me rasqué la nuca intentando que miraran a otro lado y muy por el contrario me observaron un poco más de manera inquisitiva sin creerme, pero finalmente se dignaron a volver a conversar entre sí. Suspiré con alivio; sin duda esto apestaba.

Cuando el timbre que indicaba la clase final ganó suspiros de fastidio yo fui la persona más feliz del mundo por salir de la Santa Inquisición a la cual estuve sometida.

Sin embargo, la felicidad me duró hasta que entré a la sala de biología, viendo la silla contigua a la mía vacía. Casi con abatimiento arrastré los pies hasta mi lugar y tiré el bolso.

Maldito sea Cullen, por hacerme estas cosas. Desearía poder odiarlo en serio, no. Desearía serle indiferente, eso sería realmente hermoso, porque qué de cosas no le diría al estúpido ese.

-¿señorita Swan?- interrumpió mis cavilaciones el profesor y noté recién entonces que parecía embobada en Dios sabe qué, y ni cuenta me había dado de que me habían hecho una pregunta. Doble carajo

-ehm… ¿Qué?- me encogí de hombros sonriendo forzosamente. El señor Varner me dio una mirada reprobatoria y me dejó en paz. Dos veces que había sido pillada con los pensamientos en la masa. Estúpido Edward.

Me enfurruñé en mi asiento y conté los segundos para irme a casa, donde trataría de apaciguar un poco mi molestia y también, a tratar de entender el por qué de ella. Últimamente estaba muy atolondrada.

Finalmente cuando la jornada escolar acabó fui una de las primeras en marcharme, para ver si al día siguiente ese chico se dignaba a aparecer por el instituto.

No lo hizo y de alguna extraña manera eso solo incrementaba mi furia, e indignación. Ni idea de por qué. Aunque, podría decir que se trataba de irritación. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía decirme esas babosadas y después de darle el plantón desaparecer sin más? Pues no.

No tenía buenos ánimos al despertar la mañana siguiente y no hizo más que empeorar cuando no lo vi, entonces antes de que me detuviera a pensar en qué estaba haciendo, me monté en mi camioneta y manejé hasta su casa.

Nótese que aún el sentido común no retornaba a mí cuando sin importarme si estaban sus padres o alguien, abrí la puerta y corrí escaleras arriba. No pensé en la grosería de meterme a una casa ajena, no pensé en nada. Ni siquiera en los motivos que me habían traído hasta aquí.

Ni siquiera hice mi típico conteo antes de abrir de un portazo la puerta, dejándome la imagen de Edward recostado en su cama y escuchando música, bueno, eso segundos antes a que pusiera la mejor de _¡Qué diablos!_

Se incorporó rápidamente para hacerme frente, algo en mi rostro no debió estar muy bien pues se apresuró en llegar hasta mí

-¿Bella?- preguntó el muy idiota. Odiaba su cara, odiaba las estúpidas mariposas que sobrevolaban mi estómago cada que lo veía.

-no, el rey de Roma- mi voz era demasiado controlada y aún así dejaba entrever la irritación

-¿qué haces aquí…?- enarqué una ceja- no es que me moleste pero- agregó rápidamente

-quería decirte que eres un maldito cobarde y además un imbécil a la cara- sí, hermosa furia reprimida fluyendo por mis venas. Él pareció impactado y el gesto le duró un rato, rato que aumentó mi rabia. No podía ser tan cínico

-¿qué…?

-¡¿crees que me puedes decir esa sarta de mierdas!? Y luego simplemente desaparecer, eso te deja como un cretino cobarde- terminé apuntándolo con mi dedo índice, tocando su duro y formado pecho… se sentía extrañamente cáli… ¡ay Bella céntrate!

Su rostro fue un poema y luego sonrió lentamente

-¿ósea que si te importaron las cosas que te dije?- yo no esperaba esa contestación, obviamente, por lo que me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta

-¿qué?- observé sus ojos verde intenso y sentí como mi corazón se saltaba un par de latidos. No fui capaz de pensar, no fui capaz de nada, no cuando sus ojos se mantuvieran sobre los míos. Negué con la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual y tratando de volver a mi punto que era…- ¡no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Te odio!- respondí enojada por esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-¿no?- se acercó un paso y nuevamente, me quedé plantada en mi lugar. Pagaría lo que había hecho porque mierda, dolía como el demonio que no le importara demostrarme que realmente me quería. Me observaba con atención- a mí me parece que sí, ¿no puedes olvidarlas?- preguntó y avanzó otro paso. Coloqué mis manos para detenerlo

-claro que puedo, no me interesan para nada ¿por qué me importarían unas viles mentiras?-tensó la mandíbula como si estuviera callándose algo, por lo que continué hablando con una ceja alzada- Y además cualquier cosa que hayas dicho no cuenta porque estabas borracho, siempre estás borracho cuando sucede algo que puede cambiar mi apreciación sobre ti- su gesto se tornó serio y se detuvo. Ya no estábamos jugando al gato y al ratón. Excelente.- crees que puedes ir a mi casa las veces que se te antoje y que yo te recibiré, y lo más probable es que siempre aparezcas después de que alguna de tus rameras se cansa de ti ¡ya no lo permitiré más!- le grité acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro, sentí su aliento cálido rebotar en mi piel, poniéndola como la de una gallina. Sin que lo quisiera mis ojos se desviaron hacia sus labios que de alguna manera se veían jodidamente apetecibles y… ¡Maldición Isabella!

-¿¡tú qué puedes saber de mis conquistas!? ¡No sabes nada! Y lo que he dicho lo he dicho de forma consciente, sé que te he confesado cosas importantes pero tú no pareces ver nada de eso. Siempre crees lo peor de mí- otra vez se aproximó acalorado por la discusión y se revolvió el cabello. Sentía como mis hormonas comenzaban a ebullir dentro de mi cerebro, en mi piel en todo el cuerpo. Un cosquilleo que iniciaba en mi estómago y de ahí se esparcía por todos lados. Trataba de concentrarme pero cada vez era más difícil seguir la línea de discusión y sinceramente no sabía qué me sucedía.

¿Me encontraba bajo los efectos de alguna mística droga?

-porque eso es lo que siempre me muestras. La peor parte de ti. Además, en eso somos iguales, ¿no? Tú tienes una imagen retorcida de mí y cada vez la retuerces más ¡También estoy harta!- critiqué recuperando un poco la concentración. Su rostro fue la expresión máxima de la incredulidad

-yo no tengo una imagen retorcida de ti… eres lo más puro que conozco, lo más valioso que alguna vez imagine querer tener yo…- miró al piso reteniendo la frase siguiente y las cenizas de una ira extinguida resurgieron con fuerza renovada

-¡deja de decir esas cosas! ¡Yo no soy pureza! ¡No soy nada!- sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a escocer con las lágrimas. Mi madre ya me había dejado muy en claro ese punto, nunca alguien podría quererme porque yo era algo burdo e insignificante. Pero me obligué a componerme. Él ya no me vería débil nunca más.

-Bella- me tocó la mejilla y repelí su contacto con rudeza, alejándome de un salto y crispando mis manos en tensos puños.

-no, déjame. Déjame tranquila, no me toques, ya no quiero que te metas en nada que tenga que ver conmigo, en nada.- no esperé que me tomara de los hombros y me obligara a verlo. Atrapé todo el fuego de su mirada, picando en mis labios y cayendo en mi vientre. Él era una invitación. Y yo sabía que era mi destrucción, el hecho de haber venido hasta aquí sin un motivo real y concreto solo lo esclarecía más, sin embargo no pude evitar lo que hice a continuación

-Bella yo…- no lo pensé, solo actúe. Ya que me estaba yendo al infierno, ¿por qué no hacer lo que me plazca?

Planté mis labios sobre los suyos, dejando que mis manos se apoderaran de su quijada, atrayéndolo más hacia mí. La suavidad, la calidez, superaba todas mis expectativas, expectativas que incluso desconocía.

Tanto era mi deseo de probar sus labios que no me detuve a pensar en que yo… era totalmente inexperta y que quizá él no iba a corresponder. Como fuera no pensaba detenerme y desaprovechar el golpe de valor que me había atacado, así es que me dejé llevar por el instinto y moví tentativamente mi boca sobre la suya y casi me muero ahí mismo de dicha cuando sus manos abarcaron mi baja espalda y la otra se deslizó hasta mi nuca, presionando su cuerpo y el mío, además de que entreabrió sus labios para mí, Dios, él estaba aceptándome. De algún modo eso hizo que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho con brío casi doloroso.

Entonces lo bueno comenzó.

Su boca al principio fue extremadamente tierna y gentil, apenas rozándose contra la mía y haciéndome experimentar cosas que jamás pensé que sentiría, como si fuera lo más delicado y digno de adoración que pudiese existir, estaba siendo realmente complaciente conmigo, regalándome el mejor beso de toda la vida. Y aunque sabía que era caer, que era un error no podía evitarlo. Lo deseaba como nunca imaginé en toda mi existencia, anhelaba su calor, su suavidad, todo de él envolviéndome en ese halo que me hacía olvidar todo, incluso mi presunto odio.

Después de que me acostumbré a los movimientos dulces, sus labios se presionaron con ímpetu y se movieron de la misma forma, deslizándose sobre los míos que se esforzaban en seguir su ritmo. Cada parte de mi cuerpo era completamente sensible al fuego que se extendía por mis miembros, por cada poro. Lo sentía, lo quería.

-oh, Bella- gimió roncamente cuando tímidamente delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua, algo que simplemente no pude contenerme de hacer, no con esos labios del pecado unidos a los míos. Ni en mis sueños más locos me imaginé en éstas con Cullen. Y sinceramente, no quería pensar porque por primera vez me había dejado llevar por lo que verdaderamente deseaba. Y se sentía de puta madre, realmente, no quería parar nunca. Me encantaban las nuevas sensaciones que el roce de su pecaminosa boca me hacía experimentar. Y guiada por esos instintos primitivos, hice lo que hice con mi lengua, era una necesidad.

Pero él tomó las riendas nuevamente, después de que la vibración ronca de su tono fue directamente a mi vientre. Y continuó prolongando el beso tan delicioso, y entonces fue cuando las cosas aumentaron de nivel.

Sus dedos se aferraron a mi piel, acercándome más a su cuerpo y no me alejé porque yo también lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo aún más junto a mí. Sin que me diera cuenta comenzamos a jadear en la boca del otro por aire, un aire que se cargaba de nuestros propios alientos, nublándome la razón. Fui levemente consciente de la superficie cómoda y blanda bajo mi espalda y las manos de Edward acariciando mi cintura y cadera, sus cálidos dedos filtrándose por debajo de mi ropa, haciendo corto circuito ahí donde tocaban. Fuego, eso era lo que sentía, un fuego que incendiaba mi cuerpo y que solo clamaba por él.

Volvió a besarme y sentí el urgente deseo de quitarle la ropa, de que me la quitara a mí solo para tenerlo más cerca.

Y de pronto el sentido común o lo que haya sido volvió a mí y me detuve, me congelé por completo y él lo notó. Dios, casi había caído por entero, permitiéndole que cumpliera su propósito de llevarme a la cama, mierda.

Me observó con una expresión extraña, fascinación, confusión... no lo sé.

Cuando noté sus ojos contemplándome con tanta sinceridad, me sentí avergonzada. Me alejé de él y le di la espalda tocándome los labios. ¿Qué había hecho? Dios, ¡qué había hecho!

Pero no podía decirle un patético lo siento. No, debía pensar y rápido.

Y de repente, una idea vino a mi cabeza, justo cuando su mano me tocaba el brazo, haciéndome voltear

-eso fue tan…

-¿caliente? Porque no había nada más. Solamente quería saber por qué todas hablaban de lo bien que besabas y cosas así, y sí, tienen razón. Besas bien. Ahora, ya comprobado experimentalmente, puedo decir que sé por vivencia propia lo que es besuquearse con el popular y deseado Cullen, puedo irme en paz.- me volteé rápidamente, sintiendo mis latidos acelerados en mi pecho. Lo había besado y mentido posteriormente, Dios mío.

-¿qué dices?- me hizo dar la vuelta nuevamente, y me topé con una mueca inescrutable que en realidad, no me decía nada. Tragué grueso al ver sus ojos mirarme con algo extraño. Pero demonios, él se creía que sufría siendo que a mí me dolía el doble darme cuenta que yo no le interesaba para nada más que para compartir su cama una noche, algo que nunca sucedería.

-eso. Ya has oído bien. Adiós y gracias por la experiencia- temiendo desmoronarme en el camino corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi camioneta y emprendí el regreso a mi hogar, del cual nunca debí salir.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este cap? Nuestra Bells se está volviendo toda una ladrona, ¿no creen? Jaja y tranquilas, que ahora le toca sufrir un poco a nuestro Ed**_

_**Uuh, en verdad no sé por dónde empezar a dar las gracias a todas las hermosas personas que me dejan sus preciosas opiniones, a las que leen y agregan a favoritos y /o alertas esta historia. Siendo sincera jamás ni en mis sueños más locos esperé tener tantos reviews y tanto apoyo por parte de ustedes, así que los agradezco de corazón c: y no se preocupen si no alcanzan a dejarme un review, yo soy feliz sabiendo que por lo menos leen y les gusta siquiera algo ;)**_

_**Bien, chicas, disculpen lo escuálido de mi mensaje, pero estoy con el tiempo encima y aún así, no creí que fuera justo dejarlas sin el cap después de tanto apoyo que me dan, ahora, les dejo de dar la lata y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, cada vez más cerca del final **_

_**Muchas bendiciones y abrazotes enormes para cada una de ustedes, les deseo una buena semana!**_

_**Chau chau n.n**_

_**Pd: perdonen cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática, por fis **_


	19. Una disculpa especial

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es complemente mía.**

**Chicas lamento la tardanza de veras, pero aquí está el cap, que es más largo para compensar mi falta de actualización de ayer, espero lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo XIX**

"**Una disculpa especial"**

**Bella POV**

Cuando me acosté aquella noche, después de haber llegado y beber el agua del mundo entero, supuse que había superado el shock inicial. Las cosas se estaban tornando muy raras y a la misma vez clarísimas, de un modo que no me gustaba o que no me atrevía a querer que me gustara.

No podía dormir, no paraba de recordar la forma tan atrevida y salvaje en la que me abalancé sobre Edward. Deseé ocultar la cabeza bajo la tierra como un avestruz, era horrible la vergüenza que me carcomía por dentro y eso sin contar la incertidumbre de que es lo que sucedería ahora. De haber sabido que después tendría tantas cosas de las cuales preocuparme jamás me habría atrevido… aunque dentro de todo no me arrepentía en lo absoluto, por Dios ¿quién podría arrepentirse de probar sus dulces, suaves, cálidos y delicados labios? Todavía mi cerebro era capaz de recrear a la perfección cada uno de los detalles, recordar su respiración, su tacto… su tono de voz enronquecido.

Eso fue como un choque eléctrico y me volteé inquieta en la cama, sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Dónde había estado mi sentido común en ese momento? Daba fe que no donde debía. En realidad era una verdadera imbécil. Se supone que lo odio, por Dios Bella, besar a la gente no es símbolo de odio.

En la penumbra de mi habitación y solo con la lluvia golpeando en el tejado como compañía pensé en ese _tal vez_. Una breve visión que de inmediato deseché como idiota e ilusa; mostraba un posible futuro entre Edward y yo, risas, ambos tomados de la mano y luego él se inclinaba, soltando mi cabello y esparciéndolo con sus dedos. Me acariciaba el rostro con dulzura para después juntar su nariz a la mía. Siempre mirándome y entonces sus labios…

Cerré los ojos con firmeza para tratar de volver en mí. Esto era una realidad que solo se daría en un mundo paralelo, sin embargo era por esa posibilidad que mi pecho dolía, que sentía que de solo imaginar a Edward mi corazón latía deprisa como llevaba haciendo desde hace algún tiempo. Que ciega había sido. Pero ni siquiera por mis recién descubiertos sentimientos, lucharía por un imposible, sería una insensatez porque Edward no podía ser chico de una sola mujer, y aunque fuera doloroso, era la verdad.

Di vueltas por la cama sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño y solo una hora antes de que fuera el tiempo de levantarme, logré dormirme.

Con el cansancio adhiriéndose a mis huesos me arrastré hasta la cocina y me preparé algo para comer, la noche anterior no había cenado y ahora me pasaba la cuenta.

Después de picotear la tostada me dirigí hasta la camioneta, y una vez dentro dudé en encenderla, fácilmente me podría devolver a mi habitación y no salir jamás, nadie me obligaría a hacerlo.

Negué con la cabeza y encendí el motor, y puse la marcha atrás para salir del arcén.

Solo debía evitarlo, a pesar de que no era una escuela grande ni contaba con muchos alumnos, podía camuflarme y pasar desapercibida, él no me encontraría. Y si lo hacía, debía prepararme con las mejores mentiras de mi arsenal.

Un poco más tranquila con esta decisión, puse toda mi atención en la carretera.

Después de aparcar lo más alejado que pude, me escabullí como una sombra hacia el interior del instituto. Me coloqué la capucha y miré sobre mi hombro comprobando que no me seguía. Respiré un poco más aliviada cuando tomé el pasillo menos transitado, unas escaleras que nadie usaba y que realmente no sabía donde terminaban, sin embargo la gran cualidad que poseía era que podía observar sin ser vista. Por lo que tentativamente, de forma precavida alargué mi cuello para ver por el costado de la muralla, apoyándome en todo momento en caso de que perdiera el equilibrio.

El camino a mi salón estaba libre de amenazas y solté un suspiro de alivio a la misma vez que de fastidio, era una maldita cobarde, con C mayúscula.

-hola- di un brinco que casi me deja pegada al techo. Muy lentamente me di la vuelta para observar el rostro risueño de Edward, tan hermoso…tan perfecto. Casi me mordí el labio, sin embargo la vergüenza me tenía paralizada y solo atiné a desviar la mirada al piso.

-ho-hola- diablos Bella, no te avergüences más.

-¿cómo estás?- se acercó e intenté, bueno creo que intenté irme, sin embargo los pies no me respondían del todo bien. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder a su pregunta? Solo finge, solo debía fingir. Entonces, recordé lo enojada –y dolida- que me encontraba y todo se volvió más simple. Lo dicho ya no lo podía arreglar, pero ahora podía comportarme mejor.

-¿qué te importa? Deja de seguirme, creo que te lo dejé bien claro, pero para que veas lo buena persona que soy te lo repetiré, déjame en paz. No quiero tenerte cerca-ya, lo había dicho y respiré aliviada por dentro. Pero por alguna razón, me sentí mal al ver su cara. Negué con la cabeza, era su culpa, su culpa y se merecía todo esto. No podía permitir que jugara conmigo de este modo. No y no.

-¿qué fue lo tan grave que hice? ¿Decir que me interesas porque quiero estar a tu lado?- preguntó sosteniéndome del codo evitando que huyera. Rodé los ojos haciendo un gesto de fastidio e ignorando el escalofrío y los posteriores recuerdos que su sutil roce me acarreó.

-no, de hecho creo que lo que hiciste mal fue mentir respecto a eso, entiende Cullen que hay cosas con las que puedes jugar y con otras que no. Yo no soy un maldito juguete y sentir algo hacia alguien tampoco lo es. No siempre tendrás lo que quieres.-me zafé de su agarre, ignorando la puntada de arrepentimiento que experimenté al ver sus ojos vulnerables, claro, antes de que lo ocultara tras una máscara inescrutable. Comencé a irme suspirando, cuando sin previo aviso volvió a retenerme- ash ya cánsate, deja de fastidiarme- solté desganada

-no estoy mintiendo Bella, de verdad quiero estar a tu lado- apreté los dientes, conteniendo una mueca que demostrara mis sentimientos

-¿ah sí? ¿A cuántas más se lo has dicho? ¿Te sirvió en el pasado? Pues actualízate, eso ya nadie te lo creerá.- me solté bruscamente, echándome a caminar sin detenerme ante nada hacia mi salón.

Una vez instalada suspiré dejando que mis hombros se hundieran. Hablar con Cullen solo me hacía sentir peor, y el recuerdo del beso que compartimos no dejaba de atormentarme. Edward era mi tormento, seguramente allá arriba no se conformaron con enviarme a una madre mala, no, seguramente aún debía sufrir con un chico que me lastimaba más profundo que una golpiza.

Me masajeé la sien en círculos y traté de todas las formas humanamente posibles prestar atención, resultándome imposible. Me sentía mal, pero no de un modo físico, no me dolían los huesos ni el pie que ya se había recuperado, no. Era algo diferente, más íntimo y que dada mi escasa experiencia, me resultaba imposible descifrar. Se trataba de una especie de abatimiento interno, desgana y a la misma vez, una energía oculta que no podía utilizar. Además, estaba el hecho de que le dije cosas bastante feas a Edward, pero mierda, se las merecía, por todo lo acontecido en el pasado y lo que había llevado a cabo hacía poco. Entonces, en ese momento fue que la remota y muy pequeña posibilidad de que estuviera diciendo la verdad atacó mis neuronas románticas, envolviéndome en una serie de pensamientos demasiado agradables para mí y nocivos, al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué tal si en serio yo le interesaba? Anhelaba estar a su lado, y aunque sonara masoquista, me gustaba discutir con él, me gustaba Edward. Incluso su carácter tan bipolar y extraño, desconocía las razones por las que se comportaba de ese modo conmigo, porque si me ponía a analizarlo detenidamente, su trato hacia mí había variado notablemente. En un principio disfrutaba hacerme enojar, luego, ya no era tan pesado conmigo y más tarde le interesaba si algo me sucedía, llegando a preocuparse. Me complací, mintiéndome a mí misma, alegando que de algún modo u otro, yo le importaba.

Sonreí ante esa idea. Aparte de mi padre, a nadie más le había preocupado lo que me pasara, a mi madre le valía un carajo todo lo que tuviera relación conmigo y no supe lo que era ser querida hasta que viví con Charlie. Quizá por ese mismo motivo no quería creerle a Edward, no lo soportaría, porque a pesar de que parezco una chica fuerte, no lo soy. Soy una pequeña niña asustada, que todavía tiene temor de muchas cosas, y una de ellas era querer a alguien y no ser correspondida como había pasado con mi madre, era sumamente doloroso y no quería revivirlo. No iba a hacerlo.

Mis clases siguientes fueron rápidas o a mí me lo parecieron por lo menos, en realidad, si me preguntaban de que había versado la diatriba del profesor, no sabría que contestar, ¡Ni siquiera recordaba de que asignatura era! Pero como que no me interesaba, estaba en una extraña dimensión de mi mente. Creo que después de todo Freud si tenía razón, ni uno mismo sabe lo que hay en su subconsciente, que en mi caso, era un maldito infeliz que me detestaba. Aunque en todo caso, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Me contenté al saberme en mi última hora de estudio, pero siendo sincera, español era un fastidio y no pude evitar el aburrirme, puesto que coloqué una gran franja fluorescente en mi cerebro que decía: PROHÍBIDO PENSAR, por esta razón es que distraídamente comencé a jugar con un pedacillo de goma de borrar entre mis yemas, rotándolo con insistencia, a la par que intentaba cambiar su forma. En descuido escapó de mis dedos con un mal ángulo, una mala fuerza y una pésima suerte. Se estrelló precisamente en el rostro de la señorita Goff y de inmediato interrumpió su perorata y buscó al culpable, siendo yo la única que la miraba con cara de horror.

-¡Swan! ¡Fuera!- sus mejillas se colorearon de un brillante rojo que se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos negros. Más por el terror salté en mi asiento y en menos de dos segundos estaba cruzando la puerta a grandes zancadas.

Lo has hecho genial Bella, estupendamente. Me reproché luego de haberme lanzado al asiento que se encontraba pegado a la muralla, metí la cabeza entre las piernas refunfuñando y lanzado juramentos por la bajo.

Ahora no podía culpar a Edward de nada, ya que ni siquiera había estado pensando en él cuando hice la tremenda estupidez.

Pero viéndolo por el lado bueno, solo quedaban unos veinte aburridos minutos de clases y por fin me iría a mi casa; aunque no veía la diferencia de estar aquí o allá, al final mis sentimientos y pensamientos eran los mismos.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Edward me hizo dar un brinco y enderezar de golpe, viéndolo a la misma altura, pues se encontraba agachado para quedar a mi nivel y aún así, me pasaba por varios centímetros, imbécil alto. Ahora comprendía por qué su espejo se encontraba en esa posición, a él le quedaba perfecto. Realmente, ese no era un motivo para enojarme, pero estaba cabreada y Cullen era el principal culpable.

-ahora qué quieres- pregunté de mal talante. Continuó mirándome y me molestó que lo hiciera- ¿qué? ¿Tengo algo?- inquirí en tono brusco y él entrecerró los ojos como buscando. ¿A caso si tenía algo en el rostro?

-de hecho si- mi sangre se acumuló en las mejillas por la vergüenza, pero no busqué algo en mi cara por dignidad

-oh, que mala suerte para mí- hice un ademan con la mano restándole importancia. Y él la retuvo, enviando corrientes eléctricas por mis venas. Esto no era lo que necesitaba, y al mismo tiempo, lo quería. Dios, era horrible tener tantas contrariedades en la cabeza.

-tienes algo que me gusta mucho. Y que adoro mirar, disculpa si te incomodo pero me conformo con observarte, ya que sé que si te toco me matarás o golpearás, dependiendo de lo que toque, supongo. Y creo que incluso con esas condiciones quiero correr el riesgo- se me subió más sangre a las mejillas, encendiéndolas como faroles al oírlo decir eso. Forcejeé para liberar mis dedos

-me estás tocando ahora, dame una buena razón para no patearle las bolas en este instante, oh claro si es que las tienes- le respondí cabreada. Lo cierta era que su tacto me alteraba demasiado, tanto que sentía mi corazón aletear en mi pecho como las alas de un colibrí y eso no era justo. Él solo me quería incordiar con esas frasecitas sacadas de revistas de chicas.

-no lo sé, quizá no quieras hacerlo…- a medida que hablaba, sus cálidas yemas se deslizaban con cuidado, casi sin tocarme realmente por mi palma abierta, mi muñeca y luego por la piel que había disponible, que no era mucha. Y yo sentía que pronto me haría adicta a su tacto, por lo que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo retiré mi mano y la guardé inmediatamente en mi bolsillo, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo por toda la zona que había rozado.

-¿era todo?- lo miré inquisitivamente, ocultando mis reacciones hacia él. Aunque lo negara, en el fondo de mi mente el regusto dulce de sus labios me tentaba a perder el control nuevamente. Claramente no lo hice.- si era todo, lárgate… o no, espera, mejor me voy yo.- tomé mis cosas con rudeza y me puse de pie rogando al cielo para no caer. Para mi grandiosa suerte, salí indemne.

-aún no es hora de irse, ¿piensas irte de manera ilícita?- preguntó burlón, siguiendo mi pasos

-_Jesús bendito_- exclamé por lo bajo al oírlo junto a mí- ¿no te cansas?

-em, no. De ti jamás- prácticamente ronroneó cerca de mi oído. Me aparté de un salto mirándolo mal. Eso no me ayudaba con mi labor de ignorarlo.

-oh, ¿y no lo harás cuando te hayas acostado conmigo? Cullen, conozco tu historial es casi imposible que cambie mi apreciación sobre ti.- le solté sin más

-deja de creer eso ¿quieres? Sé que en un principio si era mi propósito y lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Pero han pasado cosas y… he cambiado. De verdad, soy sincero cuando digo que quiero estar contigo- me miró a través de sus pestañas y retuve el aliento. Parecía tan sincero… tan… negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, ni siquiera dándome el tiempo de analizar sus palabras. El recuerdo del cariño no correspondido de mi madre seguía lacerante en mi pecho como una herida abierta y no deseaba otra. En serio que no.

-déjalo Cullen, de verdad… esto no me hace ningún bien. Mantente alejado de mi persona, yo no te quiero cerca y ahora… me voy- antes de terminar comencé a andar de nuevo

No podía creerle, no podía hacerlo.

-¿por qué te hace daño?- preguntó y rodé los ojos sintiéndome superada por la situación, sentía que comenzaba a ahogarme y nada me podía ayudar. Negué con la cabeza oponiéndome a decírselo- dímelo, ¿por qué?- Se acercó a mí y retrocedí por inercia. No lo quería cerca, no ahora. Mi cabeza iba a estallar de tantas cosas y él no me daba tiempo de pensar en excusas o mentiras.

-yo…- me sostuvo por los hombros y traté de alejarme

-vamos, Bella, dímelo, ayúdame a corregir mis errores, ¿qué dije que te lastimó tanto? Antes por lo menos hablábamos algo, quiero eso de regreso… por favor- forcejeé pero su fuerza era demasiada y mi voluntad poca- ¿por qué ahora me odias?- y no pude más.

-¡porque juegas con cosas importantes para mí!- respondí colérica, deshaciéndome de su agarre y al percatarme de lo que acababa de decir abrí los ojos como platos. -¡demonios!- mascullé echándome a andar rápidamente hacia el aparcamiento. Si él no me hubiera presionado nada estaría sucediendo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿No se daba cuenta de cuánto me dolía? Yo solo no quería mentiras, no quería una falsa ilusión que me destrozara.

-¿qué? ¿Con qué cosas juego? Yo no estoy jugando, joder, Isabella, no estoy jugando. Esto es lo más serio que he hecho en mi vida- me agarró con fuerza por los hombros, obligándome a verlo. Pero me negué a hacerlo. Mis defensas y mentiras se agotaban, me sentía exhausta y realmente, solo me quería echar a llorar como una bebita.

-por millonésima vez. Déjame en paz, todos estaremos felices de ese modo.- contesté como muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos. Anhelaba tanto fundirme en ellos, que me oprimieran con brío, y luego que me susurrará que en realidad me quería y que no solo deseaba mi cuerpo. Pero eso no sucedería y yo no me comportaría como una imbécil por una migaja de amor o de deseo, como era este caso.

-yo no maldita sea, yo no. ¿No te das cuenta que quiero que estés conmigo? ¿Qué necesito tenerte a mi lado?- sentí mis ojos escocer con lágrimas de rabia, entonces, mis extremidades cobraron fuerza y me precipité contra él para golpearlo con mis puños

-¡deja de hacerme esto! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Déjame sola y deja que te odie como quiero hacerlo!- después de medio gritarle eso me alejé de su cuerpo y se quedó inmóvil observándome con emociones encontradas. Sentía su necesidad, pero no me podía confundir. Él solo quería tener sexo conmigo, mientras que yo quería hacer el amor. Y mierda, sí, yo también lo deseaba pero por dignidad y amor propio no dejaría que sucediera aunque se me fuera la vida en ello.

Sin esperar una respuesta, jadeante como me encontraba intenté echarme a correr hacia la lluvia que arreciaba contra el pavimento, cuando su mano se enredó con fuerza en mi cintura, cortando cualquier movimiento por mi parte.

-¿es mi turno?- preguntó volteándome y al notar como me resistía a su toque me apegó a la pared, impidiendo que me escabullera de sus brazos estranguladores y su cuerpo.

-¡No me gusta que hagas esto! ¡Suéltame!- le golpeé los hombros

-¿por qué quieres odiarme?- preguntó con ternura, una me hizo sentir mal por haberle pegado

-eso no te incumbe. ¡Déjame!- alcé la voz tratando de huir, pero era imposible y aún así no podía dejar de intentarlo porque su cercanía más mis sentimientos por él estaban matándome.

-¿por qué quieres odiarme?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez, como cediendo a algo que sabía que no debía, se acercó a mí y escondió su cara entre mi hombro clavícula, aspirándome. Me quedé inmóvil mientras sentía una sucesión de escalofríos recorrer de arriba abajo mi columna vertebral. Tuve deseos fervientes de enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos cobrizos e impelerlo a que me besara, sí, justo ahí donde percibía su cálido aliento rebotar desigualmente contra mi piel sensible.

Tensé los puños y cerré los ojos con fuerza, resistiendo a mis propios instintos.

-porque es lo que debo hacer. Por todo lo que has hecho- respondí su pregunta a duras penas y del mismo modo noté como él se alejaba de mi cuerpo para mirarme con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que eran capaces de traspasarme y dejarme sin pensamientos coherentes. Pero luce contra ellos, lo hice con ahínco porque no me podía permitir un desliz

-escucha, si pudiera arreglarlo, revertir el tiempo yo…

-pero no puedes ¿o sí?- inquirí con tono amargo. El pasado me importaba un verdadero pito, sin embargo era la mejor excusa que pude encontrar para responderle sin dejar al descubierto mis sentimientos

-no, pero puedes darme una oportunidad, una oportunidad para demostrarte…

-¿demostrarme qué? ¿Cómo tenemos sexo y luego me dejas? No, gracias.- respondí cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y desviando mi mirada de su expresión herida al aparcamiento donde llovía con fuerza.

-¡maldita sea Swan! ¡Entiende que no es lo que quiero! Joder yo…

-basta. Cullen, esto se acabó. Déjame tranquila y te prometo que haré lo mismo. Será como si jamás nunca hubiéramos hecho algo juntos, después de todo, tú eres experto para eso ¿no?- ante su estupor, procedía a burlar sus brazos y caminar decididamente hacia mi camioneta, con la lluvia arreciando en mi cabeza y empapándome el rostro, cosa que en realidad fue un alivio porque escondía mis estúpidas lágrimas de chica débil y enamorada, ahora no me diferenciaba en nada de esas mujeres que lloraban en los baños por él.

Me sequé parte del agua con la manga y bajé la cabeza, tratando de hacerme invisible. Ojalá lo fuera, por lo menos ahora, sería bastante útil.

En esa ridiculez meditaba cuando sentí una gran mano de hombre apoderarse con suma delicadeza de la mía. Aquella no podía ser de otro más que de Edward. Alcé la mirada aún a sabiendas de esto y lo miré con ojos entrecerrados, tratando de encontrar al Cullen del principio, a ese chico irritante que solo pensaba en senos y traseros, en lo que su polla quería sin detenerse a pensar en el montón de sentimientos desperdigados que dejaba a su paso. Y por más que lo intenté, no lo hallé. El hombre que me observaba desde su altura, parecía nuevo, temeroso y a la vez envalentonado, alguien con sentimientos y que no sería capaz de dañar a nadie siendo consciente, y más que nada, me miraba como si no hubiera nada más… como si lo único que le interesaba estaba en mi cara empapada que lo escrutaba en busca de respuestas. Pero a pesar de este nuevo Edward, yo no podía caer ante sus palabras, necesitaba saber que podía manejar la situación y que no iba a terminar enferma de amor por él, aunque claro, no es que no lo estuviera ya, solo él no lo sabía y esperaba que no se diera cuenta jamás. Deshice nuestra unión, provocándole a mi piel una sensación de frío inmenso y era más que la congelada lluvia que nos mojaba por entero, venía desde dentro.

-deja de hacer esto. Deja intentarlo- le reproché amargamente, mirando en otra dirección. Me encontraba cansada de luchar y de pelear.

-no lo haré jamás- respondió seguro y odié que lo hiciera, detesté ese timbre tan firme y decidido en su voz, no obstante, también fue de mi agrado, me calentó el pecho oírlo, aunque fuera falso.

-¿por qué?- pestañeé varias veces alejando las gotas de lluvia de mis ojos, dejando que mi máscara se rompiera un poco. Yo sabía la respuesta pero en el fondo de mi alma y en un recóndito lugar de mi mente esperaba que respondiera algo diferente, algo relacionado con un sentimiento que…

-porque te quiero, Bella.- no pude pensar más, no cuando los ojos más sinceros que había visto alguna vez me observaran tan a fondo ni tan esperanzados. Todo mi odio se fue por la borda, mis ideas homicidas y la conciencia guerrera armada hasta los dientes para la batalla despareció. No era capaz de procesar correctamente por ello mi contestación fue patética

-Edward yo creo que tú…

-no estoy borracho. Sé qué es lo que siento justo ahora. ¿No te das cuenta?- preguntó antes de tomar mi mano y colocarla donde estaba su corazón- ¿sientes esto? Solo tú puedes hacerlo latir de esta manera. Cada vez que te tocó o te siento cerca. Son cosas que en un principio no comprendía y me tomó mucho tiempo aclarar y sobre todo aceptar. Pero aquí estoy diciéndote bajo esta jodida lluvia del demonio que te quiero demasiado Bella Swan. Que como te lo dije antes me has traído los colores de vuelta y al final si soy un maldito marica, porque me terminé enamorando de mi capricho, pero fue lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi maldita e insignificante vida- cuando terminó yo mordía insistentemente mi labio inferior conteniéndome de largarme a lágrimas. Era lo más hermosamente grosero que había oído en la vida, pero aún así yo no podía confiar. No podía hacerlo, simplemente no. Una parte de mí ya estaba entregada a él y su cariño, sin importarle si era falso o no, mientras que la otra, se mantenía alerta y reacia. Fue por ella, que lo miré burlonamente y sonreí sin humor

-vamos Edward… eso es tan cliché- desvié la vista, porque no soportaba verlo cuando mentía de ese modo. Alejé mi mano de su pecho

-me importa un carajo. Es lo que siento joder, y no tienes derecho a burlarte de eso- respondió tensando la mandíbula, mientras las gotas de agua escurrían por su rostro tallado en mármol.

-tú…-alcé el dedo para decirle que él tampoco tenía derecho a burlarse de mis sentimientos, pero me detuve a tiempo, puesto que de haber seguido, habría sido necesario explicarlos.

-además, sé que no me eres indiferente. El beso que me diste fue de todo menos planeado, dejando parte de ti en él. Por más mentiras que me digas, no las creeré. Voy a pelear por ti y porque reconozcas lo que sientes por mí- tomó mi barbilla mientras hablaba y me alejé molesta cuando dijo eso

-oh, tranquilo puedo decírtelo. Te odio, te desprecio- respondí cruzando los brazos, realizando mi mejor actuación. Lo cierto era que todo lo dicho por su boca había acampado en mi pecho, formando un calor que difícilmente podría ser apagado. Joder, por un momento me sentí correspondida.

Sonrió perezosamente

-¿por qué no puedes creerme?- preguntó acercándose a mí

-porque no. Porque es extraño que de un momento a otro tú me quieras, además si mal no recuerdo cuando éramos "amigos" te dada vergüenza que nos vieran juntos, eso, entre otras cosas- argumenté- mira, ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que se te venga en gana, pero yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de pensar ni siquiera respecto al beso, ya te dije que significó para mí.- me encogí de hombros y caminé hacia mi coche

-espera, ¿y si te lo demuestro?- me atajó del brazo pero me deshice de su agarre

-¿si me demuestras qué Cullen?- inquirí mirándolo con intensidad, aunque supuse que debía haber estado aburrida.

-que te quiero, y que no me da vergüenza que me vean contigo, si no que por el contrario, así les demuestro que eres mía y que no deben acercarse a ti- alcé mi dedo medio y me di la media vuelta.

-¡yo no soy tuya!- le grité por sobre mi hombro y conjunto a eso sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la jornada. Por fin, pensé, mientras abría la puerta de mi viejo chevy. Debía cambiarme pronto, no deseaba pescar otro resfriado. Alcancé a tirar mi bolso dentro del monovolumen antes de que la puerta fuera ferozmente cerrada

-¡¿qué carajos te pasa!?- exclamé sorprendida- si me has roto algo te voy a destrozar esa Fat Boy y la venderé por chatarra- amenacé apuntando a ningún lugar en específico. Sin embargo el observaba como los estudiantes comenzaban a salir a grandes borbotones del establecimiento

-gran conocedora de motos, eso me excita- parecía que de un momento a otro toda su confianza arrogante natural se hubiera reconstruido con fuerza.

-eres un cerdo, asqueroso y pervertido.- lo apunté con mi dedo y él me observó con una media sonrisa bailando en esa boca del demonio

-lo sé. Y tú eres una chica terca que me trae vuelto loco- alargó su mano y deshizo mi ceño fruncido, que tardó menos de dos segundos en aparecer de nuevo, ash, cómo lo detestaba y me gustaba a partes iguales.- pero descuida, te demostraré cuán loco me traes- sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente

-oh, no, espera ¿qué ha…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? No, espera, ¿por qué subes tu pie por el neumático de mi coche? ¿Por qué lo haces? No, no, tiempo, para. ¡Detente! ¡Edward no!- exclamé sujetando sus pantalones para que no terminara de encaramarse encima de mi chevy, ya algunas miradas se volvieron en nuestra dirección al verlo subirse.- ¡Edward bájate! ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¡Vas a lastimar mi coche!-pataleé contra el suelo y él me sonrió ampliamente antes de guiñarme un ojo con complicidad. Bufé- ¿qué tramas?- inquirí tratando de unir las piezas en mi cabeza

-ya te lo dije, te voy a demostrar cuan loco me traes. Esto es una locura- explicó sin dejar de sonreír- ¡hey! ¡Hola! ¡Hola a todos!- entonces comenzó a gritar con fuerza, captando la atención de los estudiantes que lo miraban curiosos y yo me encontraba más que nerviosa haciéndole gestos para que se callara sin saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, aunque me encontraba segura de una cosa, Edward estaba trastornado, sip, estaba loco. Sospechaba que le había atacado algún virus o quizá lo de las vacas locas. Pero lo que no comprendía era que monos pintaba yo en todo esto.- ¡bien gracias por su atención! ¡Tengo algo que decir!- puso sus manos como si fueran un megáfono. Y de repente la cosa se armó en mi mente, ahora tenía sentido, pero fue muy tarde- ¡Quiero decirles que estoy loco por Isabella Swan! ¡Qué la quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y que mataré a cualquiera que ose tocarla! ¡Y no me interesa nadie más!- eché una ojeada alrededor, observando como las miradas de cada individuo, es decir, setecientos dieciocho ojos se fijaban en mí. Me ruboricé más allá del inicio de los cabellos y mi corazón galopó contra mis costillas con ímpetu casi demoledor, casi sentía que no podía respirar.

Comenzaron los ruiditos típicos de cuando en el kínder se sabía que chico le gustaba a una niña y no pude hacer más que darles la espalda, aún percibiendo sus miradas pegadas en mí.

Cullen se situó junto a mí después de saltar de mi camioneta y pasó un brazo por mi cintura. Me sentía tan enojada que temblaba de pura rabia, y creo que él lo notó pues dejó de tocarme.

-¡Eso era todo! ¡Regresen a sus asuntos!- gritó Edward hacia la multitud que vi desmoronarse lentamente, totalmente contrario a la rapidez con que se formó.- bueno…

-¡eres un idiota!- le grité tensando los puños- ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?! Ahora todos se reirán de ti y de mí. Maldita sea, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco?- interrogué enojada

-bueno… creí que te gustaría que fuera público, ya sabes, a las chicas les gusta demostrar que un hombre es suyo…- su voz se fue apagando cada vez más hasta que casi no le entendí lo que dijo al final, supongo que mi expresión no debía ser precisamente la de una mujer exultante de alegría.

Negué con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio, tratando de contener palabras hirientes. Ya suficiente había hecho él por hoy y no quería dañarlo tampoco.

-noticia de última hora, Edward Cullen, tú no me perteneces ni yo a ti tampoco. No somos ni seremos nada jamás porque lo acabas de joder todo.- espeté enrabiada antes de abrir de un bullicioso tirón la puerta de mi destartalado coche y montarme de manera brusca. Dejando de pie bajo el cielo gris a un Edward desconcertado.

Al llegar a mi hogar, me quité la ropa mojada y la arrojé dentro de la lavadora y luego busqué un viejo chándal y un suéter enorme. Até mi cabello en un moño desaliñado y bajé para preparar la cena, sin dejar de pensar en Edward ni un solo instante. Ash es que había sido tan tierno, luego mentiroso, arrogante, bipolar y finalmente un idiota, si, con todas sus letras en mayúscula, ¿qué se le pasó por la cabeza? ¿Qué era una especie de animal que necesitaba demostrarle al mundo que su corazón era mío? Joder, él estaba mal. Realmente mal.

Y claramente yo peor, utilizando sus groserías. De verdad que yo no podía ser más patética, aunque, alguien me ganaba. Edward. Él era un patético y a pesar de todo, igual de un retorcido modo me habían gustado más de lo debido sus palabras.

-o-

Los días siguientes en el instituto fueron un real infierno, no cesaban de hacerme comentarios molestos que iban con todo menos con buena intención, sobre todo por parte de chicas, claro, excluyendo a las que se juntaban conmigo y me felicitaban por mi caza, haciéndome enojar. Volviendo a los de los comentarios, el más original que oí fue que tenía dos vaginas. De ahí en una escala de ridiculeces, desde que era una bruja loca que lo había hechizado, otro decía que había hecho un pacto con Satán para tener su corazón. Oh, pero este es verdaderamente gracioso, aquí va; supuestamente Edward es un vampiro insaciable de sangre y sexo, y yo soy su _Tua cantante_ y por esa razón él me quiere, mi sangre baila para él y mi cuerpo le añora… sus palabras, no las mías.

Finalmente me di cuenta de que la gente de este instituto era una sarta de babosos idiotas sin vidas propias, pero con una enorme y destacable imaginación.

-hola- me saludó una muy conocida voz. Quise no voltear, sin embargo mi cuerpo era un traidor e igualmente terminé haciéndolo para encontrarme con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-ash.- fue todo lo que dije apretando el paso entre la gente, que al verle se hacía un lado y callaba sus comentarios. Bufé.

-¿y ese bufido?- preguntó sobresaltándome

Guardé silencio esperando a que se cansara y se marchara, era el mejor camino, ya que de ese modo ninguno de los dos salía perjudicado.

-¿vamos a estar callados? Porque puedo hacerlo- se encogió de hombros, siguiendo rápidamente mí paso. Si, claro, sé nota que puedes. Pensé sarcásticamente. Aunque secretamente, me agradaba que me acompañara. Claro que jamás se lo diría ya que su ego se inflaría hasta destruir la atmósfera.

Así pues se repitió por varios días yo no le hablaba y ponía cara de fastidio cuando en realidad le prestaba toda la atención, mientras que él me contaba cada tipo de cosa o simplemente se quedaba en silencio, sentado a mi lado con los brazos tras la nuca y era en esos momentos en que deseaba que me hablara. Había demasiada tensión entre nosotros, una onda eléctrica que parecía atravesarnos a ambos, y rebotaba en nuestros cuerpos rígidos una y otra vez, sin descanso. Tantas eran mis ansias de alargar mi mano y tocarle que tenía que hacer fuerza contra las costillas. Mientras que él las metía en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero o las ponía en tensos puños sobre los muslos. A menudo, era tanta la presión, incluso estando en la cafetería en medio del bullicio, que alzábamos las miradas lentamente y de la misma manera se encontraban brevemente, leyendo en los ojos del otro el anhelo y necesidad, sin embargo, rápidamente las apartábamos nerviosos. Por lo menos yo sentía que mi corazón retumbaba contra mi pecho cada vez que sucedía.

Y entonces el viernes el coche no encendió, gemí de pura frustración y pateé el guardafangos haciéndome daño.

-aush, maldita sea, estúpida camioneta- refunfuñé sosteniendo mi pie.

-Hola Bella, ¿problemas?- deseé llorar de veras, pero de rabia. Esta escena ya la había vivido antes y no guardaba bonitos recuerdos. Miré su rostro preocupado observándome sin descanso.

De repente, reparé en que no usaba su típico pantalón de cuero, si no que un jeans que le sentaba de maravilla. Diablos Isabella, contrala tus hormonas ninfómanas. Ash, cállate, mirar no hace mal.

Y también reparé en su camiseta azul cielo que realzaba su blanca piel y rasgos apuestos. Alcé las cejas sorprendida por el cambio, pero incapaz de comentar algo.

Me gustaba como lucía. Parecía relajado, libre. Desvié mi mirada sonrojada pues él me había pillado.

-¿y?- preguntó. No comprendía como su paciencia para conmigo no se había extinguido hacía tiempo. Yo no le contestaba nada en absoluto.- vamos Bells, no seas terca. ¿No querrás enfermarte o si?- inquirió en un tono tan cariñoso y a la vez con un deje de preocupación que me hizo mirarlo sorprendida. Nunca pensé que tuviera un lado tan dulce.

-ese no es tu problema- le respondí incapaz de contenerme. Su preocupación me había conmovido.

-si que lo es. Repito, ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Puedo ayudarte?- se inclinó hacia mi cara haciéndome sentir su cálido aliento rebotar contra mi congelada nariz.

Suspiré derrotada

-mi coche se echó a perder otra vez. Creo que está en alas a la ávida muerte- le di un ligero puñetazo al capó que se quejó bulliciosamente.

Soltó una ligera carcajada.

-puedo llevarte, si quieres- mis ojos se entrecerraron recordando esa suposición antes. Había salido humillada de aquella situación, y no pensaba repetir el plato.

-oh, no. Me iré caminando.- extraje mi bolso y me lo eché al hombro

-sé que no te trae buenos recuerdos- habló bajito y con la mandíbula tensa

- ay por favor, claro que si. Que te desprecien por un bonito par de senos enormes es realmente adorable.- respondí agriamente antes de siquiera pensarlo y miré cautelosa su expresión.

- ya no me gustan los senos enormes.- respondió con simpleza dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de intenciones perversas implícitas. Me ruboricé mirando a otro lado.

-si… por supuesto. En realidad no me interesan tus preferencias, tienes bastante de donde escoger el tamaño de senos adecuado- no pude evitar la nota amarga y ligeramente celosa en mi voz. Sí, no podía haber puesto un tema peor.

-hm… creo que un solo par es realmente tentador y perfecto para mí.- tragué rápido desviando la mirada alborozada.

-bien, ¿vas a ayudarme?- inquirí con un hilo de voz y carraspeé tratando que retornara.

-por supuesto- sonrió encantado y creí captar un ligero brillo en sus ojos, pero negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Esperaba ver su motocicleta, sin embargo en su lugar se encontraba estacionado el esplendido coche de lujo color sangre de Edward. Traté de decir algo pero no lo conseguí y debí parecer realmente enferma boqueando como un pez.

-y… ¿tu Harley?- pregunté y la comprensión llegó a mí- oh, tienes que haberla chocado. Una lástima, tenía un excelente motor de setenta y dos caballos de fuerza, además las inyecciones uf, en verdad, eres un idiota por haberla roto. Deberían encerrarte en la cárcel.- medité en voz alta y oí su resonante carcajada- ¿qué es lo gracioso?

-que creas que la choque y me impresionas Swan, sabes mucho de motocicletas- se acercó a mí para susurrarme eso en voz baja y seductora.

-siempre subestimándome, ese es tu problema- negué con la cabeza y él sonrió

-me alegra que me hables de nuevo, me gusta escucharte- dijo mientras me abría la puerta y me subía, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados

-no te acostumbres. Solo es por conveniencia. Ya sabes, tenía un problema y por ello te hablé- me encogí de hombros abrochando mi cinturón.

-por lo que sea. Me gusta.- no pude evitar observarle debido a la intensidad ardiente en su voz al decirlo. Nos quedamos unos segundos pegados mirándonos, hasta que carraspeé desviando la vista. El tosió por su parte y manipuló los mandos para poner el coche en marcha. Aún no olvidaba el ronroneo suave del motor ni la tersidad de los asientos, además del aroma que flotaba en la cabina. Supuse que debía provenir del chico junto a mí, sí. Tuve la certeza cuándo recordé el sabor de su piel, el delicioso y exquisito regusto dulzón. Me encontré relamiendo el labio con ansiedad y hambre al revivir aquella tarde.

Y entonces, las corrientes saltando entre nosotros aparecieron con intensidad, volviendo el aire denso y caluroso. Era extraño pero agradable, de un modo masoquista, ya que el tenerle cerca era placer y dolor puro. Puesto que no podía tocarle, y eso era lo que quería hacer. Acariciarlo, tocarlo, olerlo, captar su sabor… besarlo. Cerré los ojos por unos momentos porque había comenzado a excitarme y eso era realmente vergonzoso.

-entonces… ¿por qué el cambio?- tuve que hablar para entretener mi sucia mente en algo que no fuera él en una cama y yo con mis manos avariciosas acariciándole, sintiendo la dureza, el calor… ¡Para Isabella! Me reprendí con fuerza.

-¿eh?- parecía perdido

-el de tu ropa y el coche- rodé los ojos, intentando no mantener contacto visual con él. Si no, me delataría.

-ah… eso.- pareció ligeramente avergonzado- porque… quería gustarle a alguien- se me llenó el corazón de ternura al verle así.

-uh, comprendo.- ¿qué más le decía?

-¿te gusta?- preguntó directamente, atrapándome en su mirada seria

-yo… yo eh…- balbuceé sin sentido- oh, sí. Te sienta bien, te ves guapo- me congelé y ruborizada me volteé hacia la ventanilla. Deseé darme una bofetada. Que rudeza la tuya Swan, deberías ganar un premio.

-eso me agrada.- sonó complacido y observé como se pasaba la calle donde debió entrar para ir a mi casa

-eh… Cullen, te pasaste de la calle- advertí señalado hacia el bosque espeso

-si… lo sé.- me observó y antes de que pudiera atinar a nada, colocó el cierre centralizado, que hizo un escalofriante sonido en el silencio.

Lo miré con sorpresa, sospecha y enojo.

-¿y entonces? Deberías estar dando la vuelta, no seguir derecho.- espeté sintiendo mi corazón agitarse en mi pecho

-Bella, no vamos a tu casa.- respondió por fin en medio de un suspiro. Lo miré atónita y con sentimientos encontrados. Puesto que por una parte deseaba partirle la cara a patada limpia y por el otro- uno vergonzosamente sucio- me excitaba la idea de estar a su merced, atrapada y sin poder huir. De verdad mi cabeza era peor que un chiquero de cerdos, porque ahí solo había mierda. En la mía hay mierda de distintas clases.

-¿qué? Estás demente. Déjame bajar- exigí con voz dura, aunque por dentro sintiera un ligero cosquilleo en zonas realmente bajas.

-tranquila. No te voy a hacer daño ni nada que no quieras. Bueno, aparte de llevarte en contra de tu voluntad- eso desinfló en parte mis pensamientos calenturientos. En verdad, me desconocía.

-me estás secuestrando, ¡lo va a saber Charlie!- agarré mi mochila y comencé a rebuscar mi teléfono celular- te va a meter a la cárcel, hará que te golpeen y luego te torturaran con bebida. Sí, te la tiraran encima, dejándote todo pegajoso, la sentirás entrar por tu ropa y vas a sentirte mojado pero nadie te dará una toalla. Sufrirás las penas del infierno.- continuaba buscándolo y cuando lo hice, fue vilmente arrancado de mis manos.- ¿qué? Oye, no puedes quitarme eso, es mío.- regañé como niña pequeña haciendo sobresalir mi barbilla.

-lo sé. Pero no puedo permitir que llames a tu padre, lo siento- se encogió de hombros después de darme una mirada de "disculpa"

-¿por qué no? ¿Qué estás planeando? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- okey, sí. Lo reconozco. Me excité al pensar en las posibilidades pero ¿y qué?

Alzó las cejas y luego las bajo para observarme detenidamente

-no puedes llamarle porque te necesito sola. Y no puedo decirte que estoy planeando- sonrió lobunamente antes de mirarme pícaramente- y… depende de que quieras que te haga. Si quieres puedo fingir que te secuestro y que te violo.- sus ojos esmeralda centellearon con peculiaridad

-pero yo no quiero eso- respondí rápidamente. Desechando cosas pérfidas de mi mente.

-esa es la actitud, creo que lo has comprendido a la perfección- señaló sonriendo ampliamente

-¡eres un patán idiota! Déjame bajar, ¡ahora!- exclamé. Debía centrarme, era ridículo pasarse fantasías con él y menos de esa índole. _Por Dios, ¿tú le odias recuerdas? _

-Bella cálmate, estaba jugando.- aclaró alzando una mano en signo de inocencia

-de todas maneras me quiero bajar. Edward, quiero volver a mi casa- ahora que lo pensaba, debía volver para preparar la cena y tenía un montón de cosas que hacer. Además, me sentía demasiado vulnerable en su presencia ahora, con estos pensamientos nuevos que surgían de lo recóndito de mi cerebro.

-no lo pongas difícil ¿si? Me costó mucho decidirme a hacerlo- respondió volviendo la mirada al frente

-entonces no te decidas y devuélveme a mi casa- exigí controlada

-no puedo- negó con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo

-sí, sí puedes- inquirí de vuelta

-está bien, puedo. Pero no quiero.- respondió tajante.

-perfecto, no me dejes bajar, no me dejes volver. Pero no esperes que te vuelva a mirar o hablar.- y dicho esto me volteé al lado contrario, todo lo que el asiento me permitía y me dediqué a mirar por el cristal, esforzándome en mantener en blanco mis pensamientos.

Siguió manejado y con mi furia eliminé las corrientes eléctricas que surgían entre ambos. Le detestaba, él no podía simplemente encerrarme en su coche y llevarme a Dios sabe dónde. Era contra la ley, ¡era ilegal! Pero Charlie se iba a enterar. Sí, haría que sufriera, haría que le torturaran y… después de que le dictaran pena de muerte por secuestrarme, me escabulliré a su celda y lo violaré. Reí en mi mente -en mi trastocada mente- y luego él simplemente se moriría. Claro, que también lo podría pedir de Puching Ball y golpearlo hasta que me cansara, sacando toda la rabia acumulada.

Sin embargo, después de relajarme, me avergoncé de lo pensado. Era una zorra malévola. Pero lo bueno era que solo mi mente lo sabía. Sinceramente, nunca le podía hacer daño, no de ese modo.

Finalmente, después de lo que me parecieron horas, nos detuvimos frente a una reja alta de metal lustroso.

Apenas quitó el cierre centralizado, me bajé rápidamente, y cerré de un portazo. Observé los ramajes de hierbas secas trepando por los postes que sostenían el portón. Parecía rural y a la misma vez moderno, y de verdad me preguntaba qué carajos era aquel lugar.

-y… ¿esto es un centro siquiátrico? ¿O perteneces a una secta y necesitabas un sacrificio?- pregunté con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-pero para los sacrificios se necesitan chicas virg…- no terminó la frase y mi cara fue una cereza- ¿eres virgen?- preguntó incomodándome. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma respecto a mi virginidad. De hecho la consideraba especial y no se la daría a cualquier esperpento. Pero claro, él no tenía que saber cosas personales mías.

-¿a ti qué te importa?- respondí a la defensiva- ¿qué es este lugar?- interrogué cambiando el tema

-joder Isabella, puedes responder- presionó tomándome por los brazos

Mi primer instinto fue responderle de mala manera, pero luego sonreí maliciosamente

-no…- vi sus ojos entrecerrarse- si… tal vez, quizá un poco. Totalmente, casi nada… es subjetivo ¿no crees?- pregunté al verlo ponerse de colores. Me reí a carcajada limpia- déjame tranquila ¿de acuerdo? Eso es mi vida privada y no pienso compartirla contigo.- crucé nuevamente los brazos sobre el pecho con expresión antipática.

-okey, paz.- alzó las manos con las palmas vueltas hacia mí

-te conviene.- aseguré enarcando una ceja- ahora, tú responde mi pregunta…

-no soy virgen.- contestó automáticamente y tuve que esforzarme en contener la risa

-eso queda claro.- sonreí sin humor- mi pregunta era…

-si me cuentas tu primera vez, yo te cuento la mía- rodé los ojos exasperada

-no. ¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunté irritada

-oh. Eso, ven- me tomó la mano y me jaló hacia el interior

-espera, no me tomes la mano.- me deshice de su agarre y caminé por mi lado, nuevamente ocultándola por el delicioso hormigueo.

-bien.- respondió simplemente

Me guió hacia el interior, donde se encontraba una caseta rústica. Se detuvo unos momentos e intercambió unas cuantas palabras con alguien antes de dirigirse nuevamente a mí.

-vamos- hizo el ademan de colocar su mano en mi baja espalda pero me aparté antes.

-no has respondido mi pregunta- dije cuando entramos a una especie de vestidor enorme. No había nadie más que nosotros.

-creo que esto puede respondértela- me entregó una máscara y un equipo de seguridad parecido al de SWAT. Lo miré extrañada, bueno, eso antes de que me cediera algo parecido a un rifle, cosa que solté de inmediato

-¿¡qué significa esto!? ¿Quieres que mate a alguien? Eres un enfermo- me di la media vuelta horrorizada, pero me vi interceptada por sus brazos y manos en mi cintura, reteniéndome con brío.

Me zafé rápidamente

-no Bella, tontita, esto es para jugar Paintball- respondió con una plácida sonrisa en el rostro- ten, debes ponértelo por seguridad.- indicó entregándome nuevamente la indumentaria junto al arma.

-ah… podrías haber explicado eso desde el principio. Todo hubiera sido más fácil- repliqué molesta, aunque curiosa- pero… ¿por qué a jugar esto? En primer lugar, ni se jugar ni quiero aprender ahora. Charlie se va a preocupar… él… ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunté con la voz ligeramente temblorosa al verlo aproximarse a mí y quitarme lo que me había dado, para tomar mi sudadera por el borde. Ruborizada me alejé de un salto- ¿qué te sucede? Pervertido- lo señalé con mi dedo trémulo

-si, lo soy.- se encogió de hombros- relájate, solo bromeaba. Cuando estemos juntos, tú misma te quitarás la sudadera- me guiñó un ojo y le lancé la máscara al estómago.

-maldito. Me voy de este lugar- indiqué molesta.

-no, no. Lo siento. Me pasé. Mira, solo tenemos media hora y luego te regreso a tu casa, lo prometo. Charlie no se enterará- me tomó las manos apuntándose un punto en su fructífera persuasión

-no entiendo por qué- no contuve mi curiosidad. Dio un largo suspiro antes de mirarme fijo a los ojos

-mira, sé que la he cagado una infinidad de veces y que probablemente me odies, me detestes y tengas mucha rabia contra mí aquí dentro- señaló mi pecho, pero no hubo nada de pensamientos eróticos en eso- y sé que debes querérmela cobrar, como el hecho de hablar sobre tu camioneta y…

-continua- apuré, evitando el bochorno

-y pensé en una forma de que hicieras sin lastimarte y aquí está mi brillante idea. Me matarás mil veces si acaso quieres con esas bolas de pintura, y después espero que...- me miró sin saber si continuar o no

-¿Qué…?- apremié enarcando una ceja

-después de relajarte golpeándome con pintura, y si estás de humor, puedas perdonarme, si quiera por algo- me contempló con atención, mientras mi cerebro procesaba todo. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que alguien se preocuparía de ese modo por lo que sentía o pensaba. Se sentía… bien.

-veremos- respondí con una ligera sonrisa- pero no esperes piedad- advertí mirando el arma similar a un rifle.

Simplemente sonrió enseñándome sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

-o-

Me indicó cómo colocarme la ropa de protección, ayudándome en el proceso.

-te queda bien esto- indicó acomodándome el cabello y el casco-máscara.

-a ti también te sienta, pareces un verdadero agente del FBI- bromeé sonriendo

-me gusta cuando sonríes- opinó logrando que me diera vergüenza y me apartara.

-uhm… ¿vamos? El tiempo corre- señalé

-tienes razón.- me tomó de la mano

-Cullen- hablé reprobatoriamente- tengo un rifle.- amenacé

-si, cargado de pintura-dijo restándole importancia

-no necesito que esté cargado para golpearte con él- repliqué

-olvidaba lo rápida que eres para contestar- rió

-que mala cosa para ti.- aún cuando insistiera en que no me gustaba estar tomada de la mano de Edward, era una mentira, igual que el odio que le tenía.- ¿hay reglas? ¿Algo?- pregunté llegando a una especie de campo de entrenamiento para militares.

-uhm, no. En esta ocasión no. Solo somos nosotros dos- se encogió de hombros dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de algo que no descifré. Me quedé pensando en cuanto le habría costado arrendar el lugar para esta situación y preferí no hacerlo, no quería eliminar la diversión.

-pues bien, son veinte segundos para que corras y busques un lugar de guarnición.- me explicó y observó su muñeca- ¡ahora!- nos echamos a correr en direcciones opuestas y me oculté tras un frondoso tronco y observé como él huía hacia un montón de sacos. Sonreí malignamente. Desde esta posición estaba lista para darle un montón de disparos.

Esperé a que se estableciera en su lugar y echara una mirada tratando de localizarme. Solté una risita bajando la cabeza, finalmente asió su arma cerca del pecho y se puso de pie. Entonces aproveché de darle el primer disparo y vacilé. No quería hacerle daño. Me mordí el labio inferior y cerré un momento los ojos antes de abrirlos, para darme cuenta de que mi presa había huido. Diablos. Esto era injusto.

Me quedé agazapada a la espera de movimiento y de repente surgió, desde detrás de mí. Lancé un chillido antes de tirarme a un lado y ver como Edward pasaba de largo entre los árboles hacía abajo. Con el rifle de pintura y con el horror en las facciones corrí entre la maleza para ir en su encuentro.

Al llegar lo vi tirado en el piso, pero rápidamente se incorporó quitándose los restos de hiedra y tierra.

-ah, Dios mío, ¿estás bien?- me acerqué a su lado rápidamente, e increíblemente no tropecé con nada

-si, solo me resbalé. No pasa nada- se paró ágilmente y me miró sonriendo perversamente, entonces, extrajo algo y no noté que era hasta que sentí el impacto suave en mi pierna.

Mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "o" e indignada hice lo mismo, sacando todas las bolas de pintura y arrojándoselas al principio suavemente y luego con fuerza, como si estuviera descargando algo que no sabía que existía.

Después de un rato, caí. Agotada desde el inicio de los cabellos a la punta de los pies, pero sintiendo un repentino alivio, como si el aire fuera mucho más fácil de respirar y las cosas más bonitas.

Entonces sentí las manos de Edward tomarme con delicadeza por los hombros, levanté la cara y me sequé el sudor con la mano. Oh, genial, la mano estaba llena de pintura.

-lo siento- me disculpé al verlo embetunado de colores.

-no, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Muy cansada?- preguntó amablemente. Y lo miré como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Observé sus ojos esmeraldas, mirándome con fijeza, preocupación y dulzura. Sus pómulos aunque manchados de azul y amarillo, se distinguían por su pronunciamiento estricto y a la misma vez sutil… sus labios, mitad color normal y mitad verde, finos, suaves y tentadores. Vaya, pensé, Edward es realmente hermoso.

-eh… algo.- él me miró un poco más antes de sonreír ligeramente

-excelente. Vamos, ¿te parece bien?- se paró y tendió su mano en mi dirección. Asentí y la tomé. De ese modo nos dirigimos a los vestidores y nos quitamos la ropa de protección, quedándonos con la nuestra manchada

-bueno, supongo que es un lindo diseño- masculló observándose. Realmente su camiseta parecía como si alguien hubiera vomitado muchos colores sobre ella.

-lo siento- me disculpé nuevamente, al ver su ropa echada a perder

-no, no tienes de qué disculparte. Yo soy ese personaje que siempre tiene que hacerlo- se acercó y me acarició el pómulo derecho con suavidad y delicadeza, como si fuera una pompa de jabón.

-respecto a eso…- bien. Ya me sentía lista para decirlo- creo que… puedo perdonarte- observé entre mis pestañas sus ojos chispeantes

-¿de verdad?- preguntó como si realmente no se lo creyese. La verdad, ya me había liberado de la frustración y podía aceptar lo que era simplemente. Un mujeriego, aunque algo dentro de mi cabeza, decía que me equivocaba. Pues bien, tiempo al tiempo. Veremos que sucede.

Asentí y él asió mi barbilla entre sus dedos

-oh, espera… que te perdone no significa nada más que eso. ¿De acuerdo?- aclaré para evitar cualquier movimiento demasiado pecaminoso para mi cerebro, como lo sería un beso.

-lo sé. Pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- y depositó un suave y ligero roce de sus labios en mi frente, debía reconocer que lo quería en otra parte, pero oculté mi frustración.

Después de eso, como me lo prometió. Me dejó en casa media hora antes de que llegara Charlie. Y cuando le dije adiós, sentí cierta inusitada tristeza surgir de mi pecho como un doloroso corte y vi en sus ojos lo mismo, encendiendo una llama sumamente peligrosa en mi interior. La llama de la ilusión, que se acompañaba de la incertidumbre. Ahora todo estaba en manos del destino, de él dependía si Edward y yo, terminaríamos siendo algo… algo más que amigos.

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ay, perdón, no pude evitar que lo perdonara, soy tan débil :c. Pero bueno, esperemos a ver qué más sucede entre ellos ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a las preciosas personas que dejaron su opinión tan valiosa, que agregaron a favoritos y alertas la historia c:, agradezco de todo corazón que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un Review, y apoyarme diciendo que maltrate a nuestro Ed, pero como dije, soy gelatina ante él, lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo sufrir mucho :S en fin, chicas hermosas espero que les haya gustado el cap ya que tuve que editarlo bastante :Z. Gracias a los lectores permanentes, a los que agregan a favoritos y alertas y ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos! Si es que hay alguno, espero que el fic sea de su agrado ;)**_

_**Bien, sin más que decir que gracias por comprender mi demora, les dejo de dar la lata y nos leeremos el martes, espero, aunque si no alcanzo a subir cap ese día, dentro de la semana lo hago, no pasará mucho tiempo sin que tengan noticias mías, por desgracia para ustedes jaja **_

_**¡Muchas bendiciones y un abrazote!**_

_**Chau chau**_

_**PD: perdónenme si se me pasó algún error ortográfico y/o de gramática, juro que lo repasé mil veces!**_


	20. Sube la temperatura

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es original mía.**

**Chicas, lamento mucho no haber actualizado el martes, pero de veras que mi semana ha estado muy llena :c pero bueno, no las retengo más, nos leemos abajo ;)**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo XX**

"**Sube la temperatura"**

**Bella POV**

Al día siguiente, me levanté con un manojo de nervios en el estómago, aunque no podría decir que era del todo desagradable, puesto que más bien se parecía a la expectación.

Después de comer brevemente de mi tostada, caminé hacia la puerta y me devolví por las llaves, casi las había olvidado.

En el preciso momento en que estaba por subirme a mi viejo chevy, una bocina me sacó de mis pensamientos, que como era de esperar se centraban en Edward. Y entonces la sorpresa me hizo abrir los labios. ¿Qué hacía él aquí con su coche?

-¿Edward?- pregunté contrariada, no recordaba que me hubiera dicho que venía por la mañana

-hola Bella- saludó dirigiéndome una sonrisa de medio lado

-uhm, ¿hola?- acomodé la tira del bolso sobre mi hombro mientras lo observaba confusa. Vestía unos jeans simples y una camiseta negra, con una cazadora del mismo color. Lucía guapo, en realidad. - ¿qué haces aquí? No recuerdo que hayamos quedado en…

-oh, lo sé. Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo hoy, ya que tu camioneta está mala…- y entonces me ruboricé furiosamente. Estuve a punto de subirme a un coche que nunca daría luces de encender. Había olvidado por completo que la habían traído del instituto y que Charlie pidió que la repararan nuevamente.

-oh… - solté patéticamente y soltó una leve risa- ¿qué? ¿Qué es gracioso?- pregunté cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, olvidando mi vergüenza.

-tú, en realidad- respondió simplemente

-me alegra saber que te divierto- bufé- ¿sabes qué? No pierdas tu tiempo. Me iré caminando- para reafirmar la idea me acomodé el bolso y eché a andar a grandes zancadas. Okey, eso no era lo que esperaba, no lo sé… pensé… ash, olvídalo Isabella. Me reprendí mientras caminaba.

-Bella, no, espera- me alcanzó sin dificultades y me sostuvo por los brazos. Me quedé quieta aguardando su movimiento

-¿qué?- rodé los ojos parándome sin ganas

-lo siento… bueno, en realidad no, joder. Quiero decir que no me arrepiento de haberme reído- se confundió con las palabras

-joder es una mala palabra- reiteré ganándome una risa- te reíste de mí- le apunté con el dedo

-lo sé- se apoderó de él y rápidamente apresó mi mano entre la calidez de la suya. Alcé los ojos con el corazón perturbado a su rostro que parecía lleno de una vitalidad nueva.- ¿qué sucede si te digo que me siento verdaderamente arrepentido?- me observó a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras, no parecía un ápice de apenado si no que ligeramente arrogante y definitivamente apuesto. Luché contra mis instintos primitivos para contestar. No podía quedar como una tonta

-que no te creo nada- retiré mi mano de la suya aunque presentó cierta resistencia

-nunca me crees nada Swan. Pero bueno, ¿qué se le hará?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros mirando a su costado indiferente, hasta que de pronto su rostro se encontró a escasos centímetros del mío asechándome con su mirada felina y su aliento abrasador. No alcancé a retroceder antes de que me sostuviera firmemente por la cintura y espalda, coartándome de movimientos. Lo observé fijamente- sé que contigo nunca es fácil y eso me gusta, pero también me irrita… en realidad empiezo a creer que desde que te conozco me he vuelto todo un masoquista. No lo sé quizá dejaría que me dominaras un día ¿no te apetecería? Ya sabes… tú y un látigo, unas esposas quizá…

-¡Dios Edward!- le reprendí ruborizándome de manera violenta y golpeándole el hombro, ganándome una risueña carcajada

-lo siento, verte sonrojada es adorable y no pude evitarlo- atrajo mi cara a la suya impidiendo que me moviera. Restregó su nariz contra la mía haciéndome casi suspirar de ansiedad. ¡Ay estaba que le gritaba bésame! Sin embargo, lo miré envenenadamente. Para mí no era ningún chiste el hecho de convertirme en un tomate- ven conmigo, Bella- acarició entre sus labios las palabras en un timbre bajo y sensual que envió serias corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo.

Me deshice en un mar de sensaciones agradables y casi, solo casi caí lánguida al piso con corazones en los ojos… ok, no, eso es demasiado. Simplemente suavicé mi ceño fruncido y los labios

-Edward…

-eso para mí es un si- sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia su coche. Forcejeé como impulso, porque en realidad, ganas de caminar no tenía.

-oye, espera… tú no puedes simplemente arrastrarme y pretender que yo acate lo que impongas. A mí nadie me da órdenes- excepto Charlie, obvio- y no voy a seguirlas de ti. Nada más eso me hacía falta- lo miré feo

-okey. Ya, lo siento, no fue mi intención…- lo miré con ojos entrecerrados- si, bueno, lo fue pero Swan… ya estamos tarde y comenzará a llover en cualquier momento, ¿quieres mojarte con la lluvia?- inquirió cuando llegamos a la puerta del copiloto y se puso por delante de mi cuerpo. Contemplé el piso y luego su rostro, fingiendo indiferencia siendo que por dentro gritaba ¡si! ¡Si, súbete!

-ash, está bien.- mascullé aparentando exasperación

Sonrió ampliamente, gozando de su triunfo. Noté como vacilaba a mi lado, como dudando entre abrir o no mi puerta. Le ahorré la indecisión y lo hice yo.

Me monté en el cómodo asiento y dejé la mochila sobre mis piernas, con gesto malhumorado siendo que en realidad me sentía de cierta forma, contenta, el que se tomara la molestia de incluso discutir conmigo para que accedería algo que ni siquiera tenía que importarle me satisfacía enormemente.

Por ello cuando se subió y comenzó las maniobras para ponerse en marcha, no pude evitar el observarle. Me gustaba verle en esa ropa, aunque, no me gustó nada cuando llegamos al instituto, y - bajando y caminando juntos- observé cómo las miradas calentonas se posaban en él. Tuve el impulso de enroscar mi brazo sobre el suyo, diciéndole a todas que estaba conmigo ahora. Pero me retuve con el último vestigio de razonamiento coherente. Eso era totalmente inapropiado.

-o-

Se repitió de ese modo por algunas semanas, incluso que él se sentara a mi lado en los almuerzos y en las clases que compartíamos. Algo que al principio me extrañó porque yo era compañera de algunas personas, pero por arte de magia, dejaron de serlo.

Lo único que podría decir que fue bastante desagradable, era que miraran de ese modo a Edward. Lo sabía, el tipo era guapo y todo, pero ¿era necesario mirarlo siempre? ¿En serio? Eso me molestaba de verdad.

-ugh- dejé que mi frente cayera sobre la mesa donde "almorzábamos". Aunque más bien hablábamos de esto y aquello. Me gustaba conversar con Edward porque podía conocer más acerca de esa faceta oculta. Todavía me costaba contarle y revelarle parte de mi pasado- sin decirlo por completo, obviamente-, al igual que requería de toda mi imaginación para formarlo como un nerd. Es que, era imposible verle en ésas, no cuando continuara diciendo groserías sin darse cuenta y tuviera ese gesto en el rostro, además de la ropa que a pesar de no ser de cuero, seguía pareciendo un chico más bien hosco.

-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó descruzando los brazos que mantenía tras la nuca para observarme con atención

-educación física- gemí contra la madera antes de levantar la cabeza. No tenía ninguna gana de avergonzarme en frente de todo el mundo, hoy no

-si quieres podemos saltárnosla- de pronto sentí su voz cerca de mi oído

-¿qué?- interrogué observándolo con el ceño fruncido

-eso. Si quieres podemos evitarla e irnos- se encogió de hombros sonriendo de lado. Contuve mis reacciones, mientras analizaba lo bueno y lo malo. Debía reconocer que me tentaba sobre manera.

-pero, tú no tienes esa clase- para mi gran suerte, quise decir. Moriría de vergüenza si él me viera intentando realizar algún deporte. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-eso es lo de menos- respondió sonriente- ¿y qué dices? ¿Te animas?- lo contemplé por largos segundos, pensando y pensando. Y me decidí cuando reparé brevemente en los ojos clavados sobre nosotros. Malditos sin vida, excluyendo a las chicas claramente, porque ellas tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar sobre Edward y yo y nuestra reciente amistad. O de la ropa que utilizaba Edward, cuál color le quedaba mejor o cuáles jeans le hacían mejor trasero. Joder, eran unas perras en celo.

-sí. Me saltaré educación física- iba a tener una seria conversación con él.

-o-

-como que mejor me devuelvo- dije sudando la gota gorda cuando sigilosamente nos escabullimos al aparcamiento, al término de las clases. – es que Charlie se enterará y me castigará y pueden hacer algo importante…

-ssh, Bella. No hables tan alto ¿o quieres que nos atrapen?- preguntó volviéndose a medias hacia mí mientras veíamos a los inspectores fiscalizando que los alumnos no huyeran.

-no… pero, yo no…- no me dejó tiempo para seguir con mis patéticas excusas y me jaló bruscamente de la mano para impulsarnos hacia afuera, quedando con mi espalda pegada a la pared colindante a la puerta y él adherido a mí. Tragué grueso y el corazón aleteó con viveza en mi pecho por dos razones, la primera, que nos descubrieran y la segunda por la estrecha cercanía de Edward. Diablos, podía sentir _todo _de su cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior y supe que me ruboricé porque sentí las mejillas arder- Edward…- susurré apenas, conteniendo la respiración ante su pecho tan cerca de los míos. Era demasiada tentación y no quería quedar en vergüenza haciéndole notar cuanto _calor _me hacía sentir su proximidad- ¿alguien viene?- inquirí con la respiración agitada

-nop- contestó con el cuelo estirado, y luego se volvió hacia mí observándome directo a los ojos

-¿entonces?- me arrimé más a la pared evitando un contacto pecaminoso que me volviera una salvaje. No iba a saltar sobre él nuevamente, tengo principios ¿de acuerdo?

-solo quería tenerte así. Cerca- susurró sensualmente descendiendo un poco su rostro al mío. Hiperventilé un segundo antes de mirarlo con resentimiento

-eso no es gracioso. Idiota- mascullé empujándolo para escapar a su embriagante aroma.

-no puedo decir que lo siento, porque no es así- le golpeé el brazo soltando un resoplido.

-mejor me devuelvo- comencé a andar hacia el interior del colegio nuevamente, a salvo del viento frío que se adhería a mi ropa, sin embargo, su brazo fue duro al momento de tomarme de la cintura impidiéndome seguir adelante.

-no, eso es peligroso- el tono que empleó me puso los pelos de punta, ya que sonaba levemente aterrador

-¿por qué?- pregunté controlando mi voz para que no fuera un patético hilo

-porque podrían encontrarnos- se encogió de hombros cambiando radicalmente su gesto. Medio atolondrada no fui capaz de evitar que me agarrara la mano y me guiara hasta su coche

-oye, espera, ¿es en serio?- consulté mientras abría mi puerta- gracias…- me extrañó el gesto y él lo notó

-¿qué?- inquirió con ojos entrecerrados

-es raro- fui sincera

-oh, es típico de mí- contestó arrogante metiéndose a la cabina. Rodé los ojos

-jamás había visto que lo hicieras- contesté a mi vez

-las motocicletas por lo general no tienen puertas- me giré hacia la ventanilla poniendo máxima atención en abrocharme el cinturón, evitando por todos los medios no sonrojarme. Claro que fue imposible

-lo sé… me refería a que… a que tú- balbuceé

-yo decía que es típico en mí ser raro- aclaró y solté una risita medio nerviosa. Podía percibir las corrientes fluyendo entre nosotros. Asentí- y ¿a dónde quieres ir en tu primera escapada?- preguntó con una sonrisa amplia. Me gustaba este Edward contento

-pues… en realidad no lo sé. Tú tienes más experiencia en esto ¿no?

-claro Bella, yo siempre tengo más experiencia- me observó con una curvatura de labios lobuna y rodé los ojos

-tú todo el tiempo le buscas el doble sentido a las cosas- negué con la cabeza

Simplemente rió

-bueno, si quieres, te llevaré a un lugar en donde no hay mucha gente y así tu padre no se enterará- volvió al tema

-claro, pero espero que esta vez no me secuestres- sonreí y él copió mi gesto. De ese modo iniciamos el viaje al lugar de Edward, entre conversaciones ligeras y corrientes eléctricas, que acarreaban deseos de tocarle.

Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos, oí como él mascullaba un juramento por lo bajo y lo miré confusa

-¿qué te sucede?- inquirí preocupada

-maldita lluvia- miró con ira a través del parabrisas en donde las gotas de agua se estrellaban casi con violencia

-eso es normal aquí en…

-arruinó todo. Jodida agua de mierda, joder- yo creo que en medio de su enojo ni siquiera notó que había repetido dos veces la misma palabra

-Edward.- gané su atención- cálmate, ¿qué es lo que va mal?- pregunté desabrochando mi cinturón para inclinarme cerca de él.

Bufó desviando la mirada

-iba a llevarte a un lugar en medio del bosque- fruncí el ceño

-¿para qué?

-quería enseñarte algo, pero da igual. Ya no resultó.- concluyó enfurruñado

-no te comportes como un chico pequeño- sonreí ligeramente porque su reacción me causaba cierta gracia

-Bella no es gracioso- espetó entre dientes

-para mí si. No te gusta ¿cierto?- lo miré entre las pestañas con una mueca petulante. Consiguiendo que suavizara su ceño ligeramente

-la verdad no- se relajó contra el asiento, mirando al frente

-a pues a mí tampoco- observaba casi con tristeza como la lluvia mojaba el sendero frente a nosotros- no importa, Edward- no pude evitar que mi mano fría hiciera contacto con la suya y por un breve segundo esperé que la retirara, rechazándome. Eso haría la gente. Sin embargo, él no era la gente, y enredó sus dedos entre los míos automáticamente, causándome una onda de gratitud y placer por tocarlo al fin.

-pero…

-podemos quedarnos aquí. Otro día podemos venir- dudé- claro si es que tú quieres- agregué rápidamente, mientras él observaba nuestras manos entrelazadas con atención, antes de alzarlas y dejarme un dulce beso en el dorso. Sentí el corazón en las orejas y unas tontas mariposas sobrevolar mi estómago.

-yo solo espero por tu respuesta- sabía a que se refería. Él me había confesado que me quería pero yo no le respondí nada. No fui capaz de resistir el poder de su mirada y solté nuestra unión suavemente

-uhm…- carraspeé y soltó una risita suave

-vi un McDonald's de camino, ¿te apetece comer aquí, frente a esta estúpida lluvia conmigo?- consultó casi sonriendo

-si hay papas fritas, apúntame- sonrió satisfecho, encendiendo el motor para emprender la marcha. A los pocos minutos nos encontramos nuevamente en el lugar.

-ten, este es el tuyo- me tendió la bolsa de papel que despedía un delicioso olor que me hizo agua la boca.

Comimos en silencio el primer bocado

-hay algo que te quiero decir- comencé bebiendo de mi coca cola

-dime- se echó una papita a la boca, mirándome de reojo

-bueno… es sobre tu ropa- solté al fin

-¿qué hay con ella?- consultó comiéndose otra, aunque supe que estaba interesado por la respuesta

-este… me gusta tu cambio… pero, todos te miran y no lo sé… me gustaba cuando solo te cambiabas en mi presencia- me sentí totalmente ridícula y me ruboricé de forma horrible- olvídalo, lo siento. De verdad… debí quedarme callada- me reprendí y lo vi a hurtadillas para conectar con esa mirada divertida.- en serio olvida lo que dije, es una estupidez no tienes por qué…- me quedé en silencio cuando su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza para darme una tierna caricia

-eres tan linda y adorable- me ruboricé más si es que eso era posible y huí de su tacto

-claro que no.- crucé los brazos sobre el pecho con fuerza, sintiendo mis orejas calientes y el corazón galopando dolorosamente contra mis costillas. Rió quedadamente sin despegar sus ojos brillantes y exultantes de vida de mi cara.

-tranquila. De todos modos se me estaba volviendo incómodo venir con esta clase de ropa, me gusta el cuero… ¿a ti no?- preguntó en tono perverso

-Edward, para el rollo del látigo y el cuero ¿de acuerdo?- espanté la sangre de mis mejillas

-bien, conscientemente dejaré el tema- me miró como si disfrutara de un chiste privado- aún vendré en el coche, por lo menos hasta que tu camioneta ande de nuevo- otra vez contempló mis ojos como si se burlara porque sabía algo que yo no. Por ello lo miré inquisitivamente

-bueno… no debes molestarte, caminar hace bien para la salud- me encogí de hombros desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla. No me encontraba adecuada a que se preocuparan tanto de mi bienestar y comodidad, por lo demás.

-tú ya estás estupendamente así- alcancé a notar como sus ojos campeaban a sus anchas por mi delgado cuerpo oculto bajo la sudadera negra. Me encogí inconscientemente ante el repentino calor en mis miembros.

-oh, claro- fingí un tono desenfadado, puesto que sus palabras me halagaron de cierto modo

-digo la verdad.- se encogió de hombros antes de volver su atención a la comida. Por mi parte, me quedé pegada viendo por el parabrisas en donde notaba las nubes moverse perezosamente por el cielo, encapotándolo más y sumiéndolo prematuramente entre las sombras. – Tengo una pregunta- comentó desconcentrándome de lo que hacía

-hm… ¿cuál?- sus preguntas por lo general eran bastante personales y me requería analizar la respuesta antes de dársela

-¿irás?- inquirió dejando todo para prestarme completa atención. Me quedé con una mueca ridícula, lo sé, pero me había descolocado

-¿ir a dónde?- rodó los ojos con exasperación

-al baile, Bella ¿a dónde más?- explicó como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Aunque no comprendía su inusitado interés

-bueno, te faltó dar más información ¿no crees?- me excusé, tratando de desviar el tema

-solo contesta la pregunta. Tienes esa maldita manía de evadir las cosas que te consulto, todo el tiempo lo haces- espetó casi con tono amargo

-qué lástima por ti, así soy yo y ve cuidando el tono- le amenacé con un dedo provocándole una sonrisa. Este tipo si que era bipolar

-sonaste igual que una madre- rió armoniosamente y carraspeé ligeramente incómoda, acomodándome en el asiento. Se puso serio en menos de cinco segundos- ¿y?

-¿y qué?

-por favor, hasta las piedras retienen más información que tú-me indigné obsequiándole una mirada asesina

-si, pues las piedras son excelentes para lanzárselas a personas como tú por la cabeza- esbozó una leve sonrisa

-por favor Bella, ¿puedes contestar?- medité por unos minutos

-bien, dispara- suspiré frustrada, esperaba no revelar demasiado

-¿irás? ¿Ya se lo pediste a algún chico?- wow, él se esmeró en contestar y disparar sus preguntas con mucha agilidad.

-claro que no- creo que no nos dimos cuenta hasta que punto estábamos cerca, ya que me alejé y sentí que me hallaba a millas de distancia.

-¿claro que no irás o claro que no has invitado a un chico?- su voz fue dudosa y rodé los ojos porque me hacía pasar por esta vergüenza.

-claro que no a ambas- estipulé esperando que dejara correr el tema. No quería asumir ante él que no sabía bailar

-y… ¿te gustaría ir?- dejé con brusquedad la bolsa sobre mis piernas y lo vi

-ve al punto, Edward- sonrió como bobo cuando oyó su nombre e internamente copié su gesto complacida

-quiero que vayas conmigo. Solo conmigo- me miró severo sin dejar el espacio a la duda y mi corazón latió deprisa

-creí que la chica era quien elegía- aclaré mi garganta, tratando de mantener la postura. Había sido testigo de todas esas muchachas rechazadas en el baño, llorando por él y ahora… me pedía –o me exigía - que fuera su acompañante. Era prácticamente alucinante

-lo sé, pero te tardas demasiado en invitarme Swan- se rascó la nuca dejando entrever sus dientes blancos. Sonreí sin poderme contener, pero, aún quedaba un punto.

-Edward…- no deseaba hacerlo sentir mal y tampoco me quería avergonzar- veras, no soy una persona de bailes. No me gustan, ¿comprendes?- asintió pensativo

-pero no me has dicho si irías. Claro, en el caso de que te gustasen los bailes- corrigió y me comí una papita, pensando

-creo que… si iría, siempre que el prospecto a devorar fuera conmigo, ya sabes, para causar envidia- terminé riendo ante mi comentario, mientras me veía confuso

-no entendí nada, pero… comprendí que dijiste que si irías y eso es perfecto- se reclinó en su asiento, jugando con sus labios. Le miré confundida

-¿qué?- de algo me había perdido

-ya que no quieres ir al baile, iremos a otro lado- se echó hacia atrás en su silla con una sonrisita arrogante. Quedé un momento en shock

-¿qué? Ni siquiera me has invitado a nada, ni mucho menos te he aceptado- rebatí

-claro que aceptaste, así que… eres mía este sábado Swan- lo fulminé con la mirada, mientras él me veía con intención.

-obviamente no. No iré a ningún lado contigo, era una broma.- aclaré cruzándome de brazos. A mí nadie me daba órdenes ni decía que era suya. Bueno, a menos de que yo lo permitiera.

-¿tienes miedo de salir conmigo?- me irritó su tono de voz burlón

-no- rodé los ojos

-a mí me parece que si

-claro que no

-aún creo que mientes

-¿por qué tendría miedo de salir contigo? ¿Eh?- desafié altanera, mientras me inclinaba en su dirección. Copió mi gesto

-no lo sé. Tú dime Bella- usó todo el poder de sus ojos esmeralda sobre mí y tuve que pestañear varias veces para volver a pensar con normalidad

-no tengo miedo- bufé

-demuéstralo entonces- se encogió de hombros. Lo miré mal unos instantes, luchando contra mis voces interiores, tratando de llegar al punto correcto. Y mierda, si quería salir con él.

-no tengo que…

-cobarde.- me dijo con una mueca burlona y se me subieron los colores

- a mí nadie me llama cobarde- alcé un dedo

-acabo de hacerlo y no quieres cambiarlo. Cobarde- volvió a decir e hice crujir los dientes

-¿a qué hora?- pregunté desafiante y luego alzando una ceja

-a las siete pasaré por ti- me enseñó sus dientes perfectos y me alejé con una mueca de fastidio. Mientras que por dentro bailaba feliz de la vida. Saldría con Edward en el día del evento de primavera, mi primera _cita_, por Dios. ¿Era en serio?

-o-

El sábado temprano me arrepentí de haber aceptado. Diablos si no estaba asustada. Me mantuve todo el día cerca al teléfono dudando en llamarlo para cancelar, sin embargo el simple hecho de verlo me hacía desistir. Por suerte Charlie se había ido a pescar con Harry y no llegaba hasta la noche, así que no tuve que dar explicaciones.

Finalmente, dos minutos antes de que fueran las siete sonó el claxon de un coche y mi corazón se subió hasta las orejas, donde latía sin control. Me eché una mirada breve en el espejo y resignada con mi apariencia salí con una chaqueta en la mano. La noche estaba fría pero despejada y con mucha suerte se podía apreciar una que otra estrella.

Cuando lo localicé entre la oscuridad, apoyado contra la puerta del copiloto me mordí el labio inferior. Cruzado de brazos enfundado en unos jeans y un suéter de cuello polo negro se veía divino. Tanto que dolía verlo. Amaba cuando se quitaba la ropa de cuero, parecía un chico completamente diferente y sinceramente, me encantaba, más aún si solo vestía de este modo cuando estábamos juntos. Sin quererlo me ruboricé ante ese pensamiento.

-hola- saludó sonriéndome y acercándose para dejar un suave beso en mi mejilla. Respiré su aroma antes de corresponder el saludo.

Me abrió la puerta del coche y murmuré unas gracias con voz baja. No sé qué le pasó a mi voz pero no la encontraba.

-¿estás bien? Te ves un poco… asustada- molestó cuando se subió en su lado del coche, después de cerrar el mío.

-¿de quién? ¿De ti? Tranquilo que ya he superado tu sorprendente nivel de fealdad- se rió sonoramente y manipuló los mandos antes de emprender el camino. Jamás acabaría de acostumbrarme al increíble aroma que caracterizaba este coche- ¿a dónde iremos?- pregunté al ver que dejábamos los límites de la ciudad atrás.

-¿has jugado pool?- preguntó y yo negué- bien, te enseñaré hoy- me sonrió deslumbrantemente y no pude hacer más que fruncir el ceño un tanto preocupada. Pasé el resto del viaje imaginando con qué me encontraría en el lugar, y debía reconocer que las imágenes que recreé no eran acogedoras. Humo, licor, hombres diciendo groserías, tatuajes, no sé, suciedad…

Cuando llegamos se apresuró en abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a bajar y quedé levemente sorprendida por el recinto ante mis ojos, no se parecía ni de asomo a lo que creí que sería. De hecho tenía un aspecto bastante divertido y elegante.

-puedo bajarme sola ¿sabes? Tan torpe no soy- sonreí más relajada. El viaje lo pasé casi en tensión completa, intercambiando a penas palabras con el cobrizo

-permíteme dudarlo- me indigné y le golpeé el brazo – hablando en serio. Me gusta hacerlo- se encogió de hombros

-¿al estilo antiguo?- me reí de la indirecta. Él no tenía nada de lo chapado a lo antiguo.

-solo contigo- susurró en mi oído antes de traspasar la puerta del lugar que se veía concurrido. – es como un casino. Pero las mesas de pool están por… aquí- me guió apoyando su mano en mi baja espalda y traté de controlarme ante esto, ya que su mano ahí me estaba gustando más de lo debido. Sentí resurgir nuevamente esa clase de pensamientos que había conseguido mantener a raya.

Se acercó a un dependiente y luego volvió a mí, dándome apenas cinco segundos para calmar mis hormonas.

-bien, ven- tomó mi mano y me arrastró lejos de las mesas visibles donde algunos hombres jugaban con gran entusiasmo y bebían de unas botellas. No me deshice de su agarre por la simple razón de que me sentí cómoda de ese modo

-he oído que si no sabes jugar puedes dañar la mesa- me mordí el labio inferior indecisa, no me apetecía echarme encima el costo de una de estas cosas. Se rió mientras tomaba dos palos largos y delgados

-estos se llaman tacos y con ellos le pegas a las bolas de aquí. No tiene nada de difícil- se encogió de hombros mientras me entregaba uno. Lo recibí y lo mantuve lejos de mi cuerpo, observándolo como si fuera a morderme

-lo dices por qué sabes- ordenó las bolas con números en un triángulo y volvió a mí

-realmente no sé mucho… pero puedo enseñarte lo que sé. Si quieres puedes empezar- me alentó con una movimiento de su mano

-¿cómo? ¿No hay reglas o algo?- pregunté confundida

-no en nuestro juego- sonrió ladinamente y no me quedó más remedio que bajar la mirada para que no viera mi sonrojo, _ no en nuestro juego_, quizá solo fui yo, pero creo que iban con otra connotación.

-bien… tendrás que ayudarme- suspiré caminando hacia donde las bolitas numeradas apuntaban.

Se posicionó a mi espalda y traté de no prestar demasiada atención, puesto que tampoco quería hacer el ridículo rajando la tela verde.

-primero…debes inclinarte sobre la mesa- colocó sus manos en mis hombros y lentamente me hizo doblar hasta quedar casi sobre ella. Mi corazón se alteró cuando sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, en una posición que en vez de incomodarme me hacía sentir cosas extrañas. Tuve que poner empeño en concentrarme en lo que debía hacer y no lo que _quería _hacer o lo que mis hormonas deseaban. – muy bien, posiciona el taco y mira fijamente la bola blanca. Relaja un poco aquí- sus dedos acariciaron mi brazo hasta llegar a mi muñeca, donde su mano se ciñó delicadamente. Entreabrí los labios para controlar mi respiración. Sin embargo el tono de voz que estaba empleando comenzaba a revolucionar mis de por sí calenturientas hormonas en un mal sentido.- eso es… lo haces excelente- animó casi besando mi oreja y me estremecí cuando su mano se deslizó desde mi hombro a mi cintura donde se ancló con cuidado. Respira Bella, respira. Trataba de recordarme.

-ahora, solo deja que se deslice- moví un poco mis caderas para acomodarme y él me apretó automáticamente, me quedé inmóvil y contrariada por su reacción.- no hagas eso- siseó entre dientes y traté de concentrarme, ignorando ciertas punzadas en lugares ocultos y del todo inactivos hasta ese momento.

-lo siento- me disculpé avergonzada y acalorada por su tacto. Soltó mi mano e hizo lo mismo que con la otra. Sentir su cuerpo, específicamente _esa _parte en mi trasero estaba haciéndome desviar de los buenos pensamientos y sobre todo, perder el control sobre lo que hacía.

Carraspeé un poco y sin darme cuenta meneé nuevamente las caderas, restregándome sin querer contra Edward, quien se tensó y sus manos rápidamente se deslizaron hacia ellas. No sabría decir si para que me detuviera o continuara.

-Bella…- su tono de voz se volvió ronco y sentí una corriente de excitación correr a lo largo de mi columna, casi haciéndome dar un salto, que retuve por mero acto de magia.

_¡Solo pégale a la bola de una maldita vez! _Reprochó una voz dentro de mí y en estado de trance obedecí.

Se chocaron entre sí y una de ellas entró en uno de los orificios a los costados de la mesa.

Me erguí y Edward tardó unos segundos en dejar de tocar mi cuerpo, el cual experimentó su lejanía. Nos miramos brevemente a los ojos antes de que yo fingiera acomodar mi cabello en un moño.

-fue un buen tiro- dijo con voz ronca. Y solo fui capaz de asentir ¿qué le podía decir? Además, tenía temor de abrir la boca, con que su tono fuera enronquecido bastaba.

Después de aquello le dije que había pillado el teje maneje en cuestión y que podía sola. Estuvimos jugando un largo rato antes de que entrara un hombre con una bandeja que se limitó a depositar en uno de los extremos de la sala. Como Edward estaba haciendo su tiro fisgoneé que era lo que había dejado y al ver vasos me aproximé para beber de uno. Capté que era alcohol por el puro aroma y aún así, me atreví a beberlo. Yo solo había probado la cerveza y el champagne, por lo que no estaba segura de cuál se trataba, pero si sabía que tenía un sabor realmente delicioso

-¿Bella qué haces?- preguntó alzando la cabeza para mirarme. Temiendo que me arrebatara el vaso me lo tragué de sopetón y casi me lloraron los ojos. Me quemó la garganta y tuve que exclamar un ahogado ugh.

Se acercó para verme

-eso era alcohol. Se suponía que no iban a traer nada de esto- olisqueó el vaso lleno y frunció el ceño- demonios, y menos algo tan fuerte. Joder. ¿Bella por qué lo bebiste?- me quitó el vacío y miré al piso un poquito arrepentida

-sabía bien- me encogí de hombros- ay Edward, tampoco es tan grave solo fue uno- le indiqué un poco molesta

-lo sé pero…

-pero nada, deja de preocuparte tanto. Relájate y volvamos a jugar- lo arrastré de vuelta a la mesa y después de que me contemplara inquisitivamente, se rindió con un suspiro. Bueno, él continuó y yo lo observaba moverse, puesto que eso me parecía más atrayente.

Me sentía algo mareada pero realmente bien, muy risueña, juguetona y demasiado deseosa de ese chico que se movía con garbo y se concentraba al máximo en su turno. Veía el movimiento de los músculos en su espalda cada vez que ejercía un poco de fuerza y como a veces atrapaba su labio inferior entre los dientes, provocándome cosas raras. Comencé a experimentar una sensación desconocida para mí, era algo caliente que fluía por todo mi cuerpo. Un calor parecido al que sentí ese día cuando lo besé. Si, casi como eso. Solo que lo que me ocurría ahora era mucho más intenso. Si jugaba y me divertía un poco, no sería pecado ¿no? Además nada malo podría pasar. Yo solo deseaba que me tocara. Eso y nada más, bastante inocente, ¿cierto?

Así es que cuando fue mi turno le hablé

-Edward… este tiro es un poco difícil. ¿Puedes ayudarme?- pregunté mirándolo con inocencia. Él me observó un instante antes de asentir

-¿recuerdas cómo se hace?- preguntó poniéndose detrás de mí. Sí, eso era lo que quería

-me inclino ¿no?- hice el movimiento lentamente y terminé tal cual como antes. Mi trasero ocupando su cuerpo como tope. Y fui plenamente consciente de la tensión del suyo.

-si- su voz se volvió nuevamente ronca y contenida

-ahora apunto…- hice el movimiento de caderas adrede. Enciérrenme soy totalmente culpable de querer hacer esto.

-despacio Bella- siseó nuevamente, colocando sus manos alrededor de mis caderas

-lo siento- no estaba arrepentida, para nada.

-no importa… solo debes deslizarlo y ya- susurró muy cerca de mi oído enviando corrientes eléctricas a mi bajo vientre, que comenzaba a tensarse.

No quería que se terminara tan rápido por lo que cuando estaba a punto de hacer mi tiro levanté un poco la cabeza

-espera solo quiero…- me restregué contra él y por un momento me sentí avergonzada pero luego la vergüenza se me fue volando. En mi mente no había espacio para ella, no cuando sus dedos se crisparan en mi ropa, haciendo que una ligera corriente corriera por mi columna- acomodarme…- esta vez me atreví a mover en círculos y oí una exclamación ahogada proveniente de él.

-Bella, joder ¿qu-qué estás haciendo?- tartamudeó un poco agarrando fuerte mis caderas, como tratando de retenerme, sin mucha voluntad si soy sincera.

-me acomodo- respondí simplemente

-no lo hagas así…- habló con voz gruesa y dura- está mal- volví a moverme contra él y oí algo parecido a un gemido- joder Bella no…- no lo escuché por el simple hecho de que sentía que si no hacía esto me iba a dar una combustión espontánea. Ya no soportaba la presión contra mis extremidades ni en mi cráneo, necesitaba hacerlo. Y a pesar de sus palabras no me detuvo y lentamente percibí como una dureza comenzaba a erguirse en contra de mí.

Mis vellos se erizaron y sentí un golpe de electricidad correr por mi centro, que de un momento a otro comenzó a humedecerse. Oh, Dios, lo estaba deseando justo ahora. Recurriendo a mi control, logré apretar la mandíbula y retener el gemido lastimoso que quería soltar.

-no está bien…- jadeó en mi oído Edward mientras yo continuaba con mis torpes movimientos, sintiéndolo por completo, dispuesto y grande contra mis nalgas.

Él despejó mi cuello del cabello y aunque su boca decía una cosa, su cuerpo decía otra.- debes parar de hacer eso Bella- ahora sus manos que antes trataban de detenerme, marcaban el ritmo de su pelvis arremetiendo contra mí. Comencé a jadear por el aire que no me llegaba, olvidándolo todo, cualquier cosa que no fueran las potentes envestidas de Edward. Las piernas empezaron a temblarme por las sensaciones que me embargaban y la dureza en mi trasero en vez de atemorizarme me hacía desear más.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello suavemente, más tarde mi oreja y luego sus labios fueron reemplazados por algo mucho más cálido y húmedo. Gemí cuando reconocí su lengua jugar con mi piel, trazando círculos sin sentido ni forma, pero que me hacían arder.

Y como si algo hubiera hecho contacto en su cerebro, se apartó rápidamente y yo me enderecé excitada, frustrada y avergonzada. Me quedé con los ojos pegados en el suelo preguntándome que era lo que había hecho mal, bueno, aparte de todo.

Diablos, esto estaba jodido.

-Ed…

-Bella, solo dame un segundo ¿sí?- pidió apoyado al lado contrario en la mesa de pool, mirando hacia la muralla. Moví mi pie con impaciencia mientras masticaba como chicle mi labio por los nervios. Lo peor de todo, era que no me arrepentía de nada, nada más que no haber terminado lo empezado.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos y que dado mi escaso nivel de concentración no logré deducir.

-creo que es hora de que nos vayamos- indicó roncamente y yo asentí en estado de shock, mi cuerpo aún sentía el calor, y las sensaciones en mi piel, sin duda sería algo inolvidable. Tomé mi chaqueta y él me guió hacia la salida muy cerca de mí pero procurando no tocarme en lo absoluto.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del auto me atreví a hablar

-lo siento, de verdad yo…

-ssh, Bella. No lo sientas, está bien.- me acarició la mejilla con cuidado, sin embargo lo dejó cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con él. Su toque me quemaba

-pero yo no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo ni que te de pena estar a mi lado- ahora comprendía el por qué de su reacción. Probablemente no me deseaba de esa manera, quizá después de tanto tiempo esperando mi respuesta se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que ofrecer y que yo era la nulidad misma, tal vez ahora solo quería ser un amigo mío y yo como idiota pasándome películas que no son

-¿pena? Bella, no seas absurda. No estoy ni enfadado ni me da pena estar a tu lado. Y como tú no quieres que yo esté enfado yo no quiero que tú estés avergonzada- alzó mi rostro cuando bajé la mirada

-decirlo es muy fácil- me encogí de hombros y rogué porque no me diera por llorar ahora, me sentía muy inestable.

-si fuera por eso, Bella. Si fuera por eso- suspiró y después de darme una caricia más puso en marcha el coche de regreso a Forks.

Miré por la ventanilla y de pronto el paisaje cambió drásticamente. Ya no estaba en el automóvil de Edward, y no me encontraba mirando Forks, si no que… Phoenix. Escuché un par de vasos quebrarse y miré en la dirección del sonido aterrada, encogiéndome en mi lugar

_-¡Isabella!- gritó Renée con voz histérica y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. No quería salir de aquí y no deseaba hablarle.- ¡Isabella maldita sea! ¡Ven aquí!- gritó de nuevo y me cubrí los oídos con las manos en medio de mi desesperación, intentando desaparecer_

_Escuché el crujido de su cama cuando se levantó para venir por mí. Lo primero que vi fue su sombra proyectarse en el parqué _

_-¡Maldita seas niña! ¡Isabella!- gritó más fuerte y me encogí hasta el dolor_

_Me oculté más entre los sofás pero ella me encontró. Me miró con los ojos inyectados de furia y sentí sus uñas enterrarse en mi brazo, haciéndome daño_

_-¡te he estado llamando! ¿¡Estás sorda!?- me golpeó la cara con fuerza, haciéndome sangrar _

_-por favor, por favor, mamá, por favor- rogué pero continuó arrastrándome del brazo donde sus uñas dejaban marcas, hacia el dormitorio._

_-¡límpialo!- me tiró de rodillas al montón de vidrios rotos que se hallaban en el piso. Grité cuando uno se enterró en mi piel- ¡Límpialo! ¡Límpialo!- me grita, ella me grita otra vez y sus manos me golpean… sus manos _

_-mamá detente… ¡mamá detente! _¡No!- abrí los ojos derramando las lágrimas recluidas y miré alrededor asustada

-tranquila, Bella. Tranquila- me aferré a la ropa de Edward y miré con los ojos como platos todo lo que me rodeaba, tardé algunos minutos en reconocer el lugar- solo fue una pesadilla, ssh- no me daba cuenta que lloraba hasta que sentí la humedad en mi rostro y mi cuerpo sacudirse.- estoy aquí, ya pasó- me acarició el cabello y la espalda suavemente, mientras se mecía conmigo en brazos.

Después de unos minutos dejé de sollozar y ahora me limitaba a hipar de vez en cuando. Solo había sido una pesadilla, nada sucedió realmente. Nada.

-¿estás más tranquila?- preguntó dulcemente en mi oído sin dejar de acariciarme. Asentí adormilada- debes relajarte, estoy aquí contigo ¿de acuerdo?- volví a asentir, sin despegar mi rostro de su pecho por nada. Escuchaba sus respiraciones y latidos, acunándome de la mejor manera que pudiera existir.

Cuando estaba casi dormida por completo otra vez, me depositó en la cama y extrañé la calidez de su cuerpo. No quería que se marchara.

-Edward- lo llamé en un susurró muy débil y somnoliento, sin embargo él me oyó

-dime Bella- se puso a mi altura y busqué su mano al igual que su mirada

-por favor, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo, por favor- rogué y me observó unos instantes para luego suspirar, apretando más mis dedos. Me sentía tan mal y sola, como nunca. Necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado, no era un capricho era algo que mi interior exigía.

-está bien, me quedaré si eso es lo que quieres- asentí realmente agradecida, me encontraba segura que si se iba me dedicaría a solo pensar y recordar cosas que creí olvidadas.

Me hice a un lado para que se recostara junto a mí y así lo hizo, sobre las mantas y me quedé quieta. Dudé solo unos minutos antes de acercarme a él y acomodarme sobre su pecho, enterrando mi nariz ahí, aspirándolo, sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón.

-¿Edward?- llamé de nuevo cuando me estaba durmiendo gracias a sus caricias delicadas

-¿sí?- preguntó en tono quedito

Me estiré hasta llegar a su oído

-yo también te quiero.- y lo último que hice fue dejarle un casto beso sobre los labios, para después amoldarme a su cuerpo como estaba antes, entonces me dormí en paz…

* * *

_**Hola! ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¡Al fin se lo dijo! :D y siendo sincera, es uno de mis favoritos *-* **_

_**Bien, primero que nada ¡WOOW 72 REVIEWs!- tenía que sacarlo :z- Les juro que es tan hermoso para mí, en serio, me emociona cualquier cantidad verlos y releerlos, son tan lindos :3 así que muchas gracias a las hermosas personas constantes y a los nuevos lectores que se incorporan que se toman la molestia de comentar y hacerme muy muy feliz, además a aquellos que agregan a favoritos y alertas la trama, gracias lectores silenciosos y ¡Bienvenidos los nuevos! Espero que sigan con nosotros ;). Ahora, aclarando algunas dudas –por sí no quedaron demostradas en el cap- ni se pondrán melosos ni van a cambiar, en realidad, a mí tampoco me gusta eso de mucha dulzura y demasiado empalagoso, claro que de repente es lindo leer algo cursi así que intentaré mantenerlos como son, porque Edward…uff, sin palabras, así me encanta jaja y creo que algunas comparten mi opinión, y tranquilas que no sufrirá más, creo, veremos si la caga jaja**_

_**Bueno, chicas hermosas, lamento actualizar a esta hora y este día, les debo un cap, pero la verdad mi semana ha estado copada de cosas y casi no he tenido tiempo de revisar el capítulo, que por cierto es el último que tengo escrito, por ello no podría decirles cuando volveré a actualizar, aunque tranquilas que no voy a tardarme meses en subir el nuevo, puesto que ya queda la nada misma para el final –u.u- así que esperando de todo corazón que les haya gustado y por lo menos haberles alegrado unos minutos la vida, me despido **_

_**Bendiciones y abrazotes ultra mega apretados para cada una/o de ustedes nos leemos lo más pronto posible!**_

_**Chau Chau:P**_

_**PD: perdónenme si es que se me pasó algún error ortográfico y/o de gramática, juro que lo revise tres veces :c**_


End file.
